New Girl
by hundan
Summary: Ziva David was seventeen, her father sent her away from Israel, Gibbs and Jenny adopt her into their family. She meets the popular guy Tony DiNozzo, will they be friends, will they stay friends, or be more. Set in High School. Now continued as 'His Girl'
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a sort of new thing to me, I read my first High School Fic the other day it was so awesome, I sort of got hooked on the High School thing. While I do go to High School it is in New Zealand not America so I will try my best to make it like an American school but I an experience in somewhere different so it might sound funny haha. **

**I would have to say this is AU, because Ziva is like 30 on the show and Tony like 40, not 17 haha but I am gonna have the characters based on their types of personality on the show, we will see what happens though. **

**Please Enjoy this, I know I enjoy writing it.**

Ziva David looked out the car window; this was all new for her. She had never been to America before, she had been many places but America wasn't one of them. She had just landed from her flight from Israel; she was now here in this new country to stay. Her father had told her she would never come back to Israel, saying something about 'It wasn't safe for her'. She had told her father she was not leaving Israel, her family and friends, but Eli, her father, would have none of it. The more Ziva resisted leaving the more Eli got mad, they had got into a big fight, things were said that shouldn't have been said and now Ziva was miles away from her father, never going to return. She hated him.

In the car were three more people. Jethro Gibbs, her new guardian. Jenny Gibbs, also her new guardian, she had meet them both before, a few time actually. She liked them they were very nice. They both worked for an American agency NCIS, and they had business with her father sometimes. Ziva had 'hinky' feelings about Eli bringing her to get to know the two whenever they were in Israel on business, Eli never had her associating with people involved in his business. And as she was now under their care in America, her father's intentions were now clear to her, he had planned to send her away from Israel for a long time.

The other person in the car she had never met before, Abby Gibbs. She was their daughter; Ziva could tell that Abby was a very kind person, even though her clothing style was telling the opposite. Black T-shirt with some band on it, black with a tiny bit of red mini skirt, very large high platform boots, also black and accessories all over, with chains and more black. She had never seen anyone dress like that in Israel before; she kind of liked how different Abby was.

Jethro was always addressed as Gibbs, that was one of the first things she learnt when she met him. Jenny was fine with Jenny, Ziva had always loved her short red hair, which was also something you didn't see much of in Israel. Eli had signed Ziva over to Gibbs and Jenny; she was now adopted by them. At first when Eli had told her this she was furious he was just pushing her out of his life, _didn't he love me? I am…well was his daughter. I guess he does not care for me; he cares more about his work._ But then she got so furious with Eli and what he was doing, what he said, she liked the idea of having a new family and moving the hell away from Eli.

And Gibbs and Jenny would be good parents, she knew by what she had seen of them at their visits. Abby also seemed very loved. _Maybe this will not be so bad?_ No this was going to be good, she had a new start, a fresh life away from Eli and his work, and the training he would make her do. She had little friends out of school as Eli always had her in training or doing something _he _wanted. Now she would be free of that, of him.

They drove for a while, going to where she believed their home was. Abby had begun explaining school to her, what the place was like, what the teachers were like. Ziva was worried about being new, everyone would look at her, but Abby had promised that she would look after her, she said 'Ziva you are going to be my new best friend ok'. Ziva liked the sound of that, she had never had a _best _friend before, only friends or as Eli would say 'acquaintances'. Ziva was going to like living here already, and she had only been here two hours at most.

They arrived at their home, it wasn't too large or too small it was perfect. It was two stories, downstairs was a lounge, kitchen, dinning room, bathroom and master bedroom. Upstairs was two more bedrooms, Abby's and now hers, also it had a bathroom. They had a pool outside; Gibbs had a shed which had half a built boat in there. She wondered how he was going to get it out, Abby told her no one but Gibbs knew that answer.

Ziva had been here in America for a week now. She was starting to become a part of the family already. Abby called her sister, her and Abby were know caught up on each other and how they worked, it was nice. Gibbs and Jenny respected her like one of their own, it was…very different. She had never had a mother around and Eli was never much of a father, she liked this change. _This must be what a normal family feels like? _She was glad to be part of that family now. She had forgotten about Eli, she didn't care now, she had this new life.

She had met Abby's best friend, Timothy McGee, he was really sweat, she liked him and they were now friends. Ziva now had two good friends, she liked that.

Ziva was slightly nervous however, tomorrow was her first day of school, but school had only started a month ago so she hoped she wouldn't stand out too much being the new girl. Abby had told her she would meet some of her friends at school, the sound of more new friends was slightly taking away her nervousness.

Before she knew it she was walking in the gates of her new school with Abby and Tim. Quite a few people kept looking at her, and that was bringing back the nervousness. Abby had told her it was going to be ok, everyone would always noticed a new face; Tim said they were just being curious.

Ziva had been given a slip which had her subjects and rooms on it, she didn't realise how big this place was, and she knew she was going to get lost. She had six subjects that she had been aloud to choose, it was exciting to her as Eli had always picked them in Israel. She had chosen, all by herself, but with a little help from Abby and Tim, Art, PE, Algebra, English, Biology, and Auto Work Shop. She had chosen the last one as in Israel in her training she had learnt a lot about cars, and she enjoyed that part, she wasn't a regular 'girly girly' is how Abby had put it.

Abby was in her Biology and Art class and Tim was in her English class. Today she had Algebra first and then Auto, both were without Abby or Tim, she was worried she wasn't going to fit in without them. Realising Ziva didn't have a cell phone, Jenny and Gibbs had got her one, so she could be in contact with anyone if she needed. Abby and Tim had shown her how to use it; she never had one of these in Israel. Abby told her she would ring her right after Auto so she could find her.

They had dropped her off at Algebra and headed to their own classes. The teacher new he had a new student and Ziva looked lost. The rest of the class was mucking around a bit before class started. The teacher walked over to Ziva.

"Hello I am Mr Roberts, you must be Ziva David?" he asked, she nodded and smiled when he got her name right, everyone in America normally got that wrong.

"Hi, yes that's me" she said slightly coming out of her shyness, only slightly though.

"Well welcome to our school Ziva" he told her then turned to the class raising his voice getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone this is Ziva David, she will be joining us in this class, I expect you to all be welcoming to her" everyone was looking at Ziva now and she became shy, as she went to a desk that Mr Roberts told her to take a few people said hello's. Some looked at her in disgust, she didn't like that, and she took her chair and focused on the teacher.

Tony DiNozzo hated Algebra; he only took it because he had to. He was one of the popular guys at school, he played on the school football team, lots of his buddies did. Most girls wanted him, he went out with some, he used to date all the time, but he was getting tired of that. When his teacher said something about a new girl he looked up. And that is when he saw _her_. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen before; he had never called anyone beautiful before, only hot, cute or sexy. But this one, Ziva, she was different.

He could tell she wasn't like the other girls he had met before, she had no make-up, and she wore tan cargo pants and a tight black top, most girls wouldn't be caught dead like that, but he thought she looked beautiful as she was. Her hair was curly and out, he always had a thing for curly hair. He realised he was staring and quickly looked away, still looking at her through the corner of his eye.

He would have to talk to her, he had to. She was foreign, _Middle Eastern maybe? _And he couldn't get enough of her, and she was just sitting down at a desk, doing school work. She was focussed on the teacher and listening but he could tell she was uncomfortable in this new surrounding, feeling out of place, she seemed nervous if you looked deep enough. He saw it.

Suddenly the bell had gone and everyone was leaving the class, _had I really just dazed out for an hour? _He sure had. He was going to go say hi to the new girl but his buddy was pulling him out of the class. His buddy Jake had pulled him all the wall down the corridor but Tony was determined to go see this Ziva girl. He shook his buddy off and walked back to the class, Jake gave him a weird look but then continued to his next class.

Ziva now had to find the Auto Shop all by herself; she was so going to be late for class. She was reading her slip when she walked round the corner and someone came crashing into her, her books went everywhere.

"Shit, I'm sorry" the male said, he bent down and began picking up her books, then he stood up to give them back and looked at her. He, Tony had walked into the new girl, Ziva. He smiled as he gave her books back.

"Thank you" she said.

"Hey you're the new girl, Ziva David right?" he asked. Pronouncing her name correctly.

"Yes that's me" she smiled.

"Well hi; I'm Tony, Tony DiNozzo." He said and he extended his hand to her, she shook it.

"Hello Tony" he looked down at her class list slip. He smiled again when he saw her next subject, Auto, he had Auto next.

"I see you have Auto next, I can take you there if you want, I've got it too" she nodded at his offer.

"I would appreciate it, it is vey easy to get lost here' she said as she walked with him to the next class.

"Yeah I always got lost when I first started here"

"You were in my Algebra class right?" she had remembered his eyes; she had seen him watching her at one point, unsure on what he was thinking.

"Yep I sure did, I hate that class, Auto is more my thing" he said smiling away. _His smile is cute. _She smiled.

"I am surprised you have not said anything referring to the fact I am taking Auto, my friend Tim told me no other females take it. Ever" he laughed at that.

"Well I think it would be good to have a female around the place, I think its really cool that your taking Auto, no other chick would have the balls to do that, well you chicks don't have balls… you Ziva must have steal ovaries or something" his comment made her laugh, and really laugh. _Man she looks beautiful when she laughs. That was hilarious, steal ovaries. He was funny, she liked that. _They were both laughing now.

"I bet it's true, I like you your different. Good different" Tony stated.

"Thank you, I do not know what different is around here but I like you because you have been nice to me, I don't have many friends" she looked sad at the last comment.

"Well now you have a new friend" Tony said as he reached over and grabbed her slip, he wrote down his phone number. He handed it back to her.

"If you ever need help with school or just need a friend, just give me a call or text" he said smiling, she couldn't help the smile that escaped her lips.

"Thank you Tony".

They walked into Auto and all the guys turned at looked at her as they came in, Tony introduced her to the class.

"Everyone this is Ziva David, yes she is in this class, yes she is female, and if any of you have some sexist comment I suggest you keep it to yourself" he said the last bit a bit more harshly, everyone seemed to accept his comment and go back to their work. They were all spread out, some guys under a car, some leaning into the engine, some working inside a car. Tony smiled at her.

"Its awesome right" he said. She just nodded looking around.

"I have to ask though, do you know anything about cars?" he said walking her over to a work bench. She slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Of course I know about cars, quite a bit actually" she stated, he smirked.

"Oh Reeaalllyyy?" he said, she smirked back and putting some of the overalls on like the other guys had, she walked over to one of the cars. Tony did the same and followed her.

Tony was truly amazed by how much Ziva knew about cars, she had said her dad made her learn about it. Tony would say she would know more than over half the guys in the class; the teacher was also very impressed by the new female's ability.

They walked out of Auto together after class and Ziva's phone vibrated in her pocket, it was Abby. She smiled at Tony.

"It's my sister" she said just before she answered it. He waited while she talked on the phone. She hung up and turned to him.

"Do you know where the cafeteria is?" she asked.

"No I don't think I do" he joked; she laughed and playfully hit him again.

"Tony"

"Yes I know where the cafeteria is, would you like me to show you? Or are you going to hit me again?" he said with a big grin.

"Yes I would like you to show me where it is, my sister is waiting for me. And if you do not take me I might be forced to hit you again" she said playing along with him. He laughed.

"Ok I will show you" they walked to the cafeteria and when Ziva saw her sister she turned to Tony.

"Thank you very much Tony, I think my morning wouldn't have been as good without your help" she looked at him.

"You are very welcome Ziva, catch you round ay" he said, he looked at her then smiled, and then he walked of to his friends. She smiled and walked over to where Abby and Tim sat with two others.

Abby had seen who she was talking to, she knew Tony, everyone did. She couldn't believe how causal he and Ziva had just been. Tony was like one of the really popular guys in school. Ziva sat next to Abby and Abby smiled.

"Who was that you were talking to Ziva?" she said even though she already knew. She saw Ziva smile.

"That is Tony, he is my new friend" Ziva got out her lunch that Jenny had made for her, it was the same as Abby's.

"I am glad you found a new friend Ziva" Abby said, her smirk maybe just a little bigger than it should have been. Ziva didn't seem to notice though.

Abby introduced Ziva to her and Tim's two friends, Eric and Natalie. They all chatted for a while, they were trying to explain all the ins and outs of Ziva's phone to her, they were all brainy and good with computers, but Ziva however wasn't the most knowledgeable in that department. Abby reached over to look at what Ziva had next on her class slip, and then Abby saw something.

"Oh My God Ziva, Tony gave you his number?" she said pointing at his scribble on her slip. Ziva playfully snatched it back.

"Yes he did, is their something wrong with that?" she asked truly unsure. Abby smiled.

"No, it is just Tony DiNozzo doesn't just give his number out freely, and everyone knows that" Abby said, Ziva tried not to blush.

"Oh…" Ziva simply said, she looked over and saw Tony sitting with his friends. Abby just rolled her eyes and smiled.

Tony had walked over to his table, where his friends always sat. Jake looked at him, he had seen him talking to that new girl, who he had also hung out with in Auto the whole time. Tony sat next to Jake, Jake was his best mate.

"So Tony, what's with you and the new girl, you totally ditched me for her in Auto" he said with a smile.

"Oh sorry bro, her names Ziva, she didn't know anyone and was sorta lost, I help her out. She's nice" Tony smiled as he talked about her, Jake had never seen him do that, smile while thinking about them, not even over a girlfriend.

"Are you gonna ask her out?" he asked.

"Huh, what?" Tony asked he was obviously focusing on something else. Jake rolled his eyes at him.

"Don't worry" Jake had noticed Tony hadn't dated anyone in a while, he hadn't even hooked up with anyone, it was strange. And know he was going all 'spaced out' over this new girl Ziva. He would keep an eye on those two. Tony looked over and saw Ziva, she was looking his way, and he smiled and waved. She smiled and waved back. There was something about her, he couldn't quite understand what it was, but he liked it, whatever it was.

**Ok so what did you guys think, good, bad, ugly haha Don't be shy, let me know. Im writing the next chapter like right after I finish this so it shouldn't be to far away folks! **

**Hundan**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's so awesome, you guys seemed to like this, I am very glad. Thank you all for the reviews and the alerts. This chapter is a bit longer than the other one. Enjoy **

The last three periods of the day and lunch had gone quick for Ziva. She had Art with Abby third, English with Tim fourth. Lunch she sat with Tim and Abby's group. Last she had Biology with Abby. All of her classes have been welcoming so far, it was good. She liked it here.

She had only seen Tony once in the rest of the day, she saw him in the cafeteria and they smiled at each other. Yes she really did like it here. Tim had driven her and Abby back to their house. He came inside with them, he came over quite regularly.

Gibbs and Jenny were home when they got home, they were in the kitchen.

"Dad, Mom, you guys are home early today, this is awesome!" Abby said as she hugged them both. Gibbs gave a welcoming nod to Tim. Ziva, Tim and Abby all took a seat on the kitchen bar bench. Everyone was looking at Ziva.

"How was your first day at school Ziva?" Jenny asked. Ziva smiled and she and Gibbs saw that as a good sign.

"It was great, everyone was nice. The teachers are also nice. It is very big but I found my way around" Ziva explained and Abby smirked.

"Ziva made a new friend today" Abby said, with an even bigger grin. Tim knew exactly what Abby was fussing over; she hadn't stopped talking about it all day. Gibbs saw Abby and Tim's smirks.

"Is that right Ziver, that is great" he said using her name as he always had, a special way. Ziva nodded with a grin thinking about _the _friend.

"He was really nice" Ziva said. Gibbs heard the word _he _and slightly stiffened, he hoped so guy wasn't just trying to use her while she was venerable and new, he would beat them to a pulp if they did. Jenny saw her husband tense, she knew what he was thinking, but she continued the conversation.

"Is that so, well I am very glad you are enjoying your new school and making friends" she said while she got out some things for dinner.

"Yes I am excited to do PE tomorrow, it was the only thing I didn't have today" Ziva said still smiling away. Gibbs headed out to his shed, to work on his boat.

"I think you will fit in fine in PE, you are that type of girl. Oh yeah, how was it in Auto today, did the boys give you any grief about being the only girl?" Jenny asked as she began the dinner, making enough for Tim too.

"No they didn't, Tony told them they weren't aloud to" she said, she thought it was very kind when he had her back today in Auto. Jenny smiled.

"I am guessing Tony is your new friend?" Jenny asked.

"Yes that's right, he is in my Algebra, Auto and PE class" Ziva stated very excitedly.

"Well that's great news, do you three have any homework tonight?" they all nodded at Jenny.

"Well you kids go do that while I get your dinner ready, I am guessing you are staying for dinner Tim?"

"Yes I would like that Jenny, thank you" Tim replied and they all headed upstairs to Abby's room to do their homework.

Once they got up to Abby's room they all sat on the ground and started their homework. After a while Abby got bored, she wanted to ask Ziva more about Tony.

"So Ziva, tell me more about Tony?" she said giving Ziva a grin, Tim sighed; he didn't really want to listen to the 'boy talk'. Abby saw and gave him her iPod; he smiled and put them in his ears.

"Well he was really nice, he showed me how to get to my classes and the cafeteria" Ziva said, forgetting about her homework at the moment.

"Do you think he's cute?" Abby asked with a big smile. Ziva smiled and gave Abby a look.

"Yes he is cute, he said he liked me because I am different, he said a good different" Ziva explained, Abby's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Wait Tony told you he liked you?"

"Yes, I told him I liked him too, because he was nice to me. Is there something with that?" Ziva said confused.

"Oh My God, you guys are so cute. No don't worry there is nothing wrong with it" Abby said smiling.

"That's good then, I am excited to see him again tomorrow"

"So have you text him yet?" Abby asked.

"No not yet. How do you know him anyways?"

"Well come on Ziva, everyone at school knows who Tony DiNozzo is. He's one of the most popular guys in school; he plays for the football team" Abby said, unbelieving to how her sister had caught his attention so easily, she wasn't like his normal girlfriends, she was the total opposite.

"Oh, is that a good or bad thing?" Ziva really wasn't sure.

"It's good, its just he doesn't normally go out of his way to talk to people unless he really wants to, that is a good thing for you" Abby winked at her and smirked. Ziva tried not to blush.

They went back to their homework after that. Tim had taken out his headphones when he saw they had finished their 'boy talk'. They had all just finished their homework when Jenny called out dinner was ready from downstairs. They all raced downstairs as they were all hungry.

Dinner went well, they all talked about their day today, and it was like one big family. After dinner Tim had headed home, thanking Jenny and Gibbs for dinner and giving Abby and Ziva a hug before saying he would see them in the morning to pick them up for school.

It was late so Abby and Ziva had said goodnight to their parents and each other, then headed to their own bedrooms. Ziva's bedroom had been decorated on the first weekend of her arrival. They had painted the walls a soft blue colour, Abby had taken some photos of Ziva and the family and put them on Ziva's corkboard which they had put up for her. She had a desk to one side of her room for school work; she had a double bed, which was super comfy to sleep in.

All Ziva's things were in her room now, all her clothes in the draws and cupboards, all her extra little bits and pieces in their rightful place. She was at home here. Ziva got changed for bed and climbed into her bed. She was about to put her phone onto charge when she thought something. She jumped out of her bed and went and got her slip. She got back into her bed, she looked at the number on the paper, and she smiled.

Ziva opened her phone and saved his number in it. She thought about what Abby had said about her texting him yet, she hadn't. So before she put it on charge and went to bed she sent him a quick text, she went to sleep with a smile on her face.

Tony had got home after football training that night, it was now five. His house was empty as always, and he made himself a quick dinner. Tony didn't live with his parents; his mother had died when he was younger, and his father he never saw anymore, he maybe talked to him once a year. Tony lived with his uncle; he had since he was ten.

His uncle Corporal Samuel 'Sam' DiNozzo was hardly home though. He was a marine, one that proudly served his country with honour. He was never home because he was always overseas on duty. Tony really liked his Uncle Sam; he was just like Tony but an older version. When Sam was home form duty they always had a good time.

The longest Sam was home between his endless tours he went on (by choice, he loved that lifestyle) was 2 months, smallest time he had was 2 weeks. Tony talked to Sam over Skype two or three times a month though, Sam was a happy marine. Tony had got used to being alone a lot; he would invite his friends over sometimes but not all the time. He used to get bored but then he began watching movies, he had seen so many now. But he liked movies, it was his little hobby.

Tony did his boring homework, watched a few movies. He didn't pay much attention to the movies though, he was thinking about the new girl, Ziva David. He would smile when he thought about her, there was that thing about her, he had a feeling that this year was going to be his favourite, he couldn't wait to go to school tomorrow, he normally dreaded it, but he got to see Ziva so he was excited.

He had gone to bed, he was lying there waiting for sleep to over take him when his phone vibrated, signalling he had a text. He didn't think anything of it; it was a number he didn't have saved, _probably some annoying chick that was in love with me, _he thought. He hated when random people (mainly girls) texted him saying that they loved him and all that. But he smiled when he read the text.

_From: 555-7683_

_Hey Tony, I just wanted to say thank you again for helping me out today, I don't think I would have had a good day without your help. I will see you at school tomorrow, goodnight._

_Ziva _

He automatically saved her number. He hadn't expected her to text him, but he smiled so much when he saw she did. He was even more excited about seeing her now. He went to sleep thinking about her.

The first two periods of the day went by fast for Ziva, she was glad for that as she was excited for the last three; they were all classes with Tony. She hadn't seen him around school yet. She had got a locker issued to her this morning, so she didn't have to carry all her books around. Next she had Algebra, so she was getting her books out of her locker for that. Abby and Tim had told her they would see her at lunch. Ziva closed her locker and turned to head to Algebra when she saw someone in their locker, three away from hers. It was Tony.

She walked up to his locker and he closed it and jumped when he saw her standing there.

"Shit Ziva, you almost gave me a heart attack" he said with a smile. She smiled.

"Sorry, I just saw you, my lockers is just there" she said pointing three down to hers.

"That's awesome! did you do your algebra homework?" he asked as they began walking to class.

"Yes I did, how about you?"

"Yep, I did for once" he said with a laugh. _He was cute when he laughed._ They walked into class, but Tony sat next to her today. She tried not to smile too much.

Algebra took longer than she thought it would, she was trying to pay attention to Mr Roberts but she kept looking at Tony because he was looking at her. Every time she met his gaze, he would smile and then she would smile. At one point Mr Roberts told Tony to pay attention or he would move him. They paid attention after that.

They walked to PE together, she was excited and he could see.

"I bet you are going to be a pro sports person at everything in PE"

"What makes you say that?" she said smiling.

"Oh it's just the vibe I get from you" he replied back with a smirk.

"Well, we will see" she said laughing as she went to the females changing room. He laughed too.

And he was right; today they did a 2 mile run. Ziva had beaten everyone, and that includes the guys who do cross country. Tony was very impressed by Ziva, more than he had already been. When Tony had finished, coming in fourth just after the two boys that do cross country, he walked over to where Ziva was stretching.

"Wow Ziva, you are one fast chick" he said slightly out of breath. She was taking a drink from her water bottle. Man he wished he had brought a drink today. She saw him watching her drink and she held out her bottle to him.

"Here" he took the bottle, he drunk from it. He thought this was intimate, he was drinking from her drink, where her lips had been. He gave it back and she took a drink. And now Ziva was drinking from where his lips had been, that made him smile.

"Thanks" he said, she handed it back to him again and he took another drink.

"It's alright. The reason why I am fast is because, in Israel my father made me run 4 miles after school each day. I hated it" she explained, he gave her bottle back and she drunk the last bit.

"Geez, my football coach makes us run 2 miles once a week and I thought that was bad" he said with a smile.

"It is alright now as I do not have to anymore"

Tony was about to say something else but then their PE teacher Miss Small came over to them.

"Ziva, you are an amazing runner. Did you ever think about running for the school?" Miss Small asked.

"No, I do not like running much, I was forced to do it when I was in Israel" Ziva explained, the teacher nodded.

"Well do you play any other sports?" at this question Ziva looked confused.

"I have never played sports before, only Tae Bo, some boxing and the Martial Arts" Ziva stated, the teacher looked slightly shocked, _never played sports? But all that fighting stuff, I am not even going to ask about her life in Israel. _

"Well, if you find a sport you enjoy in PE and maybe want to give it a go, just come and see me. I am sure Tony here will help you, he loves his sport" Tony was Miss Smalls best student, he could play any sport and excel at it.

"Ok thank you Miss Small, I will let you know" Ziva replied. Miss Small then left the two of them and went to go talk to some other students.

"I'm so not going to be the best student in PE anymore" Tony said smiling at Ziva.

"Again we will see" she said smirking.

"Hey you so didn't tell me you did all that kick arse stuff in Israel, I so know what you are now, kung fu stuff, sneaking up on me, hitting me, you're a NINJA!" he said with emphasis. She laughed at him.

"I might be" she said with a wink, he was smiling so big, and so was she.

"Well then ninja, did you want to have lunch with me today? I don't mind if you want to stay with your sister and that, its up to you" he said slightly nervously.

"No, I would very much like to have lunch with you" she said. She was excited.

"Awesome well I will meet you outside the changing rooms?" he said as they walked to the changing rooms to get back into their normal clothes.

"Yes, ok I will see you then" she replied as she walked into the changing room.

They had both got changed and she met him outside.

"Do you have homemade lunch today?" he asked her.

"Yes I do"

"That's good, shall we go to lunch then?" he asked and she nodded and followed him. She noticed they weren't going to the cafeteria.

"Where are we going Tony?" she asked.

"You will see Ziva" he smiled. It made her smile.

They walked of the school building, and he took her onto a field and then she saw it. It was the schools football pitch, it had the big goal posts, and it had two big bleachers on each side of the pitch. She smiled and they walked up one of the bleaches, sitting half way up.

"I come here sometimes just to think, there's never anyone around" he said as they got their lunch out.

"It is very nice here; no one is looking at me. It does not bother me that much but I like this better" she looked at him smiling.

"You can't tell anyone about this place though, I haven't told anyone that's why no one ever comes here" she was shocked he brought her here.

"How come you told me about this place then?"

"Because I want to share this with you, you're special" he said truthfully with a smile that was very soft. She got butterflies in her stomach.

Ziva was about to answer him when her phone went off in her pocket, she saw the caller ID. _Shit I forgot to tell Abby I wasn't coming to lunch._

"Sorry, it's my sister. She's probably just wondering where I am" she explained and he nodded while she answered.

"Hello Abby"

"OMG Ziva are you alright, did you get lost, where are you?" Abby said worriedly into the phone.

"I am fine Abby, I forgot to tell you, I'm having lunch with Tony" Ziva assured her sister. Abby's side of the phone went dead quiet.

"Abby? Are you still there?"

"Yes I'm here. Are you really having lunch with Tony?"

"Yes I am, it is nice" Ziva said as she gave Tony a smile, he smiled back.

"That is so cute, where are you?"

"Sorry Abby it's a secret"

"What? Im your sister you can tell me" Abby said a bit cut.

"I promised Tony I wouldn't tell anyone Abby" Ziva felt sad not letting Abby in on the secret, she looked at Tony and he smiled holding out his hand to talk to Abby. Ziva gave him her phone smiling.

"Hello Abby this is Tony DiNozzo, don't worry your sister is totally safe with me" he said into the phone.

"Oh hi, ok I believe you. But I will just let you know if anything happens to her I can kill you and leave no forensic evidence, ok?"

"Ok" he said with a chuckle.

"Make sure she isn't late for her next class; tell her I will see her later"

"Ok, bye Abby" Tony hung up the phone and gave it back to Ziva.

They were both smiling at each other.

"Your sister is funny" he stated.

"Did she use the 'I'll kill you and leave no forensic evidence' thing on you?"

"Oh yeah she sure did" they both laughed.

"So is Abby your real sister? I saw you sitting with her and you guys look nothing like each other"

"No I do not have a real sister; Abby is the daughter of my adoptive parents here in America. She is pretty much my sister though"

"Wow, so if you don't mind me asking why you came to America?" he asked. Ziva wasn't sure about telling him or not but there was something about him, she would tell him.

"No I do not mind telling you. Well my father, Eli he is the Director of an agency in Israel, Mossad, it is sort of like your CIA. And he works with dangerous people. He told me one day he was sending me to America and I was not aloud back to Israel, he said I would be adopted by some of his friends here, I had met them before and I liked them. I didn't want to leave Israel but I didn't have a choice, I got in a huge fight with Eli and he said things I wish he didn't. I hate him, and I am glad I am here now, I never want to see him again" Ziva's words hit Tony hard, she had a harsh time, something he wished she never had to go through.

"I'm sorry Ziva" he had no idea what else to say.

"No it ok, I am very happy here now. I am sort of thankful for being sent here, my family here is so wonderful and I have met some really nice new friends" she said looking at him when she said the last bit. They smiled.

"I am glad you are here too"

"Tell me about your family?" she asked, getting the topic off her for a bit.

"Well my mother died when I was young, I never see my father, I only speak to him once a year. I live with my uncle but he is never home as he's a marine and he always goes on tours overseas. I'm by myself a lot" Ziva was surprised by Tony's answer; she thought he would have a big loving family.

"I'm sorry; you know if you ever don't want to be alone I can be there for you. You helped me and I would be glad to help you out" he smiled at her.

"I am so glad we are friends Ziva"

"Me too Tony" she said smiling back at him.

The bell had rung then, and they both got up and headed to Auto. Today in Auto they got to pick pairs for the years work. Tony and Ziva had gone together. Tony felt bad for not being partners with Jake this year but Jake had looked over to him and winked. Tony was grateful for a friend like Jake.

The partners would have a car together for the year to work on; they would work on the whole thing from the engine to the interior. Then at the end of the year they were aloud to keep the car. Tony and Ziva had scored the Audi A3 1.8 Turbo 1999 to work on, it was beat up and wreaked but when they were finished with it Tony knew it would be sweet. Each car that came in was bought at the price of $500 so they all didn't work and were shit at the beginning.

Tony had this random thought as they began looking over the car, he already had a car so when they were finished at the end of the year he would give the car to Ziva, it would be perfect for her. Each pair was given a work area for the year and their cars were set in their work spaces.

Ziva and Tony had pulled some bits of the car that were total trash and wouldn't be worth keeping. And by the time they had done that class was over, they were both a bit sad, they loved Auto. As they packed up their things Tony looked over at Ziva.

"Hey did you want me to give you a ride home today? I can show you my car" he asked. She smiled.

"Ok I would like that, I will let Abby know this time" and they laughed. She sent Abby a text.

Abby was at Tim's car with him waiting for Ziva when she got a text.

_From: Ziva_

_Hey Abby, is it ok if Tony gives me a ride home today? He is going to show me his car._

Abby smiled and showed Tim, he smiled too. Since Ziva was hanging with Tony this gave Abby the opportunity to drag Tim shopping with her.

As soon as Ziva got Abby's reply she was happy.

_From: Abby_

_YES! Of course you can just make sure you two behave ;), I will see you later I am taking Tim shopping at the new computer shop in the mall xx _

Ziva turned to Tony.

"Abby is fine with me going with you, shall we?" he smiled when she was coming.

"Yes we shall" they walked to the student car park and Tony walked over to a 1966 medium blue mustang. She stopped in her tracks and he looked at her smiling while he opened his car.

"Tony is that your car?" she said in amassment.

"Sure is Ziva, care to join me?" he asked, she pretty much ran over to the car and climbed in the passenger seat. He laughed when he saw this. He started his car.

"You like it?"

"Oh I love it, it's beautiful" she said looking around, he smiled as he reversed out of the car park.

"I am glad you like it, my dad brought it for me last year for my birthday, I couldn't say no" he said with a laugh. He pulled out onto the road.

"Ok so where am I going?" he laughed again, she joined in.

"Oh um 193 Duke St do you know where that is?"

"Yep I sure do" he watched as Ziva opened the window and the wind flew through her hair, making it flap behind her shoulders. He smiled.

"What are you doing tonight Ziva?" he asked, she looked at him. _God she looks beautiful right now with the wind in her hair. _

"I don't think I am doing anything, Abby and Tim are at the mall this afternoon. Probably just dinner and some homework"

"Well if you would like we can hang out?" he so hoped she was going to say yes.

"I would love to, I just have to check with mom first. Im not really used to going out after school hours so I'm not sure if I have to ask or not" she said with a laugh, and he smiled, he thought she was cute.

"Great" he said as they pulled down her street, he pulled up at the curb where she pointed to.

"No ones home, I will give you a text after I find out?" she asked him, he nodded.

"Yeah just let me know" he replied. She got out of the car and leant back in the window.

"I will see you later Tony, thank you for the ride"

"No problem ninja, anytime you want" he said with a wink. She waved goodbye as he drove off.

Ziva got inside and ran straight to the phone; she dialled Jenny's office number.

"Director Sheppard's office" her receptionist answered. Jenny used her maiden name so she and Gibbs didn't get confused by others at work.

"Hello can I please speak with Jenny, its Ziva"

"One moment Ziva" the receptionist had been told about their new daughter Ziva, so she knew who she was.

"Hello Ziva" Jenny said cheerfully.

"Hey mom, I was just wondering if I could go out with Tony tonight?" Ziva liked the idea of calling Jenny mom.

"Sure you can Ziva, just make sure your home before 12am because it's a school night. Also me and Gibbs wont be home till late, we might be home when you get back, be safe ok" Jenny smiled.

"Thank you so much mom, I have to tell Tony you said it's alright if I go" she said all excited.

"It's ok Ziva, you don't need to ask next time, just let me know what you are doing. You are old enough to be responsible"

"Ok thanks mom, I might see you later, if not I will see you in the morning"

"Have a good time Ziva, don't forget your key"

"Got it, see ya mom" when Ziva put her phone down she was excited, she was aloud to go with Tony tonight.

She ran up stairs to find something to wear, she picked up her phone and texted Tony.

_From: Ziva_

_Hey Tony, it's alright for me to come tonight. What time are we going? _

Ziva sat on her bed waiting for the reply, she got one back quickly. She saw the clock and it was 5:04pm.

_From: Tony_

_Sweet that's awesome Ziva. I was thinking about 6pm? Is that alright with you? We could grab dinner if you'd like?_

She quickly typed back.

_From: Ziva_

_6pm is good, ok dinner sounds good. I will see you then._

Ziva had a shower and then got changed into some dark jeans, a black long sleeve shirt which had a v-neck with four little buttons just under the v-neck, and some fully black Chuck Taylors. Abby had taken her shopping a day after she had got here. She dried her hair so it was all curly.

She looked in the mirror, it was slightly more girly then normal, but not by much, it was still Ziva-like.

She heard the door open, and then the voices of Abby and Tim. She went down the stairs to see them. Abby took one look at her and smiled.

"Are you going out with Tony tonight?" Ziva smiled back.

"Yes I am" she said and Abby squealed and hugged Ziva.

"That is so cute Ziva, when is he coming?" just as Abby said it their was a knock at the door, looking at her phone Ziva saw it was 5:57pm, Tony was here.

**I think we know what's going to be in the next chapter :)**

**I had to do the cliff hanger, its not to intense so I think you guys will be alright. I am starting the next chapter right after this :) **

**Let me know what you think. Hundan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed this story so far, you all seem to be enjoying and that's great :) **

**Here's the next chapter, it is not as long as the last one but I am making the next two after this longer ones. Enjoy **

Abby looked at Ziva when there was a knock at the door. She was smiling.

"That should be him right now" Ziva said as she walked over to the door. Abby pulled Tim into the kitchen. Ziva walked up to the door and opened it. Tony stood there smiling, he was wearing some jeans and black hoddie with writing on the front, and Ziva thought it looked good. Tony looked at Ziva and his smile got bigger, she looked beautiful.

"Hey Ziva" he said, he couldn't stop looking at her.

"Hello Tony, did you want to come in and meet my sister?" she asked.

"Ok why not" he nodded and stepped into her house. He followed her as she walked to their kitchen where Abby and Tim sat on the stools at the bench.

"Tony this is my sister Abby, and her best friend Tim" they said 'hi's' and Tony shook Tim's hand.

"Nice you meet you in person Abby, you were very convincing over the phone" Tony told Abby.

"Ditto Tony, well me and Timmy don't want to hold you two up, you go out and do your thing" she said with a smile to both of them. Ziva gave Abby a quick hug.

"Ok Ab's, Mom said they wont be home till late, see you later" Ziva said as she walked towards the door, Tony followed.

"Be good you two and Tony make sure she gets home on time" Tony and Ziva chuckled at Abby.

"Ok will do Abby" Tony replied and the two of them walked outside and headed to his car.

He opened the door for her and she smiled. He then jumped in his side and pulled onto the road.

"Sorry about Abby, she's always protective of me" Ziva told him. He chuckled.

"No that's ok, she's a good sister, you are very lucky"

"I know I am glad to have her" she said with a smile.

"So, where did you want to go for dinner, any preferences?" he looked over at her and he could stop thinking at how beautiful she was, he wanted to tell her but he didn't want to freak her out or something.

"Well I have only been out twice to dinner in America; I think you would know the good places to go?"

"I have just the place, it's where my uncle normally takes me when he's home" he said smiling at her.

"Great, I am glad we are hanging out tonight"

"Me too" he wasn't sure if this was considered as a date or not, he figured not yet. They were just friends hanging out at the moment.

They pulled up next to an Italian restaurant. Tony lead her inside and the waiter gave them a table for two by the window. They sat opposite each other.

"Have you had the real Italian/American pizza experience yet?" he asked her as they looked at their menus. She looked at him and smiled.

"No, I have never had a pizza before; they do not have them in Israel"

"Well I highly recommend them, they are one of my favourite things, my favourite one is the Pepperoni and cheese" he said pointing at the menu.

"Oh, um there is so many, I do not know what one to get" she said looking confused.

"Well what one sounds the tastiest to you?"

"The one you like, and … ham and pineapple" she said as she looked through the menu.

"Well if you want we can share a half and half pizza with both those toppings?" he asked with a smile, she returned it.

"Ok, I like the sound of that" the waiter came over and took their orders; they both got a coke to go with their pizza.

He watched her as she sipped from her drink.

"So, what time do you have to be home?" he asked.

"12, because we have school tomorrow" she replied. They were smiling at each other. He looked at his watch, it was only 6:43pm, they had heaps of time.

"Great, so tell me Ziva have you ever been to a football game?"

"No, I haven't. You play for school right? Abby told me"

"Yeah I do, I play quarter back" he told her and she looked very confused.

"Quarter back…?"

"Yeah, pretty much I'm the one that throws the ball to people" she looked slightly less confused at his explanation. He smiled.

"Did you want to come watch on Friday night? We are playing at school" he asked her, she pondered.

"I will have to see, I don't really want to go by myself, I will ask Abby when I get home" she explained, he nodded.

"Ok, well I hope you do" and he smiled at her.

Just then the waiter brought them their pizza. Ziva smelt it and it smelt really good.

"Just wait until you taste it" Tony said when he saw her face. She picked up one of the pieces and took a bite, her face lit up and he laughed.

"I told you it was good" and he took a bite of his own piece.

"Wow, this is amazing, Israel does not know what they are missing, we so have to come here again" she said before taking another bite.

"Oh I am up for that, ninja"

They had finished the pizza with lots of laughs, Tony laughed when she had stolen another of the pepperoni slices. He watched as she drank the last of her drink.

"I saw that you liked the pepperoni one, I think we have to get just that next time" he said smiling.

"I liked the other one too, but you have good taste, the pepperoni is defiantly the best" she said smiling back. He looked at his watch; it was now just after 8pm.

"How would you feel about going for a walk?" he asked her.

"That sounds nice, I haven't really been around here much" she replied. He smiled and went and paid for dinner. After they walked outside, the night air was nice, not to cold or hot.

Tony pointed down the street and they started walking down the footpath.

"You know you didn't have to pay for dinner" Ziva said looking at him, he just smiled at her.

"It was my pleasure Ziva, you save your money for something else" he said as he lead them down another street. He lead them into a park, they walked down a path. There were picnic tables, trees and a little pond.

"So tell me this Ziva David, what is it that makes you different from all the girls I know? You are defiantly unique" they walked up onto the bridge that went over the little pond and they stood at the top lending on the railing, looking at each other.

"Maybe it was how I was brought up, but if I was brought up differently I think I would still be the same" she thought.

"How so ninja?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, I always have liked being like I am, I have always enjoyed doing 'boy things', I do not know. Some of my friends at school were into make up and things like the girls here in America but I just never liked that. I would rather be my own person and not follow what other people do just because 'it's how you become 'popular'. Don't get me wrong I love being a girl, I wouldn't change that, I do like to be girly sometimes. Just not all the time" she explained, he smiled at her explanation. She was so perfect.

"I think you are great Ziva, I hate how girls always try be all that. And act like babies when it comes to sports and things. You know who you want to be and you don't let anyone tell you you're wrong. I like that" he said and it made her smile.

"Thank you Tony"

"You know it's not all that great being 'popular'. Apparently I am popular, just because I play football and other random things they think I'm god or something. I hate it, everyone follows me round, all these girls try to go out with me, I just … I would rather have a few good friends and enjoy that. Not being friends with everyone. Don't get me wrong I thought it was awesome when I started high school, but it's just so lame now. I would rather just hang out with you" she tried not to blush when he looked at her like that.

"So the girls used to be all over you then?" she asked intrigued. He smiled at her question.

"Yeah, they still are sometimes. I used to date like a new girl every week, but I hate the thought of that now, all the girls just wanted to hook up with me so they could be 'more popular because they hooked up with Tony DiNozzo', it's pretty lame. I used to like it, but its just eww now"

"So you have hooked up with many girls then?" she asked smiling, he laughed.

"Yeah some, I regret it all though. Some wanted more from me you know though, you think I would have been all for it being a teenage boy and all, but I never really wanted that. I think I'm just waiting for the right person" she was surprised by how mature he was.

"You think not really having a father around much has made you grow up more, be more mature?"

"Yeah I guess that could explain it. What about the ninja, what was her love life like in Israel?" he asked with a big grin, she laughed.

"Well lots of boys were scared to come near me because they new about my father and that I did Tae Bo and stuff. But a few tried their luck, some were nice to me but I just didn't feel the right vibe from them after a while, also I didn't have time for a boyfriend with my father controlling my life. And this one boy who didn't know about my father or me came up to me once at school and grabbed my butt" she said smirking.

"And what happened to him?" Tony asked.

"Well he ended up with a broken nose flat on his back on the ground crying like a baby" they both started laughing.

"Wow Ziva, remind me not to mess with you" he said smiling. She smiled and placed her hand on top of his one that sat on the railing.

"Don't worry Tony you are in my good books" they looked at each other for a moment, he felt her little hand on his, it was quite cold.

"Are you cold Ziva? Your hands are freezing" she shrugged.

"A bit, I can handle it though" she said smiling, as soon as she confirmed it he quickly took of his hoddie and gave it to her.

"Here put this on" Ziva shook her head.

"No it's ok, you will get cold" she said trying to give it back to him.

"No I want you to wear it Ziva, I don't mind" Ziva gave him a look but then compiled and put his hoddie on. It was warm from his body and it smelt just like him. It was intoxicating. He smiled when she put it on.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much, thank you" she replied. She looked at him for a moment and he looked at her.

"You are a hard force to be reckoned with ninja" he said as they began walking back through the park.

"I have been told that before" she laughed. They were walking shoulder to shoulder.

"I like it" he looked at her as they walked and he reached over and gathered her hand in his larger one. She looked up when she felt his hand grab hers, she smiled at him and they continued walking through the park, hand in hand.

They walked in comfortable silence as they headed back to his car. Her hand which was cold earlier was now warm in his. They smiled at each other ever now and then, they liked this, it was peaceful. When they got to his car they reluctantly let go of the others hand and got into his mustang. He looked at the time, it was almost 10pm, they had been at the park talking for longer than he thought.

"Did you want to go get a sundae from McDonalds, they are really good?" Tony asked her.

"Ok that sounds nice, and your opinion on food so far is good" she replied, smiling as he drove. She had opened the window again so the wind was blowing through her hair. He couldn't help but look over at her as he drove.

"You know Ziva, I am really glad I met you" she turned to him with a grin.

"Me too Tony, you know I think I will come to your game on Friday whether or not Abby wants to go, it will be worth it" she almost laughed at the grin that produced.

"Really, that's awesome; you don't know how much this means to me Ziva. You being at my game"

"It would be my pleasure Tony" they were both all smiles as they pulled into McDonalds drive through.

"What flavour did you want to get?" he asked.

"Oh, they have more than one?" she looked slightly amazed by that, he laughed.

"Yeah, chocolate, caramel or strawberry" he pulled up to the order box.

"Um…um…" she really didn't know what to choose. The lady over the intercom asked Tony what he would like. He was watching Ziva with a smile, she couldn't choose. He leant out the window to order.

"Three sundaes, one of each please" he drove through after his order. Ziva looked at him.

"Three? There is only two of us Tony" she asked confused.

"Yeah I know, but you couldn't decide so you can have all three" he smiled at her.

"I don't think I can eat three"

"That's where I come in handy" she smiled when she got it, they were going to share all three, she laughed.

"You are something special Tony" she said and he winked at her as he paid for the sundaes.

Tony handed them to her as he drove. He finally came to a stop when he parked in the school car park outside the football field. You could see the whole pitch. Ziva put the sundaes in the middle of them and they both grabbed a spoon and begun eating.

"You know its one of my favourite sights when the football pitch is all lit up by the lights, it looks amazing. You'll see on Friday" he said pointing at the field.

"The more you tell me about it the more I get excited to see it" she said before she had some of the caramel sundae. He smiled and scooped up some of the chocolate sundae and held it out to her on his spoon. She laughed at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Here try the chocolate, it's the best one" he said as he moved the spoon in front of her mouth. She laughed again and ate the ice cream off his spoon. They both laughed.

"Am I right?"

"Yes, defiantly the best one" she smiled.

They continued to eat the ice creams, every now and again he would hold some out on his spoon for her again, she would eat it and they would laugh. He never wanted this night to end. But it was now 11:34pm so they had to head home.

Ziva was almost falling asleep in her seat as he drove her home, she was tired and she had had a really good day with Tony today. He smiled as he watched her. He pulled up to her house and she sat up. She looked in the drive; her parents were still not home.

"Let me walk you to your door?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"Ok, my parents are still not home" they both got out and he walked over to her. He gathered her hand in his as they walked up the path to her door. They reached her door and she turned to him.

"Tony you have been so wonderful to me; I had a really great time tonight. I hope we do it again"

"I don't doubt that for a second Ziva, I love hanging out with you" he smiled and so did she. They both stood there wondering what was going to happen next.

"Goodnight Tony" Ziva said and she leant up slightly, bringing her hand to cup the side of his cheek while she kissed his other cheek.

"Goodnight Ziva" he said as her hand left his cheek and her other hand slowly let his hand go. They smiled at each other and she opened her door but turned back as he called her name.

"Ziva" she faced him as she stood half way in her door.

"Yes Tony?"

"Drive you to school in the morning?" he asked, she thought the face he pulled was cute.

"Sure" she said smiling; he slowly walked backwards smiling back at her. She closed the door as he got into his car. She heard him drive away.

She sighed contently happy with the events of the night; she had had one of the best times of her life with Tony tonight. She walked upstairs. She popped her head in Abby's door and Abby looked up at her smiling. Ziva smiled and entered, she sat next to Abby lying in her bed.

"So, how was it?" Abby asked.

"It was so great Abby, we went to this Italian place and had pizza for dinner, and then we walked through a park and talked for a while. Then we had sundaes"

"Aww that is so cute" Abby said getting all excited for Ziva.

"He was a really nice Abby"

"I can see that" Abby said motioning to the male hoddie Ziva now wore. Ziva smiled.

"He insisted I wear it when he found out I was cold"

"So, did you guys kiss or anything?" Abby got all investigative, but in a cute way that she always did when she asked about boys.

"We held hands" Ziva said. Abby squealed.

"You two are so CUTE!" Ziva just laughed at Abby.

"I'm going to his game on Friday night, did you want to come?"

"Yeah, I will bring Timmy too so you can ditch me afterwards" Abby said with a big smile and a wink. Ziva just laughed.

"Goodnight Abby, oh and Tony's picking me up for school tomorrow" Ziva explained and Abby grinned at her and gave her a look.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Goodnight Ziva" she said with a little laugh. Ziva just rolled her eyes at her crazy sister and got changed for bed and got under her covers.

She easily fell asleep very very happy with the day's events. Tony made her happy.

**Ok so there we have it, I hope these two hanging out was good for you guys. And if some of my explanations about Ziva being different or Tony not liking some things offended anyone I'm sorry it is just how these two came into my head as teenagers. **

**Oh and I don't know if anyone could help me out or not but I am just wondering, in America what month do you guys normally finish school for the year? And you guys have homecoming right? Is that like at the end of the year too?**

**Help would be appreciated, and let me know what you think of this one. **

**Hundan**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are absolutely the best, your help with the school dates and things was so wonderful and I think I have been able to structure the story into what timing at school now :) One change so it works though, in the first chapter it says school has been going for a month when Ziva starts, I'm changing that to a week so things work. :) **

**Your guys school dates are so different to mine, we start in February and finish in December, I like yours better haha**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

The next morning Ziva got up at 6am. She had a text from Tony.

_From: Tony_

_Good Morning Ziva. I will pick you up at 7am, I know it's a bit early to pick you up for school but if your parents are home I would like to introduce myself so they know who's taking you out. Only if that's ok with you that is?_

She smiled at the thought of him wanting to meet her parents, he really was a gentleman. She knew Jenny would like him, but because he was a guy she wasn't to sure what Gibbs was going to think. Abby had told her Gibbs had taken awhile to accept Tim.

_From: Ziva_

_I would like that; I think they would appreciate the offer. I will see you at 7am._

She smiled. She quickly had a shower and the got changed for school. She smiled at his hoddie that sat on her chair. She went downstairs for breakfast. Jenny was cooking bacon and eggs and Abby and Gibbs sat at the bench.

"Good morning Ziver" Gibbs said as she sat down next to him. Jenny turned and smiled at her.

"Morning, mom, dad"

"So how was last night?" Jenny asked with a smile. The whole kitchen noticed how Ziva's face automatically lit up.

"It was great, he took me to dinner and we hung out talking for ages" Ziva explained in short.

"Do we get to meet him?" Gibbs pressed; he needed to meet this guy for himself. Jenny saw her husband's protectiveness. Ziva smiled.

"Well he's picking me up this morning and he's coming early because he wanted to introduce himself to you" Gibbs was surprised, maybe this guy wasn't so bad. Jenny smiled.

"Well he must be as nice as you say if he's willing to meet Jethro" Jenny said with a laugh. The girls laughed too.

"He said he wanted you to know who I was with, oh yeah Abby and I are going to the football game on Friday night"

"Is Tony in the football team?" Jenny asked as she served everyone some breakfast. Ziva nodded.

"Yeah, he is the quarter back? Yeah that one" Ziva explained.

"I used to be the quarter back at school" Gibbs added.

"So are you two dating?" Jenny asked and Gibbs looked at Ziva.

"No, we are just friends, don't worry Gibbs its ok" she said looking at how he was looking at her. The girls laughed at Gibbs, they all new he was hard with boys. Tim was they only one he accepted and that took long enough to do.

"Well what time is he coming over?" Gibbs said ignoring the girls. Ziva looked at her phone, almost 7am.

"He should be here soon" they all finished their breakfast and began cleaning up when there was a knock at the door. Gibbs smiled at Ziva and headed to the door. Ziva looked at Jenny.

"What is he going to do?" Ziva was slightly worried.

"Don't worry he will play nice" Jenny said and they all smiled.

Tony was sort of nervous about meeting Ziva's parents, but he had to because it's who he was, he wanted to be respected by them. He knocked on the door just on 7am. He waited a second and then a man opened the door. His eyes were quite intense.

"Hello I'm Ziva's friend Tony, Tony DiNozzo" Tony said and he held out his hand to the older man. The older man just looked at him for a moment, studying him. Then he shook his hand, firmly.

"Jethro Gibbs, you can call me Gibbs"

"I'm glad to meet you, Ziva's told me about you. I just wanted to let you know Ziva's safe with me, I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. And I'll have her home when she needs to be, my uncle taught me to respect the father of a woman, I know your not her birth father but she respects you as her father so I respect what she thinks-" Tony stated to ramble, this guy was making him nervous. But he was cut off when he heard a woman call out from inside.

"Jethro, stop terrorising the boy and bring him inside!" Gibbs gave Tony another look then smiled.

"Come in" he said quite nicely. _This guy is confusing _Tony thought as he followed Gibbs into the kitchen_._ He saw Ziva and he smiled when he saw her word 'Sorry' to him. The woman who had called out before walked up to Tony.

"Hi, I'm Jenny, Ziva's mom" she held out her hand and Tony shook it, she was much more gentle than her husband.

"Tony DiNozzo, please to meet you" this lady seemed much calmer than Gibbs.

"I have heard a lot about you Tony" she said and she smiled at Tony.

"Really?" he said giving Ziva a cheeky grin. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself Tony" she said with a laugh, he just grinned. Jenny had all of a sudden thought of something.

"DiNozzo, as in Sam DiNozzo?" she asked suddenly looking at Tony, Gibbs did to as he knew who Jenny was talking about.

"Yeah, that's my uncle, I live with him. Have since I was ten. Do you know him?"

"Yes, Jethro was a sergeant in the marines when Sam started, I remember him, and I believe Jethro taught him all he knows. Is he still in the core? We haven't seen him in about 15 years" Tony was surprised that they knew his uncle. And that Gibbs had taught him. _Hmm small world._

"Yeah he's still in the core; he's always overseas on tour. He loves his job" Tony explained.

"Well he was one heck of a marine when I taught him" Gibbs said.

"Thank you for coming to meet us Tony, you are lovely. But Jethro and I have to get to work and you guys should head to school. Have a good day" Jenny said as she pulled Gibbs out the door.

Tim came in as they left. Tony turned to Ziva.

"Wow, your dad's pretty intense Ziva" he said and she laughed.

"Don't worry he will grow on you" she explained.

"Yeah Timmy is the only boy he accepts, but it took Timmy a while, ay Timmy" Abby said as Tim walked in.

"Huh?" Tim asked confused.

"Nothing, come on lets go Timmy, see you at school Ziva, Tony" Abby called as she pushed Tim back out the door.

"Bye" Tony and Ziva said in unison.

Tony turned to Ziva.

"Well I guess we better head off too" he said motioning to the door, she nodded and they headed to his car.

The next two days went by pretty fast for Ziva. Jenny and Gibbs had hardly been home because they had a big case at work. Tony had picked her up and dropped her home both days. They hadn't hung out again just yet, not because they didn't want to, its just they were busy. Wednesday night Tony had football training, Thursday Ziva and Abby had gone out for dinner, just the two of them. And now it was last period on Friday. Tony and Ziva had hung out at lunch both days, just by themselves at the football bleaches, it was nice.

Ziva was really excited about Tony's game tonight; he had talked about it most of lunch, explaining the basics of it all. She had sort of understood. Right now she was in Auto with Tony; they had almost stripped the car down to its frame, keeping all the bits that were still in good condition. They both really enjoyed Auto the best, and they also got to work together on in it doing what they wanted.

The bell had just gone so Tony and Ziva were packing up their things. As others left they wished Tony good luck for his game tonight. After they had packed up Tony and Ziva began walking to the football pitch where Tony had to meet his team. When they got outside the football changing room Tony turned to Ziva, he wouldn't see her until after the game.

"I cannot wait to see your game Tony, I am really excited" she said smiling.

"I know, you're gonna love it. Hey after the game did you want to hang out, we haven't hung out since Tuesday night and I would like to again?" he asked.

"Yeah I would like that Tony"

"Well if you hang around on the stands when it's over I'll shower and change then come get you?" he said smiling, he was more excited about seeing Ziva after the game then the game it's self"

"Ok, I will be there" she smiled back at him. Tony had been wearing his football jacket all day; the team would wear them on game days. Tony had gotten more attention today because he wore it. It was red with white sleeves, the school colours and it had DiNozzo written over the shoulders on the back. He began to take it off.

"Hey since I can't wear this when I play, did you want to wear it while you watch, so everyone knows who you're supporting?" he said with a smile as he handed it to her. She smiled and put it on.

"I think that is a very good idea, so I will see you after the game then?"

"Yeah, I cannot wait"

"Well good luck Tony" she said and like she had on Tuesday night she leant up and placed a kiss to his cheek. He smiled.

"Thanks Ziva" he said as he walked into the changing room with a big grin on his face.

Ziva smiled at how excited he was he has been waiting for this game all week. She started to walk to the student car park where she was meeting Tim and Abby. She felt very warm in his jacket, and again she was wrapped in the smell of him.

She walked up to Abby and Tim who were standing by Tim's car talking. Abby saw her when she got to the car, she also noticed the jacket.

"Hey Ziva, wait did Tony give you his football jacket?" Abby said looking at it with wide eyes. Ziva smiled.

"Yeah he did"

"I know two are just friends and all but I think he likes you Ziva, normally the football guys only give their jackets to their girlfriends and you guys have been spending a lot of time together" Abby stated, Tim was nodding in agreement.

"Really? Do you think so?" Ziva asked, slightly blushing. Abby immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Aww Ziva you like him more than friends don't you, that is so cute!" Abby squealed, Ziva laughed.

"I think I do, I don't know if he does though"

"Ziva, I'm a guy and I can see that he likes you more than a friend, it's so obvious" Tim added. Ziva smiled.

"We are going to hang out tonight after his game"

"That is so cute, what are you guys doing? Timmy's staying at our house tonight" Abby said.

"I am not sure, he didn't say. He just told me to wait at the bleaches for him after the game" Ziva explained.

"Well shall we go get some good seats for the game; it will be starting in about half an hour?" Tim asked.

All three of them had gone and got seats on the bleaches, they had got pretty good ones. And Tony was right; Ziva thought the pitch looked beautiful all lit up in the slightly dark air of the beginning of the night. Ziva texted Jenny on her plans for the night.

_From: Ziva_

_Hey mom, just at the football game waiting for it to start, I am very excited. After the game I am going to hang out with Tony, I don't know what we are doing yet._

_From: Mom_

_Well I hope Tony's team does well. That is fine just make sure your home before 3:30am, and you're quiet when you come in. Have a good time and be safe x_

Jenny was really the best mom Ziva could have asked for, she was so nice and she trusted Ziva because Ziva was respectful to Jenny. She was still a bit worried about what Gibbs thought about Tony but Jenny had told her to ignore him, he was just being the protective father by making the boy nervous. It was Gibbs getting Tony's respect, is how Abby had explained it.

Ziva had noticed how some people were looking at her, mainly females. Abby had told her it was because she was wearing Tony's jacket. Ziva just smiled, she liked the feeling of being Tony's. Maybe she would get to actually be that soon, if what Abby and Tim had said was right.

Tony wasn't like other guys, he was very different. Earlier that week this guy had talked to Ziva, he was interested in her. But the way he talked and acted just made her skin crawl; it was just something about him. She also talked to a few other guys in her classes; they just didn't make her feel happy like she did with Tony. Tony, he had this warm feeling about him, he was a gentleman, he was respectful and he was kind. He was a lot different than most of the boys at their school. That is why she liked him so much.

Just then the two teams came out onto the fields. She almost laughed at their uniforms; she had never seen them before. She saw Tony, he was in his white pants and he had a red uniform top with DiNozzo on the back and a big number 27 on the front and back. She then saw him turn around and he was looking in the crowd, then he caught her eye. He waved at her and smiled, she did the same back. Then he was getting pulled into a huddle with his team.

The game was very exciting to watch, Ziva sort of understood what was happening by help from Tim and Abby. Tony was very important by the looks of things, he was doing a lot of throwing, and people would catch his throws and score points or get closer to the goal. _No wonder he is popular if he is an important player in the schools football team. _There was lots of yelling and booing, and Ziva found it very entertaining, she could definitely do this more often.

Some guys were getting hit quite hard, Tony did a few times but they all seemed to get up no problem. She thought she would actually enjoy playing the game herself; it looked fun to smash into someone at full speed. Hopefully they would play this in PE one time. In the end Tony's team had won 28-6. The other team weren't that great. Everyone from their school was over excited at the end, lots of them jumping up and cheering, screaming. And no one was more happy then the boys on the field.

The people had started to all leave once the teams had gone in. Abby and Tim were waiting with her for Tony. A couple people had tapped Ziva on the shoulder and told her to tell Tony he had a good game. It was funny how they were telling her just because she wore his jacket. She thought it was funny anyways.

Tony had entered the changing rooms after the game in a super happy mood. He had just won a game, and now he was going to hang out with Ziva. He showered and now he was getting changed. One of his team mates Derrick walked to the top of the changing room and whistled loudly to get all the guys attention.

"Hey everyone, party at mine tonight, you all got to come!" he shouted and they all cheered. Jake turned to Tony.

"Bro are you gonna go?"

"Na not tonight ay" Tony replied.

"Are you hanging out with Ziva?" Jake said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah" Tony said smiling.

"Are you guys going out or something, you like hang out with her all the time, you never sit with the guys at lunch anymore" Jake wasn't mad at Tony he was just curious.

"Na we don't go out, we are just friends at the moment"

"Ok well I can see you really like her" Jake stated.

"Yeah I do" Tony said smiling.

"Bro, I can see it, you're not just looking for a hook up with her are you? You're serious about her?" Jake said slightly in shock of what he just realised.

"I think I am Jake, Ziva she's different, like really different and I really get along with her"

"Good for you man, I wish I was like you sometimes, being able to be that serious about one person, you have a good time tonight ay" Jake said as he patted Tony on the shoulder.

"Yeah I will, hey I just want to thank you Jake, you've been really good with me lately when I've been off with Ziva all the time. You're my best mate for a reason" Tony said as he gave him a quick guy hug before he headed off.

"No problem Tony" Jake said as he walked off.

They had waited about 20 minutes before Tony came out. Abby saw him first and she and Tim said goodbye to Ziva. Ziva stood up and walked down to Tony, he was smiling at her.

"Hey Ziva, how was that did you enjoy it?" he asked when they reached each other.

"Hey Tony, yes I really enjoyed myself, it was very entertaining" she said smiling at him.

"That's great; you think you'll come again?"

"Yes of course, oh and a few people told me to tell you that you did awesome tonight" she said and he chuckled.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that people will probably give you more attention if you wear my jacket"

"It was very entertaining, I got a few evil looks from some girls that I thought was hilarious" she said and they both laughed.

"So I was thinking tonight maybe just go back to mine, I can cook us some dinner and we could watch a few movies or something?" he asked. She liked the sound of that.

"Ok, I think you are very good at deciding what to do" she said. He held his hand out and she gladly took it. The walked hand in hand back to his car in the student parking. She liked walking and holding hands with him.

They got to his car and got in. They drive to his house and he was explaining some of the things that happened in the game, she was very interested in it all. Then they pulled up to his house. He let her inside, it was a nice house, and it had two bedrooms, a kitchen, a lounge and a bathroom. Not as big as her house but when you think about it Tony lives by himself most of the time so it was perfect for what it was needed for.

He turned the lights on and then she followed him to the kitchen.

"Now what would my ninja like to have for dinner tonight?" he asked casually. _He had called me __**his **__ninja. _

"Well it is up to the chef, I am not fussy" she smiled.

"Ok then how about…have you ever had pancakes for dinner?" he said smiling. She shook her head smiling back.

"No I have not; I think that idea is very interesting"

"Ok, that settles it, we are having pancakes!" he said with emphasis, she laughed. He went and got all the stuff out he needed to make the pancakes. She went to go help.

"Oh no you don't" he said with a smile and he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up onto the kitchen bench. She giggled when he did.

"You missy are going to sit here and let me do the cooking, you will be in charge of toppings" he smiled at her.

"Ok, I will let you boss me round just this once, only because you played well today" she replied with a smirk.

It didn't take him long to whip up enough pancakes for them both, and then she put toppings on them (with help from him because she wasn't to sure what you put on pancakes, in Israel it was just fruit but Tony put things like syrup and chocolate on them). They ate with lots of laughs; Ziva believed that Israel was also missing out on the goodness that was syrup and chocolate on their pancakes.

They were washing the dishes now, and something which sounded like the phone was ringing.

"Is that your phone Tony?" Ziva asked Tony realised what it was.

"Shit, no it's my computer" he said and he ran off down the hallway, leaving her really confused.

Tony ran into his bedroom to his laptop on his desk. He had an incoming Skype call. He sat in front of his laptop and answered it. Video footage of his uncle came on the screen, a bulky looking guy with a sandy brown hair crew cut and military uniform.

"Tony! How was the game buddy? How is school, tell me everything. I haven't talked to you in two weeks" his uncle happy greeted him. He smiled.

"Its good uncle, we won our game, schools great, I mean really great-" his uncle cut him off.

"What, you don't like school that much, who hit you in the head so much that you like it?" his uncle joked.

"Tony?" Ziva called out and his uncle gave him a knowing look.

"Do you have company Tony, female company?" his uncle teased.

"In here Ziva" Tony called out. Then Ziva walked into his room.

"What was that ringing?" Ziva asked. Tony moved aside so Ziva could see the laptop screen.

"My laptop, Skype, it's where you talk to people over video" he said as Ziva walked up behind him.

"Uncle Sam, this is Ziva my friend, Ziva this is my Uncle Sam" Tony said introducing the two.

"Well hello Ziva nice to meet you" Sam said with a big smile as he saw his nephews 'friend', his nephew defiantly knew how to pick his woman.

"Hello Uncle Sam, I have herd a lot about you"

"Sam, Ziva here's from Israel, and your friend Jethro Gibbs adopted her" Tony explained.

"What? Really? Shit, I haven't seen that guy in about 15 years now, he's a good man. Hell don't get on his bad side though, I have seen him make some of the toughest marines cry. You better treat Ziva right Tony or Gibbs will have your ass" Sam's comment made Tony gulp, Ziva saw and smiled.

"Don't worry Tony takes good care of me" she said patting him on the shoulder. His uncle smirked.

"Oh is that so?" he said with a smile. Tony knew his uncle was playing with them.

"Shut up Sam" Tony said laughing. Ziva slapped his arm playfully.

"Hey don't been like that to your uncle Tony" she said smiling. Someone on Sam's end said something to him and then Sam turned back to them on the video feed.

"Hey I'm sorry guys but I got to go now, I'll try get longer next time, we just got a call out though. Nice to meet you Ziva, look forward to meeting you when I come home next, you keep Tony in line will ya and Tony make sure you look after her" Sam explained and winked.

"See ya Sam" they both said waving, and then the video line went dead.

Ziva turned to Tony.

"Well your uncle is very nice"

"Yes he's really good to me, if he hadn't of taken care of me when I was ten I would of went into the foster system, I don't I would have had the life I have if I did"

Tony and Ziva went back and finished the dishes after that. Then they went to the lounge to watch a movie. Ziva sat on the couch while Tony looked for a movie.

"What type of movie did you want watch Ziva?" he asked as he looked through his endless shelf of movies.

"Um well I don't know many movies so whatever one you suggest will probably be good" she said as he scanned the shelf. He picked one out.

"Aha! Since you like football now, I think this one will be appropriate" the movie he had picked was The Longest Yard, a movie about prisoners playing football against the prison guards.

Tony put the movie in and then sat down next to Ziva. Before the movie began he turned to Ziva.

"Oh yeah, what time did you have to be home?" he asked.

"About 3:30" she told him. He nodded and checked his watch, it was about 12pm. He settled back into the couch next to her. He wasn't paying much attention to the movie, he kept looking over at her, he found he would much rather watch her. Every now and then she would feel him looking at her, and she would turn and look at him. He would smile at her then turn back to the movie.

It wasn't long before the movie was over; they had both ended up not paying much attention.

"So did you want to watch another one or not really?" he asked her.

"Well what else is there to do?"

"Oh, I have a cool idea, here come with me" Tony stood up and grabbed her hand. He pulled her through the house and out the back door, he had a tramp (which he didn't use much anymore) and he lifted her onto it, she giggled. He jumped on too.

"Now lie down on your back" she did as he requested. And she felt the tramp move and he was lying next to her.

"Have you ever just watched the stars at night?" he asked her.

"No, my father would tell me it was a waste of time if I would have ever asked to do that" she said as she looked up, the sky was beautiful, it was very dark and the full moon gave a glow over the earth, which was truly amazing. And the stars that littered the sky were more than amazing.

"Well now you can watch the stars with me" and he reached over and found her hand, he laced his fingers with hers. She smiled. As she watched the sky she felt very relaxed, she noticed how some stars would make shapes and go together in funny patterns. But the thing that she found most interesting was the moon, she loved its glow.

She felt him move on the tramp, he let her hand go and propped himself on his elbow so he could see her face. He then gathered her hand back in his with his other one. She looked at him as he looked down on her.

"Do you know how beautiful you look right now" he said as his fingers played with hers. She blushed.

"No one has ever told me that before" she said smiling.

"Well you are, and I think you should know. Some girls just paste on make up to try and look pretty but you, you are true beauty Ziva. You don't hide you face" he said as he brought his hand up to the side of her face, he ran his thumb over her cheekbone.

"Tony, do you know how happy you make me. No one has ever treated me like you do" she placed her hand on his chest, over his heart. She could feel it beating fast.

Tony looked at her eyes for what felt like hours. Then he looked down at her lips before bringing his gaze back to her eyes. She saw this. Then he leant do slowly, watching her as she watched him. He finally broke his eyes from her gaze as he closed his eyes when his lips softly touched hers. He felt her kiss him back. The kiss stayed as a light peck.

He pulled back, he could do that forever but he wanted to see her. He rested his forehead against hers and looked down at her smiling.

"Tony, can I ask you something?"

"Yes" she brought her hands up and softly ran them through his short hair.

"Tony, on Saturday its Abby's birthday, she's having a party at our house, it's like family and neighbours and a few of her friends. She gets along with everyone that girl, and she said I could invite you if you would like to come?" she asked him.

"I would love to go" and he softly kissed her lips before he leant down and buried his face into her neck.

They lay there for ages like that; she softly ran her hands in his hair. He rubbed his nose over her neck and it made her giggle. She thought he was going to do it again but then she felt his lips gently kissing along her neck. She was so relaxed with him that she could happily fall asleep like this. Then she thought about how long they had been out there on the tramp.

"Tony, what's the time" she asked and he leant back and moved to look at his watch. It was 2:54am. They had been out here for ages. He kissed her lips one more time and started to get up.

"Almost 3, I better get you home" he jumped off the tramp and as she came over to the edge of the tramp he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She giggled again, that made him smile.

He carried her all the way back through his house and out to his car. He put her down when he held the door open for her. She got in and then he jumped in his side. He headed off to her place.

"Hey do I need to bring Abby a present or anything?" Tony suddenly asked.

"Um I don't think you really have to but if you want to you can, I got her some computer thing she wanted, and Tim helped me pick it" she explained.

"Ok, well what time does it start?"

"About 4pm onwards, just come whenever you like really"

"Great I cannot wait" he said.

"It is only Abby's birthday party Tony" she said smiling.

"Yeah but I get to hang out with you" he said with a big grin, she smiled at him and then watched the houses go past out the window.

They pulled up to hers and he insisted on walking her to the door, she didn't mind one bit. As they got to her door he leant down and whispered in her ear.

"Sweet dreams Ziva, you have made my night perfect. Hell, you have made everyday perfect since we first met. I will see you tomorrow my ninja" he leant back a softly kissed her, he couldn't help but holding the kiss, he wanted it to last forever. He finally leant back and looked at her.

"You are someone that could make me happy forever without even trying you know" and she kissed him this time. She still had her eyes closed as she pulled away, and he watched her. She opened them and smiled.

"Goodnight Tony" and she opened the door smiling.

He walked back to his car with the biggest smile on his face.

She quietly went upstairs to bed, with the biggest smile on her face.

**Well there we are I hope you guys liked this one. I know a few of you asked about the jacket and I smiled when I knew I had already put the idea in, great minds think alike haha**

**Let me know what you think and I will up date as soon as I can.**

**Hundan**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys have been so awesome; your reviews make me happy :) so since you guys are so awesome I got to fixing this one up so I could put it up as soon as I could for you. This is the one you guys were excited for, yes Abby's party, hope you like it. **

Ziva woke up at 12:14pm. She could see the light coming in under her curtains and under her door. That was probably the latest she had ever slept in before; Eli would always have her woken up at 5am on school days and 8am on weekends. She liked the idea of getting up when she wanted.

She got out of bed and had a shower, dried her hair and got changed for the morning. She was wearing a comfy t-shirt and some casual shorts. She would change for Abby's party later.

She walked downstairs and Jenny was making lunch in the kitchen and Abby and Tim were on the lounge floor planning some things for her party. Ziva went over and sat at the kitchen bench. Jenny turned and saw her.

"Well good afternoon Ziva" she said smiling.

"Morning Mom, hmm that smells good, what are you cooking?" Ziva asked.

"Omelettes, just something small before Abby's party" Jenny explained. Abby had seen Ziva and her and Tim came over. Abby had a big grin.

"So, what did you get up to last night after the game?" she asked, Jenny and Tim just smiled at Abby.

"Well, we went to his house and he cooked me pancakes for dinner, it was very different, and then I met his uncle, we watched a movie and then we watched the stars on his tramp" Ziva told the others. Abby squealed.

"Oh My Gosh, so cute!" they all laughed at Abby.

"I thought his uncle was on tour at the moment?" Jenny asked.

"Yes he is we talked to him over Skype? The video thing" Ziva explained and Jenny nodded.

"Well lunch is ready, can you go tell Jethro Ziva, he is in the shed" she nodded and went out to get Gibbs.

She walked into the shed and Gibbs was sanding down one side of his boat.

"Lunch is ready" she said and he looked up.

"Hey Ziver, How was last night?" he asked as he stopped his sanding and looked at her.

"It was nice, I met his Uncle Sam over Skype" Gibbs motioned Ziva to sit on the stool by him, she did.

"That's great. Now I just want to make sure of something" he said looking very serious and she nodded, not sure where he was going with this.

"Ok, you now if Tony ever hurts you, you need to tell me, if he ever abuses you or tries to take advantage of you, you tell me-" Ziva tried interrupting but he held his hand up in protest.

"Wait let me finish, I know what teenage boys can be like sometimes and I just want to make sure your safe, because you are going off a lot with this Tony guy. I know that you can protect yourself but he's bigger than you so he could probably be stronger than you because of his size. If anything happens you come straight to me" his whole poster and voice was completely serious.

"I know, but Tony isn't like that. He is different than other guys. He is kind like Tim, but he has different likes than Tim, instead of computers its cars and football. But he really is a good guy Gibbs. He would never intentionally do anything like that to me. Trust me ok" Ziva explained Gibbs seemed to take her word for it.

"Ok but just remember what I said. Now let's go to lunch ay?" Ziva nodded and the two of them headed out to lunch.

Jenny knew that Gibbs had talked to Ziva about something, she figured it was Tony. Gibbs had talked to her a few times on the whole Tony matter, but they had had the biggest talk about it last night at work when she had told him Ziva was going out with Tony again.

Gibbs had come up to her office to have dinner.

_They were both sitting on the couch in Jenny's office eating take out meals. And part way through dinner Jenny had told Gibbs what Ziva was doing._

"_Jethro, Ziva is out with Tony again tonight, I just thought you should know" and when she said it he stopped eating and sighed. _

"_I know we can trust her, but I haven't really seen him enough to know if I can trust him. He came to introduce himself to us and I respect he did that. But I'm still worried. You know they are at that age Jen" he explained and she nodded._

"_Jethro, you remember when we were that age don't you, we were careful with what we did"_

"_Yeah but their generation is different Jen, have you seen how many young girls are pregnant at Ziva's age now. I don't want her to have any regrets" Gibbs said and Jenny placed her hand on his. _

"_Ziva is a very mature woman for her age, she had to grow up fast in Israel, I trust that she will not make any mistakes and I really like this Tony guy. Have you seen how happy he makes her? They are only friends at the moment so you do not have to worry, and if they happen to be more than that, they will be responsible" she reassured her husband and he nodded._

"_And I was talking to Abby the other day; she told Ziva she can invite Tony to Abby's party. I would be surprised if she didn't invite him" she said with a smile. _

"_Ok, but I want to talk to Ziva. And I would like to talk to Tony as well" _

"_Well I will only let you talk to Tony if you promise to be nice to him" Jenny stated and Gibbs smirked._

"_Jethro I mean it, no scaring the boy" she said seriously, he sighed._

"_Ok, I will be nice" _

They were all sitting around the table eating their lunch when Abby asked the question that both Gibbs and Jenny were thinking.

"So Ziva, is Tony coming to my party?"

"Yes, he said he would really like to come" Ziva said as she smiled.

"You know you have to wear a dress right?" Abby stated with a big grin.

"Aw come on Abby, really?" Ziva asked. Abby just nodded and crossed her arms.

"Yes you do, it is a summer party so you have to wear a summer dress" Abby wasn't going to let Ziva get away with not wearing a dress. Ziva sighed.

"Ok I guess I don't have a choice" Abby clapped and smiled.

"Yay! Anyways just think about it, I bet Tony would love to see you in a dress" she smirked.

"Actually he said he likes me as I am, how I wear what I want and not follow preppie girly girls" Ziva stated as a matter of fact.

"He so likes you Ziva" Abby said.

"Shut up" Ziva said playfully as she poked her tongue at Abby grinning. Jenny couldn't help but smile at that, she was pretty sure she almost caught Gibbs smirking too.

It was now 3pm and Ziva was up in her room going to get changed into her dress for Abby's party. She quickly thought she should tell Tony to bring his togs.

_From: Ziva_

_Hey Tony, just letting know you should bring some togs. Abby told me to let you know. _

_From: Tony_

_Hey ninja. Ok I will do, when did you want me to come over?_

_From: Ziva_

_Whenever from now really, so I will probably see you soon? _

_From: Tony_

_Yeah you got it. I will be over in about 15min _

She smiled and quickly put her bikini on and then put on her summer dress. It was a light peach colour, Abby had made her get it because she said it made her skin really stand out and that she looked so pretty in it.

Even though Ziva knew Tony liked her how she was normally, she hoped he liked her dress. She went downstairs and Abby and Tim had just finished setting up the music for the party. Gibbs was just starting the BBQ outside and Jenny was sorting out some food in the kitchen. The only people there at the moment were the two neighbours, Shelly and Frank King, from the left side. And Simon and Cathy Turner, from the right, with their two sons John and Matt, they also had a daughter Heather who was coming with her friend soon.

John and Matt were out helping Gibbs on the BBQ. Ziva had meet them two times, the first time they hardly talked to her, just looked at her. But the second time they wouldn't stop talking to her. Abby had told her it was because they liked her, Ziva had just laughed. They were both Ziva's age, they were twins.

Their daughter Heather is a year older, she was alright, when she was by herself she was nice but when Ziva saw her at school she sort of ignored Ziva. Abby had said it was because Heather was quite popular and didn't really talk to people outside her group.

Shelly and Cathy were in the kitchen with Jenny making some food. Cathy was quite quiet, she was sort of shy. But she was really easy to like and get along with when she did start talking to you. Shelly was a really talkative person, she could talk to anyone for hours. Some people liked her some people didn't, Ziva thought she was lovely.

Frank and Simon were also with Gibbs outside. Frank worked with Jenny and Gibbs; he was the leader of another team, just like Gibbs. But he was different to Gibbs; he had more of friendly side to him, which he used to get closer to suspects so they would crack. He and Gibbs got along really well though. Simon was easy going, he would always make jokes and make people laugh, he enjoyed entertaining people, and he was a real family man too.

Ziva went over by Abby and Tim at the stereo. They both looked up at Ziva.

"Aw Ziva you look so pretty" Abby said hugging her. Abby wore a summer dress like Ziva's but hers was black. That was hard to guess.

"Wow Ziva" was all Tim could say.

"Thank you both" she said smiling. Just then John and Matt walked into the lounge, they both looked at Ziva.

"Man Ziva you look hot!" Matt blurted out.

"Yeah man!" John agreed. Ziva just rolled her eyes and smiled. Just then there was a knock at the door, and Ziva really smiled and almost ran to the door shouting.

"I'll get it"

Jenny, Abby and Tim all had knowing smiles, they could figure who was at the door.

Ziva got to the door and opened the door and smiled. Tony was standing there with a big smile. He had dressed up, he was wearing nice jean shorts and a nice light blue dress shirt which he had rolled the sleeves up and had the top button undone.

His smile only got bigger as he saw her in that dress.

"Ziva, you look… beautiful" he said as he gazed at her.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself" she said as his eyes came back up to hers. He stepped in closer and kissed her softly, holding one hand on her cheek.

"I am glad I came" he said as he stepped back. She smiled.

"Well come on in" she said as she stepped aside for him to enter. He did and they walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Jenny" Tony greeted once she saw him.

"Oh Hi Tony, I am glad you came. Well don't you look nice today" she said looking at his clothes.

"Thank you, now where is the birthday girl?" he said smiling.

"I will take you to her" Ziva said as she pulled him to the lounge.

Sally and Cathy looked at Jenny when the two had left.

"Who is that young man Jenny?" Sally asked.

"Isn't he one of the football players at the kids' school?" Cathy put in.

"That is Ziva's friend Tony, and yes he does play football for school" Jenny told them both. They both nodded and they went back to making the food.

Ziva pulled Tony into the lounge where Abby, Tim, Matt and John all were.

"Happy Birthday Abby" Tony said and he held out a little present. Abby looked at him shocked.

"Thank you but you didn't have to get me anything" she said as he gave the present out her.

"Na I wanted to, I think you and me will be good friends with all the time I spend with Ziva here" he said giving her a wink.

"I believe that is highly probable" she said smiling. She opened the present and she squealed and gave Tony a big Abby hug.

"Thanks Tony, this is so awesome" she let him go and he smiled.

"No problem Abby" Tony had given Abby the new Brain Matter CD that she didn't have yet.

"How did you know I liked them?" Abby asked now confused.

"Well I saw you wearing one of their shirts the other day"

"Oh, well thanks again" Abby was showing Tim the CD all excited. Ziva smiled.

"You know Tony you are one of kind" she whispered to him and he turned and smiled at her.

"Just like you my ninja" he whispered back. They were standing pretty close to each other and Matt and John were watching them interact.

Personally Matt and John didn't really like Tony much, because he was the popular football guy that could get all the girls. They were just jealous. And they thought they were doing well with Ziva because she wasn't the Jock type of girl, but apparently she was Tony's type of girl. They always saw the two of them around school together. They were pretty sure they went out.

Tony and Ziva headed outside because Tony wanted to say hi to Gibbs.

Matt and John watched them walk out; they were giving Tony dirty looks. Abby saw.

"Hey you two stop being jealous of Tony, you both look like idiots when your jealous" Abby told them, Abby had known them both since they were about three.

"Fine" the two twins said in unison. They wouldn't get Ziva now, you can tell by how the two look at each other. Oh well there was heaps of other girls.

The two of them walked out down to the BBQ, Gibbs saw them coming and he looked up when they approached him. He looked at Tony's clothes _at least he has respect to dress up a bit. _

"Hello Gibbs" Tony said as he stood in front of the older man.

"Tony" Gibbs simply said.

"Did you want any help?" Tony asked politely.

"No, but thanks for the offer" Gibbs actually sounded polite when he replied. That made Ziva smile.

"Ok just give us a yell if you need help" Tony said and Gibbs gave him a nod. Then Tony and Ziva walked back to where the others were.

It wasn't long before everyone had shown up. There was Abby's friends from school Eric and Natalie who Ziva had met before, also Damien, Lucas, Sophie and Katie which were all Abby's friends from school. Gibbs' Dad came, and Jenny's Mom and Dad, Jenny's Sister Natasha came with her husband Nick and their two kids who were 7 and 9. Tim's parents and his 19 year old brother Richard came too. Also Heather and her friend Becky had arrived.

This was how Abby was; instead of just having some of her teenage friends over she wanted everyone close to her to come. And that is how she had it.

Everyone had just finished the dinner, it was great. It was a typical BBQ party dinner, nothing was missing, they had it all. Now everyone sat around for a bit while their food went down. The adults were sitting on chairs under one of the verandas that had been set up on the lawn.

The two younger kids were inside playing a video game Tim had set up for them. Matt and John were playing some wresting game by themselves and the rest of the teenagers were sitting along the steps of the porch talking.

Becky was trying to get into Tim's big brother Richard, but he seemed totally uninterested. Tony sat next to Ziva and he had his hand placed behind her on the porch. Ziva had noticed how Heather seemed to try and get into Tony a lot, flirting with him and giving Ziva death glares when he ignored her. Ziva almost laughed at one stage when Tony had straight up told her to stop and she almost had a tantrum in front of everyone, what was she, 5?

Lots of Abby and Tim's other friends were into computers and stuff which they all talked about, so Tony and Ziva had kept more to themselves. They had talked to Tim's older brother for a bit, he used to be the quarter back at school before Tony so they were talking about football for a bit; Ziva was very interested in the whole conversation.

Abby had just put on some dancing music (urban stuff), and most of the teenagers got up to dance. Everyone was dancing around having so much fun. Then after a while Jenny had gone over to Abby and told her to put some real dance music on, meaning the softer dance. Abby had agreed and some of the adults came up and joined the dancing on the deck.

As soon as Abby had changed the music Tony had looked at Ziva.

"Care to dance?" he said as he held out his hand.

"I would love to" she said as she gathered his hand in hers. His other hand went to her waist and hers on his shoulder. They moved slowly around the deck to the music as she rested her head on his chest.

Gibbs had watched the two from his seat on the lawn, _maybe this guy Tony is much more of a gentleman than I thought he was. _Then Jenny had pulled him up to dance.

Ziva could hear Tony's heartbeat against her ear. His heart was beating calmly and relaxed. She could smell him as her face was so close against him, she could feel the heat that he radiated of his body, and she could dance with him like this for a lifetime and never want to stop.

Ziva's hair smelt like strawberries, it was so intoxicating right under his nose like that. Her gentle hands that held on to his hand and his back were soft at their touch. He could feel every breath as it blew against his shirt, seeping through and heating that part of his chest. He was contently happy at this very moment.

He felt her move, her hand that was in his let go and wrapped around his body so both her hands rested on his back. His free hand immediately went next to his other one on her waist. He pulled her body closer to his. He closed his eyes as she turned her head and buried it into his neck. They swayed to the soft music.

Abby had been dancing with Tim and a few of her others friends before she finally saw them. They were honestly the cutest sight in the universe. Ziva held on to Tony as though she never wanted to let go, and he embraced her softly, holding her close to him. Abby didn't want the sweet moment to end so she quickly took a photo and smiled to herself.

Abby could see a few people watching the two dance. Heather and her friend, they were whispering to each other, probably some jealous remark. She could see Jenny and Gibbs look at them from their own place of dancing, Jenny had a big smile on her face but she couldn't read Gibbs' expression. Jenny's parents and a few other parents were watching too, they probably thought they were cute like Abby did.

Matt and John had been the first ones to jump in the pool. Soon after Richard followed, and Abby's friends were getting in, all the teenagers were getting in.

Tony and Ziva had pulled apart from each other with smiles. Before they headed inside, Tony needed to get his togs. Tony and Ziva walked out to Tony's car and he grabbed them out. Ziva had taken him to her bedroom so he could change. She waited outside the door.

Tony was getting changed in Ziva's room. Her room was really her, it was blue, which was a very universal colour, everything he saw was so _her. _He quickly changed and left his jeans and shirt in her room.

He walked out and saw Ziva leaning against the wall opposite her door. She stared at him when he walked out. Yeah she knew he was an athlete and yes she knew he was fit but she could help but gape at his very muscled torso and arms. He defiantly worked out.

He caught her staring and smiled.

"You like what you see Ziva?" she just gave him a look and smiled as she playful slapped his chest as she walked passed him into her room. He turned around to see what she was doing and he was the one who stared this time.

Just as he turned around she pulled her dress off in one smooth motion, revealing a very attractive back. He gaped and when she turned around giving him a good look he almost thought he was dreaming for a second. Ziva was defiantly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and here she was standing in front of him in just a bikini.

Ziva walked up to him smiling, she quickly kissed his lips.

"You like what you see Tony?" she said repeating what he said. He was speechless, and as she headed downstairs to outside he realised he was still standing in her room. He finally snapped out of it and chased after her.

She heard him running down the stairs and when she turned around she saw him smiling as he came towards her. She took off in a sprint to the pool with him hot on her tail. They ran out the down and down the porch laughing. Mostly everyone turned and looked at them as they did. She ran across the grass and jumped straight into the pool, he followed in right behind her.

As they both surfaced everyone was looking at them, just they started to laugh. People rolled their eyes and went back to what they were doing.

Everyone was playing a game of tag in the pool for a while. Then they were just swimming around, some people doing handstands, some having shoulder wrestles. But Tony and Ziva just swam around with each other.

Ziva then randomly dunked Tony's head under the water. When he resurfaced she was smiling at him. Instead of attacking her like she thought he would he slowly walked up to her. He came right up in front of her, his hands which were under the water went to the sides of her thighs. He trailed them up until his hands rested on her hips. And he smiled at her. He was about to kiss her when Matt and John splashed them. Of course they both retaliated by splashing back. Then the whole pool was in a splashing war.

Gibbs had stopped it all when it got too carried away and everyone got out of the pool. Gibbs sighed when a quarter of the water was missing.

Tony and Ziva had gone to her room to get changed while others got dressed in other places. Tony had waited outside while Ziva changed into some boxer shorts and a t-shirt. Then Ziva had waited outside as he got back into his clothes.

Abby's friends were all staying the night, Gibbs had protested but Jenny had aloud it. Sure Gibbs was perfectly fine with the females staying but the males not so much. Jenny had told him to loosen up a little, they were all responsible.

The neighbours and their kids had gone home, Tim's, Jenny's and Gibbs' parents and Jenny's sister and her husband and kids had all gone. Now it was just all Abby's friends and Tony.

They were all in the lounge in their sleeping clothes about to start a movie when Gibbs walked in. He looked at Tony who was sitting next to Ziva on the couch and he motioned him to follow him. Tony gave Ziva a worried look and she shrugged, she didn't know what Gibbs was up to. So he got up and followed Gibbs into the kitchen.

Gibbs kept a hushed voice so the others in the other room wouldn't hear him.

"Are you staying tonight?" he asked Tony.

"Um I'm not sure if I was aloud to" Tony answered nervously.

"Ok, well you can if you want. But I am guessing you and Ziva wont want to stay in the lounge with the other so you can stay in her room under one condition" Gibbs explained. Tony swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"What's the one condition?" Tony managed to say, Gibbs' stare was freaking him out a bit.

"You can share the bed, you are friends you should be trusted at this age, but I do not and I am dead serious about this no funny business what so ever. If I catch you or find out you did don't expect me to be nice to you anymore. I watched you tonight and I think I can trust you, can I trust you Tony?"

"Yes, you can trust me. I wouldn't do anything to disrespect you Gibbs, this is your house, your daughter, your rules" Tony stated, and then he took a breath of relief when Gibbs smiled.

"Good, now I will see you in the morning" he said as he began to walk away.

"Thanks Gibbs" Tony called.

"Don't thank me Tony, Jenny was the one that convinced me into it" Gibbs said just before he disappeared into his bedroom. Tony smiled as he returned to the lounge.

Tony walked back into the lounge and everyone was looking at him.

"If you're done talking to my dad can we watch the movie now?" Abby said with a big grin. Tony nodded and sat down next to Ziva again, this time he put his arm behind her on the couch. Abby started the movie. Ziva leant over and whispered to Tony.

"What was that all about?"

"He was just telling me I could stay, he said I can stay with you in your room, but he was pretty serious with me about the rules" Tony whispered back with a smile.

"What rules?" Ziva whispered she tried not to smile so big when he said he was staying with her in her room.

"What do you think?" Tony smirked. Then she laughed getting it. Everyone looked at her as nothing funny happened on the movie. Ziva stopped laughing when they looked at her. She just smiled when they went back to the movie and she lightly kissed the side of Tony's cheek when everyone was focused back on the movie. He just smiled as he stayed facing the TV.

The movie had finished and Eric and Katie had fallen asleep in the movie. It was ok because all the beds were set up on the lounge floor. Abby turned off the TV and everyone started getting a space on the beds, except for Tony and Ziva. Then Tony and Ziva stood up.

"Night guys" Ziva said as they started walking out of the lounge, everyone (except for the two sleeping) looked up at them.

"Where are you guys going?" Tim asked.

"To bed" Tony replied smiling.

"Wait are you two sleeping in Ziva's room?" Abby asked, stunned. Tony and Ziva just smiled at each other.

"Night guys" they said in unison as they headed to Ziva's room. Abby was speechless.

"They are going to get it when your dad finds out Abby" Lucas said.

"Yeah but didn't you dad talk to Tony before?" Damien added.

"Wait; don't tell me your dad gave them permission Abby?" Tim added speechless.

"Well that would be the only explanation I can think of" Abby answered.

"That's so not fair, it took me like a whole year until he let me stay in your room and were just friends, I'm pretty sure those two have something going on" Tim complained.

"I thought they went out?" Sophie asked.

"No, they are only friends at the moment" Abby said smiling.

"Well I hope they can keep to themselves otherwise your dad will probably castrate Tony or something" Lucas said and everyone laughed.

Tony and Ziva walked quietly upstairs to Ziva's bedroom. Ziva still couldn't believe Gibbs had let them do this. They walked into her room and closed the door behind them. Ziva looked at Tony.

"Well I don't know how comfortable it is to sleep in that shirt and your jean shorts, so I still have your hoddie if you wanted to wear that? And I don't know you could sleep in your boxers or something" Ziva explained.

"Ok, I think that sounds quite reasonable" he said smiling as he started undoing his shirt while she went and got his hoddie off her chair, she gave it to him when he'd taken his shirt off. Then she climbed into her bed under the covers. He took of his jean shorts and got in the other side.

For a moment they just lay there facing each other. Then Ziva moved closer to him and lightly kissed his lips.

"Goodnight Tony" and she turned around so her back was to him. He came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her; his hand found hers and entwined their fingers. He then buried his face into her neck. His body moulded against hers.

"Goodnight Ziva" he whispered against her skin.

They didn't fall asleep right away, they both relaxed in the embrace, hearing and feeling the other breath softly. Then the slumber finally captured them as their bodies were so relaxed and their minds were calmly happy.

**Gibbs is so nice to them :) haha**

**Well I hope this was good, lets try something, let me know what your favourite part or line was so I can put similar stuff in other chapters :)**

**The next chapter I will try get up asap because you guys are so awesome!**

**Hundan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks soo much for all the reviews I've been getting I can't tell you guys enough how great you are. And for last chapter I apologise for the 'togs' thing haha I probably really confused you guys, here in New Zealand we call bathing suits 'togs', so hopefully if you didn't work it out you now know, but hey if you ever go to NZ and someone says bring your togs you'll be like 'I so know what that is!' haha I try make sure I don't use to many NZ terms because I know most readers are American, if there is something else you don't understand just let me know and I will tell you. Since you guys are so good I am posting another chapter right now as I just finished it for you :)**

Gibbs woke up about 7am the next morning; he always got up early on a Sunday to go work on his boat. He walked through to the lounge to check on the kids in there. It was good they were all keeping to themselves. But then he quietly walked upstairs to go check on the two that he was the most worried about keeping to themselves.

He quietly opened Ziva's door and popped his head in. Tony was right behind her, holding her close to him and Gibbs could see their hands above the cover which were entwined together. He sighed and slowly closed the door. He knew they hadn't done anything last night; otherwise he would have had a gut feeling. He was beginning to trust this Tony guy, he came across with a lot of good intentions to Ziva, and he made her happy. He was fine with the two of them sleeping together, as in just sleeping, because he knew Ziva was very mature and he believed Tony was as well. It took Jenny's persuasion for him to see all of this though.

Jenny had always made him see things different, point things out he couldn't see, when it came to family. When Abby was younger she was the one that held him together and showed him what to do, he was glad to have Jenny. He thought as he now worked on his boat, _maybe that is how Tony and Ziva are. Making things easier for the other, being their guide. _Gibbs knew that Tony was a big reason why Ziva had had an easy start to school; he had helped her out a lot.

Gibbs did wonder though, how long it would take them to become more than friends. If you look at them they look like they are a couple but Ziva had assured him they are only friends, he didn't think it would be long until they became a couple by the looks of things though. He knew that being a teenager you want to try everything, drink, party, experiment with sex. And he wasn't sure how to help out with his two daughters.

Jenny had told him they would be responsible and he did believe that, Abby was more into computers and hanging out with Tim then doing that stuff so he felt slightly safe with her. But Ziva was slightly different, not by much but she was he knew she wouldn't be much of a party drinker as she wasn't into that type of thing; he was more worried about the sex thing.

She was close to Tony and he knew as they grew closer they would eventually take it to the next level of intimacy, heck he was a teenager once so he knew what it was like. He had been with Jenny since high school, they were close friends at the beginning but then as their friendship grew they would hang out more and more and then they ended up dating, then they had gone to that next level, so he has experienced what these two were doing. And look at him, he ended up married to that woman he was that close to at high school. He had no regrets what's so ever though.

Jenny was right, they were mature and they could trust them to be responsible and do what was right for them.

Ziva woke to the feeling of warmth behind her. She smiled when she remembered _who _it was providing that heat, Tony. She could feel his warm even breaths on her neck, his large hand holding around her smaller one, and the rise and fall of his chest against her back. No wonder it was so easy for her to fall asleep in the comfort of him, he was just so relaxing.

She felt him move behind her, she smiled and softly turned around in his embrace. He was just opening his eyes and he smiled when he saw her.

"Good morning" he said still half asleep.

"Good morning it is" she replied. His hand now rested on her waist and he lightly kissed her lips.

"This is nice" he stated as he pulled back. Her hands rested on his chest.

"What's that?" she asked smiling.

"Waking up with you" he replied and kissed her again. They could hear people walking around downstairs.

"I do agree, but shall we go downstairs to see who's awake?" she still smiled at him.

"Ok" he nodded and they untangled themselves from each other and headed downstairs still in their sleeping attire.

When they got downstairs Abby, Tim, Eric and Sophie were in the kitchen while the others were in the lounge chatting. The ones in the kitchen were making French toast for breakfast.

"Well good morning you two, I see you are still alive" Abby stated grinning.

"Ha ha very funny Abby" Ziva said smiling back.

"I guess you didn't face the wrath of Gibbs then?" Tim said as well.

"Why would that happen?" Tony asked, also smiling.

"Because you slept in Ziva's bed with her" Eric added.

"Yeah? I was aloud" Tony remarked.

"So you're saying my dad said you could?" Abby wanted to finally get the truth over all of this.

"Yes he did" Tony answered.

"Are you sure you weren't just hallucinating?" Sophie asked.

"Nope" Tony smiled.

"I think my dad likes you" Abby stated.

"Really? I wouldn't think so by how he looks at me sometimes"

"Yeah well he has his moments" Abby replied and everyone laughed.

"Is he up and in the shed?" Ziva asked Abby.

"Yeah he's been in their since about 7"she replied.

"We are actually just making him a coffee" Tim said as he poured the milk in the coffee.

"Oh I'll take it to him" Tony suddenly said and everyone looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you trying to grease up to Gibbs because he let you sleep in my bed?" Ziva said smiling at him.

"Maybe, maybe I am just being helpful" Tony replied back smiling as he picked up the coffee, Ziva just smiled back at him as he walked outside to the shed.

"Ok no offence to your guys' dad but I don't think I would willingly go into a shed with him alone, right after I had slept in bed with his daughter. It's like suicide" Eric said trying not to laugh.

"Tony is quite willing to risk it by the looks of things" Sophie added. Everyone laughed and Ziva helped them with the cooking.

Tony knocked on the shed door and he heard a muffled 'come in'. He carefully entered the shed. He walked in slowly and Gibbs looked up at the younger man that held his coffee.

"Just put it on the bench over there Tony" Gibbs said as he stood up from working on his boat. Tony did so and then he turned back around to Gibbs who was looking at him.

"Thanks, so I am assuming you slept well?" Gibbs asked him.

"Um yeah it was good" Tony said, he wasn't sure if he was meant to say it was good or bad.

"That's good, no funny business?" Gibbs pressed. It made Tony a little nervous.

"No… well um…" Tony stuttered and Gibbs looked like he was going to rip his head of when he said the second bit.

"Well um what?" Gibbs said in a harsh tone, he was sure that Tony respected him and did no funny business; maybe he was wrong about him.

"Ok, don't get mad at me ok, there was no funny business but we did like cuddle but I thought that would be alright" Tony explained, he was super nervous that he was about to die right now. But Gibbs seemed to calm after Tony had explained himself.

"That's fine, thank you for telling me the truth" Gibbs seemed to be a lot nicer looking then five seconds ago.

"I don't think I could lie to you, you would know anyways if I did" Tony said trying to lighten the mood.

"You're probably right" Gibbs said smiling and Tony was nervous again even though he was being nice. This guy was like a human lie detector.

"And I was pretty sure you were about to rip my head off a minute ago" Tony said.

"I was thinking about it, but then you explained what you meant and I decided you didn't disrespect me so I decided not to" Tony could tell Gibbs was making the air between them lighter now and Tony smiled feeling safer.

"Can I ask you something though Tony?" Gibbs asked serious, still nicely though.

"Yeah, shoot"

"Are you two having sex?" Gibbs asked and Tony nervously laughed.

"No, no we aren't. We are only friends at the moment Gibbs" he replied and Gibbs nodded.

"But you would like to be more, don't you?" Gibbs said.

"Um… well yeah but I don't want to rush anything with her, you know, I want to be really good friends with her and if she wants more than that I guess it will eventually go that way" Tony explained. Gibbs seemed to actually understand what he was talking about.

"So you're not seeing anyone else or sleeping with anyone else while you wait for that to happen?"

"No, of course not, she is the only one who I spend most my time with. And I haven't slept with anyone before so I'm not going to be doing it with some random Gibbs" Gibbs was slightly surprised that Tony is still a virgin, most days today it was hard to find someone who was. And being the popular football guy added more to the fact he could have easily lost it by now.

"You're very mature Tony; I think I am glad that you are the one that is with my daughter most of the time. You defiantly have my respect" at that Tony smiled.

"Well I am glad to have your respect Gibbs. Ziva means a lot to me so having the respect of her father is a good thing to me. Sam raised me to respect others that deserve respect"

"Sam is a good man; I can see some of him in you. You bring him around for dinner next time he's home alright?" Gibbs said as he picked up his coffee and took a sip.

"I will"

"I took some guts to come talk to me like you did"

"It was worth it, I will see you soon I guess, the others are making French toast if you want some" Tony replied as he headed for the door.

"Ok, thanks Tony" Gibbs replied to the younger man as he left the shed.

Tony walked back into the house and everyone was in the lounge eating their breakfast while watching a movie. Ziva waved Tony over to where she sat on the couch; he sat down next to her. Everyone was looking at him; he had been out there for a good twenty minutes or more.

"We were just about to send in a search party for you" Tim said.

"Very funny Tim" Tony said smiling.

"What took you so long anyways, you were just taking the man coffee" Lucas pointed out.

"Well I was talking to Gibbs, he's not that bad you know" at that everyone stopped eating and really looked at him.

"What did my dad do to you in there?" Abby asked.

"Nothing, we were just talking" Tony said.

"Well, that's different" Abby said before they all went back to their breakfast and the movie.

"Here I saved you some French toast" Ziva said giving him her plate.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I've had mine, I had double the amount on my plate, enough for you and me" she assured him with a smile. He smiled back and begun to eat, he just realised how hungry he was. Ziva was going to ask about what he talked to Gibbs about but she figured it would be something to do with Tony and her, and if Ziva needed to be told he would tell her.

They had lazed around for most of the morning, watching movies in the lounge. But by the time it was lunch mostly everyone had gone and just Abby, Ziva, Tim and Tony were left. They were all still in their sleeping attire and they were now sitting at the kitchen bench eating lunch that Jenny had made for them. Jenny had taken hers and Gibbs' lunch out to the shed where Gibbs still was.

"So what are we doing for the rest of the day Abby?" Ziva asked her as they ate their lunch.

"Well I sort of wanted to go to the that new mall they built, but it's like an hour away and Timmy doesn't have his moms car today, so I don't know what were going to do" Abby sounded kind of sad, she really wanted to go to that new mall as she had birthday money and the new mall had some computer thing she wanted.

"Well we can go if you want? We can go in my car" Tony pointed out and Abby's face lit up so fast.

"Really, you would do that?" she unbelievably asked.

"Yeah as long as it's ok with Gibbs"

"What's ok with Gibbs?" Gibbs asked as he happened to walk in just then, with Jenny behind him.

"Tony said he would take us to that new mall that's an hour away" Abby said excitedly.

"As long as it's ok with you though" Tony added. Gibbs nodded.

"Ok as long as you guys are home for dinner, at 6pm" he said and Abby squealed and hugged Tony and Gibbs.

"Oh My Gosh, lets get dress, I am so excited!" she said right before she ran upstairs. Everyone laughed.

Ziva and Tim had gone upstairs too. Tony had gone to get something from his car. Abby had the quickest shower and was dressed in about 15 minutes, she was jumping around downstairs. Ziva had showered and changed, so had Tim and Tony. Luckily Tony had found a spare shirt in his football bag in his boot.

As soon as everyone was ready they all got into Tony's car. Gibbs leant down into the window by Ziva in the passenger side.

"Now how did you afford a 1966 mint condition mustang, Tony?" Gibbs said smiling.

"My father, he's a bit of a money man, I never see him, but he gave it to me and I couldn't say no" Tony replied smirking.

"I couldn't agree more, it's beautiful" Gibbs then leant back out and tapped the roof.

"Drive safe, I will see you all at 6" he said walking back up to the house where Jenny stood at the door waving. They pulled onto the road waving back and Tony honked the horn.

The trip to the mall was so much fun. Tony had put on the radio and everyone had joined in singing along. Ziva had the window down again and Tony couldn't help but look every now and then. Abby and Tim were talking about the computer thing Abby was getting in the backseat. It didn't feel like long and then they were there. They had all jumped out and as soon as they got into the mall Abby told Tony and Ziva she would text them when they had finished computer shopping, and pretty much ran off dragging Tim to the computer shops.

Tony turned to Ziva.

"So where did you want to go to have a look?" he asked.

"Um anywhere" she replied.

"Ok well they have this really good car shop here, did you want to see if there's anything good for the Audi?"

"Ok, that sounds like a good idea" she said and she walked with him as he lead them to the shop.

"So what colour do you think we should paint it at the end?" he asked. He wanted her to pick because he was going to give it to her.

"Well, I think it would look really nice plain black, you know simple and elegant. That would go great with black rims, but the ones we have will do I think" she explained.

"Ok, black it is then" he said smiling, he knew that they weren't going to use the rims they have now, he would get her the black ones she wanted.

They walked into the car shop; it had things like car accessories, smaller car parts, stereos, interior items and most things that a car uses. They walked around looking at different things for a bit. The school would supply the paint and things that the students found at the junkyard. If they looked in the right places at the junkyard the students could find everything they needed to make their cars run and be road worthy. If the students wanted anything extra like rims, sound systems, speakers and accessories that they didn't get from the junkyard they had to use their own money.

Tony didn't have much of a problem with money, even though he never saw his dad and only talked to him about once a year his father still gave him a considerable amount of money. Tony had told his father once he didn't have to, but his father had said that he wasn't there for his son but he wanted to make sure his son was well looked after. His father did care, he just didn't want to look after him all the time, and he was a very busy business man, not having much time for a kid.

When Tony's mother had died his father was having trouble looking after Tony alone, then Tony's uncle had offered to be Tony's guardian. So he had been living with Sam since then. His father was always all over the world and just didn't have the time for Tony, but Tony got used to it.

And so Tony was going to spoil Ziva on the car, even if she didn't know she was getting it yet, he would make it the best just for her. They were looking at some speakers and stereos at the moment.

"So, did you think we should put a sound system in the car?" Tony asked Ziva.

"I don't know, it costs to put one in, do we really need one?" she said.

"Well don't worry about the cost, I got that, I want this car to be the coolest so anything we want to put in is going in it"

"Tony…I don't think you should spend too much money on this"

"No Ziva, I want to, the money my dad gives me just sits there anyways, last year I used it on fixing up some things on my mustang so using it on the Audi isn't much different" he insisted.

"Are you sure about this Tony?"

"Yep I sure am, I have thought about it and it's what I want to do. So anything we want to put in it goes in it, ok?"

"Ok, but only if you insist" she added.

"Oh I do insist my ninja" he said smiling.

So they went around the shop and Tony insisted she got what she wanted. She was still oblivious to the fact he was giving it to her so that was good. They had got two sets of speakers, a stereo, and a nice gear stick, some seat interior so they could make the seats nice, a steering wheel and some nice gages. Ziva wasn't to sure on getting that much but he had, insisted.

By the time they had shopped for all of that stuff Abby had texted Ziva that they had finished their shopping and would meet them in the middle of the mall. They went to the middle of the mall to find them. Tim was carrying some box; it was probably the thing Abby had wanted to get. Abby looked at Tony and Ziva in surprise when she saw them walk up to them, they both had heaps of bags of things.

"And what did you two buy?" Abby asked.

"Well Tony insisted we buy stuff for our car in Auto" Ziva explained.

"Hey if I remember you were excited about buying them" he protested with a smile.

"Yes, but you didn't have to spend so much" she smiled as well. Tim looked in the bags.

"How much did you spend Tony? That's a lot of stuff" Tim stated.

"Enough, it will be all worth though. At the end of the year Ziva and I will have the coolest car in auto" he said proudly.

They had about another two hours before they had to leave so Abby had insisted on going shopping for clothes. Tony and Tim had followed the two girls. Ziva wasn't much of a shopper but she was mainly there to keep Abby company and help her. Tim seemed more into shopping with Abby, probably because he was used to it over the years of being Abby's best friend.

Tony and Ziva were standing by a clothing rack as Tim gave Abby advice as she tried things on.

"So have you heard about the homecoming dance in three weeks?" Tony suddenly asked her.

"No, what is that?"

"It's like the dance to start off the year and welcomes back everyone; it's the night after one of the big football games" he explained.

"Ok, so are you going?" she asked.

"I don't know I might do. Will you go if someone asks you?"

"Someone asks me?" she wondered confused.

"Yeah, a male normally asks a female to go with them. Sometimes people just go with their friends though"

"Oh, well we never had something like that in Israel" Ziva pointed out.

"Yeah, it sort of sucks because I am always busy training with football for the three weeks before it, because of the important game on the night before homecoming" Tony explained.

"Does that mean we don't get to hang out as much?" it sort of made Ziva sad at the thought.

"Yeah, only a bit though. I'm always busy on the weekends. But don't worry, every free moment I have I will try be with you" just then Abby and Tim came back over.

"Hey guys I think I'm all shopped out and we should head back for dinner soon" Abby stated.

"Ok Abby lets get all this shopping in the car and head off then" Tony explained.

They all loaded up the car and all got in. It was much the same as the trip to the mall. There was some singing going on, Abby rambled on about what her new computer thing did to Tony and Ziva. And they told Tim and Abby about their Audi they were working on.

"So Abby, has anyone asked you to the homecoming dance yet?" Tony said.

"Well actually I am going with Timmy, we go together every year. What about you Tony?" Abby was giving Tony a very knowing look, Abby could see it in his face that he wanted to ask Ziva.

"Na, no one, Just got football to worry about at the moment" Tony explained and Abby could tell he was just pushing the conversation away for now, he hadn't asked Ziva yet.

The rest of the ride home wasn't long. They had arrived home at about 5:40pm; they were home on time for dinner. They went into the house and Jenny was in the kitchen cooking while Gibbs was in the lounge watching baseball. Tony and Tim went through to the lounge to watch it with Gibbs, Tim actually liked watching sports, he just didn't like playing them that much. Abby and Ziva helped Jenny finish the dinner.

"So what did you guys get from the mall today?" Jenny asked.

"Well I got that new computer desktop I wanted, some new tops and a new skirt, and Ziva and Tony got some things for their car in Auto, you should have seen how much Tony got" Abby rambled on.

"He said he wants the car to be nice, and he said he didn't mind, he actually insisted we get the things" Ziva added.

"What is the car you're working on?" Jenny asked.

"It's an Audi A3 1.8 Turbo 1999" Ziva replied.

"Wow that will be very nice when its all done up. Do you guys get to keep it at the end of the year?" Jenny was amazed at what kids got to do at school these days.

"Yep, Tony and I can keep it or sell it. I think we will sell it, Tony already has a car" Ziva explained.

"Well I cannot wait to see it; you should take some photos of the progress at school?" Jenny pointed out.

"Yeah, Tony is bringing his camera to school tomorrow so we can do that, then we can show you" Ziva replied.

Not to long after that dinner was ready, they all sat in the lounge to eat so the boys could still watch the baseball game. The baseball game was still going when they had finished their dinner, Jenny stayed watching with Gibbs, Tim and Abby went to Abby's room to hook up her new desktop. Tony and Ziva went to Ziva's room.

Tony and Ziva lay on her bed facing each other.

"So what are your plans for the future Tony?" Ziva asked after they had been lying there for a while. He was playing with her hand.

"I'm not to sure, I know I should know but there are so many things I could do" he explained as he looked at her.

"What are some of the things you want to do?" she asked.

"Well if football works out really well for me I could go into collage league and if I'm really lucky I could go into the NFL. Or I could go into something to do with cars, you know. And Sam he's like my idol so I have also thought about the marines, but I don't really know at the moment"

"You are very talented Tony so you would do well in anyone of those"

"Thanks Ziva, and how about you? I know you haven't been in America long so I wouldn't be surprised if you had no idea"

"Yeah I don't know, there is so much things to do in America, in Israel I always thought I would be in Mossad that's why Eli trained me in everything he did when I lived there, but here is different I can decide what I want to do and not what Eli wanted me to do" she explained.

"Well you could do anything, I know you could" he said softly as he continued to play with her hand.

"I will know when I have to, but right now I am just enjoying this new life, having the best time in school" she smiled at him and he smiled back.

His hand moved from playing with her hand to her arm, and he ran it over her arm until his hand rested on her cheek. He moved his body over so he was closer to her and she watched him. His thumb ran over her cheekbone and he just looked at her. Then he slowly leant his face closer to hers, his lips meet hers. He kissed her softly like he always had, because even though they kissed each other they were only labelled as friends. But friends can kiss right, but it only would stay as a soft peck.

He could feel her lips push against his, she kissed him back. Her hand went to his chest and lightly held onto his shirt. But then he pulled back, not wanting to push her into something more than just friends yet, he wanted her to be ready and he wanted their friendship to be very strong when they did so he knew they would be close no matter what happened. He would always want to be part of her, whether it be friends, best friends or more, he wanted to be part of her life because something about her made him happier than he had ever been.

After he pulled back he stayed close and looked at her. She knew he wasn't pushing her into anything, she knew his attentions were for the best of their friendship. And she would wait for that moment when it was right for them. So she moved closer to him and buried her face against his chest. He rolled onto his back, making sure he brought her with him.

Now her head rest on his chest, her hand on his chest next to her face. His arm was around her holding her close, sometimes it would go up and play with her hair. They just lay there in comfortable silence for a while. Then Ziva broke the silence.

"Tony you are the best friend I have ever had" she said as her fingers drew patterns on his chest.

"Only because you're the best friend I have ever had, if I could pick one thing that I am most grateful for it would be you" was his reply.

Ziva David was never a woman to cry but she couldn't help it as a few silent tears escaped her eyes. She hadn't replied to him, and then he felt a few wet drops soak into his shirt.

"Ziva, are you crying?" he asked softly as he looked down at her, he couldn't see her face. She quickly wiped at her eyes with her hand.

"No" she said, but he didn't believe her. He used both of his hands to pull her up higher so her face was right in front of him as she half lay on him. She kept her eyes closed, it was hard to tell but he could see she had let a few tears fall.

"Ziva open your eyes and look at me" he said so softly, he held her cheek with his hand. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Ziva, why were you crying, what did I say?" he was sad that it was his fault she was crying.

"No, I wasn't crying" she stated, almost mad with herself.

"Hey its ok you know, there is nothing wrong with crying sometimes"

"Eli had told me it was weakness when you cried"

"Well he is wrong, it just shows you are human if you cry" he explained and she seemed to take his word for it.

"Can you tell me what I said that made you cry?" he asked.

"It wasn't bad, it's just what you said made me…you make me so happy Tony, and no one has ever treated me as you do. I have never had someone treat me with so much care" she explained.

"I will always treat you like that, you know I care for you, you're my best friend and you make me just as happy you know" he said as he brushed her hair out of her face with his hand. She smiled at him and one more tear escaped and dropped on his cheek.

"Thank you Tony, for everything" she said before lightly kissing him before laying her head back on his chest.

"You are very welcome Ziva" he said as he placed a kiss into her curls. Then they fell silent, he could feel her breaths getting more even as he ran his hand soothingly down her back. Soon he realised she was asleep.

As he lay there with her sleeping in his arms he listened to her breathing. He then heard Tim and Abby leave her room, then just one person go back into her room, he figured Tim went home.

About ten minutes later he heard footsteps come up the stairs. He could tell they stopped outside Ziva's room and then he heard a soft knock on the door. He softly called out 'come in' he didn't really want to wake Ziva. He saw the door slowly open and then Gibbs' head peep around from behind it. He could see Gibbs was about to say something but then he saw Ziva asleep and Tony looking at him, Gibbs smiled.

Gibbs came into the room quietly and walked over by Tony.

"It's getting late Tony, you might want to head home because you have school tomorrow" Gibbs said in a whisper and Tony lightly nodded. Tony slowly moved from under Ziva trying not to wake her up, he had just got out from under her and was laying her back down on the bed when she half woke up.

"Tony?" she said half asleep. He leant down closer to her.

"Yeah it's me, I have to go home now but I will pick you up for school tomorrow ok. Now go back to sleep alright, night Ziva" he softly whispered to her and he lightly kissed her forehead. Ziva went back to sleep after that. Tony stepped back and Gibbs put a blanket over her.

The two men walked outside and quietly closed her door. They went downstairs.

"Was she alright?" Gibbs asked when they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, I think she was just tired" Tony explained and Gibbs nodded.

"Ok, well I will see you in the morning then" Gibbs said.

"Yes you will, hey thanks again for letting me stay last night"

"That's alright Tony, now drive safe"

"Ok, Night" Tony said as he walked out the door.

Gibbs had gone to bed after that and climbed in next to Jenny.

"Did Tony go home?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I think I trust that boy Jen" Gibbs stated. Jenny looked at him.

"Really?" she asked, almost stunned.

"Yeah, I talked to him this morning; he actually willingly came to talk to me"

"Wow, I guess you have found someone that's not scared of you like me and your two daughters" Jenny said laughing.

"He was scared a bit when I asked him something's but he soon got over being scared, he is really respectful and he was completely honest with me when I talked to him" Gibbs explained and Jenny gave him a look.

"What did you say to him?"

"I asked him about last night and he was honest with me, saying nothing happened, he did have the guts to tell me they did cuddle though, and I give him respect for telling me that. And I asked him if they were having sex" as soon as Gibbs said that Jenny slapped him half playfully.

"Jethro, why are you asking that" Gibbs raised his hands.

"Hey I just wanted to know"

"Well what did he say?" Jenny said getting interested. Gibbs smiled.

"Well he said they weren't and he was being honest, he also told me he was a virgin"

"Ok Jethro you are not aloud to talk to him alone again, you ask too much" Jenny told him.

"No, he told me that all by himself, I didn't ask him, honest Jen" Gibbs explained.

"Still, you need to be monitored" she said smiling.

"And you should have seen it when I went upstairs before" Gibbs said smirking.

"Jethro don't tell me you burst in on them kissing or something? I told you to always knock" Jenny said giving her husband a look.

"No, no, I knocked and Tony told me to come in, and Tony was lying there holding Ziva close, and Ziva was fast asleep. Then he got up and she called his name, he whispered to her to go to sleep and he would be back in the morning, then he kissed her forehead and she went straight back to sleep, it was a sight" Gibbs said smiling.

"Jethro?"

"What?" he asked.

"I think you are getting soft" she said laughing.

"I have not!" he complained.

"Ok then, sure" she said sarcastically and rolled over to sleep.

Tony went home and fell asleep quite quickly, he had just realised he was tired to. Before he fell asleep though he had one thought, that was defiantly the best weekend of his life.

**Ok so I don't know why I made Ziva sort of cry, but in happiness, I think it was some music crossed with my random mind but after I had got it down I quite liked it, I hope you guys did too. Now I am halfway through the next chapter so I will hopefully have it up asap. The next chapter is going to be the longest one yet since you guys are so awesome to me I am giving you extra :) **

**Hundan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seriously your guys reviews are so awesome, I can't stop saying how awesome you guys are and I know I keep saying it but I just have to haha Ok so here's that long chapter I promised :)**

The next three weeks had gone very fast for Ziva. She was really starting to fit into school; she was getting a few more friends. She and Tony hung out all day at school (except for the classes they didn't have together). Most of the lunches they had had at the football bleaches, a few times Tony had sat with Ziva with Abby and her friends. Quite a few lessons in Auto they had gone to the junkyard with the class to get some car parts for the Audi.

Ziva went to Tony's game that he had in the second week, she wore his jacket again. A few people had asked her if she went out with Tony but she had told them they were just friends. As Tony had said he was very busy in those three weeks. In the first week they had hung out on the Wednesday night at her house, Jenny had a dinner party with some of her friends and she invited Tony and Tim, most of the other nights Tony had something to do with football though. The first weekend he had Sunday free and he had again come over to Ziva's, the family had hung out at the pool most of the day because it was a scorcher of a day.

The second week Tony only had a little time on Tuesday and Thursday afternoon to hang out with Ziva; they had just gone out for an ice cream on both days and talked for a bit about school and football. He had football most of the rest of the week.

The first two weeks Tony had driven Ziva to and from school each day. But in the third week the whole football team had gone away to a training camp. So she didn't see him all that week at school, she hung out with Tim and Abby and their friends, she liked their friends. But Tony had rung her each night and talked to her for as long as he could, sometimes he was alone when he talked to her and they could _really _talk, but sometimes he couldn't get away and all his football buddies were in the room so they mainly talked about school.

Ziva was thinking about the homecoming, she didn't know if she was going to go. No one had asked her. Everyone else in the school knew that was because they all knew she was Tony's, even if they were just friends everyone knew she was taken by him, and no one would take his girl.

Tony had come home late on Saturday night, and he had Sunday off. He and Ziva were going to spend the day together. Throughout the three weeks Tony and Ziva hadn't kissed once, they were always with others or to busy talking and catching up. The last time they had kissed was that Sunday night in Ziva's room.

He hadn't woken up until about lunch as he was tired from the week at football camp. As soon as he had showered and changed he'd text her he was coming to pick her up, she had been up since ten. He arrived at her house and he knocked on the door; she had opened it with a big smile.

"Tony" she said softly, and he opened his arms. She had walked straight into him and hugged him. His arms pulled her closer.

"I missed you Ziva" he whispered into her curls.

"I missed you too" she whispered back. They stood there for a moment just basking in the moment. They pulled apart after a bit.

"It is so good to be back, to be honest I miss the female company, there was just too many guys on that camp, and it was way to long being with them" Tony said with a chuckle. Ziva smiled.

"Well I'll just let Gibbs know I'm leaving" she said.

"Oh, I'll come say hi" Tony said and she nodded with a smile, Tony had started to really get along with Jenny and Gibbs, especially Gibbs. They walked into the house.

"Jenny is out shopping with Abby for her homecoming dress; Gibbs is just watching football with the two neighbours and one of his friends Fornell" Ziva explained as she and Tony walked into the lounge.

"Tony, how was the football camp?" Gibbs asked as soon as he saw him.

"It was good, tiring and it so good to be home from it" Tony explained and Gibbs chuckled.

"I remember those camps. Tony you know Frank and Simon, but this is my friend from the FBI Tobias Fornell, Fornell this is Ziva's friend" Tony leant over and shook Fornell's hand.

"Nice to meet you" Tony said.

"Same here, Ziva tells me you're quite the quarter back?" Fornell stated and Tony gave Ziva a grin.

"She did she, well I guess I'm pretty alright" he replied.

"Ok, we are leaving before you get to comfortable" Ziva said as she playfully pulled him away.

"I'll make sure she's home on time Gibbs" Tony called before he was pulled to far away. As soon as they were gone Fornell turned to Gibbs.

"Jenny was right you've gone soft, I never thought I would see this day" Fornell joked.

"Hey just because I like the boy doesn't mean I've gone soft" Gibbs protested.

"Well I don't know, you used to scare the shit out of Tim and Abby's other guy friends" Fornell added.

"Hey Tony has earned respect from me, he honest and I trust him"

"Ok, you so have gone soft, you trust Ziva's almost boyfriend" Fornell said laughing.

"Shut up Fornell and watch the football" Gibbs told him.

Tony and Ziva jumped into Tony's car and headed back to his. Today they were going to just relax and hang out. On the drive to Tony's Ziva was telling Tony what she had done in Auto over the week. She had pretty much made most of the seat interior as she used a sewing machine to make it, and Tony was useless at using one.

They got to Tony's and went straight to his couch and he put on a movie. They comfortably sat together. He had his arm over her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder as they watched. Also their hands in the middle held on to each other, this time she played with his fingers.

The time they had had away from each other had made their bond stronger, it showed them how much they spent with each other and how much the other comforted them. They enjoyed school because they were together a lot and out of school was just as good because they spent that together too. They knew that their friendship had grown very strong over the time they had known each other, it was an unbreakable friendship.

The movie was watched in comfort, they had missed being close like this, they hadn't had much of it over the last three weeks. But every moment they had to be close they would always take it.

After the movie had finished they just sat there for a while until Tony spoke.

"Ziva" Tony said and Ziva looked up at him smiling.

"Tony" she said and Tony smiled back and he leant his forehead down on hers. Ziva brought her hand up and ran it into the back of his hair.

"I've missed this" she said. He brought his hand up to hold her cheek.

"Me too" he said and they stayed there for a while not quite kissing but then he leant down that little bit more and captured her lips. It was the first time they had kissed in three weeks, and it felt good.

They kissed softly as they always did but they held it a lot longer then they ever had. Then as he kissed her he put his hands to her waist and he leant back, pulling her down to lay above him. Then he pulled back from the kiss and just hugged her for a moment as she lay above him, she hugged him back. He leant his head back and they looked at each other.

"Ziva, will you be my date to the homecoming?" he asked as she looked down at him.

"Yes, of course, I would love to" she replied and softly kissed him once more before lying her chin on his chest looking at him, he looked back at her smiling as he softly ran his hands over her back.

"You know how glad I really am to have you back, those guys were just too much sometimes" he said softly to her. She brought her hand up and began playing with his ear and his hair.

"You have some interesting stories then?" Ziva asked and he smiled.

"Are you sure you want to hear them?" Tony asked her smiling.

"Yes, I am like one of the guys right?" she said and he chuckled.

"Ok, well there was one girl at camp, it was the coach's daughter, she doesn't go to our school but she's our age and a few of the guys were trying to get into her. She fancied one of them, Derrick, he's like a totally player though, he's always going round chasing any girl to get them into bed. And it just so happens he was able to do that to her, well they weren't in bed though. He had taken her around the back of one of the cabins we were staying in and ok get this right, the coach couldn't find her so he came to our cabin asking if we had seen her, we all said we didn't know but we could pretty much hear them outside the cabin and then the girl she called out Derricks name when they were going at it and the coach heard it, we were all trying not to laugh at his face. Then he stormed out and we followed him, he went behind the cabin and they were fully into it and Derrick had her up against the wall, his pants were at his ankles and he had her skirt up. Then the coach went nuts, he started yelling and Derrick immediately pulled away from his daughter, the coach grabbed Derrick by his ear and dragged him off while he sent his daughter to her cabin. We went back to the cabin; it really was one of the most embarrassing moments for Derrick. He had never been caught by someone's parent before, which I am surprised by how many girls he has slept with" Tony explained and Ziva was in hysterics.

"What happened to Derrick?" Ziva asked.

"He was sent home the next morning and the coach has him benched for the next month" Tony explained and Ziva laughed again.

"Well that seems fun" she stated.

"Yeah I guess, but not really, to be honest a lot of the guys just talk about getting chicks all the time and sex, it wasn't really my thing" he said.

"You do not like to talk about sex and girls with your guy friends?" Ziva asked softly.

"No, not really, well I haven't had sex and if I had I wouldn't want to tell everyone about it, I think it should be a personal thing but they just think its like sport or something, and the only girl I think about is you, and I don't want to talk about that because they way they talk about girls is just how they are good at sex and how hot they are, you are not like that to me you are something much more than just that, you are my best friend, not just a casual enjoyment" he explained.

"Tony you are very different from most guys aren't you, you are much more respectful" she pointed out as she played with his hair.

"Yeah I guess I am I wouldn't want to treat girls like they do"

"Do you regret not having had sex yet though?" she asked him softly while she watched him carefully.

"No, I don't, I want it to be with the right person and for it to mean something. Yeah I might want to sometimes but I would rather wait until its right. What about you?" he asked as his hands still traced over her back.

"No, I feel much the same as you do" she said smiling. He leant up and kissed her softly.

"It is not all about sex, people think it is but I would rather lie on the couch with my best friend instead" he stated.

"I could not agree more" she replied as she rested her head on his chest.

They lay there for ages, he ran his hands down her back and she held onto him as she rested above him. Then Ziva spoke up.

"Do you think Derrick is happy with what he does?" she asked looking up at him.

"I think he would say he was happy but deep down he wouldn't be" he replied.

"Are you happy?"

"I am the happiest guy on earth Ziva, I have a great time at school, my football is going good and most of all I have you in my life" he smiled at her.

"My life is the best it ever has been because of my family and especially you" she smiled back at him. Then he lightly kissed her.

"I really missed you" he said.

"I really missed you too" she said before kissing him again.

"Now I am back and after this week you can have me as much as you want" he explained. She smiled.

"I will like that"

"Are you hungry?" he suddenly asked.

"Yes, shall we find something to eat?" she said as she slowly got off him.

"I can make pasta if you want?" he said getting up.

"I would love that" she stated.

They had both made the pasta, she had forced him to let her help and he had let her. They had sat on the kitchen bench and ate the pasta, at one point he pinched some pasta out of her bowl, she told him off and stole some of his. Then he had lightly kissed her and they had both smiled.

After they had cleaned up it was getting later and it was about time Tony had to take Ziva home. So they got in his car and headed back to hers. They got their and he walked her to the door.

"Did you want me to come in?" he asked.

"Well I would love you to but if you came in you wouldn't want to leave" she replied smiling.

"That is very true, well I will pick you up in the morning then?" he asked and she nodded. He then put his arms around her and pulled her against him in a hug. She hugged back. The stood there for longer than they intended on.

"Goodnight Tony" she said as they pulled apart, but he leant back down and kissed her before they fully let go of each other.

"Night Ziva" he whispered against her lips. She leant back and smiled at him before disappearing inside. He walked to his car with a big smile, he was taking his best friend as his date to the homecoming, and he knew that their friendship was now really strong and that they were beginning to take steps into something more than friendship.

Ziva walked into the house with a big smile on her face. She went straight to Abby's room. She knocked and Abby told her to come in. Abby was sitting at her computer and Abby had noticed the smile on Ziva's face a mile away.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Abby smirked as Ziva sat on the edge of Abby's bed.

"Tony asked me to be his date to the homecoming" Ziva explained and Abby squealed so loud she could probably break a window. Abby lunged into Ziva giving her a big hug.

"OH MY GOD!" she cheered. Ziva laughed. Then Abby suddenly stopped and leant back and looked at her.

"You smell like him, what did you do?" she asked with wide eyes. Ziva laughed again.

"Nothing Abby, we were just lying on his couch together for ages" Ziva told her and Abby seemed to believe her.

"Did you guys kiss?" Abby pressed with a grin on her face.

"Yeah" Ziva said like it was a usual occurrence and Abby looked at her.

"How long have you guys been kissing for? You didn't even tell me"

"Don't know, a while"

"When was the first time he kissed you?"

"After his game the Friday night before your party"

"Oh My God Ziva! And you guys are still friends right?"

"Yes"

"You guys are so going to get together soon, I can just tell" Abby exclaimed and hugged Ziva again. Then Gibbs and Jenny walked in.

"What's with all the screaming and squealing Abby?" Gibbs asked her.

"Well that's not up to me to tell you" Abby stated and Jenny and Gibbs looked at Ziva. Ziva smiled.

"Tony asked me to the homecoming, Abby got a bit over excited" Ziva explained. And Jenny and Gibbs smirked.

"That means we will have to go shopping for a dress this week" Jenny said.

"I'm coming!" Abby stated.

"Ok Abby, you can come too" Ziva said smiling.

Ziva had gone to her own room to bed after that, and Gibbs and Jenny had gone back downstairs after saying goodnight.

Ziva knew that she and Tony's bond had become very strong and unbreakable friendship. And she knew they were slowly beginning to go somewhere deeper, and she really liked the thought of that.

In the morning Ziva had sat with Abby and Jenny for breakfast and they had discussed her dress. They had decided to go shopping on Tuesday after school. Tony had texted her he was on his way, and when Ziva heard him pull up outside she grabbed her things and said bye to everyone and went outside and jumped in his car. He smiled at her as soon as she did.

"Well good morning Ziva" he said as he pulled onto the road.

"Morning Tony" she replied with her own smile.

"So did you tell Abby yet?" he asked, referring to homecoming.

"Yes, she was very excited that you were taking me, Abby, Jenny and I are going shopping for the dress on Tuesday after school"

"That's great; you have to tell me what colour your dress is alright?"

"Ok?" she asked confused. He smiled.

"It's so I can get a tie the same colour, so we match" he explained and she smiled.

"Oh, ok I get it now" she said and he chuckled.

They pulled up to school and got out, heading to algebra for first spell. That went quickly, and then they had Auto. Today in Auto Ziva showed Tony what she had done to the seat covers; he was amazed that they looked like factory made ones.

"Ziva, how did you make these so good?" he asked.

"Well in Israel Eli had me learn lots of things, surprisingly sewing was one of them, and the teacher in sewing class happily let me use one of their machines" she simply explained.

"Well they look awesome, I think we have almost finished stripping down the car" Tony said as he walked over to it. For the rest of the lesson they were just pulling the last parts off the car.

"So I'm busy tonight I've got football again, and Wednesday, and you've got shopping tomorrow, so I was thinking we could hang out Thursday night, if you want to that is?" Tony asked her as they sat on the football bleachers for lunch.

"I would very much like that" she replied.

"Did you want to hang at yours or?" he asked.

"I really don't mind"

"Ok, well I want to talk to Gibbs anyways" he said and Ziva gave him a look.

"You do?"

"Yeah I do" he said smiling.

"And what would you like to talk to him about exactly?" she smirked.

"Well that is a secret my ninja" he smirked back. And she leant over and kissed him, he was sort of surprised by it because it was the first time they had kissed at school.

"Well, I will let you talk to him then" she smiled.

The rest of the week had gone quick, Ziva had brought her dress, and it was perfect. It was a peach colour, like here summer dress, but this one was more fancy, it was fit against her torso showing of her curvy figure but below the waist it fell free, it was a great dress for the homecoming dance. She didn't even have to tell Tony the colour as they had found a tie that was the exact colour as her dress. She had given it to him the next day when he came to pick her up.

It was now Thursday after school and Tony and Ziva were driving back to her house. When they got there Gibbs and Jenny were home and Tony ask Ziva if he could go talk to Gibbs, she had told him he could and Jenny, Abby and Tim had all looked at Ziva wondering what Tony was doing. Ziva had just shrugged and said she didn't really know.

Tony had knocked on Gibbs door then walked in. It was much like the time when he had brought coffee to Gibbs that morning about a month ago. Gibbs had handed Tony a sander and shown him how to do it. Once Tony started to get it on his own Gibbs spoke up.

"So, what's on your mind Tony?" he asked the younger man as they both sanded his boat.

"Well, you know how the homecoming dance is this weekend?"

"Yes I sure do"

"Ok well I was wondering… if it was alright with you if after the dance Ziva could stay at mine?" Tony wasn't normally nervous around Gibbs anymore but asking that question made him nervous. Gibbs stopped his sanding and looked at Tony.

"Are you planning on doing something that night Tony?" Gibbs asked they both knew he was talking about sex.

"No Gibbs, I just want the night to be fantastic for her and that night when you let me stay, she had this smile, like her face lit up even more when she looked at me that day" Tony said sort of day dreaming at the thought, until he heard Gibbs' voice.

"Ok, I trust you Tony" Gibbs said and Tony smiled.

"Thanks Gibbs, also can I ask one more thing?"

"What is it?" Gibbs wondered what else Tony would have to ask.

"I'm going to ask Ziva out that night is it ok if I date your daughter Gibbs?" Tony asked. Gibbs smiled.

"Yes Tony, that is fine with me, I know you are honest with me and she thinks the world of you. If anyone dates Ziva I am glad it's you" Gibbs explained.

"Thanks Gibbs, It means a lot for you to say that"

"You're welcome Tony"

"Well I will see you at dinner?" Tony said as he put down the sander.

"Ok, good that you came and talked to me Tony" Gibbs said before Tony walked out the door. Tony walked back to the house with a smile, well that went better than he thought.

Jenny was making the dinner while she talked to the kids who all sat at the kitchen bench. Tony and Ziva was telling her about their car in Auto, Tony had even brought his camera to show her what they had done so far. By the time they had done that dinner was ready. They all ate dinner at the table; they talked about things like school and other random things. Then Gibbs asked Tony about his big game tomorrow.

"So Tony, big game tomorrow" he had said.

"Yeah, the homecoming games always an important one for the whole school; we normally get the most supporters at that game"

"And your coach has had you training heaps this year? I noticed by the fact Ziva was actually home more" Gibbs said smirking.

"Yeah coach wants us to win this year, we lost last year, so he's had us training pretty hard out" Tony explained.

"Well I wish you good luck for tomorrow" Gibbs told him.

"Thanks Gibbs"

"I guess you three will be going?" Gibbs asked Abby, Ziva and Tim.

"Yes of course, Tony's Ziva's best friend, we have to support him" Abby stated. Ziva smiled at Tony and he smiled back.

Dinner had gone great, now that Gibbs really got along with Tony everyone got involved and talked to each other. After dinner Tim and Abby went off to do something, Gibbs went to his shed and Tony and Ziva went to her room.

Tony flopped down on her bed with a groan, his muscles were still sore from last week. Ziva saw this and she also knew he had still been sore all week but hadn't said anything.

"Roll onto your tummy" Ziva stated and he looked up at her to question her but she gave him a look and he immediately did what she said. He then felt the bed move and then he felt her sit just behind his bottom on his legs. Then her hands went to his shoulders, pressing hard but in a very relieving way. She was giving him a massage. He groaned as her fingers worked out all the knots in his back and neck, this was defiantly the best feeling ever.

Abby and Tim could hear Tony groaning and saying things like 'oh that's good Ziva' and 'right there…' and they had both looked at each other with wide eyes. They decided they were going to investigate. They left Abby's room and walked down the hallway to Ziva's room, as they got to her door they heard Tony say 'your hands are like magic'. Then that was enough, if they were doing what Abby thought they were doing it wouldn't be the best idea when other people were home, especially Gibbs, so Abby knocked on the door.

"Ziva, Tony?" Abby asked.

"You can come in Abby" she heard Ziva say.

"Um I don't think that's a good idea" Abby said back. Ziva didn't realise what Abby was on about, but then it hit her what it sounded like. She laughed.

"Oh no Abby, were not, just come in Abby" Ziva explained and Abby hesitantly put her head inside the door, she saw Ziva on Tony's back giving him a _massage_. That was all. Abby walked in laughing. She and Tim sat on the edge of Ziva's bed while Ziva got off Tony's back and sat next to him. He didn't want to move, he was way too relaxed.

"That was so funny!" Abby finally said.

"What was?" Tony asked.

"Abby thought you guys were having sex" Tim stated. And Abby playfully slapped him.

"Hey, you did too"

"Did not" Tim complained, Abby gave him a death glare.

"Ok, maybe I sort of did" Tim said.

"Well I don't know what you two think having sex sounds like because that was just a massage" Tony said laughing. Then everyone laughed. The four of them talked for what seemed like ages. But Abby had noticed when Tony and Ziva weren't really paying attention anymore; they were just looking at each other.

"Well we will leave you to it because I have to show Tim this…thing on…my computer" Abby said before dragging Tim out of the room.

Tony was now lying on his back, and Ziva leant down and rested her head on his chest. He brought his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Thank you for the massage before" Tony said.

"That is alright, if you ever need one just let me know" she said and he pulled her closer.

"You know there is no one else I would want to take to the homecoming except for you" he said and she looked up at him.

"And I wouldn't want to go with anyone else but you" she replied. She then moved her body higher so she could lean in and kiss him. When she leant back he leant in and kissed her forehead, he then kissed her on each cheek, he kissed both of her eyelids, he kissed her nose and then he kissed her lips again.

"No one in the world" he stated. And then she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Ziva said, she didn't move from Tony, she just looked up. Abby popped her head in the door, when she saw them she smiled.

"I don't really want to say this because you guys look comfortable but mom said Tony should go home soon because he has a big game tomorrow" Abby said.

"Ok thanks Abby, I will be one minute" Tony said and Abby smirked at them as she closed the door. Tony turned to Ziva.

"Goodnight Ziva" he said as he leant down and gave her one last kiss before her went.

"Goodnight Tony" she whispered against his lips before she gave him a kiss. He hugged her and held her close for a moment before getting up.

"I will see you in the morning" he said as he walked to the door, not taking his eyes from hers.

"You will" she replied before he walked out of her bedroom. As soon as he left she fell back into her pillows, smiling to herself.

Tony walked down the stairs and Gibbs and Jenny were in the kitchen.

"Goodnight, Gibbs Jenny. Thanks for having me for dinner" Tony said as he walked over to them.

"You are welcome anytime you want Tony" Jenny said with a smile.

"Thanks Jenny" Tony then turned to Gibbs "And thanks for everything Gibbs" Tony said to Gibbs and Gibbs nodded.

"You are welcome Tony, see you in the morning"

"You sure will, night" Tony said as he went out the front door. As soon as he was gone Jenny turned to Gibbs.

"So what was it you two talked about?"

"Well first he asked if Ziva could stay at his after the homecoming dance"

"And what did you say Jethro?"

"I said yes" Gibbs stated proudly. Jenny smiled.

"You trust him a lot don't you?"

"Yeah I do, I don't know why, it's just something about him, and he is a lot different than other guys his age"

"He sure is. You said first? What else did he ask you?"

"He asked my permission to date Ziva; he is going to ask her that night"

"I am guessing you said yes to that too?"

"Yep"

"He really is a lovely boy" Jenny said before they headed to bed themselves.

Friday at school was great. Everyone was in the football and homecoming spirit; lots of people were wishing Tony good luck for the game. There were homecoming banners and football banners everywhere in school, Tony wore his football jacket. As Tony and Ziva sat on the bleachers at lunch the groundskeeper was painting fresh lines on the pitch. Everyone was talking about the game tonight and the homecoming tomorrow night, the females mainly talked about homecoming. Before they knew it school was over for the week.

Abby and Tim already had the seats for the game, they had to get them as soon as school finished if they wanted good seats for the homecoming game. They had one seat saved for Ziva, who they knew would be walking Tony to the changing rooms.

Tony and Ziva had walked together to the changing rooms after Auto like they always did when he had a game on Friday. When they got there Tony turned to Ziva, he gave her his jacket.

"Good luck for the game, I will be cheering for you, my little football star" Ziva said. Tony smiled.

"Thanks Ziva, I will put my whole heart into this game just for you" he replied. He looked at her for a moment before he brought his hands up to cup her face, and then he leant down and kissed her lips. He held them there for a while, soaking up everything that was her. He pulled back slightly and looked at her.

"I will see you after the game" he said before he quickly kissed her again. He then tucked her hair behind her ear before walking into the changing room. She smiled and went to go find Abby and Tim.

She had found them and sat by them. As she waited for the game to start she thought. She and Tony were still just friends, best friends. But they were probably some of the closest friends you would find. Lately they had kissed a lot, she really liked kissing him. She wondered if he thought they were just friends or if he thought they were more. She knew if he wanted to be more than friends he would tell her, so she would wait for that day to come. And she had a feeling that day would come soon; she could feel that he wanted more than just being friends with her; she also knew he was waiting until he felt they were ready for that. He didn't want to lose her as a friend, and she didn't want to lose him either.

Then the game had started. She watched Tony most of the time. She cheered and went nuts when something good or bad happened, she was really getting into this supporter thing. Her adrenaline was pumping when things got intense in the game, she jumped in her seat a few times, and everyone seemed to be doing much the same as Ziva. Sometimes quarter backs score, but not all the time. But tonight when Tony had scored a touch down she was hyper, she cheered and screamed she was so happy that Tony had got a touchdown; her Tony had got a touchdown.

Then the game was over and everyone from their school was going nuts, they had won 35-21. She was going nuts too. She had never been this excited over sports before, but she liked it, it was fun. The boys didn't go into the changing rooms as lots of people from the stands were going down onto the field and celebrating with them. Ziva looked at Abby and Abby smiled at her and told her to go.

Ziva ran down the bleachers and ran into the crowd on the field looking for Tony. Tony was in the middle of all his football teammates cheering, Ziva stood smiling at him being so happy. Then somehow he felt her watching him and her turned right to face her. As soon as he saw her his face lit up even more. He walked right over to her. He pulled her into a hug and he lifted her in the air, she laughed.

Then he set her back do on her feet and he rested his forehead against her as he smiled down at her.

"We won Ziva, we won" he whispered.

"I know I am so proud of you Tony" she whispered back and as he looked at her he leant down and kissed her. He didn't care everyone was around them and looking at them, neither did she. All they cared about was each other. They heard someone whistle at them but they didn't care. Then he leant back.

"I am glad you are here" he said.

"Me too" he smiled at her.

"Ok, let's go. Im having a shower at home, otherwise I will get stuck here for hours" he told her.

"Ok then" she smiled back and then he suddenly picked her up and put her over his shoulder as he walked to the changing room to grab his bag.

She laughed as he carried her and he laughed when she laughed. They got to the changing room and he ran in a grabbed his bag. He came back out and he grabbed her hand in his. They walked to his car. He was still in his football gear. The night was cooler but she was warm in his jacket and her hand was warm in his larger one. He was still hot from his game. It was a comfortable walk back to his car.

When they got to his car he put his bag down on the ground and let go of her hand so he could take some things off. She leant against his car watching with a smile. He whipped off his dirty boots, and then he pulled the uniform shirt off, leaving him in the pants and the chest armour. He saw her watching and he smiled. Then he undid the straps of the armour and pulled it off, leaving him with a sweaty bare chest, a muscular one at that. Ziva couldn't help but stare, and he just smiled more.

He put a shirt on and chucked his dirty gear in his boot. Then they jumped in his car and he drove off.

"So, are you keen for a quick easy dinner?" he asked.

"That sounds perfect" she smiled. He drove to McDonalds and the drive through was packed so the got a park and went inside to order. It wasn't much better inside, it was like most of the people from the game were there, and everyone was wearing the school football colours. Tony and Ziva got in line. And the people in front of them turned around.

"Bro Tony! You were freaken awesome tonight!" some guy said to him and gave Tony a high five.

"Thanks"

"Dude that pass you did to Carmichael was the shit! That was so awesome dude you have like a mega throw!" the guy next to him said. And Tony got another high five. Ziva laughed at it all. Tony got a lot more praises just like that; everyone seemed to be talking to him. After someone else had said something Tony leaned down to Ziva.

"Maybe coming here was a bad idea" Tony said smiling.

"Well I find it very amusing" she replied.

They finally got to the counter and were being served.

"Good game?" the casher asked. They noticed Tony's half a uniform and figured he was one of the players.

"Yeah it was sweet" Tony replied.

"Awesome, well here is your meal, enjoy your night"

"Thanks" Tony said as he grabbed their food and they managed to get out of the place without being stopped by too many people. They were so not eating in there.

Instead they decided to sit on the hood of his car and eat; it was a nice night after all.

"Man, tonight's game was good, I can't believe I got that touchdown" Tony said as he ate his dinner.

"I was so proud of you when you got that, I was literally out of my seat screaming" she said and he looked at her.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, I almost knocked this guy's drink over" she said trying not to laugh. He suddenly leant over and kissed her.

"You are so cute" Tony said and she blushed.

"You know, I would like to play football one time" she said.

"Oh, we can't let you do that, you'll probably break someone in half with you Tae Bo skills" and they laughed.

"Sometimes the teacher lets us play a safer version in PE, if not I can ask the coach if you can join" he smiled at her.

"Ha ha very funny" she said back at him with her own smile.

"Oh, I have an idea, one practice I can dress you in the uniform before we get their and then no one will know, that is until you start destroying everyone" he said laughing again.

"I might take you up on that offer" she said seriously with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes" she replied and he held out his hand.

"Ok, it's a deal, one training this year I will sneak you in and you can be ninja" he confirmed and she shook his hand.

"Deal" they smiled and continued eating their dinner.

Then instead of getting back into his car they went for a walk. He gathered her hand in his and they walked down the streets. He didn't care that he was wearing football pants and a t-shirt; he was comfortable just being with her. They walked and walked, and then they came up to a water fountain that was in the middle of a park in town. They sat down on the edge of it. Tony tried putting his arm around her but she put it down. And she smiled at him pulling a face.

"As much as I like that Tony, you are still sweaty and smelly from your game" she said laughing.

"Well I thought the natural smell of a man attracted woman" he said smiling back.

"Maybe so but I don't want your sweat all over me right now" she smiled. He smirked and tried putting his arm back around her. She pushed him off and laughed.

"Tony!" she said giggling. He tried it again and so she pushed him a little harder away. He wasn't expecting it and he fell backwards into the water fountain. She tried not to laugh when he sat in the water looking like a drowned rat.

"You so did that by purpose" he smiled at her.

"No" she said laughing.

"Yes you did" he laughed back. Then he jumped up and grabbed her.

"Tony!" he laughed as he fell back into the water with her. Now she was just as soaking wet as him. They both started laughing in hysterics.

"Just because you needed a bath doesn't mean I did" she stated when the stopped laughing.

"Well I thought you did" he said joking with a smile. And she gave him a death glare and playfully punched him. He made a face like it hurt.

"Aw that was mean Ziva" he smirked.

"You deserved it, you said I smell" she smirked back.

"Well you smelt like sweaty football player because you hugged that quarter back earlier" he stated.

"You smelt like sweaty football player" she replied and they both smiled at each other still. He stood up and held his hand out to help her up, she took it.

"We better get you home and into a hot shower, don't want you getting a cold for tomorrow" he said as they climbed out of the fountain.

"If I did it would be your fault" she smirked at him as they walked back to his car, soaking wet, a few people were giving them weird looks.

"Not even, you started it" he said. And she put a finger up to his lips as she grabbed his hand with her other one. He smiled and pulled her closer as they walked hand in hand, wet, back to his car.

When they got back to the car they drove to her house. And they both were laughing when they got out of his car, how were they going to explain this to Jenny and Gibbs? They walked up to the door and knocked, then Jenny answered the door, she gave them a strange look when she looked at them.

"Can I ask why are you two all wet?" she said smiling.

"Well Ziva pushed me into a fountain" he said pointing at her.

"Only because he was all sweaty, then he pulled me in" she pointed back at him. Jenny laughed at them.

"Ok, well Tony can shower downstairs and Ziva can go upstairs, but run because I don't want wet carpet all through my house" she smirked. They both nodded and sprinted to the bathrooms. Then Gibbs came over to Jenny from the lounge.

"What was that?" he noted at the running and laughing.

"Tony and Ziva, they were both soaking wet from pushing each other into a fountain"

"A fountain?" Gibbs asked with a weird look on his face.

"Yes, you know kids these days" she said laughing. He just smiled and shook his head.

Tony had changed into his clothes in his boot and Ziva got into a t-shirt and boxer shorts. They now lay on her bed facing each other.

"I had fun tonight" Tony said.

"Me too" she replied.

"Do you know what's awesome now though?"

"What?" she asked with a smile. He moved closer to her and he brushed her hair behind her ear with his finger.

"Now that my intense training for tonight's game is over I have much more time to hang out with you"

"That is the best news I have heard all week, well besides you asking me to the homecoming" she smiled and so did he. His hand went down between them and grabbed her hands in his; he softly played with her hands.

"And the fact that you said yes made me the happiest guy on earth"

"I am very excited"

"Me too, I'll pick you up around 4pm because it starts about 5pm"

"That sounds perfect"

"You are perfect" he smiled down at her. Then she leant up and kissed him. It was only a peck which they held forever, and he could tell if he didn't pull away when he did it would have become something deeper. He wanted to kiss her deeper but he wanted to wait till tomorrow, until he asked her to be his girlfriend. Then he would kiss her like he knew she and he both wanted. He leant his forehead on hers.

"In every single way" he added. They just stared at each other. And they didn't realise but they both drifted off to sleep like that.

At about 1am Jenny went upstairs as she was going to bed; she was going to check on the kids. Tim was staying the night but she thought Tony was going home but he hadn't left yet. She looked in Abby's room and Tim was fast asleep on his belly and Abby was on her back fast asleep also, but her body was half hanging out of the bed as Tim took up most of the space. Jenny smiled.

Then Jenny walked down to Ziva's room. She knocked lightly but didn't get a response so she opened the door and looked in. What she saw made her smile. Both of their foreheads rested together and their hands were together. She quietly walked in and put a blanket over the two of them.

Before she went to bed she went to say goodnight to Jethro. She walked into his shed and he was sanding his boat. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Tony is staying the night" she said softly.

"Did they fall asleep on her bed again?"

"Yes, I have to say it was very cute" she stated and he chuckled.

"He knows how to look after her"

"He does, do you think they will last long? I know not many teenage relationships last too long nowadays, I know we did but this generations different"

"I'm not to sure, but at the moment I would say they will have a good chance at lasting, we will have to wait until they have been together longer though, lots of the time its when you have been together longer is when they give up because they are bored or frustrated with the other" he stopped his sanding and turned around and faced his wife.

"I know we had our ruff patches but we stayed together, I hope he does stay because I really like Tony, he is a good kid and he will be a great man someday" she said.

"I think they will try their best to stay together, not many teenagers look at each other like they do. And there is something about them together, it's like some bond that you can feel when you're around them, it gives me a feeling they will last longer than most"

"You know, he's a lot like you when you were that age Jethro. It is quite scary how alike you two are"

"You think so?"

"Yes, I think that is why you trusted him so easily"

"That would make some sense. Fornell told me I was getting soft"

"You are not getting soft, you are still worried about some things" she said and he just looked at her.

"Are you still worried about tomorrow night?" she asked.

"A bit, I trust him though; I just don't want them to be rushing things like teenagers do these days"

"Jethro they will be fine, they both know what they are doing and they are mature so they will make the right decision, they will only have sex when they know they are both ready for it. You can trust them with that, just look at them, they have known each other for over a month and they have waited this long before dating. And they are old enough to make the choice, I mean we waited like I think about 8 months of dating before we did that, and he is much like you so he has the right mind about it. Don't worry about it Jethro, it is natural for teens to do these things and they will be responsible when they are ready"

"Ok, I guess your right. You know I'm just over protective about my girls"

"I sure do, it's because you are a great father" she said before giving him a light kiss.

"Come to bed, it's late" she said.

"Ok Jen" he said as he put down his tools and locked up the shed before heading to bed.

**Hope this was good, and long enough, the next chapter will be the homecoming dance :) and not to burst your guys' positive bubble with the fact I have been updating everyday, buuutttt you might have to wait an extra day because I'm going away camping right after I update this so that means no computer, no internet :( but as soon as I get home I will have the next one up asap. Hopefully the longer chapter will hold you out until then haha**

**Hundan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I am back from camping now, YAY! Haha but I am not feeling that great today so I think I might go to bed after I post this for you guy haha if I get better I can start writing the next chapter so I might possibly have that up tomorrow or the next day. Ok so here we are with the homecoming chapter! **

Ziva woke the next day to a warm breath on her face and warm hands covering hers. She smiled knowing just who they belonged to. She could tell who he was just by his touch, by his smell and just they fact she could always feel his presence. She opened her eyes and saw him still sleeping. He looked so soft and peaceful when he slept, like a little child with no worries in the world. She lifted her head to look behind him at her clock; it read 11:56am. They had slept in till lunch.

She decided she would let him sleep some more, he had a big game yesterday and a little extra sleep wouldn't hurt him. So she softly untangled their hands and pulled the blanket up more around him and went down stairs. When she got downstairs Jenny was in the lounge curled up on the couch watching some movie. She walked over and sat next to her.

"How was your sleep Ziva?" she asked as she put the blanket that she had over Ziva's legs too.

"It was great, where's Gibbs?" Ziva said as she snuggled down in the couch with Jenny.

"He's at work, where's Tony?"

"He's still asleep; I didn't want to wake him up"

"Are you excited about the dance tonight?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"Yes very excited" Ziva said as she smiled. Then she and Jenny continued to watch the movie together.

Abby and Tim had got up about half an hour after Ziva had and they both joined on the couch watching the movie. They had started another movie after; they were just hanging around being relaxed today. Tony had woken up about 1:30pm and strolled into the lounge to find everyone watching a movie.

"Well good afternoon sleep head" Ziva said smiling.

"Afternoon everyone. Awesome movies!" Tony said as he sat down on the floor in front of Ziva. Ziva ruffled his hair as he sat down and he looked up at her and smiled before watching the movie.

After the movie had finished it was 2:15pm and Jenny had cooked up a quick meal for everyone, they would be going to the dance at about 4:30pm. After they had eaten Tony had to head home to get changed for the dance. Ziva was sitting at the kitchen bench and Abby and Tim were upstairs getting their things ready and Jenny was making herself a coffee in the kitchen. Tony walked over to Ziva.

"I have to go get my things ready and get changed but I will be back at 4, ok I will see you later Ziva" and even though Jenny was right there he leant down and placed a simple kiss to her lips before he smiled at her and headed out the front door to go to his house.

Jenny smiled and turned to Ziva.

"Are you sure you two are just friends?"

"Yes just friends, not many people believe that though but it's alright for friends to kiss right?" Ziva stated and Jenny just smiled because she knew that after tonight they weren't going to be just friends anymore.

"Yes, friends can kiss. Now go shower so I can help you do your hair" Jenny smiled as Ziva smiled and ran up the stairs, she defiantly was excited for tonight.

Ziva made sure everything was just right for tonight; she shaved her legs and her underarms. She washed her hair with her new vanilla scented shampoo; she was going to see if Tony noticed that. She blow dried her hair so it fell curly, she was putting a curling iron through it anyways but if she let it go curly first it would make it just that much better when it was all done. She put on some perfume and her dress. Now she sat on her chair in her room in her dress while Jenny curled her hair.

"Wait till Tony sees you, he will flip out" Jenny stated.

"Really? You think so?"

"I know so" and when Jenny said that Ziva had a smile on her face, she was obviously nervous about getting all dress up, she had never been this dressed up before.

Tony had jumped in the shower as soon as he got home. After he had shaved, making sure he looked his best. He had quickly tidy up a bit because he knew Ziva was staying. He got into his suit. It was a nice fancy plain black suit jacket and pants. He had a crisp white dress shirt under and he wore the peach tie that Ziva had given him to match her dress. He was thinking about its colour, if that was the colour Ziva was wearing she was going to look stunning as the peach colour; he knew would bring out her lovely tan skin.

He put a bit of gel in his hair, making it look its best with a little bit of spike to it and put on a little bit of nice cologne. He had a fancy pair of Italian leather shoes that made the perfect finish to his outfit. He was ready and it was just about time to pick her up so he grabbed his bits and jumped in his car, he couldn't wait to see her.

Gibbs had gotten home to find Tim, Abby and Ziva in the kitchen. They were all dressed up wonderfully, Abby and Ziva had never looked so beautiful and Tim had never looked so smart. He complimented each one on their outfit. Then there was a knock at the door, they all knew who that was. Gibbs answered the door.

"Well I have to say Tony you clean up nice"

"Thank you Gibbs" Tony said smiling as he entered the house. He walked through to the kitchen and when he saw Ziva he stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at her. Her outfit was perfect, from the peach coloured dress which really did bring out her tan skin, to her perfectly curled hair, and to the tinniest heeled shoes she wore. He thought the shoes were very her in this situation. He only moved when he felt Gibbs slap him on the back of the head and he realised he had been standing saying nothing and staring for longer than he thought.

"Hey watch the hair Gibbs" Tony said smiling as he fixed his hair from the slap he had just gotten. Then he walked over to Ziva and he took both her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Wow Ziva, you look absolutely beautiful…" when he said it he could see her blush slightly.

"Thank you Tony, you look very handsome all dressed up" she replied as they both smiled at each other.

"Ok the four of you line up so we can take a photo" Jenny then said. And they all got next to each other. Abby linked her arm through Tim's and Tony held Ziva's hand. After Jenny took the photo of them all she took one of just Abby and Tim then one of Tony and Ziva.

"You all look wonderful tonight" Jenny said as she looked over the photos.

"Well you guys better head off its 4:30pm" Gibbs said.

"Ok, thanks Gibbs" Tony said as he and Gibbs shared a look.

Abby and Tim had gone in Tim's car and Tony and Ziva went in his car. Tony kept looking over at Ziva as he drove.

"You know you really do look beautiful tonight, and that dress looks fantastic on you" he said.

"Do you really like it? I feel weird in it"

"You don't look weird Ziva it's beautiful, I don't like it I love it" he said and she smiled.

"Thank you Tony, I am just not used to dressing up this much"

"Well you pull of a dress like that; you look like a natural at being beautiful. But I know you don't have to try to be beautiful you just are, you look just as beautiful in your cargo pants and a t-shirt, but this, this is wonderful"

"You know I don't think I deserve someone like you in my life sometimes Tony"

"Well you do because there is no one else I would rather have in my life then you, you're sort of stuck with me" he said smiling.

"Oh I don't mind that" she smiled back.

They arrived at school and Tony parked in the student parking. He walked over to her side and held out his hand, she took it. They walked into the school building and walked their way around the corridors towards the gym where the dance had been set up. When they were walking down the corridors Tony's hand automatically moved from her hand to her waist, holding her close to him. She smiled when he did.

There was some students in the corridors, all dressed up in fancy suits and dresses. A lot of people were looking at Tony and Ziva as they walked past. Tony handed the teacher at the door their tickets and Tony and Ziva walked into the gym. As they walked in there was a little archway and a photographer would take their picture if they wanted when they walked in. Tony and Ziva smiled as they had their photo taken.

They walked into the gym more now and they could see the whole place. There were tables set up all around the sides of the gym, a table down one side with some food and drink, the middle of the gym was just one big open space for dancing. On the opposite side to that of the tables with food was a stage set up, and at the moment there was a band playing on stage. There were balloons and decorations all over the place, it hardly looked like the gym anymore, it was unrecognisable.

Some people sat at the tables talking and quite a lot were up dancing on the dance floor. The music they were playing at the moment was one of the school bands, some rock music. Then Tony's friend Jake came over to them with his current girlfriend.

"Hey Tony" Jake said.

"Hey Jake, Jake this is Ziva, Ziva this is Jake and his girlfriend Samantha"

"Nice to meet you both" Ziva said.

"And nice to finally meet you, Tony has told me a lot about you" Jake stated and Ziva looked at Tony.

"Really is that so" Ziva said smiling.

"Yeah, well we were just heading out Samantha needs to grab her phone, she left it in the car, we will see you guys around later though" Jake said.

"Ok, see you Jake" Tony replied.

"Jake's one of my best mates, known him since I was five, he's in the football team too" Tony told Ziva.

"He seems nice"

"He is, he's a good mate"

Tony and Ziva had found Tim and Abby and sat down at their table with them. They had talked for a while and then Abby wanted to go dance so she dragged Tim onto the dance floor. Tony looked at Ziva.

"Care to dance with me Ziva?" he said holding out his hand.

"I would love to" she said taking his hand. He led them out onto the dance floor. The music was a sort of pop song so they were dancing randomly. Ziva was laughing at Tony as he was shaking his bum and hips to the music. He raised his eyebrows at her and she laughed as she followed him doing the same. He was then doing funny moves like something from disco fever and then he tried doing Elvis and Michael Jackson moves, she was copying him and even if some people were looking at them weird they didn't care because they were having so much fun. And they were both laughing together.

Then a teacher had come onto the microphone on stage and said 'Time for some real dance music, lets see if you young ones really know how to dance'. And then the music was changed to soft slow music. Tony had stepped close to Ziva and gathered her hand in his while his other hand went to her waist and her other hand went to his shoulder. They stepped to the left, to the right, back and forward, a classical waltz sort of dance. The music had stayed to softer music now. Then song came on and they listened to the words as they rocked side to side slowly to the music.

_Don't you say it's too early_

_Baby I don't wanna waste the day_

_When we've everything on our side_

_And nothing in our way_

_We can do what we wanna _

_'Cos today the world is ours_

_Nothing gray, just real time and colour_

_In which to whittle away the hours_

_We could speak 'til nothing's left unspoken_

_We could drive 'til we've run out of road_

_We could drink 'til we've emptied the ocean_

_But I'd be happy here_

_Happy just to hold you_

Tony moved his hands so he now had them both resting on her waist and he pulled her as close as he could. She put her hands around the back of his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

_'Til the suns and planets disappear _

_I could stay in your arms all year_

_Even if that means infinity through_

_If being productive is being with you_

_Then baby I don't want to waste another day_

_I'll shout aloud what I'm feeling_

_Let my tongue be still no more _

_Now I know that it's the real thing_

_Just try and keep me quiet about it_

_Oh..._

_'Cos we could stare until we both are blinded_

_We could fall 'til gravity gets tired_

_We could lose our love just to re-find it_

_But I'm just happy here_

_Happy staying beside you_

They both felt that the lyrics of the song were something they could relate to involving each other. And Tony whispered into her ear suddenly.

"Ziva, you know you are my best friend, and that I care for you…but there is something I want to say" he said quietly and she lifted her head from his neck and he rested his forehead against hers. And they still swayed to the soft music.

"What is that Tony?"

"Well everyone already thinks it, but I have wanted it for a long time, I just wanted it to be right so it would be perfect for us because we have such a strong friendship… so here goes…Ziva will you be my girlfriend?" he asked lightly and they stopped moving to the music.

"Yes, of course Tony" she said with delight, his smile was huge and so was hers. He leant down and softly kissed her. He pulled back sooner than he wanted because he knew they weren't aloud to kiss at the dance and he didn't want to ruin this moment by being kicked out of the dance. He rested his forehead back on hers and they began to sway to the music again.

"I am so happy you said yes Ziva"

"I would never think of saying no, I have felt the same for a long time too, but it was right that we waited because our friendship is important to both of us" she said looking up into his light green eyes with her deep chocolate ones. He pulled her closer and her face went to the crook of his neck again.

"I can't believe you're my girlfriend, I think if I died right now I would die very very very happy" he said and she lightly chuckled.

"Just as happy as I am right now that you are my boyfriend" she stated and they continued to dance for a while without talking until he spoke again.

"Your hair smells different tonight, like vanilla, it's nice" he pointed out and she smiled, _he did notice_.

"Just something different" she said and he could feel her smile against his skin and he smiled.

After they had danced for a while they went over to where the photographer was now taking extra pictures of people, mainly couples. And Tony and Ziva went over, they both wanted to remember this night. They got two photos; in the first one Tony had stood behind Ziva with his arms wrapped around her, her hands rested on top of his that were on her stomach, they were both smiling at the camera. The second one was the same but instead of looking at the camera Ziva had her head turned towards Tony looking at him and he rested his forehead on hers smiling down at her. The man had given them a ticket with their number on it so they could get the photos from school on Monday.

Then as they headed back to the dance floor they saw Tim and Abby sitting at the table having a drink. Tony actually really felt like a drink right now so they walked over to Abby and Tim. Tony sat Ziva in the chair next to Abby.

"Is it ok if my girlfriend sits here while I get us a drink?" he said to Abby and Abby's eyes went wide, then she mentally calmed herself and smiled.

"Of course Tony" she smiled at him and he walked off to go get himself and Ziva a drink. Abby turned to Ziva who was smiling.

"OH MY GOD, do you guys go out? That's even cuter then anything else cute you guys have done, how did it happen?" Abby rambled on; Tim was smiling as he listened.

"We do go out; we were dancing and then he just asked me and I said yes"

"Aww, you two are like so perfect for each other" Abby said as she hugged her. When Tony came back with the drinks, as soon as he put them on the table Abby threw herself on him in a hug.

"You are the cutest Tony; I am going to call you my brother now ok? And you can't say no because you gave up that option when you asked Ziva out, it is rules that you are my brother now" Abby said as Tony chuckled at her.

"Whose rules?" he asked.

"Mine" Abby said smirking.

"Ok, good enough for me" he said as he sat down next to Ziva. And Abby did see when his hand went onto the table and held onto hers.

The four of them had gone back onto the dance floor after a little bit. And this time Abby had had a dance with Tony and Ziva had had a dance with Tim. They were all good friends and would continue to for a long time now. After that the teacher had gone on the microphone again 'Ok guys one last song for tonight, make it worth it'. Tony had gone back to dancing with Ziva.

His forehead on hers, his hands at her waist, her hands at his neck, as they danced closely with each other. They slowly danced to the soft music, both remembering the feel of this last dance in their minds. He would remember the feel of her hips as they swayed to the music, he would remember the feel of her soft breath against his face, he would remember the way she smelt, the way she felt, and the way she touched. He would remember it all. She would remember the way his strong hands held her, she would remember the feel of his warm breath as it mingled with hers, she would remember the feeling of the little hairs under her fingers as she played with the bottom of his hair and the way he smelt, the way he touched and he felt. She would remember it all.

And then the song was finished and they just smiled at each other. He gathered her hand in his and they walked towards the door, heading back to his car. As soon as they walked out into the night the realised it was colder than it was inside the gym. Tony stepped back and took his jacket off and placed it over her shoulders, she smiled and thanked him. They jumped in his car quickly and he turned up the heating to warm the car. She moved over closer to him and held his hand as he drove, this was great, them like this, finally together.

She then noticed they weren't driving in the direction of her house.

"Where are we going Tony?" she asked and he smiled at her.

"Well you know how I talked to Gibbs that day when I came over and I told you it was a secret when you asked?"

"Yes I do"

"Well I asked Gibbs if you could stay at mine tonight, and he had agreed"

"Really?" she asked with a big smile, she loved falling asleep and waking up in his arms.

"Yeah really" he said chuckling softly at her excitement.

Then they had arrived at his house, they ran inside because it was starting to get quite cold outside. They were holding hands when they walked in and they didn't want to let go because the others hand was so warm. He had pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She was warm. She wrapped her own arms around him, he was warm.

"It's sort of cold, should we get into bed, and I'll make us a hot drink?" Tony had asked her as he leant back.

"Ok, I like the sound of that, oh but I didn't bring anything to wear?" she finally realised.

"Oh, don't worry just go into my second draw in my dresser and grab something to wear to bed" he said as he reluctantly let go of her.

"Ok" she said smiling as she began walking down the hallway to his room.

"Oh and turn the heater on that's in my room, you'll see it" he called out.

She turned on the heater like he said and then she went into his second draw. It had old t-shirts and boxer shorts, obviously his sleepwear draw. She pulled out one of the tops and boxers and pulled off her dress and put them on. She went into his cupboard and found a coat hanger and hung her dress and his jacket up. Then she got her hair tie and pulled her hair into a loose bun. He had then walked in with two hot drinks, smiling at her.

"Hey beautiful" he said as he walked in. He put the two drinks down on his bedside table.

"Yum, hot chocolate, that sounds really good right now" she said as she looked at what he had made.

"Yip, with marshmallows too, now jump into bed, I don't want you getting cold when I promised Gibbs I would look after you" he smiled at her and she did just that. The sheets were cold at first contact but she knew they would warm up. She watched him as he pulled his shoes off and then dropped his pants, leaving him in boxers, before he went into his cupboard to hang them up; he smiled when he saw her dress and his jacket in there. He then took the tie of and put it on his desk, and then he unbuttoned his dress shirt and threw it into his washing bag before grabbing his own shirt out of the second draw. He went in another draw and pulled of some black fluffy socks and threw them at her as he walked to the bed.

"Thank you" she said as she put the socks on, they were very comfy. He then slipped in next to her; his body was heating her already. The side of his body was pressed to length of hers, he was a great heater. He picked up the two mugs from next to the bed and handed her one.

"There we are my ninja" he said, she smiled as she sipped her drink.

"Thank you" she replied, the mixture of the hot drink and his body next to hers, she was already warm.

"You know, tonight was and still is one of the best nights of my life" he stated as they both drank from their drinks.

"Mine too, you made my first dance in America perfect just being you" she said as she looked at him and he looked at her.

"Everyday I spend with you makes me more and more happy with my life" he said as he gathered her free hand in his.

"I am so happy I met you" she replied.

"Me too, you know my mom would have really liked you" he said softly.

"I am sure I would have liked her too if you are anything like her"

"I am more like her than my dad, my dad is like a total womanizer and he just cares about money and he is selfish, my mom was the total opposite of him, I sometimes wondered why they got married" he said and she lightly squeezed his hand with reassurance that she was there.

"Well you are nothing like your dad, and sometimes people find love with the wrong people, thinking its right before they realise what they were really doing. My mother…" Ziva drifted off as her eyes went glassy. He saw it and he softly removed her empty mug from her hand and put them both on the table before he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's ok Ziva" he whispered into her hair. He could hear he softly cry on his shoulder at the memory of her mother, he wondered what happened because she had never mentioned her mother. He quietly whispered soft 'sshhh' noises to her and they ended up lying down on his bed, she was above him in his arms as he protectively held her close while her face was buried in his neck, which was now damp.

Her tears slowly stopped and she lightly lifted her face to look at him. He brought his hand up and wiped away the remaining tears from her face.

"I'm sorry" she said and he shook his head.

"No, it's ok Ziva. You never talk about her" he replied. She took a deep breath.

"I was about seven. I have two siblings, Ari who's a few years older than me and Tali who's a few younger…" she started and another tear ran down her face, he wiped it away.

"Ziva if you don't want to you don't have to tell me" he said softly. She shook her head.

"No I want you to know, I don't like keeping things from you" she replied and he nodded.

"And one day we had just got home from school, my mom and Eli were fighting, they had been doing it a lot at the time, and then all of a sudden Eli told her to leave and she did but she grabbed Tali and Ari, she went to grab me too but Eli pulled me away from her. She screamed at him to give her me but he wouldn't give in, she cried and took off with Tali and Ari. She yelled back that she would find me one day but Eli yelled at her and told her she would never get me. That was the last time I saw the three of them, I never heard from them or anything. Eli had made me forget them and I sort of just forgot overtime, but I would always remember them deep down, and I do a lot more now that I am away from Eli" she said, the few tears she cried he wiped them away. When she had finished he pulled her close.

"Ziva…"

"No it's ok Tony. I am happy that my mother managed to get them away from Eli, they would just of been raised like I had, my childhood wasn't the best and I always knew theirs would be better with her raising them" she said and he just pulled her closer.

"If he wanted to keep you so bad why did he send you here?"

"I do not know, I have always wondered that. But I am glad he did, because I met you" she smiled down at him. Her smile was soft, and he loved that smile on her face.

He brought his hand to the side of her face and pulled her forehead down to rest against his.

"What I do know is, I will never let you go and I will always protect you. I could never do anything like that to you, you are my everything" he whispered to her. She felt one more tear escape her eyes, this one a tear of happiness though. She then leant face down closer to his, her soft lips pressing against his. The kiss was soft, but as they held it for the longest they had before, he moved his lips against hers, something he had never done with her yet. And then he leant back but as soon as he did he kissed her again. And her lips moved against his as they kissed again and again. Then he pulled on her bottom lip, silently asking to go further. She complied by letting his tongue in as he kissed her deeper. She kissed him right back with the same passion.

His hand held he face softly as they kissed, hers held loose at his shirt. He knew she hadn't had many boyfriends but she kissed him like a goddess. They just lay there kissing each other deeper than they had before, their relationship had reached a new level tonight and so had their intimacy. They could both contently lay here and kiss like this forever. But he pulled back and looked at her. Her forehead rested on his. They smiled at each other and then he leant up and began to kiss her again.

He so badly wanted to feel to softness of her skin, so his hands left her face and went down her back. He reached the hem of his top she wore and he carefully slipped his hands underneath the shirt and his hands were feather light against her skin, and he could feel the gooseflesh his touch produced. His strong hands were a lot softer at their touch than she thought they would be. His hands moved up and down her back, learning the places where her back dipped and they way her muscles moved under his hands.

He kissed her all the while his hands roamed her back. The only time he stopped kissing her was when her lips left his and went down his jaw and to his neck where she planted soft kisses for a moment before she just nuzzled her face into his neck and lay there while his hands still moved over her soft skin under her shirt.

They lay there for ages like this, her relaxed in his arms while his hands learnt her back. He didn't take them anywhere else, just her back. He smiled at himself when he felt her breaths slow and become even, then her breaths were slower against his neck. He knew she had drifted off in the relaxing comfort of him; he sort of had a knack for doing that to her, making her fall asleep in his arms.

He didn't have a problem with it; he actually really liked the thought of it. Soon after his hands slowed on her back and he drifted off to sleep too. His last thought was that he was beginning to fall for her, and hard.

**Hope that was well worth the wait haha the song by the way was Brooke Fraser. Let me now what you guys thought.**

**And just a little note, at camping we watched Dark Angel on my cousins portable DVD player as I just bought the first season. I had never watched it but OMG its soooo awesome! And Michael Weatherly is so hot haha you guys should watch it if you haven't seen it I recommend you do. It is the second best TV show, right after NCIS haha**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys totally rock, your reviews were all so wonderful, made my day anyway haha so here we are with the next one. Enjoy. **

The next morning when Ziva woke up she could feel her head rise and fall as the surface beneath her head rose and fell. She inhaled and could smell him; she could feel the warmth of his body as it rested beneath her. She could tell he was still asleep by his slow steady breaths. If she could wake up every morning like this she would happily do so. And that's when she had the thought that she was beginning to really fall for Tony, and hard.

That didn't scare her, she was fine with the fact that maybe she would end up with Tony for a long time; she would actually like that because he was caring and she knew he would do anything for her and to have him by her side everyday made her the most happiest she had ever been, he was good for her heart and soul. He really was what made her happy.

Her eyes were now open and she just lay there in his arms as he slept. She began to draw random patterns on his chest with her finger, she didn't realise she was going to wake him by doing so.

Tony woke to the feel of someone draw patterns on his chest, but he knew it wasn't just someone, it was Ziva. He could tell by her touch that it was her; he would always be able to tell her just by something that simple. He opened his eyes and he smiled as he watched her lay above him while she did little ministrations on his chest. Then he moved his hand to cover hers and when he moved she stopped what she was doing and looked up at him.

"Hey beautiful" he said.

"Hey" she said as she smiled up at him.

"You sleep well?"

"Fantastic, you?"

"Perfect" he said as he leant down slowly and captured her lips. This morning they kissed softly, lovingly. She leant back and rested her forehead against his, both of their eyes still closed. One of his hands ran up the side of her waist and then found its way to the side of her face. With his eyes still closed he whispered to her.

"I can't keep away from you" he whispered so softly. And he slowly opened his eyes and she was looking down at him.

"Don't keep away from me then" she said just as softly as he had. He then brought her lips down to meet his again. He kissed her passionately this time and she kissed him right back like that. All of a sudden his hands at her sides and he was rolling her over so he as atop of her. Sill kissing her deeply and her hand went through his hair. He could feel it starting to get carried away, he could feel her pressed fully against him and she was kissing him so intensely he knew it was going to go somewhere they weren't ready for yet if they didn't stop now so he hesitantly pulled back.

They were both breathing heavily when he did and he rested his forehead against hers, and she knew fully well what he was doing.

"Ziva, I don't want to rush things with us" like he had been most of the morning so far he whispered softly. He wasn't sure if she was willing to go slow with things but he knew it was what he wanted, he didn't want to wreak his chance with her.

"I know Tony, neither do I" she aid back. He was glad that her thoughts were much the same as his, he knew that they would do what they wanted when they were both ready too. He leant down and lightly kissed her.

"Did you want to get some breakfast?" he asked.

"I would love too" she replied and they both smiled at each other before he got off her and they both headed to his kitchen.

They had decided to have pancakes and were now making them. Ziva had the bowl in her hands with a mixing spoon while Tony was grabbing the ingredients and putting them in.

"How good are you at cracking eggs Ziva?" he asked her with a smirk.

"I am ok at it" she replied as he handed her one of the eggs. He cracked his first, not the best at cracking eggs but he managed to keep the egg shell out of the bowl. Then she smiled at him.

"Not bad" she said.

"Not bad, come on that was pretty good, if your so much better then show me" he smirked at her, she shrugged her shoulders and cracked the egg perfectly like a professional, no egg shell in the bowl and hardly a mess. She smirked at him and he sighed.

"Is there anything that you can't beat me at?" he said smiling and she laughed.

"Speaking English" she said with a shrug. He laughed.

"Maybe but you probably speak heaps of languages so you still out do me"

"I only speak ten" she said like it was nothing, his jaw dropped.

"Ten! Holy shit, friggin ten?" he said astonished.

"Yes, Eli made me take them all; I started when I was three"

"Wow, I am again amazed by the woman that is Ziva David" he stated and they both laughed.

Then they had stirred the mixture and began putting some of it onto the pan in circles. When it came time to flip them Tony said something.

"I bet I can flip them just using the pan" he stated.

"Oh really? I would like to see that" she smirked.

"Ok then just watch and see" Tony picked up the pan and he flicked it and the pancake flipped in the air and landed perfectly in the pan on the other side.

"I told you" he poked out his tongue at her and she quickly wiped some of the raw pancake mixture on his tongue. He pulled a face when she did.

"Aw Ziva that's gross" he said once it went back into his mouth. She smiled.

"Well you poked it out at me, tempting me" she said and he smiled when he stepped closer to her smirking, she stepped back.

"Oh no don't come any closer with that evil smirk on your face" she smiled. He just stepped closer and as she stepped back again she hit the other bench, he took one more step and had her pined to the bench.

"What are you planning?" she asked, she could escape but that meant hurting him so she couldn't do that, she was stuck.

"Im giving you back what you gave me…" he said as his face came down closer to her. She smiled, even if he didn't like the taste of raw pancakes she actually really like the taste, so this wasn't really getting her back for anything. And then as she suspected he kissed her, not shying away from her he entered his tongue into her mouth and she mentally smiled at the taste of his kiss. After a moment of him kissing her like that he pulled back.

"Your raw pancake" he said. She just smiled.

"Well just so you know it tasted delicious, I like the taste of raw pancake mix. Kiss me again?" she replied smirking at his facials. He was surprised she liked the taste of it; he wasn't too fond of it. And she had sneakily played him, but he didn't mind he got to kiss her. He complied with her question; he wouldn't mind kissing her again like that. They kissed like that until they smelt something burning, it was the pancake.

They quickly pulled away and went to inspect the damage, the pancake was black, and so they threw it out. They both laughed in hysterics. They began to make another one. Once they had made enough pancakes for them both they put them all on a plate and put it on the bench, she got two other plates and he walked outside.

"Where are you going?" she asked confused.

"Don't worry I will be right back" he smirked. She got out the toppings for the pancakes and he came back inside with some lemons.

"Lemons?" she asked.

"Yep, from the neighbours tree"

"Tony did you steal those from your neighbour?"

"No, well not really, the tree hangs over our fence so it's pretty much classified as ours being on our property, and they don't mind" he said as he sat down next to her at the bar bench, he put the lemons on the table.

"Ok, so what's with the lemons anyways?" she asked still confused.

"For the pancakes, you squeeze out the lemon juice on the pancake and then you put sugar on top, its yum" he told her, she didn't really believe it would be yum, lemons were so sour. He squeezed some lemon juice on his one and then out sugar on like he said. He cut a piece off and held it out to her, she shook her head.

"Oh no, your probably just trying to get me back still, you eat it first" she smiled. He shrugged and ate it; his face was one of delight, so maybe it was nice. He then cut another piece and held it out to her, she ate it.

"Wow, that is good, I thought it was going to be gross" she stated.

"Well the sugar balances out the sourness and makes it yum. See I told you" he smiled.

They both ended up putting it on their pancakes and having a great breakfast. After breakfast they had cleaned up and went to the lounge to go watch a movie. As Tony was picking a movie to watch Ziva had seen a white machine thing under the shelf.

"Tony what is that?" she asked pointing to it. He smiled.

"You have never seen one before?"

"No, what is it?" she asked and he picked it up from the shelf.

"This Ziva is an Xbox 360" he stated and she was confused.

"An Xbox 360?"

"Yeah, it's a game console, you play games on it, it's really fun. Did you want to play it?"

"Ok, but I do not know how to play"

"Don't worry I will show you" he smiled. He then put it on the floor and plugged it all in, he put a disk in and then sat next to Ziva and gave her a controller.

"Don't worry my mates five year old brother can play, I think you'll be able to" he said as she looked at the controller funny.

They were playing a fighting game, he picked it just for Ziva because he knew she could do ninja things in real life, he wanted to see what her gaming ninja ability was. He showed her all the buttons and she was confused for a while but then she got the hang of it all. She even started beating Tony at it. Every time she hit someone or did a cool move she would laugh and he thought it was great, even though he kept getting distracted by her laughing, he love it when she laughed.

They had played another game after called Grand Theft Auto. Ziva found it hilarious, she didn't do the missions like you were meant to, she just drove around running people over and shooting people, she always swore in what Tony guessed was Hebrew when she died or the police arrested her. At one point when she had accidently picked up a prostitute and it got into her car she couldn't stop laughing, then when the car started rocking she almost died of laughter. Tony loved it, she was having so much fun and she had laughed the most he had ever seen. After they gave up the gaming he turned to her.

"Now I know I let you play that game but if I catch you doing that in real life you will be in big trouble" he said smiling at her.

"Oh no I wouldn't do that for real, that is just terrible" she stated.

"Good, I know you will still beat me up though"

"I will not" she smirked.

"Oh you so will" he smirked back.

"If you deserve it" she admitted. And she leant over and kissed him tenderly.

"But I will not kill you because you are too much fun" she said and he smirk.

"I am?" he said leaning closer to her.

"Oh yes, lots of fun" she smirked before he kissed her this time.

After he kissed her they had packed up the Xbox things and he went and had a shower before he would take her home. He dressed after his shower and she grabber her dress, still in his boxers and shirt, before they headed out to his car. It was now just before five when they got to her house and as soon as they arrived in his car Jenny and Gibbs arrived in their car. Tony was carrying Ziva's dress when they got out. Gibbs and Jenny came over to them when they had got out.

"So how was the homecoming?" Jenny asked. Gibbs was looking at what Ziva was wearing at the moment and he looked at Tony, Tony silently told Gibbs with a look that nothing happened and Gibbs trusted Tony.

"It was wonderful, the best time I have ever had" Ziva said as she gave Tony a glance. They all smiled knowing just what happened, but Ziva didn't know that Jenny and Gibbs knew.

"What was the best bit?" Jenny asked again. Ziva looked at Tony and he gave her a nod knowing what she wanted to say, she looked back at Jenny and Gibbs.

"When Tony asked me to be his girlfriend" Ziva blushed as she told them.

"Well that is very cute" Jenny replied with a big smile as she looked at them both. Ziva looked at Gibbs to see his reaction.

"I had seen it coming a long time ago" he stated with a smile.

They had all gone into the house after that. Ziva had gone upstairs to shower and change into something more appropriate. Tony was is Abby's room talking to Abby and Tim. As Ziva stood under the spray of the shower water she had things on her mind.

She was contently happy at this moment in her life; she had a wonderful family, wonderful friends and the most amazing boyfriend who made her happy. But she had forgotten a lot about her true family, and those memories had all flooded back when she talked to Tony about her mother. Some times she used to dream of her mother and Tali and Ari and what their life would have been like, she hoped the best for them. Her life had had good moments in Israel but nothing like the happy life she had here in America.

Since she was three her father had started her training which would eventually lead her to be in Mossad, first with the languages and martial arts started when she was six, nothing else until after her mother had left because her mother never aloud anything else. But once her mother left it got worse, Eli had her training physically at the age of nine, and this wasn't just simple training either it was more intense than any nine year old should have to go through. After she was thirteen he began her on military tactical training, weapons training and training her to kill, how could you even think to train a thirteen year old to kill, it's disturbing.

Ziva tried to forget about her training a lot so she could go on with life like a normal teenager, and being here in America was helping her push it away a lot, but she knew she would always remember. She wondered why her father sent her away in the first place if he had her training like this for all those years and why would he say it was because she was not safe in Israel? She knew if he wanted her to stay in Israel she would be kept safe, so the reason why she was sent away bothered her.

Eli hadn't always been the best father; he was more like an angry boss most of the time. He beat her sometimes too. Ziva's hand drifted over her neck, she remembered one time when he had been the worst.

_Ziva had skipped school one day to hang out with her friends, she was fifteen at the time and she wanted a break from the life she ran around doing for her father. She had arrived home at seven that night; she would normally be home every night after school at four. She walked in the house quietly, trying not to be heard as she walked upstairs to her bedroom. But Eli had heard her come in and called to her from his study. _

_She couldn't ignore him so she walked into his study, he was sitting at his desk, and she could tell he had been drinking, he did that a lot. He had given her a look and motioned her to come over to him. She hesitantly did so and she walked over to just in front of him. _

"_I heard that you were not at school today, and then you come home at seven, where have you been?" his tone got harsher as he spoke and his words were slightly slurred as he was drunk. _

"_With my friends" she replied carefully._

"_With your friends? What did I tell you, you are not aloud to have friends Ziva, there is no time for friends when you have to study and train!" Eli spat at her but she stayed calm._

"_I am fifteen father, don't you think you could let me have a life just once" she raised her voice at him and as soon as she had he stood up, and stepped dangerously close. _

"_A perfect Mossad agent has no room for a life, work is their life!" he shouted glaring daggers at her._

"_Who say's I want my life to be in Mossad, who say's it is your decision what I do in life!" she spat back. _

_And then what happened next is what it had never escalated to before. Eli grabbed Ziva roughly by the throat and slammed her back against the wall as she struggled to breathe. _

"_You are daughter, my blood and I am your father. You will follow my orders and do nothing to disrespect my word again, you do not get a choice, it is how it is. Do not ever speak to me with that vile mouth again, you will be punished!" Eli shouted loudly at her in the most anger she had ever seen. He let her throat go just before she passed out and her feet hit the ground as she gasped for air._

"_Is that understood Ziva David?" he warned and she didn't answer him she just gave him an astonished stare, how could he almost choke his daughter to pass out. Eli shot daggers at her again and then smacked her hard across her face with the back of his hand._

"_Understood?" he shouted again. Her nose began to bleed and he had also split her lip._

"_Understood" she whispered, holding her nose. _

"_Good, you will be punished for the next month in training for your disrespect, now leave my sight" he said foully as he pointed to the door. She ran off, going upstairs to her room where she had to clean her bloody nose and her split lip. That night she cried herself to sleep. _

Now as she still stood under the shower she began to cry, more than she ever had since that night. Sometimes her bad memories were the worst and she couldn't handle facing them again. She slumped down in the shower, curling her knees to her chest and hiding her face behind her knees.

Tony was wondering what was taking Ziva so long, she had been in the shower a good half an hour, and he knew she didn't take showers that long. He excused himself from Abby and Tim and went down the hall to the bathroom where he knocked on the door.

"Ziva? are you alright in there?" and he waited but he didn't get a response. He knocked again.

"Ziva?" he said a little louder and still he got no response. He put his ear to the door and he could hear the shower going, he listened for a moment and then he heard what sounded like Ziva crying. So he went downstairs to find Gibbs.

Gibbs and Jenny were in the kitchen talking when Tony came running down the stairs and barged into the kitchen.

"Gibbs, I think there's something wrong with Ziva, she's been in the shower for a long time and she's not answering the door, and I think I could hear her crying" Tony said with the most worry. Gibbs turned just as worried and so did Jenny. All three of them ran back up the stairs and Gibbs knock on the door loudly.

"Ziva, what's going on in there?" he didn't get a response and he worriedly looked at Jenny.

"Ziva!" Gibbs said knocking again saying her name louder. And he looked at Jenny again and she nodded at him knowing just what he was going to do.

"Ziva if you don't answer we going to have to come in" Gibbs told her but still they got no answer. So Gibbs tried the door, locked. So he stepped back and kicked the door in.

He stopped dead in his tracks and so did everyone else. Ziva was balled up on the shower floor, rocking, and crying to herself. She hadn't even noticed them open the door; it was like she was lost in some other world. Tony stood there in shock as he watched Gibbs and Jenny rush into the room. Jenny grabbed some towels while Gibbs busted into the shower and lightly touched her shoulder. She jumped at the contact like she was brought from her thoughts.

"Gibbs?" she had whispered. He had lightly picked her up and Jenny had wrapped her up in towels.

"Yes, its me Ziva it's ok" he whispered. And he and Jenny took her to her bedroom quietly. Gibbs left Jenny to help get Ziva changed; she was still in some sort of shock and wasn't talking when he left her with Jenny. Gibbs walked out to see Tony still standing where he had been as soon as they had opened the door. The boy hadn't moved once. Gibbs walked up to him.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked softly and Tony looked at him all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Tony said slightly confused.

"Are you ok?"

"I think so" the younger man replied.

"Do you know what happened?" Gibbs asked. Tony shook his head.

"I…I don't know…we did talk about her mother last night and she cried a bit but nothing this major, it… the thing about her mother wasn't nice, I don't know Gibbs" Tony said trying to think. He was thinking that maybe this was his entire fault for bringing up her mother. Gibbs patted his shoulder, reassuring him, knowing just what he was thinking.

"Tony it's not your fault, she will be fine she is just in shock about something" Gibbs was still worried about Ziva none the less and so was Tony.

Jenny was getting Ziva dressed.

"Are you ok Ziva?" Jenny had asked softly and Ziva had only nodded.

"Ok well did you want to take a lie down?" she asked and again Ziva just nodded. Jenny walked her over to the bed and put her under the covers.

"Is there anything you would like me to get for you?" Jenny asked. Ziva again nodded and then talked for the first time.

"Can you get Tony?" Ziva whispered and Jenny nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I will go get him, just let me know if you need anything else" Jenny replied and Ziva nodded again.

Jenny quietly closed the door then walked over to Tony and Gibbs.

"Is she alright?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I believe she will be ok, she wants Tony though" Jenny replied looking at the younger man who looked slightly broken at what he had seen. Gibbs looked at Tony.

"She needs you Tony" Gibbs said as he again patted the younger man on the shoulder. Tony nodded and walked down to Ziva's room.

Tony quietly opened Ziva's door and closed it behind him after he stepped in. he walked over to where Ziva lay in her bed and he bent down onto his knees and leant close to her as she watched him.

"Are you alright beautiful?" he said so softly she almost didn't hear it. He brought his hand up and caressed her cheek with his thumb. She closed her eyes at his soft touch.

"I am ok, I just… had a memory of when Eli abused me that I would rather forget" she whispered back.

"You are safe here you know, he can never touch you while I'm here I would never let him" he whispered back and then all of a sudden there was a crack of thunder that pounded outside and Ziva opened her eyes and looked at Tony.

"Stay with me?" she said softly as the rain began to pore down against the window rapidly.

"Always" he said back and he slipped of his shoes as he climbed under the sheets to join her. As soon as he did she went right to him and he pulled her close as her face buried into his chest. He rubbed his hands up her back as he felt her hold him tight by his shirt.

They stayed silent for a while. The only nose to be heard was the rain bouncing on her window and the occasional crack of thunder. He just held her closer as he watched the rain slip down her window, he would always be here for her, and he would never let her be alone. After a while she lifted her face from his chest and she brought it to his ear as she whispered to him.

"He choked me by the throat once, because I missed school and came home late. He was drunk and angry, he beat me across the face after I didn't answer him, that was the worst memory I have of him" she let it out to him. She had never told anyone that, and when she told him it felt as though the burden had been taken from her. She leant back and looked him in the eyes.

"You are safe with me Ziva, I promise" he whispered as he ran his hand through the side of her hair.

"Thank you Tony" she whispered back and softly kissed him.

"You are always welcome beautiful" he said as he softly weaved his fingers in her hair. She closed her eyes and relaxed at the feel of him and the sound of the rain. Rain had always been calming to her and even though the sound of thunder scared some people it relaxed her. She didn't know why, it just did. And before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep in the comfort of the rain and the feel of Tony's fingers in her hair.

When she had been asleep for a bit Tony quietly slipped out, knowing Jenny and Gibbs would still be worried. He kissed Ziva's forehead.

"I will be right back beautiful" he whispered to her as she slept. He quietly left the room and slipped downstairs to where Jenny and Gibbs were back in the kitchen, they looked up as Tony entered.

"How is she Tony?" Gibbs asked gently.

"She fine, she said she had a bad memory of Eli when he was drunk he beat her and choked her once because she had skipped school" Tony quietly explained.

"Ok, thanks Tony" Gibbs replied. Just then they heard someone at the top of the stairs call his name.

"Tony?" it was a quiet call but they all heard it and the looked up at a lonely Ziva.

"Yeah I'll be right back Ziva, don't worry I didn't leave you" he called back quietly. Ziva just nodded and turned back to her bedroom. Tony turned to Gibbs and Jenny.

"You stay here the night Tony, I think it would be best if she had you with her, she seems to trust a lot in you" Gibbs said.

"Yeah I know I trust a lot in her too. What about school tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"Don't worry I will call in and excuse you both from school tomorrow, you just make sure Ziva stays ok" Gibbs said and Tony nodded.

"Ok, I will do nothing but keep her safe" Tony assured Gibbs before he headed back upstairs.

When he was gone Gibbs turned to Jenny.

"I think those two are a lot more closer than we thought, I don't think I have seen anyone that age trust another as much as they do" Gibbs suddenly said.

"And I think that is good, I just shows you that they are mature like I have been telling you Jethro" Jenny smiled.

"Your always right Jen" he smirked back.

"I never thought Eli would do such a thing" she said referring to beating Ziva.

"Well I guess we don't know everything, she will be alright, she has us and she has Tony, Eli will never lay a hand on her as long as he lives" Gibbs reassured his wife.

"You are a good man Jethro" she simply said with a soft smile.

Tony walked back into Ziva's room and she looked up at him as he entered.

"Don't worry I'm back" he said softly and she smile for the first time in hours. He quickly took off his jeans and his jersey and climbed back into the bed with her, pulling her close.

"Jenny and Gibbs were just worried" he said as he looked down at her.

"Thank you for telling them" she replied.

"That's ok beautiful, you know I do anything for you" he whispered and she leant up and softly kissed him.

"I don't know what I would do without you Tony" she whispered.

"You don't need to worry, I am never letting you go Ziva" he whispered back and she snuggled into his embrace and he kissed the top of her head. _I would never let go of someone that I need as much as they need me. _Tony thought to himself as she quietly fell asleep in his arms. He wasn't sure if he could come to the realisation how much he needed Ziva now, because he needed her so much and he had never needed anyone before, it scared him a bit but he knew it would be ok.

**Ok so a bit of drama in that one about Eli, I don't know where it came from so if you asked I would honestly say 'I don't know' haha hope it was good though. Let me know what you think on it and I will have the next chapter up in a day or two, got my end of year army cadet's parade tomorrow so wont be home. **

**On another note I was thinking of doing a Dark Angel/NCIS cross over sometime after I finish my other two stories, cool idea? Or totally not?**

**Thanks, Hundan. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I know this took a little longer to get up then I used to but I have been a very busy woman haha anyways you guys are still major awesome with your reviews and things, just thought I would say so again haha I know this one is a bit shorter but I wanted it to be stopped where it did, you'll see. **

Ziva slept a peaceful night. The fact that the burden of her father beating her was known and that people were there for her now made her sleep easy, knowing he could never touch her again with Gibbs, Jenny and Tony by her side. She was worried that when she fell asleep she would have nightmares of her father, but she didn't. As she awoken and felt a strong arm wrapped around her waist and his breath on her neck, she realised why she didn't have nightmares. Because she was protected in the comfort of Tony being there, all night.

She moved slightly and she felt his arm tighten around her.

"Ziva" he whispered, still half asleep and then he slowly opened his eyes, squinting them as the light of the morning hit him. He took in the sight of her warmly smiling down at him when he moved his head up to look at her.

"Morning Tony" she smiled as she brought her hand softly to his cheek. He moved slightly in the bed so he was face to face with her.

"Morning beautiful" he said right before he softly kissed her lips. He pulled back slightly and her smile was brighter.

"Hmm a good morning at that" she whispered before nuzzling her face into his neck. And he giggled. _Wait did he just giggle? _Ziva wondered with a smile and she nuzzled her nose into his neck again and he giggled. _He is giggling. _She did it again and again and he started to get the hysterics.

"Ziva…Ziva stop it" he said laughing as she kept doing it. For some reason when she did that thing with her nose on his neck it made him all ticklish. She did it again.

"Ziva, I'm going to wet my pants if you keep doing that" he laughed. She stopped and looked down at him.

"Well go toilet then and come back, I will not have you wetting my bed" Ziva chuckled and he smiled as he quickly climbed out of her bed. He didn't expect it when she smacked his bottom and he turned around and looked at her.

"You're the one that stuck it in my face" she shrugged with a smile. He just chuckled and went down the hall.

When he got back Ziva was standing by her window in the room, wrapped in the sheets from the bed, watching the rain fall against her window as it continued from the night before. Tony slowly walked up behind her and brought his arms around her waist as his face went into the crook of her neck.

"You like the rain, don't you?" he mumbled against her skin. He felt her nod.

"Yes, it reminds me of when I was younger and one day it started to rain, and really rain. Ari, Tali and I all ran outside and played in the rain for hours, until our mother brought us inside because she didn't want us getting sick. And we got dry clothes and all sat by the window as my mother read us a story. I was about six at the time, it is one of my fondest memories of them" she spoke quietly and held back her tears, she was strong and she wanted the memory to be happy and not a sad one. She felt Tony hold her closer.

They stood there for a while, both just watching the rain until they both got hungry and went to get some breakfast. On the kitchen bench was a note from Jenny.

_Rang the school and told them you both won't be in today, rest up today and just relax. There is some food for lunch in the fridge, Gibbs and I will be home at five, Abby and Tim should be home after school._

_Mom xx_

They ate breakfast and not being tied they had snuggled up on the couch in the lounge and watched movies all day. They were still in their sleeping attire and wrapt in Ziva's bed sheets on the couch when Tim and Abby had gotten home from school. Tim and Abby had walked into the lounge quietly, Abby still didn't really know what went on last night, and she had told Tim what happened and he was also worried. As soon as the two entered Ziva could see it on both their faces that they were worried. She gave a look to Tony and whispered.

"Tony" with the simple word of just his name he knew what she was thinking. He lifted her onto his lap to make room for Tim and Abby on the couch. Tim and Abby caught on and took the now spare space on the couch. Ziva took a deep breath and looked at the two worried people in front of her as she felt Tony's hand in hers and the other on her back rubbing it gently.

"Abby, Tim, last night I had some memories come back to me, and these memories are of when my father beat me when I was younger, I had a bit of a breakdown but I am ok now" she stated softly. There was silence for a moment as Abby and Tim took it all in. Then Abby softly grabbed Ziva's free hand.

"I am sorry Ziva" she stated and Ziva shook her head.

"No it is fine Abby, you do not need to apologise for what you did not do" Ziva replied.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Abby wanted to make sure she was a hundred percent; she won't have her sister being upset.

"I am fine Abby, thank you" Ziva told her and Abby knew she was telling the truth.

"I know Gibbs, Jenny and Tony all are there for you, but Abby and I are also here too" Tim stated and Ziva smiled at him.

"Thank you too Tim" she replied and he gave her a smile.

"So what are we watching?" Abby asked, changing the subject. They had then put another movie on and all four of them watched movies on the couch. When they got home Gibbs and Jenny smiled when they saw the kids in the lounge watching movies, Abby and Tim sitting next to each other and Ziva lying in Tony's lap while they were wrapt in what looked to be most of Ziva's bed.

They all had said 'hi' and things and the kids went back to the movie while Jenny and Gibbs both cooked dinner tonight. They talked while they were in the kitchen.

"So I think Ziva is much better than she was last night?" Gibbs pointed out to his wife.

"I believe so, she looks happy again" Jenny said smiling, seeing her daughter smile again after what happened last night was a big relief. Jenny hadn't just been worried about Ziva today though, she worried about her husband too. He had got a bit personal at work today but only she knew why.

_Gibbs' team had been working a case, a young navy woman had been severely beaten and killed. After working the case for a few days they had caught the murderer today, it was her father and Gibbs was in charge of the integration. Jenny knew there was going to be a problem as soon as she heard it was the father who had done it. So she went to watch the integration personally so if he did get out of hand she could calm him down. She was in the integration viewing room with two of Gibbs' agents, Zachery Williams and Dana Smith. _

_Gibbs sat as calmly across from the man as he could. He was a bit older than Gibbs but he was a strong man, who had easily beaten his navy daughter. Gibbs stared the man down for a long time but then he spoke._

"_Why did you do it?" he pressed. The older man, Felix Hunt, the murderer, just smirked._

"_Do what?" he said playing innocent. Gibbs lost his cool a bit._

"_Only beat your daughter so bad you cracked five of her ribs, one pierced her lung, broke her radius and ulna bone on her right arm as she tried to defend herself from your boot, cracked her jaw and finally killed her when you smashed her head open with your bare fists, that's all" Gibbs spoke angrily and the last bit sarcastically with a icy tone. _

"_She deserved it" Felix simply stated, not caring at all. Gibbs slammed his hands on the desk making Felix and the three agents in the next room jump._

"_NO ONE EVER HAS THE RIGHT TO BEAT THEIR DAUGHTER TO A PLUP JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK THEY DESVERE IT!" Gibbs yelled and Felix shrunk in his seat at his anger. Agent Williams turned to Jenny._

"_Director is the boss alright I haven't seen him get _that _angry before" he asked looking seriously worried. Jenny just nodded and went into the hall to go to the integration door. She put her head in looked at Gibbs._

"_Agent Gibbs, a word?" she said directing him formally. Gibbs just got out of his seat and went into the hallway and closed the door behind him._

"_What Jen? You know I don't like to be interrupted in interrogation" he said still mad but it wasn't aimed at her and she knew that._

"_Jethro, I know this has gotten personal for you" she said softly and placed her hand on his shoulder "But I think it will be best if one of your agents finish the integration" she said and he just nodded, knowing his wife was right, she always was when it came to him. _

"_Ok Jen, but I cant get that sick pig out of my head, how can he do that to his daughter, just like what that basted Eli did to Ziva. I just want to beat Eli himself for treating her like that" Gibbs said getting angry again. Jenny just kept calm. _

"_Jethro, I know me too. How about you go up to my office and take a break, I will get your agents onto it and be right up" he gave her a quick peck before walking off towards her office, not saying anything else. Jenny knew he was a difficult man to handle but she knew how to handle him and she loved him no matter what. _

"Jen?" Gibbs asked again and she finally snapped out of her daydreaming.

"Huh?" she asked. Gibbs just chuckled; she had obviously been somewhere else.

"I said I'm not sure what would have happened if Tony wasn't here" Gibbs explained.

"Yes I agree, he helped her a lot" she replied and they went back to making the dinner.

Everyone had had dinner in the lounge, considering most of the house was already in there. And everyone was happy, Jenny and Gibbs were glad about that; it was like nothing had happened last night. After dinner Tim had said he was going to head home as it was a school night, he said goodnight to everyone who was now seated on the kitchen bench while Gibbs and Jenny were in the kitchen. After Tim left Abby went upstairs to do some homework.

Then Tony looked at Ziva next to him, she looked back at him, almost reading what he was about to say.

"Well I better head off too, school tomorrow and I have a house to get back to" he spoke to everyone. Ziva was sad that he was going but she knew she couldn't be with him every single minute for the rest of her life so she smiled, knowing she would see him again in the morning. Tony smiled back and then looked up at Jenny and Gibbs who were looking at him.

"Thank you Jenny, Gibbs" he stated. They both nodded at him. He then turned to Ziva. He knew her parents were right there, probably watching, but that didn't bother him; he knew it didn't bother her either.

"Night Ziva, I will see you in the morning" he said quietly before he leant forward and gave her a quick peck to the lips. After they smiled at each other and he jumped off the stool.

"Night Tony, Thank you" she replied as he smiled at her one more time before disappearing out the door with a 'see ya' aimed at everyone.

After he had gone she turned back in her seat to face her parents who were both pretending they didn't see anything, but she smiled knowing they did and they were faking it. Jenny had made her a hot chocolate and gave it to her and she and Gibbs stood across from her with their own drinks.

"So you're alright?" Gibbs asked softly. She nodded as she took a sip from her drink.

"Yes I am much better, I don't know how it happened, it sort of just happened, but I think I will be fine now" she stated calmly.

"We are both glad you are ok Ziva, you gave us such a scare last night, and we were so worried. We were both glad to see you back again when we got home" Jenny said.

"It makes me happy you were worried, he would of never cared" Ziva plainly said.

"Well you are here now with us, and you are loved by us all" Jenny reassured her, it made Ziva smile.

"Thanks Mom, Dad, for everything"

"That's ok Ziver" Gibbs replied.

"You know I don't think I thank you guys enough, you have been really easy going with Tony and I, and I want to let you know we are respectful to you guys, you know" Ziva said, trying to say that they hadn't gone behind their back, abusing the privileges they gave them. But they both seemed to get it.

"We know Ziver" Gibbs assured her. She smiled at her parents.

The next day at school in the PE changing room Tony's mate Jake had asked him if he was going to Jacob's party this weekend.

"What party?" Tony asked.

"Oh yeah you weren't at school yesterday, um Jacobs having a big party at his house cause' his parents are away. Friday night, are you gonna go? You can bring those friends of yours you hang out with, and Ziva, it's an open party" Jake explained.

"I dunno, I might do"

"Aw come on dude, you haven't been to a party in like ages! You're like the man at all the parties" Jake protested, Tony had to smile at that.

"Ok, I guess I can come" Tony decided, he would be hanging out with Ziva, so he will just ask her to come.

On the drive home to Ziva's that day they had Tim and Abby in the back, Tim's car wouldn't start this morning so they had caught a ride with him. And Abby had randomly leant forward and started talking.

"So are you going to Jacob's party this weekend?" she asked and Tony looked back at her.

"You know about Jacob's?"

"Yeah well you see, Jacob is in my IT class and we get along really well, he asked me and Timmy to come"

"So are you going?" Tony asked, amazed at the different people Jacob got along with, he was a Jock and he didn't figure him as an Abby type.

"Yeah I told Timmy we were going" she said proudly and Tim sat there not happy about it.

"I don't even like parties Abby, the last one I went to I puked everywhere, it wasn't funny" Tim stated when everyone laughed.

"It's ok Timmy, I'll look after you this time, ok. So are you going?" Abby said looking back at Tony.

"Yeah I told Jake I was going to go, I was gonna ask Ziva if she wanted to come" he said looking over at her. She smiled at him.

"I would love too" she replied, and then Tony looked back at Abby.

"Yep I'm going" he smirked.

"Awesome! This is going to be so much fun!" Abby said over excited.

The rest of the week had gone pretty quick, just normally classes at school with not much happening, and now it was Friday after school, Tony and Ziva walked back to his car after Auto and jumped in as they headed to her house.

"So I haven't even asked you this all week and I don't even know, have you even been to a party before?" he suddenly asked, remembering what he was thinking about last night while he lay in his bed. She smirked.

"Yes I have been to quite a few, I know Eli was strict, but…every time he had business overseas and left me at home alone I would always go out with my friends, a lot of the time it was parties, they are quite popular with our age in Israel" she smirked and he was shocked because he actually thought she was going to say no.

"Oh really? So your not a good little girl after all" he smirked, she slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Just like you are not the good little boy I bet with the parties you have been to" she shot back at him with a smirk.

"Touché, so what were these Israel parties like then?" he asked very intrigued.

"Well there is drinking, a lot of drinking, dancing, crazy people doing crazy things, I would say much the same as America from what I have heard"

"I would say it sounds much the same" he confirmed and they laughed.

Abby and Tim were at the house when they got there. Gibbs and Jenny would be home late tonight or not at all as they were stuck on a busy case at the moment and so everyone was just going to crash here after the party. They had asked if everyone could stay tonight and Gibbs had said it was alright with him as long as they all behaved. And Gibbs had made it clear to Ziva and Abby when they asked if they could go to the party that, they behave themselves and not get so drunk they passed out or something like that, he also made it clear to look after each other.

Now Tony and Tim were downstairs getting ready for the party while the girls were upstairs. Tony had showered first and put on some dark jeans and he was looking for his t-shirt, he had no idea where he had put it. So while Tim showered he was walking around topless looking for it. Little did he know Abby had stolen it and hid it in Ziva's room. Abby and Ziva had both showered and were getting dressed in Ziva's room when there was a knock on her door. They both quickly slipped their clothes on before they let whoever it was in. Ziva went to the door and opened it. She saw Tony and could help but stare, she always did when she got to see him shirtless with those godly toned muscles on his arms and chest. He smirked when he saw her checking him out. She snapped out of it when she saw that smirk.

"Where is your shirt?" she asked acting as though she hadn't been staring.

"Well that's why I came up here, I dunno, I can't find it" he said slightly puzzled on how he lost his shirt he had ten minutes ago.

"Isn't it that over there" Abby suddenly said and Tony walked in the room to find it on her desk chair.

"Yeah, how did it get up here?" he asked looking at Ziva.

"What?" she asked.

"You just wanted to see me shirtless so you stole it" he smirked at her.

"I did not" she protested. He gave her a quick kiss.

"Sure" he said sarcastically with a grin. "You can just ask next time" he stated, she just rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Well I'll go see if Tim's ready, be right back ladies" and as soon as Tony left Abby started laughing and Ziva turned to her.

"It was you!" Ziva pointed at her, and then she started to laugh with Abby about it.

Tim was ready. He was wearing some jeans and a green t-shirt. Tony was wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt with some football logo on it. Abby was wearing a cute black dress and Ziva was wearing some tight jeans and a low cut black t-shirt. They all got into Tony's car and he drove off towards Jacob's house. When they pulled up just a bit down from the house (because there were so many cars) they jumped out and walked down the road to his house. When they saw it they saw just how many people were there, there were lots; from outside they could see the house was crowed.

The four of them headed up the path towards the house, so they could join the party and have some fun!

**Ok so I stopped it here so the next chapter can be the party haha I have some interesting ideas for that so just you wait. **

**So let me know what you thought of this chapter and I will promise you the party chapter tomorrow ;) **

**Hundan. **


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys are still the coolest!**

**WARNING this chapter has some strong language; don't say I didn't warn you. **

**Also I don't know when you guys in America are aloud to actually drink alcohol, I think its 21? But yeah here its 18 so if this seems a bit out there its my bad, unless you guys still drink at 17 and stuff anyways :) haha well I'm only 17 and I'm aloud drink and party but I don't really, not my thing. **

**I know you guys are excited for the party chapter so as promised, here it is, Enjoy.**

As they entered they could see people everywhere, scattered throughout the house and out on the back lawn. As they came into the major area were everyone was Jake saw Tony, he was sure he wasn't going to come even though he said he would.

"Tony!" Jake shouted and then everyone turned to see Tony, they all knew him as the party guy, well used to; he never was at them any more.

"Tony!" they all shouted and smashed their red paper cups together. Tony just smiled and walked over to Jake with Ziva. Abby and Tim had already gone off.

"Geez I didn't think you were actually gonna come bro" Jake said as he handed Tony and Ziva a beer each.

"You know, haven't been out in a while, needed to see how lame these parties were these days without me" Tony joked.

"And good to see you brought Ziva, hey Ziva how's things?"

"Great thanks Jake, and yourself?"

"Totally awesome, I'm planning on getting wasted tonight" he explained and clinked his cup with Tony's.

"You haven't changed a bit Jake" Tony joked before Jake went off to see someone who was calling him.

Jeanne had seen her ex Tony with some new chick. She had dated Tony for a while until he broke it off saying 'it wasn't working'. She got so pissed off because she thought it was so working. She hadn't talked to him since and a couple weeks after they broke up that new chick had shown up. He had totally chased her round and now they were ALWAYS together, like at school and out of school, he even drove her to and from school everyday, he didn't do that with her. She had seen them at the homecoming when they were dancing. She hated the new bitch, she was sure she would be able to get Tony back after he had a break from her, but as soon as the new chick showed up, there was no chance to get him back with her in the way.

She didn't even see what Tony saw in the new chick, she didn't wear make-up or wear dresses, always in pants and shirts, and she beat all the boys in PE. _I mean who's attracted to a chick like that? _Jeanne thought to herself. She had even heard they were dating now, that made her so pissed off that that foreign chick or whatever she was, had her man. Jeanne had just then came up with the best plan to make them break up. She took another drink from her cup and smiled to herself.

Tony and Ziva had ended up playing a game of beer pong with some other guys, and Ziva had totally beaten everyone at it.

"I thought you said you have never played beer pong?" Tony asked her.

"I haven't, but it is not that had to figure where the precise spot to hit it at to get it in the cup is" she stated. He smirked.

"You have been drinking and you are still ninja" he laughed. They had continued to play as Ziva seemed to have fun beating people at this game and all the guys wanted to try and beat her. Some had got it in her cup a few times but she had downed her beer like it was nothing.

"What did you guys drink in Israel?" Tony finally asked, noticing how easy it was for her to drink beer.

"Vodka, rum, whisky, pure straight stuff" she just shrugged.

"Holy shit you guys are nuts! No wonder you can handle your drinks if you drunk that stuff at parties"

After that Tony had given Ziva a go at beer pong, he lost; he knew he wasn't going to win when he started. Then they had grabbed some more drinks and talked to some random people for a bit. They had seen Abby and Tim _trying _to play some Xbox game, and they both looked pretty drunk. Tony and Ziva weren't that sober themselves, but they were having a good time and they weren't super drunk like some people they saw already passed out on the floor and other various places. Tony and Ziva now leant against one of the walls as they watched some people play some drinking game and they were all getting hammered. Tony and Ziva in their drunken state found it entertaining to watch.

Then they were both getting a bit bored with that and they suddenly just looked at each other. They held each others gaze for a while before Tony stepped closer to her and leant down capturing her lips. It quickly turned more passionate when his tongue found its way into her mouth. His hands went to her waist and turned her so her back was against the wall, he pressed his body against hers, pinning her to the wall. His hands drifted up her sides while hers were in his hair.

Then they heard someone whistle at them, they both smiled at each other before going right back to what they were doing. She could feel him push himself harder against her and heck she didn't mind one bit. She could feel that the situation they were in had him excited by a certain part of his anatomy he had pressed against her. She was just as excited by the way he kissed her and touched her.

But for some reason at the same moment they pulled back thinking the same thing right at that moment. He looked at her in the eyes and she looked at him. They were both not drunk enough to know they didn't want it to happen like this, drunk and at some random party. He rested his forehead on hers.

"Zi, I don't want to take this too far, I don't want it to happen like this" he whispered so only she could hear him.

"I know Tony, me too" she whispered back. He gave her a tender kiss before relentlessly stepping back. They then had both ventured off to find something to do, not wanting to tempt themselves by being bored.

They had ended up in the kitchen talking to some people who were mixing drinks. Tony and Ziva weren't having any more drinks though, they weren't going to tempt themselves with that either. They could already feel themselves sober up slightly as they talked to some people for ages. Tony was in the middle of talking to one of his football buddies when Ziva decided she would go check on Abby and Tim, where ever they were.

"Tony, I'm just going to check on Tim and Abby, be right back" she said giving him a quick kiss. Which his buddy smiled at.

"Ok beautiful" he replied and she smiled at him as she went to go find Abby and Tim. Tony turned back to his football buddy, Lucas, who was grinning at him like an idiot.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Bro you are so serious about her, I cant believe your serious about a chick, I mean you used to not care a few years ago, but the way you look at her and act, and call her 'beautiful' I mean seriously bro your serious" he rambled and Tony shrugged.

"Yeah I know people change" he said.

"True ay bro, so I saw you guys pashing before when I was playing beer pong and I mean dude it was hot shit for a pash" he said and Tony laughed.

"So have you guys, you know had sex yet?" he asked.

"Na, were sort of taking things slow" Tony explained and Lucas' jaw dropped open.

"Man dude you are really serious about this chick, good on ya ay bro, at least she's cool and not some slut like most the chicks at our school, I saw her playing beer pong, she kicked everyone's ass, she's fricken awesome dude" he explained and Tony laughed again.

"I know it's the best thing about her, she's different" he smiled and Lucas patted him on the shoulder. He was about to say he'll catch him around, when out of no where someone came up and threw herself on Tony and kissed him.

Ziva had found Abby and Tim still playing that game, well trying to still, but they were having fun. She watched for a bit and then headed back to where Tony was. She rounded the corner to the kitchen and that's when she saw him _kissing _some chick. She was absolutely furious, she looked at his friend he was talking to and stormed off, heading out of the party, _how could he do this to me?_

Tony knew it wasn't Ziva who kissed him, he could tell. He pushed whoever it was off him as soon as they did. He looked up and saw Jeanne, his ex, smiling.

"What the fuck Jeanne, what the hell did you do that for?" he asked and before she could reply Lucas interrupted.

"Bro your girl just saw that and she stormed off all pissed just now, heading out of the party, you better hurry if you wanna catch her bro" he explained and Tony turned to Jeanne.

"Fuck you Jeanne, you bitch" he yelled and a few people looked over at him. He then stormed out of the party himself to go find Ziva. He got to the road and could see her walking towards where her house was it was too far away to walk. He sprinted to catch her.

"Ziva!" he yelled.

"Go away Tony, I don't want to talk to you!" she yelled back and when he reached her he grabbed her arm gently. She flicked it off harshly and turned to him.

"Ziva listen to me-" he tried to explain before she cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it Tony, I don't want to talk to you" she almost yelled at him and he could see tears in her eyes that she wouldn't let fall.

"Ziva" he said softly. But she turned away and started to walk again.

"Ziva! You can't walk all the way back to yours, at least let me drive you home" he pleaded but she kept walking and he gently grabbed her arm again but she flicked it off again.

"I don't want to be anywhere near you" she said as a few tears fell, he felt like he was going to cry watching her cry like that and saying she didn't want to talk to him or be near him.

"Well if you won't listen to what I have to say or let me drive you home at least can you take my car and drive, I don't want you walking home" he stated softly, she looked at him through teary eyes as he held his keys out to her. He looked as though he cared for her, giving her his car, but if he cared he wouldn't have kissed that girl. As she was just standing there he gave her his keys.

"Im not going to let you walk home, I don't care what you think, you are taking my car" he stated and she was in no mood for a argument with him, she just wanted to go home and cry, so she walked off in the direction of his car.

"And just so we are clear that person jumped me and kissed me, I did not kiss back at all, I pushed them off me cause' I knew they weren't you, I can tell who you are just by your touch. I would never do that to you Ziva because I _need _you, I'm nothing without you" he called out to her as she walked away, she didn't turn back but he knew she heard because she walked faster after he said it. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he began to walk to his house, which was ages away.

Ziva heard what he had said, she didn't know if she could believe it or not, she was too emotional to even fully process his words right now, all she could see was him kissing another girl. If he wanted that why did he even ask her out in the first place? She was so mad, she thought she was special to him, but she guessed he was all lies when he had told her he wanted something different. She reached his car and jumped in. She was sober enough now to drive, she knew how to handle her drinks and what Tony had done had pretty much smacked her sober right away.

As she drove home she cried even more, knowing just whose car this was and the memories she had with them in this car. She had arrived home before she knew it and she parked his car out front and went inside, straight to her room, taking her clothes off she climbed into bed and just cried and cried, she had never been so emotional over anything, she had never needed someone or depended on someone by choice before though. She was thinking that maybe it was a bad idea getting that close to Tony. And when it began to rain, it didn't help cheer her up, she still sobbed into her pillow.

Tony was so pissed off at Jeanne, he knew what she was doing, just by the look on her face and the fact he had just got a text from her.

_From: Jeanne_

_Tony I didn't know you had a girlfriend, I'm so sorry. If you need a place to stay tonight just come over to mine. I miss you Tony, please forgive me. xxx_

That made him so much wilder, he knew her game of lies and she was just trying to break him and Ziva up so she could get him back. _No fucking way! _Tony thought. Jeanne was a total bitch from hell, she had dated him for three months and he was sick of her shit after that long. He had heard she had sex with one of the other football guys, and he knew it was because he wouldn't have sex with her himself, he wasn't going to waste it with her, no way.

Thinking about what she had just done and what she had done to him and Ziva's relationship was killing him. He really needed Ziva in his life and he couldn't believe he admitted that aloud to her. But he had realised how much he spent his time with her, it was a lot. Then he got another text, he hoped it was Ziva, but it wasn't. It was Jeanne. He didn't even want to read her shit she had come up with and he was so mad he snapped and threw his phone violently on the ground and it smashed into little bits.

Then it started to rain, and really rain. He remembered how much Ziva loved the rain, how much he wanted to be with her right now. He started to cry as he walked in the rain, his clothes soaking through, and his tears mixed with the rain as it fell on his face.

Back at the party Lucas had gone and told Jake what had happened, Jake had always hated Jeanne, she was a total bitch. He had found her flirting with some guy and it made him sick to hear what she had just done and now she was off trying to get into some random guy, like her attempt at getting Tony back meant nothing. He walked right up to her and turned her round.

"You're a fucking bitch you know that, how dare you do that to him, he's so serious about her that I'm pretty sure they would have still been going out in two years or more if you hadn't of ruined everything, you no good bitch" he almost yelled and a few people began watching.

"Who are you to tell me who I am you dick, why don't you mind your own fucking business" and she turned back around, he turned her right back around though.

"Piss off" she yelled.

"Why don't you get the fuck out of here before I go against myself and hit a girl, you have done enough tonight, now piss off before I throw you out the door with my foot up your ass" he yelled this time. Abby had recognised it as one of Tony's friends, and she thought he was a nice one, but it didn't seem it as she watched him scream at Jeanne. She and Tim, with most other people were watching whatever it was going down.

"I don't have to, why do you care, Tony has pretty much ditched you for her anyways" she yelled back.

"Because he is my best mate still and I don't fucking tolerate the shit you did" he was about to say more when Abby walked up when she heard Tony's name.

"What happened? Where's Tony and Ziva?" she asked. Jake looked at Abby, he knew her to be Ziva's sister; Tony had talked about her one time.

"Well this prissy bitch decided it was funny to kiss Tony in front of Ziva so they would break up and she could get Tony back, I have no idea where they are, they left ages ago, and not in a happy mood either" as soon as he had finished explaining Abby straight up punched Jeanne right in the face.

"How dare you! Tony is like my brother now and Ziva is my sister and they are totally in love and you go and mess this up for your own selfish needs, which I know you won't get because no one likes you and I'm sure as heck sure Tony probably hates your guts after what you have done" Abby stated as Jeanne clutched her bleeding nose and tried not to cry.

"If they break up because of what you did you will get more than a punch to the face, especially when Ziva finds out what you did, its funny that she is stronger than most guys and knows Tae Bo, does kickboxing and like all the martial arts" Abby stated with a smirk at the end bit and Jeanne's eyes went wide with fear.

"Watch your back bitch" Abby said before walking off, followed by Tim, Lucas and Jake.

Jeanne had run out crying as everyone looked at her with a very evil look. Mostly everyone liked Tony, he was popular and likable, and those who did know Ziva liked her too, so Jeanne was out number considering most people didn't like her anyways.

Abby, Tim, Lucas and Jake all walked outside into the rain.

"Quick, jump in my car" Lucas called out as he ran to his car and everyone followed. Lucas hadn't actually drunk much tonight as he was driving Jake home anyways.

"Man I hate that bitch, I was just talking to Tony about Ziva and how serious he was about her right before Jeanne did what she did" Lucas explained.

"Do you think you could find out where Ziva is Abby, I'll find Tony" Jake said and Abby nodded. Tim gave her her phone from his pocket and she rang Ziva's number.

"I'm sorry I left you at the party Abby" Abby heard a very teary Ziva say as soon as she picked up. Abby felt so sad at the sound of her sister.

"It's ok Ziva, where are you?" she asked, worried she would be out in the rain somewhere.

"At home" came her teary reply. Abby looked up at Jake, he said he couldn't get through to Tony's phone.

"Ok, I will be home soon, um do you know where Tony is?" Abby asked hesitantly. She heard her sister start to cry.

"No, he gave me his car… and I-I don't know where he went" she managed to get out through sobs.

"Ok I will be home soon, stay there"

"Ok" Ziva replied before she hung up.

Abby turned to Lucas in the driver's seat and told him where she lived. They drove there as quickly as possible. They all went inside but the three boys waited downstairs as Abby went up to see Ziva. She slowly opened Ziva's door to see her still crying, she looked like a mess. Abby went and sat next to her on the bed and she put her hand on Ziva's back as she lay on her stomach with her face tear stained and looking at Abby.

"Ziva?" Abby said softly. Ziva sniffled.

"Yeah?"

"He would never do that to you and deep down you know that" Abby said getting straight to the point. Ziva sniffled again but let Abby continue, knowing she had more to say.

"The girl who kissed Tony was his ex Jeanne, she's a total bitch, she waited until you came back and she jumped him so you thought they were kissing, but Lucas said Tony pushed her right off him, and he was pissed off at her for what she did, Jeanne was being manipulative as she always is, she was jealous that you had Tony. He would never do that to you, he cares way too much to do that" Abby fully explained. Ziva knew her sister wasn't lying to her, and putting that with what Tony had said had made things a lot more clear now she was thinking. Ziva jumped out of her bed and put some clothes on.

"We have to go find him Abby, he had no car and he's probably in the rain" Ziva said getting mad at herself for believing he would do anything to her. They ran down the stairs. Ziva went up to the guys.

"Do you know where he is?" she asked very worried.

"No, his phone won't go through so we don't know" Jake replied.

"We have to go find him" Ziva said running for the door in a mad panic, everyone chased after her, joining her in Lucas' car as they speed off to where Ziva had seen him last. They had found his smashed phone.

"Well so his phone is smashed so we can't contact him at all, I would say he's walking home, we'll go the roads to his house from here" Lucas concluded. And they drove the streets towards his house looking out for him, Ziva was getting more and more worried the longer it took to find him, what if they didn't find him? It would be all her fault.

But then after they had drove about half way to his house they saw someone walking down the street and Ziva made them pull over even though they couldn't see who it was yet because they weren't close enough, but with her training you could spot a target further away when taught right and she knew it was him. As soon as she jumped out into the heavy rain she yelled his name.

"Tony!" and as soon as she did he turned, as he did she ran to him, not stopping until she got to him, and when she did she pulled him into a crusher hug, not letting go.

"Ziva" he whispered.

"I thought we would never find you and you died from hypothermia in some ditch" she said almost crying again. He rubbed her back gently.

"Ssshh its ok, I'm here and I'm fine" he whispered to her.

"I'm so sorry, for everything-"

"Hey it's not your fault at all alright? Your reaction was logical, I don't blame you for anything beautiful" he said softly as he now looked into her eyes.

"What you said before, I need you too Tony, I have never needed anyone more in my life" she sniffled.

"It's ok, I am right here and I am not going anywhere alright?" he said and she nodded.

"Now let's go see the others they look worried" he whispered as he walked her over to the car where Lucas, Jake, Tim and Abby all stood out in the rain.

They all told him they were glad he was ok, and they all squeezed in the car, soaking wet and they drove back to Ziva and Abby's house. They pulled up outside and they all went inside. When they walked in the front door Gibbs and Jenny were in the kitchen and looked at them all.

"What the hell happened?" Gibbs asked immediately worried at the six soaking wet teenagers, and Ziva who looked like she had been non stop crying and Tony who would not let go of her, who looked like he had cried too. Gibbs was in fact quite worried to what had happened.

**So I know it was all fun and games but life isn't all butterflies and rainbows haha hope this was good for everyone. Somebody's going to have a lot of explaining to do to Gibbs haha **

**Hundan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my awesome followers! I got this down as soon as I could, knowing you would all be waiting, and I myself love fast updates so I like to give to you what I like myself :) I hope this one is good for you, I liked writing it. Enjoy**

They just stood there for a moment before Ziva decided to step forward and explain.

"Long story short Gibbs, Tony and I had an argument, and then Tony walked off and we had to go find him in the rain" Ziva tried explaining without to much detail because she didn't want him to think less of Tony, she knows he likes Tony. Tony stood by Ziva holding her hand as she explained what happened. Gibbs just stared at Ziva and didn't say anything but he nodded, accepting what she said, he would get more out of her later when she was alone. He looked at the other wet teenagers and his eyes landed on to males he didn't know. Abby saw it and introduced them.

"Mom, Dad these are Tony's friends Lucas and Jake, they helped us look for Tony, guys this is Ziva's and my Mom, Jenny and Dad, Gibbs" Gibbs stepped forward and shook both their hands. They were a bit nervous at the way Gibbs was looking at them.

"Are you kids all staying the night?" Jenny had then asked.

"Um me and Lucas are staying at his tonight, but thank you" Jake had said politely to Jenny.

"Ok, well you make sure when you get home you get dry, I don't want you two getting sick in those wet clothes" she said before she walked down to her room, she gave Gibbs a look before she did, telling him to give the kids some time. He just followed her. Tony then turned to Jake and Lucas.

"Thanks for everything guys"

"It's alright ay, Jeanne's a bitch and we always got your and Ziva's backs" Jake replied. Ziva let go of Tony for a moment and gave each Lucas and Jake a friendly hug, whispering 'thank you' to both of them. They both then headed out telling them they'll see them around.

After they had gone everyone had gone and showered and changed, getting dry. Then they had all ended up in Abby's room sitting on her bed, Tony was sitting close by Ziva, holding her hand in his.

"So this Jeanne chick, what is her problem?" Ziva had asked.

"Well she is pretty much a snobby bitch, anything that doesn't go her way and she has a tantrum or try's to change it, hence what happened tonight" Tony explained.

"Yeah, not many people at school like her, she's sort of all about herself and doesn't care about anyone" Tim added.

"And you dated her?" Ziva then asked Tony.

"Well she was different sometimes when it was just me and her for a while but then she went back to being a bitch, I only stayed with her for a bit longer because I was sick of dating all the time, but when she went over the top I broke up with her" he explained.

"Yeah Jeanne cheated on him with this other guy in the football team" Abby added and Tony looked at her confused.

"Come on Tony, it was total gossip when it happened, the whole school probably knew" she explained, he shrugged.

"Well I would like to have a word with her" Ziva said.

"Ziva, I don't want you getting suspended for beating her up" Tony said smiling.

"Don't worry Abby already socked her one in the face, made her run off crying too" Tim stated and they both looked at Abby in disbelief.

"Really, you did that Abby?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, well remember that weekend when you taught me how to fight, I was just using what you showed me to get some revenge for you" Abby smirked.

"Well thank you Abby, you are the best sister" Ziva said leaning over and giving her a hug. Abby laughed.

"You are welcome" she said.

Afterwards Tony and Ziva had gone back to her room. They both sat on the edge of her bed.

"I think I should go talk to my Dad, he will want a more detailed explanation" Ziva stated and Tony took her hand in his.

"Do you want me to come?" he asked. She squeezed his hand lightly.

"I think I should go by myself, I will be back though" she said as she looked at him. He nodded.

"Ok" he said quietly. She leant over and kissed him softly before standing up and going downstairs. Ziva knew exactly where her Dad would be, so she went out to the shed. When she opened the door Gibbs was there, but so was Jenny and they both looked up at Ziva with still a worried look. Ziva walked in quietly and sat on a stool that Gibbs had pulled out for her. She sat quiet for a moment but then looked up at her parents.

"It was fun at the party; we were having a good time and being responsible. Tony was talking to Lucas and I went to go check up on Abby and Tim, but when I got back I saw this chick kissing Tony," Ziva stated and Gibbs suddenly looked mad and he was about to say something when she continued "and before you get mad like I did Gibbs, he wasn't kissing her back. I stormed out not knowing what really happened, the chick was Tony's ex girlfriend she was just trying to break us up because she wanted Tony back. Tony pushed her off and snapped at her and came out to find me. I wouldn't talk to him because I was mad at him, but he insisted I not walk home, I refused to let him take me home because I didn't want to be near him at that moment so he insisted he told me to take his car. I did and I left him, he began walking home" Ziva looked down, feeling sad at the memory of what happened "And then Abby had came home to find me, she explained everything, her, Tim, Jake and Lucas had dealt with Jeanne, apparently she went off crying" Ziva smiled at that "Then I got worried about where Tony was as it was really bad outside and we went and we found him walking in the rain, then we came home and here we are" she explained and looked back up at her parents.

"Teenage girls can be nasty like that, I remember once when another girl slapped Jen here across the face because she wanted me, then Jen had made her cry" Gibbs said smiling, lighting the mood when Ziva smiled again.

"How long have you two been together?" Ziva then asked.

"Well a long time, since we were about you and Tony's age" Jenny explained.

"Wow" Ziva stated.

"I just want to point out Ziver that I don't know how safe it was for you kids to be driving when you were drinking, I don't think that was a good idea but you are ok so I will let it slide this time, but I don't want it happening again alright, next time no matter what time you call me or Jen and we will come get you" Gibbs explained. Ziva nodded.

"How are you and Tony anyway, it would have been a hard time for you two tonight?" Jenny then asked.

"We are ok I think, we haven't talked much about it yet but I tried to apologise for getting mad at him but he told me I didn't have to apologise because he understood my reaction, I still don't know why he has forgiven me that easy though" Ziva said and Jenny and Gibbs smiled, knowing that Tony cares too much for Ziva not to forgive her that easy.

"Well I bet he is waiting for you so why don't you go talk to him?" Jenny said softly, Ziva nodded.

"Ok, thanks" Ziva said and she gave both of her parents a hug before running back inside and going upstairs.

When Ziva walked into her room Tony was standing over by her corkboard looking at the photos Ziva now had on it. There was some of her and Abby and some of her a Tim; there was the photo that Abby had taken at her birthday of her and Tony dancing. And there were the photos from the homecoming of them. Ziva walked up beside him.

"You know Ziva I have been thinking, I really do need you, if you left me I don't know what I would do, most of my time I'm am with you. I realised tonight that our relationship is a lot stronger than I thought it was, and you make me happy every time I'm with you" he said turning to look at her. She brought her hand up to his cheek.

"Tony, what we have is different than most people our age but I couldn't care less, what we have is special, I wouldn't rather have anyone else or spend my time with anyone else, I don't plan on letting you go because I need you just as much" she explained and he brought his arms around her and pulled her close to him in a hug, he didn't want to ever let go.

They had ended up standing there hugging for a long time, his hands rubbed her back gently and her hands played with the bottom of his hair at the back of his neck. It was relaxing hugging like that and they could do it forever. Then he leant back and rested his forehead against hers.

"I could stand her for ever Ziva but I think we should get some sleep" he said, she nodded against his head.

"Ok, I do agree with that, I am quite tired" she replied. They both reluctantly let go of each other and they took their jeans off and jumped into bed in their t-shirts and underwear, not really caring what they were sleeping in. He couldn't help stare when she climbed in just in her underwear on the bottom though, and she caught him looking and smiled. Once under the covers she crawled over to him so her face was buried in his neck while she snuggled around his body. He snuggled right back, holding her close to him.

"You know Zi, for a kickass ninja chick I never really pictured you as the snuggling type, but I love that you are" he whispered into her hair. She then looked up at him.

"And for the big popular football guy I never really pictured you as the snuggling type either, but I love that you are too" she smiled at him.

"Well I never was the snuggling type before I met you, I don't know I guess it just has to be the right person" he smiled back and she leant up and kissed him softly a few times.

"You are defiantly the right person in my life" she whispered against his lips.

"You too beautiful" he whispered back before he gave her one last long kiss. Then she snuggled back into his neck, closing her eyes. He closed his eyes too but he gently rubbed his hand up and down her back until he felt her relax so much she fell asleep. When he knew she was asleep he let himself fall asleep too.

Tony woke first the next day. He looked to the clock and it read 1:07pm, they had slept till midday, well it was alright because they had a long hard night last night and deserved a sleep in. He looked down at Ziva still sleeping in his arms, he didn't want to wake her and he didn't really want to leave the embrace with her but he had to pee. So he slowly worked his way out of her hold, she almost woke up but just pulled the covers up more and mumbled his name before going back to sleep. He quietly left her room and closed the door behind him.

He went to the toilet and as he headed back to her room he decided to let her sleep and he would go talk to Gibbs. He went down the stairs and Jenny was in the kitchen making two coffees.

"Hello Tony how was your sleep?" she asked cheerfully.

"Hey Jenny, it was good slept well, Ziva's still asleep though I didn't want to wake her up" he explained as he walked around by where Jenny was making the coffees.

"Is that for Gibbs?" he asked and she smiled at him.

"Yes, would you like to take it out to him, he's in the shed" she explained handing him the coffee.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to him, thanks Jenny" he said as he walked out to the shed. She just smiled, _I can see why Gibbs takes a liking to him, he try's hard for his respect and I know he gets it. Gibbs really does like him, he took to him quicker than Tim. _Jenny thought to herself.

Tony walked into Gibbs' shed with his coffee, Gibbs held back the smile as he saw who it was that brought his coffee in, he didn't doubt that Tony would come to see him today.

"Hey Gibbs, here's your coffee" Tony said setting it down on the work bench.

"Thanks Tony" he said and he handed the younger man a sander, knowing he wasn't just here to deliver his coffee. Tony took the sander with a smile and began working on the boat with him. All that could be heard for the next few minutes was the sound of wood tools working against the wood of Gibbs' boat. Then Tony broke the silence.

"So I'm sorry if I did something to disrespect you last night Gibbs" he stated not looking over at Gibbs. Gibbs watched the young man still sand away.

"Tony" he said causing him to stop his sanding and look at him.

"What you did last night did not disrespect me, if anything you made me proud of you. Even though Ziva was mad at you, you still went out of your way to make sure she was taken care of, you're a good man Tony and I can see how much you care for her" he explained. Tony smiled slightly, Gibbs' opinion really did matter to him, he was Ziva's dad after all.

"You know I would always make sure she's taken care of, no matter what" Tony explained and then it was Gibbs who smiled.

"I know Tony, you know if I'm going to trust anyone with my daughter it's you" he replied.

"And I respect that Gibbs; I don't think I could be away from her. I know we're young but we both have something different then most teenagers and we both don't want to stop what we have"

"You know Tony I know what you mean, personally I experienced it myself" he said and Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he asked intrigued, Gibbs smiled.

"Yeah, Jenny and I have been together since high school, we were about the same age as you and Ziva when we started dating, never looked back since"

"Geez, I would love to stay with Ziva that long but you know if things don't turn out like I want them to I guess I'll just have to get on with life" Tony stated slightly sad at the thought of ever being away from Ziva.

"You know Tony your first love is always the strongest" Gibbs said softly, Tony looked up at him, he had never verbalised the word love before, he knew he was defiantly falling in love with Ziva, which Gibbs seemed to see. Gibbs smiled knowing just what Tony was thinking.

"You will share it with her when your ready Tony, it's hard to say when you really mean it but I know you make her happy so don't think you have to say it to keep her around, deep down if she feels the same she will know how you feel without the three words having to be said, and she will wait till she's ready too" Gibbs explained to the younger man, Gibbs had been through it all before and he was willing to give Tony the helpful words he needs to keep him around with Ziva, he would do all he can to help them and their relationship, Tony was a good man and he was the one person who could make his daughter happy with hardly trying, so he wanted him to stick around. Tony was so happy at Gibbs' words; no one had ever treated him like this before. Yeah his Uncle Sam was great, but he had never been much of a guy to talk to Tony about his feelings and things, and Gibbs really seemed to be strong in his words with Tony.

Tony hung his head and looked to the ground; he didn't want Gibbs to see his eyes go slightly glassy. He wouldn't cry but how Gibbs treated him made him a bit emotional, having not much of a father around and being raised by an uncle or by himself most of the time it was a strong feeling to have that there for you all of a sudden, someone to talk about his emotions with. He had always just had himself to share his emotions with but now Gibbs was opening up to him, sharing with him.

"Thanks Gibbs" Tony said quietly, trying not to show his broken voice. Gibbs had always known there was something different about Tony and he was now seeing it in front of him. The confident popular football kid was in front of him, struggling with his emotions about his feelings for Ziva. Gibbs stood up and walked over to Tony, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Gibbs knew the younger man had a hard time with not having a father around and has probably faced his emotions by himself a lot.

"It's ok to let it out Tony, I don't think any less of you. A man that is able to show his emotions is a lot stronger than a man who keeps it all bottled up inside" Gibbs explained as he sat Tony down on one of the stools, Tony still hadn't looked up from the ground. Tony finally looked up to the older man, he had glassy eyes but Gibbs knew he wasn't going to cry.

"Gibbs I- no one has ever talked to me about this before, I normally just get all confused by myself, and no one has treated me like this, helping me like this" he said softly to Gibbs. Gibbs understood what Tony was going through.

"Tony I know your dad isn't round and Sam is hardly home but if you need to talk about anything you know you can come to me, even if it is my daughter you date you can share anything with me" Gibbs put a hand on Tony's shoulder and Tony nodded.

"I know Gibbs; thank you it means a lot to know I have you there for me, I've never really had that before and I think its something I need there for me" Tony said looking up at Gibbs.

"Everyone needs someone there for them, you have Ziva there for you but you also need a father figured to talk to, someone to help you out. And being a young man you are at that age where you need that there for you the most, seventeen is a hard age, especially when dealing with emotions and other new things that you learn and experiment with at that age. And I am happy to be here for you to help you with that"

"Thanks Gibbs, thank you"

"It's alright Tony, you deserve it" Gibbs explained and Tony nodded.

"Ziva's lucky that she has you as her father now, I think you really make her happy. She had a hard time with Eli, never been aloud to do anything, any free time she had was when he went overseas, but here you give her a much different life, you and Jenny are there for her and you give her everything she never had, I know she's grateful for that" Tony said giving Gibbs a smile.

"I think we aren't the only ones that make her happy here" Gibbs replied giving him a smile, Tony smiled more. Tony seemed brighter than he had a little before.

"You know Gibbs I don't think I have felt this way about anyone before, it's hard to think how much you can need someone" Tony suddenly explained.

"It's good to need someone, it keeps you happy to know that there is someone that you need and they need you, someone to complete you"

"I think Ziva completes me a lot, just the amount of time we are together and when we are together it just feels like I could just sit there and do nothing as long as she's there I'm happy, I don't know how to explain the feeling" he said, Gibbs smiled.

"I know the feeling Tony, it's the feeling when your falling for someone" he grinned, Tony grinned too.

"I really think I am falling for her Gibbs, it's just so easy when I'm around her to be myself and be happy, and she's nothing like the other girls I have dated. You probably know what it's like to be a teenage boy, I have dated quite a bit over my time at high school but never really getting serious about anyone, my last girlfriend she was different at the start but then after a while she was horrible, I only stayed with her that bit longer because I realised I didn't want to be with a new girl every week, I wanted something more permanent, more serious. I stopped dating for a long time and then I met Ziva, I didn't know what it was about her but it was something and I held on to her and now I am as happy as I could ever be with her, this is what I want" Tony explained.

"It sounds very familiar" Gibbs smiled.

"Yeah, I'm a bit scared though Gibbs, I don't want to do anything to hurt her, I don't know what I would do with myself if I did, and I have never been this serious about someone that I'm not sure what I am meant to do sometimes, do share everything with her, do I spoil her or just stay more casual about things, am I meant to spend all my time with her when I can or am I meant to take a break sometimes, but then she might think I don't want to be with her and she might get the wrong idea-" Tony started rambling as he got worried, he really didn't know what he was meant to do. Gibbs interrupted him.

"Tony, its ok you don't have to know what you're meant to do, it will just come to you. But if you are ever unsure I'm sure I can help out, what you share with her is up to you but if it something she should know you should share it with her, and if you feel the need to spoil her I think that would make her very happy, it really is just what feels right to you, and you already spend most of your time together but it is ok to have a break every now and then, I'm sure she will understand if you want to spend some time with your other friends a few times, but don't be afraid to bring her around your friends, a lot of the time guys don't bring their girlfriends anywhere near their friends and it can grow them apart because the girlfriend normally gets the feeling that they are not comfortable with them for him to bring her around his friends, we both know Ziva is able to hang out with the 'guys' very well" the last bit made Tony laugh and Gibbs was happy he was lighting the mood in the room a bit.

"Yes Ziva I think would easily get along with my friends, she totally beat everyone at beer pong last night" Tony said laughing, Gibbs laughed too, he could see Ziva easily doing that. Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Thanks a lot Gibbs, I could say that a million times and still not feel thankful enough" Tony said.

"It's alright Tony, just if you ever need to talk just come see me, I will be here" Gibbs smiled. Tony stood up and so did Gibbs. Tony looked like he wanted to say something else.

"Can I… um …" Tony said looking at Gibbs, Gibbs knew what he was trying to say and even though Gibbs wasn't much of a affectionate type he knew Tony was quite affectionate guy, even if he didn't know it. Gibbs gave the younger man a quick guy hug, to him it felt like a father and son hug, he smiled at that thought. Tony leant back.

"Thanks Gibbs" he said again before smiling at him and heading out of the shed, leaving Gibbs to his work. Gibbs smiled, his coffee was now cold but he didn't mind, he had helped Tony out on an emotional level, which his wife would never believe when he told her. He was proud of Tony and he did hope he stuck around for a long time; Gibbs would always help him out.

Tony walked into the house and found Jenny and Ziva in the kitchen talking while they prepared something for dinner. When he came in they both looked at him.

"Well hello Tony, have a nice talk with my dad?" Ziva smiled at him. He smiled back and walked around the kitchen to behind Ziva where she was peeling potatoes in the sink. His hands went to her hips and he kissed her neck lightly.

"Yes it was good actually" he said smiling against her skin. She smiled and just continued what she was doing. Jenny looked over and smiled at the two of them, they looked so happy and they interacted so easy with each other, like a pair that had been married for years.

"Well I am glad that you had a good time, you are lucky he likes you" Ziva replied and he kissed her neck again.

"I defiantly am very lucky" he replied, smiling again. He kissed her neck one more time before stepping back and grabbing his own peeler to help with the vegetables.

Ziva had woken not too long ago, she had gone downstairs when she found herself alone in bed, Jenny was beginning to prepare the roast for dinner and when Ziva asked where Tony was she said he was out with Gibbs. Ziva had then decided to help Jenny with the dinner. Jenny wondered what Tony and Gibbs were talking about because Tony had been out there for over an hour, she would ask Gibbs later. And when Tony came in Jenny smiled at his and Ziva's interaction, they were defiantly alright from the events last night and Jenny was glad, she thought Tony and Ziva had a very different for their age but adorable relationship, she knew they had strong feelings for each other just by they way they would look at each other. She knew they were happy.

**So how was the big emotional Tony/Gibbs talk? I have no idea where it came from but I like the whole Tony/Gibbs thing I have in this story and I know a lot of you guys do too. So I came up with it, it basically came to me that Tony doesn't have anyone he can really talk to about his emotions and that could make someone emotional I reckon, especially when they get that relief of sharing it with someone, so that is where it came from haha. Let me know what you thought :) Next chapter will be up as soon as I get it written.**

**Hundan**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so I have another update for you guys already because I think you are all the best. I was glad that most of you really enjoyed the Gibbs/Tony moments, I really like them too :) there is a bit more Tony/Ziva in this one for those who thought the last one was a bit short on that. And even though I haven't watch season 1 and 2 with Kate in it, I decided to add her into the story because I know everyone loves her and she sounds all good to me :) **

"Tony!" Tony stopped mid chew on the carrot he had just put in his mouth.

"What?" he asked Ziva with the carrot still in his mouth.

"I told you, no eating the dinner or we'll have none left" she said as she playfully slapped his chest. He continued eating the carrot and swallowed it.

"Ok, that was the last one" he stated smirking and she rolled her eyes.

"Sure, you said that two carrots ago" she laughed. He just shrugged at her with a big grin. They had been helping Jenny prepare the roast and they were just finishing up, cutting the last of the vegetables. Tony had kept stealing the vegetables. Jenny had watched the two interact the whole time. She found it cute when Tony would lean over and kiss her randomly when she was doing something, she would just laugh and continue what she was doing, and when she laughed he would grin like an idiot, it was cute. Reminded her a lot of how she and Jethro were when they were that age.

After they had prepared the dinner the two of them had gone back up stairs to see if Tim and Abby were awake yet. Tim and Abby were awake and on Abby's computer doing something which Tony and Ziva didn't understand when they had explained it to them. So they decided to leave them to whatever they were doing and they thought it would be a good idea to finally get changed for the day considering it was just after three now. Tony showered downstairs and Ziva upstairs, Tony now kept a change of clothes in his car since he always seemed to end up staying at Ziva's when he hadn't planned to.

Tony had gone upstairs after he had changed and he knocked on Ziva's door, just in case. He heard her tell him he could 'come in', so he entered. Ziva was sitting on the edge of her bed combing her wet hair, getting out all the knots. She smiled at him. He stood there for a moment just watching her and she felt her cheeks flush when he looked at her like that. Then he finally moved from his spot where he stood watching her. He walked over to her a softly took the comb in his larger hand.

"Here let me" he said as he motioned her to sit on the floor in front of him as he sat where she was just sitting on the bed. She complied and sat on the floor, his knees on either side of her shoulders.

His hands were lighter than she imagined when one went gently to her shoulder and the other worked the comb softly through her hair. She closed her eyes at how relaxing it was when he did it.

"Before she passed away I used to do this with my mother" he said quietly.

"I missed it a lot" he added and she blindly reached up to hold his hand that was on her shoulder, not really knowing what she should say. She ran her fingers over his knuckles on that hand as his other one still combed the knots out of her hair. When the comb ran through smoothly she felt the comb change for his hand. She sighed at the relaxing feeling of his hand as it gently weaved through her damp curls. He gently soothed his fingers over her scalp and she couldn't believe how nice the feeling was.

Her eyes were still closed and her fingers still brushed his knuckles. She felt his hand rake through her hair one more time before it settled at the base of her neck. His hand then lightly pushed her hair off her neck and over her shoulder, she felt him lean down behind her. She felt his warm breath before his soft lips on the nape of her neck, as he kissed the back of her neck his hand that was accompanied by hers moved around hers and entwined their fingers.

He didn't stop kissing her neck and his mouth moved to the side of her neck, she felt herself extend her neck out for him. His free hand went into her curls on the opposite side of her neck to his lips, gently massaging his fingers into her hair while he left warm kisses up the other side of her neck. She felt him graze his teeth along her skin but she knew he wouldn't nip at it because he would leave a mark, and they knew that would be a bad idea.

Instead his lips moved higher and went under the back of her ear; she couldn't believe how great it felt when he kissed her there.

"Tony" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he hummed against her skin. And he felt her let go of his hand so he leant back from her neck. He thought she wanted him to stop but that wasn't it, she got up onto her knees and turned around to face him. She kneeled right in front of him between his legs and he smiled at her. He leant his head back down but captured her awaiting lips this time. The kiss was tender and sweet to begin with but as soon as he felt her hands on his chest he deepened it by kissing her more passionately as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She returned the kiss, fully and as passionate as he had started it.

As the kiss continued she felt his hands run down her sides and they kept going until they reached her thighs. He pulled back from the kiss for a moment and she felt herself being swiftly lifted up and she found herself straddling his lap. Then all of a sudden he was back kissing her, one hand stayed on her hip and the other went back up to the side of her neck where he could position her face to achieve the best possible kiss. She found that her hands couldn't keep still and she brought them up to his hair where she repeatedly ran them into and across his short hair as they kissed.

Then they heard a soft knock on the door. They pulled back from the kiss.

"Yeah?" Ziva asked, still sitting on Tony.

"Dinner will be ready soon, so be down shortly" they heard Jenny's reply. Obviously Jenny knew what they were doing or just didn't want to intrude on them if it may be they were talking or what not.

"Ok, we'll be down soon" Ziva replied and they heard Jenny walk down the hall to Abby's room. Tony then smiled at Ziva.

"One more kiss before dinner?" he said with a puppy dog expression. She softly laughed and leant down and kissed him. The kiss was tender but long, they each held the kiss for as long as they could. When she leant back he stole a quick peck before she stood up in front of him. She smiled at him as she walked over to where her blow dryer was so she could dry her hair. He just sat where she had left him and watched as her fingers racked through her hair while the blow dryer fanned it out dry. All the while she looked back at him smiling.

Once her hair was all dry she sat the dryer down and walked back over to stand in front of him, she lifted her hands to his hair and began playing with it, fixing it from looking like he had just been making out and someone ran her hands all through it, which they had. As soon as it looked presentable she leant down and gave him a quick peck, much like the one he stole minutes ago.

"There, much better" she smiled and lightly tapped him across the cheek with her hand. He smiled back and stood up and followed her downstairs.

When they got to the dinning room, where they were having a nice dinner tonight, everyone else was down there and there were two seats on one side of the table for them, they smiled at everyone and took their seats. Tony sat on the side where Gibbs was on the end and Ziva on the side where Jenny sat on the other end. Abby was across from Ziva and Tim across from Tony. Then they all began to put things on their plates, it was a roast chicken with roast vegetables and Jenny's homemade gravy to top it off.

They all began to eat their dinner, and the mood at the table was cheerful and chatty.

"So when's your next game Tony?" Gibbs had asked him when Jenny was talking to Abby and Ziva about something.

"Next weekend, we have about three or four more before Christmas" he explained.

"Last game before Christmas is always exciting, everyone's just exited they get off school for a bit" Gibbs said with a smile.

"Yeah that's true, I'm just guttered cause' Sam's not going to be home this Christmas, he had got home every other Christmas but now that I'm older and can look after myself it's harder for him to get sent home for a week or so because I don't really need him to look after me, it sucks" Tony said as he pushed a carrot across his plate in a sad mood.

"You are always welcome here for Christmas Tony, you are always welcome in this family" Gibbs replied as he gave the younger man a pat on the shoulder.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on family time or anything"

"Yes Tony I am sure, you are part of the family now so get used to the fact that you come when ever you like" Gibbs said and Tony smiled.

"Thanks Gibbs"

Part way through the dinner Ziva wasn't eating one of her potatoes and Tony wasn't eating one of his kumara, so they looked at each other smiling and he reached over with his fork and took her potato and she reached over and took his kumara. They both liked what the other had better and all they had to do was look at each other to know.

After dinner and after helping clean up Tony and Ziva had gone back up to her room. It was still warm later in the evening so Tony went to go open Ziva's window, he smiled when he figured something out.

"Hey Ziva" Tony said as he started climbing out her window onto the roof. The roof outside Ziva's window in her room was more horizontal so it was safe to go out onto, and Tony thought it was awesome.

"Tony where are you going!" she replied as she walked over to the window to see him sitting out on the roof.

"Come" he said patting the space next to him, she just smiled and shook her head, but complied and went out onto the roof with him and took a seat next to him. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. They could see the stars out tonight and they both remembered that first time when they had watched the stars together on his tramp.

"Your dad invited me over for Christmas since Sam can't come home this year" Tony suddenly said, she looked up at him.

"He did did he?" she smiled.

"Yes, you know I really like your dad he helps me out a lot"

"He does?"

"Yeah, I don't really have a father I can talk to about things and that can help me out and your dad really helps with that, he really helps when you talk to him" he explained. Ziva wasn't going to ask what they talk about because it wasn't her place to know, if she needed to know she knew Tony would tell her, what he talks to her dad about will just be things guys need to talk to a father about, and she was glad her dad was helping him out with that.

"I had noticed you two were getting along really well" she smiled. He smiled back and gave her a soft kiss.

"What are you doing tomorrow?' he then asked.

"Well nothing really, what about you?"

"I have some football training tomorrow, if you were doing nothing you could come down and watch?"

"I would like that" she smiled. She leant up and kissed him softly again before resting her head against his shoulder as he hugged her close to him. They sat out there for a long time like that, just watching the stars.

When it started getting late Tony gave Ziva a gentle squeeze and she looked up at him.

"I would love to sit like this all night with you beautiful but I got to head home tonight so I can have some energy for training tomorrow" he regretted that he had to leave, but he had to.

"Ok, I know" she said and they both climbed back into her room. She stood in front of him and he stepped forward and brought her into his arms.

"I'll pick you up at about twelve" he said into her hair as he hugged her.

"Ok, I will be ready" she relied and he leaned back from the hug.

"Night beautiful" he whispered before leaning his head down and kissing her lips, tenderly and lovingly. He kissed her for longer than normally but he wanted it to last, so he could savour the feel of her lips on his. He pulled back and just looked at her as he ran his hand over her cheek softly.

"Good night Tony" she whispered back before giving him a soft peck. His hand slowly left her face and he looked at her the whole distance to her door, he missed her as soon as he closed her bedroom door behind him. He went down the stairs and Jenny and Gibbs were on the couch in the lounge watching some movie or something, he popped around the corner into the lounge.

"Thanks for having me over but I got to be on my way" he said. And Gibbs and Jenny were now looking over at him.

"You're not staying tonight?" Jenny asked.

"Na I got football training tomorrow and need some rest, but I will be back at about lunch to pick Ziva up, she's going to come watch my training" Tony smiled.

"Ok, well drive safe Tony, we will see you tomorrow" Jenny replied. Tony nodded and waved goodbye as he said 'Goodnight'. He then got into his car and headed home.

Ziva decided she was going to bed too, so she opened her sleepwear draw and smiled when she saw his boxers and shirt in her draw, it was the ones she had came home in after the homecoming. She decided that she would wear that to bed, considering she didn't have him tonight she would wear his clothes instead. She dressed into them and climbed into her bed. It took her a bit longer than last night to fall asleep, she realised she seemed to fall asleep in his arms a lot more quickly than by herself.

The next morning Ziva woke at ten. She went downstairs and had breakfast with Jenny; Jenny smiled at Ziva's choice of sleeping wear. After she had showered and changed into some jean shorts and a t-shirt, for the beginning of winter it was rather hot today. She let her hair out curly, knowing it was how Tony liked it. Not long after she was ready she heard someone knock downstairs and then was talking to Jenny, she figured it was Tony. She went down to see them.

Tony watched as Ziva bounced down the stairs, her hair looked amazing today, done perfectly out and curly like that.

"Well hello little miss sunshine of loveliness" he greeted her, she just smiled and her cheeks flushed slightly at his comment.

"Hello Tony" she greeted back and walked up to him and gave him a kiss to his cheek.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied and he turned back to Jenny.

"I will have her home in time for dinner" he smiled.

"Ok, thank you Tony, have fun" Jenny called out as they walked outside to his car. She shook her head smiling at them; she could see them through the window as they walked to his car holding hands.

It didn't take them long to get to the school where Tony's team had training on the school pitch. Tony had explained in the car that they were just doing fitness and drills today so it meant they didn't have to wear all their gear. Tony got out of the car and walked over to Ziva's side. As soon as she got out he gathered her hand in his and they walked hand and hand to the pitch.

"Ok so I'm just warning you that most of the cheerleaders will be there and some of the preppie chicks that are into the footballers, also some of their girlfriends will be there" he told her as they walked.

"I thought you said it was only training?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, its just they know that they get to watch us and think that if they make an appearance someone from the football team might see them and ask them out, I don't know I find it confusing myself" he laughed, so did she.

"So I just keep to myself, the best idea?" she said smiling.

"Yeah probably, unless Kate's there, you know Lucas who you meet at the party? He actually doesn't date heaps, he's more like me, he and Kate have been together for just over a year now, you'll like her she's really nice" he explained. And they walked up to the pitch. Some of the football team were there already but not all of them because Tony had come a bit earlier. There was a bunch of the cheerleaders sitting at the bottom of the bleachers and some of the preppie girls sitting to the side of them, one of them was Jeanne but Tony immediately ignored her presence. He looked up the bleachers and there sat Kate up higher then the rest of the girls by herself in her usual place. Kate never mixed with the other girls, for good reason.

Tony still held Ziva's hand and walked her up the stairs until they reached Kate, all the other girls were looking at them and whispering but Tony didn't care. Tony knew Kate really well; he Lucas and Kate would hang out a lot because Lucas was his second best mate after Jake.

"Hey Kate, haven't seen you in a while, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Ziva, Ziva this is Kate" he introduced the two.

"Well I have heard a lot about you from Lucas" Kate smiled at Ziva.

"Is it alright if Ziva sits with you, she wouldn't particularly get along with them down there, she would probably end up hurting someone" Tony joked.

"Yeah sure, I'm glad there's someone else normal that comes now" Kate was glad Ziva was here, Kate always sat by herself and the other girls had given her the nickname 'Lucas' Loner', she never got cut up about it because she wouldn't believe or listen to anything that they said, but it would be nice if it stopped for a change.

"Great, well I will leave you two to chat, I have training to get to" Tony smiled. He let go of Ziva's hand for the first time since they started walking over here, but it went back to her and onto the side of her cheek. He leant in and gave her a sweet peck on the lips, as he pulled back he gave her a wink and then ran down the stairs to the pitch where his teammates were. When Ziva took the seat next to Kate she noticed that the girls down the bottom were all looking at her, some with evil glares, mainly one girl, and she recognised that as Jeanne. Ziva smirked knowing Jeanne would be mad, but Ziva couldn't care less what she thought.

"You get used to it" Kate then suddenly said. Ziva turned to her.

"What's that?"

"The stares and all the glaring" Kate said hinting at the girls down below them. Ziva laughed.

"Oh I find it hilarious that they act like that" Ziva smirked and Kate laughed.

"Oh I like you, you're great" she said.

"Well thank you, you're great yourself considering your smart enough not to be sitting down there" they both laughed.

"I do have to say though I think they don't like you more than me, Lucas isn't as popular as Tony and I know all the girls 'love' Tony" Kate smirked.

"Oh he warned me about that" Ziva smirked back.

"Yeah I heard about what Jeanne did, man she is such a bitch, I am glad to see you and Tony weren't affected by her evil plan she unleashed"

"We did have a fight but to be honest if anything it pulled us closer together" Ziva said with a shrug.

"Lucas said you guys were a strong couple, I can see that he was right" she smiled.

"Well thanks, so how come you weren't with Lucas at the party the other night?"

"Oh I had my grandparents over that night, you know family thing, but my family doesn't agree with me dating Lucas so he doesn't come over to my house, they don't understand that he's different then all the other footballers, my parents think he just wants to use me and 'get into my pants' my Mom once said, but they are wrong and I cant get them to see it" Kate said shrugging like she was used to it by now.

"Wow, so they don't trust your opinion?"

"No, they don't really accept the youth world as it is today, apparently its meant to be how it was when they were that age, but my parents being older than normal parents of kids my age, a lot has changed since they were young and they don't accept it. Complicated I know right?"

"Yeah, do they even accept you dating him?"

"Well not really but I told them it wasn't up to them, they think I am rebelling against them but I love Lucas and I wouldn't just leave him because of what they think" Kate explained. Ziva thought they must be serious if she easily said she loved him like that, Kate and Lucas didn't look like people to just throw that word around like it meant nothing.

"Does it mean you don't get to see him as much because he doesn't go around to yours?"

"Not really, I'm always at his and I'm hardly home, his parents are lovely, they accept me; they are like a second family to me. Well enough about me, what about you Ziva? Do your parents accept Tony?"

"Yes they do, I am surprised how close he and my dad are, and my dad doesn't take a liking to people easily and especially not males" Ziva laughed.

"You live with Abby Gibbs and her family right? I didn't think she had any siblings" Kate asked trying not to sound rude.

"Yes I do, and no she doesn't. I am not her real sister but they are as real as a family to me as I could wish for. I used to live in Israel with my father but he sent me away and now the Gibbs family adopted me and I live with them as a family, it is wonderful here"

"Wow, that's amazing. Have you met Tony's uncle Sam yet?"

"No, well yes, I met him over Skype but I have not met him in person yet"

"Oh you'll love him, he and Tony are like brothers, and they get along so well. It's always been hard for Tony not having his father, I know he loves Sam but I know he misses his real dad"

"Yeah I see that in him a lot, I think that is why he likes to talk to my dad a lot, because he is around my dad heaps and sometimes Tony goes and talks to him about things"

"Really, well I am glad he is finally talking to someone, he always had trouble lately not having someone like a dad to talk to" Kate explained. Ziva was starting to put together why Tony talks to her dad a lot, he doesn't have anyone he can talk to and he needs someone like that to talk to, she's glad he is talking to her dad.

The coach had turned up and the boys had started their training. Tony was right, they were doing runs and different drills, like running zigzag through cones and then at the end doing ten push ups and sprinting back to the start. Her and Kate half watched and half talked.

"So, I know I have seen you guys hanging around each other pretty much since I guess you came here, but when did you guys start going out?" Kate randomly asked when they were watching the training, Ziva turned to Kate who was looking at her.

"Well, we stayed friends for a long time even though we both knew we liked each other more, we wanted a strong friendship first you know, he asked me out at homecoming" Ziva explained.

"Aw that's cute, Tony's always been a bit of a romantic" Kate smiled and Ziva chuckled and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh is that so" she said with a smile.

"Oh yeah" Kate smiled back.

"So I don't want to sound like I'm prying into your life here so if I ask something over the top just say, but have you guys, you know?" Kate asked hesitantly. Ziva smiled.

"No it is fine Kate, um no we haven't. We are taking things slow I guess you could say, what about you and Lucas?"

"Yes we have" both of the girls smiled.

"How long had you been going out?"

"Um about four months"

"Wow that's a while"

"Yeah well Lucas knew my parents didn't accept him already and he was proving to me that that's not what he wanted from me, but I knew he wanted to and I wanted to so after I thought it was time we went to that next level in our relationship I explained to him that I wanted it to happen, and then well it happened" Kate grinned.

"Were you?" Ziva asked, and some how even though they hadn't known each other long it was like they could understand each other just like that.

"Yes I was a virgin; Lucas had been with one other girlfriend before me though. Now …I know that Tony is still a virgin, but how about you?"

"Yes I am"

"Do you think you guys will you know?" Kate asked and Ziva thought for a moment about it.

"Yeah I think we will, you know when the times right"

"Aw that's sweet" Kate said and Ziva knew she meant the fact the two of them both being virgins. And then Ziva and Kate lost the attention on their talking when they heard the coach call the training was over. They watched as Tony and Lucas walked up the stairs and they were talking to each other about something, they both ignored the girls down the bottom when they said something to them. Then the boys reached them.

"And how was that?" Ziva asked.

"Well I think I'm going to go straight home and flop on the couch and not move for like six hours but Tony seems to still have all the energy in the world, what do you feed him?" Lucas replied and Ziva laughed.

"He eats anything" and they all laughed.

"Well I got to get Kate here home, she has her grandparents over still and I have limited time this weekend because of that, it's so not cool" Lucas said as he gave Kate a smile. Kate then turned to Ziva and gave her a quick hug.

"Well good to meet you and good talking to you, I will hopefully see you around?"

"Yes same to you and you will defiantly see me around" Ziva replied.

"See you guys" Tony said.

"Bye Tony, Ziva, take care" Lucas said as he and Kate walked down the bleachers. Ziva smiled when the girls at the bottom were looking at Lucas and Kate. Some of the girls were trying to flirt with the football players who had come over to them.

"And what is that smirk for?" Tony smiled.

"Oh just at how ridiculous those girls are" Ziva said pointing down at them.

"I couldn't agree more" Tony said as he stepped closer to Ziva. She stepped back and he pouted.

"Aw come on Ziva"

"Tony you are all sweaty" she smiled and pointed at the sweat mark on his chest and the ones under his arms.

"It just means I'm a hard working man, please I just want a little kiss" he pouted, he was trying so hard not to smile though.

"Tony I can see how sweaty you are, no" she would love to kiss him but she didn't really want to get all his sweat over her because she was all clean, she didn't really mind his sweat itself that much. Then all of a sudden Tony pulled his sweaty t-shirt off and stood there shirtless.

"Better? You can't see it now" he stated with a smile. Now that he was standing there shirtless she thought _what the heck_ and stood closer to him. He grinned and closed the gap between them, one hand went to her cheek and the other to her hip, he loved to hold her like that when he kissed her. And he brought his lips down to hers, she kissed him back and he noticed that she obviously didn't mind his sweat now by the fact she had her hands on his chest.

At the beginning it was only and tender kiss but like it had been a lot lately it deepened, and this time it was her who slipped her tongue into his mouth. He kissed her passionately, and his hand on her hip pressed her closer to him. Only when he heard someone whistle at them and then Derrick yell out 'Someone's getting a fuck soon'. Then Tony had realised where they were, he sometimes forgot about his surrounds when he was with Ziva, because nothing else mattered sometimes. They both pulled apart. Tony was angry at Derrick and his comment. Tony whipped on his shirt and grabbed Ziva's hand and pulled her down the stairs. Everyone was looking at them and he gave Derrick and evil look while Derrick just grinned.

"Fuck you Derrick" Tony spat as he walked passed them. Tony was tense and as soon as they had got away from everyone else Ziva stopped Tony.

"Tony are you alright?" she asked as she stood in front of him and held both his cheeks so he would look at her. He sighed.

"Yeah Derricks just a total dick, that's all" Tony said as he looked at her caring face. She leant up and gave him a soft peck.

"Well do not listen to him, he doesn't know anything" she stated and he nodded.

"Ok, thanks, sorry for getting you all sweaty for no reason"

"No it was worth it" she smiled.

"Well can we have a swim when we get back to yours, it's still super hot, maybe it's just you though" he grinned and she slapped him on the chest playfully.

"Tony stop being cheesy and I will let you" she smiled and gave him one more kiss before taking his hand in hers and walking back to his car.

"Ok deal" he smiled at her.

**Sooooo how was that? I know I made him up but Derrick is a dick haha and I hope the more Tony/Ziva was good for you guys. Oh and Kate? How did you like her? I think I will have her in the story again, I don't know she seems like a new good friend Ziva could have. Maybe even I could set up a double date with them haha heck I don't know. Let me know how it was anyway and I will get started on the next chapter any moment after I finish this sentence :)**

**Oh and P.S to NilesLover101 did you see the little saying that Ziva thought? :)**

**Hundan**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so I got the next chapter done and here it is my lovely followers :) A lot of you guys said you liked the Tony/Ziva bits best so I out some more of that in this one. Just let you know there is a bit of language in this one. Enjoy**

They had got to Ziva's house and first Tony had tried to pick Ziva up and throw her into the pool in her clothes, but Ziva had insisted that she was not going in the pool in her clothes and she was going to get changed into her bathing suit. He had easily agreed with that, seeing that seeing her in a bikini would probably make his day. So he went and jumped in the pool just in his sport shorts (not having his bathing suit with him) while she went up stairs and changed. The only person that was home was Jenny, when they walked in the door Jenny was on the kitchen bench sorting some of her papers from work, she had explained to them that Gibbs was out with Fornell and Tim and Abby had gone over to Eric's house with Natalie. They had told Jenny they were just going to have a swim.

Tony had swum a few lengths while Ziva was getting changed; he was halfway through another length when he noticed a pair of legs dangling in the water. He stopped swimming and stood up to look over and see Ziva smiling at him. She had her legs hanging in the water while she leant back on her hands as she let her front heat in the sun. What he didn't miss was the beautiful purple bikini she wore. He smiled and walked over to stand by her legs. He reached up with his hands and held the backs of her calves.

"So are you going to join me?" he asked and she tilted her head to the side, giving him that smile of hers.

"Maybe soon, I might sit here and enjoy the sun first" she was defiantly in a playful mood all of a sudden, he liked it.

"Ok, well I will be waiting _right _here until you do" he smirked.

"Ok" she shrugged and that grin was still present on her face as she lay back further and rested on her elbows, he saw her look at him for a second and then she closed her eyes and got comfortable in the sun. And he thought if she was in such a playful mood, he could as well.

He slowly moved his hands from her calves up higher until he reached the backs of her knees. He felt her muscles move under his hands as he moved them to the tops of her thighs. Her legs were so soft and smooth that he could believe how great it was just to run his hands along them like this. He ran his hands slowly up and down her legs and he could see the gooseflesh he was producing. He couldn't reach higher then her legs because she was too far away from his reach.

He leant his face down and he kissed her knee softly. He kissed slightly higher up her leg and felt her sharply intake a breath. He smiled; he sure could be playful if that's what she wanted. He kissed even higher up her leg and slightly closer on the inside of her thigh, at that she sat up and looked at him. He gave her an innocent face.

"What? I am just standing here waiting" he smiled. She shook her head with a smile and moved right to the edge of the pool. His hands went to her hips and when she lowered herself into the pool he drifted his hands up the length of her sides. Almost immediately she kissed him, and she didn't wait for it to slowly go passionate because she took it right there from the beginning. Her hands were on his back, holding his strong muscles and his hands were on her hips again.

They were kissing stronger than they had before and he didn't know what was doing it to them, _maybe the heats doing something to me, well not just me. _He thought. As they kissed like that he felt himself push her closer to the wall, so his body was pressed against hers. His stomach did a flip when he felt her hands go low down his back and push him even closer to her. He couldn't help a groan that escaped his mouth; he had never been quite this intensely intimate with a girl before. He broke from the heated kiss with the need to breath; his face went to her neck and he took a few deep breaths before his lips began kissing across her neck.

He could feel her fastened heart beat in the pulse point on her neck when he kissed her there, more than once. Her hands were in his hair now and he could hear her slightly heaver than normal breaths right in his ear, he could even feel her hot breath on his ear. He couldn't help it when his body, mainly the lower region, pushed forward against hers. He heard her gasp and he thought he had gone too far. But when she pulled his mouth back to hers in a devouring kiss he thought, maybe not.

He wanted more of her but he knew that he didn't want anymore of her just yet because they were meant to be taking things slow, making it work out perfectly for the both of them. So he pulled back from the kiss and leant his forehead against hers.

"Ziva, I think I'm getting to deep into this, I think it would be best to stop before we end up doing something else then just kissing, in your pool, where someone could easily walk out and see us" he smiled.

"I totally agree that wouldn't be a very good idea" she smiled back and they laughed.

They had both reluctantly pulled away from each other and they actually swum in the pool, they had a water fight at one point but they were pretty much just having a good time, hanging out in the pool. Lucky they had stopped what they were previously doing because Gibbs had got home with Fornell not so long after they did, and they had gone out to Gibbs' shed, and they both gave them a look like they knew they were up to something, Tony and Ziva just stood there worried until they had disappeared into the shed, then they had looked at each other and laughed.

They had got out of the pool and changed for dinner, they were eating at the table again tonight because Fornell was over for dinner. Abby had came home but Tim wasn't having dinner tonight, he had to go home. So now they all sat at the table eating dinner, much the same seats as last night but Fornell sat where Tim was. Gibbs was talking to Fornell and Jenny was talking to Abby, Tony and Ziva were looking at each other smiling, every now and then they would say something to each other and smile more.

"You know how beautiful your smile is" Tony had leant over and whispered into her ear so no one else could hear. Her cheeks flushed.

"Tony" she said softly.

"What it's true" he smiled and leant back and looked at her. He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Nothing but the truth" he said and she smiled with her cheeks still pink.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" he smiled and went back to his dinner, still looking at her out of the corner of his eye though. He went to get another drink from his glass but he had drunk it all, and he couldn't be bothered getting up and going all the way to the kitchen so… he gave a look over at Ziva and casually picked up her full glass and drank out of it. She looked at him with a smile and her eyebrows raised. He just gave her a wink and put her glass back down in front of her with a smile. She chuckled.

He had reached under the table after that and put his hand on her knee. She had smiled at him and lightly tapped his nose with her finger, before finishing the last of her dinner. He had finished and he sat there just watching her. After everyone had finished Tony and Ziva offered to do the washing up. Jenny, Fornell and Gibbs had gone to the lounge to watch the baseball game that was on tonight and Abby had gone upstairs to her room.

So now Tony and Ziva were in the kitchen washing the dishes. Ziva washing and Tony was drying. They had washed half of the dishes and Tony was waiting on the next plate that Ziva was washing and then he dropped the towel on the table and walked up behind her. He put his arms around her waist and leant his chin on her shoulder.

"Tony, we have to do the dishes" she laughed. She was sort of getting used to having him all around her like this; he had been doing it a lot more lately. But she didn't mind one bit, she liked that he was affectionate to her.

"I know" he smiled and kissed her neck gently.

"Tony" she said again a slight warning that they both knew didn't really have any actual warning behind it. He kissed her neck again and again and she sighed and forgot about the dishes for the moment. She turned around and faced him, he smiled and one hand went to her cheek and the other stayed on her waist. He leant down but didn't quite kiss her yet, he whispered against her lips.

"You know if I'm kissing you too much you can tell me" he stated.

"Oh no don't worry I love it when you kiss me" she smiled.

"Great" he said before he captured her lips in his. The kiss was tender and sweet, he ran his hand into her hair more, he loved her hair. Her hands that were still wet from washing the dishes went to his back and grabbed onto his shirt. She really did love when he kissed her, and he has started to do it more now. She had a feeling that they had been starting to get more intimate with each other, she didn't know why but she had a feeling it had a thing to do with hormones and the fact that they really liked each other and trust and care for each other a lot, they were falling for each other.

So it made sense that they were not just showing how much they cared in words but also in affection. And she didn't mind one bit when he kissed her like he was right now, he was by far one of the best kissers she had kissed before. Even if they weren't kissing passionately yet, the tender sweet kisses are always her favourite. They way he moved his lips against her, they way he held her, the way he touched her, and everything he did. Then they heard someone clear their throat at the other side of the room. They froze. Ziva moved her head to the side of Tony's so she could see who it was.

Fornell was standing there with his eyebrows raised.

"I thought you two were meant to be doing the dishes" he said as he walked over and went into the fridge. Tony stepped back from Ziva and scratched the back of his head.

"Um we were doing the dishes before…" he said nervously. Fornell popped out from the fridge with three fresh beers.

"Ok, before you decided to take a quick break" Fornell grinned.

"Yeah…" Tony replied.

"Well I think you should finish the dishes, because I know that Gibbs likes you Tony but I don't know if he would like to walk in on the two of you kissing like that" Fornell smirked and then walked back to the lounge. Tony turned to Ziva.

"Well we were bound to be caught by someone sooner or later" he grinned and they laughed and went back to _actually _doing the dishes.

They had managed to finish the dishes without taking another _break._ And when they had finished it was getting late and Tony had to head home because it was a school night, he went to say goodbye to Gibbs, Fornell and Jenny. He and Ziva walked into the lounge.

"Hey I'm off now, I just want to say thanks again for dinner and everything" Tony said.

"That's alright Tony, you know you're always welcome" Jenny said.

"Thanks, well goodnight" Tony replied.

"Goodnight" Jenny, Gibbs and Fornell said in unison. Tony smiled and he and Ziva walked out to his car. When they got to his car he turned to her.

"Night Zi, I had a good day today"

"Me too" she smiled. He leant in and placed a soft peck to her lips.

"I will pick you up in the morning, sleep well beautiful" he said and kissed her again, but this time it was longer. He leant back and rested his forehead against hers.

"Night Tony, sleep well" she smiled as she softly stroked her hand on his chest. He pecked her once more before letting her go and climbing into his car, he wound down his window and she leant in and kissed him again.

"Bye" she whispered and he gave her a bright smile and drove of down the road. She went back inside and headed upstairs to bed.

Meanwhile in the lounge… all of the adults had witnessed the goodbye out the window, the curtains weren't closed and them all being investigators had felt the need to well, investigate. Jenny was smiling and Fornell shook his head and Gibbs had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Jethro, what is with the face?" his wife had asked him. He just shrugged.

"I don't know if they are having sex or not and normally I know everything" Gibbs said.

"Well I don't think they are Gibbs, I mean I have to say I don't think they would be kissing like that all the time if they had that … tension released" Fornell smiled.

"How do you know Tobias?"

"When I went to get the beers before, they weren't exactly doing the dishes when I walked in" Fornell laughed.

"Oh is that so" Gibbs grinned. He believed that Tobias was right, and he knew that he would know if the two were having sex. Well he hoped he would.

"Yeah, but I don't think you want to know. Just trust me when I say they haven't yet" then they laughed.

"Jethro is just the protective father, he will be fine" Jenny smiled as she patted Gibbs on the arm. They all laughed again.

The next day at school was different. The week before Tony and Ziva had kept their relationship more out of school, they didn't hold hands at school and they didn't show affection. But today they had held hands while walking to classes and out to lunch, and he even gave her a quick peck before they went back to class when lunch had finished. They had many people looking at them today and a lot of gossip had gone around about what happened with Jeanne on the weekend, Tony and Ziva had ignored it and just enjoyed their day.

Tony hadn't come over that night because Jake had asked him over to help him move his things because his family were moving house that afternoon. The next day Tony had as he did everyday picked Ziva up and then driven her to school. They walked in the front of school hand and hand and they loved how they could just be themselves in front of everyone and not care what people thought. Three periods had gone so far today and Tony was now in his English class. His teacher had just left the room saying he would be gone for ten minutes and be back. The whole class began mucking around. Derrick and some of his mates walked over to where Tony was talking to Jake.

"So…Tony how's the banging girlfriend, what's it like to fuck a foreign chick, never done it myself" Derrick straight up said to Tony, Tony went red with anger at that and balled his fists but kept cool.

"Piss off Derrick" he said as calm as he could.

"Even more, what's it like to fuck her because she's totally the fit and she's so different, she sort of has this edgy look to her, is she into the ruff kinky shit?" Derrick laughed with his friends. Tony really couldn't take it anymore, not with him disrespecting Ziva like that.

Tony stood up from his desk and swiftly grabbed Derrick by his collar and shoved him against the wall while he held his shirt.

"You shut your fucking mouth Derrick, you have no right to talk about her like that" he spat at him, getting right in his face.

"Man what I would give to fuck her, I beat she's too much for little fucking virgin Tony to handle, maybe you should give me a turn" Derrick smirked and Tony totally lost it at that comment. Tony swung his right fist into Derricks face, hard. Derrick bent over and clutched his face, Tony took another hard right swing at his face and Derrick fell over on the ground.

"Anthony DiNozzo!" he heard his teacher shout. He had returned just as the first punch had been swung. Tony turned round and faced his teacher who was storming over to him. Tony just stood there and his teacher grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out side. The teacher called for someone to take Derrick to the nurse.

As Tony's teacher dragged him down the hallways to the principles office he was rambling about something, Tony wasn't even listening, his thoughts where on the vile things Derrick had said. Tony was sat on one of the waiting chairs outside the principles office while his teacher went in and talked to the principle. Tony's hand was hurting like hell, it was throbbing with pain. He looked at it and noticed it was bleeding slightly. The principles assistant hand came over to him and handed him an icepack.

"Here put this on your hand, it will take the swelling down" she said kindly.

"Thanks" he replied as he put the icepack on his hand. She had given him a smile and returned to her desk. Then Tony's teacher came out of the office and the principle looked at Tony.

"Anthony, come in" he said motioning him inside the office. Tony stood up and walked into the office, sitting in the chair across from the principles.

Principle Vance was sometimes considered nice, sometimes considered an ass. Depends what mood you got him in. Today he looked in an alright mood, Tony hoped that was the case.

"Now Anthony, am I right to say you punched Derrick Baker in the face twice in class before?" he asked.

"Yes, that is right" Tony replied, he wasn't going to deny it one bit. The principle sighed.

"Well I just got a call from the nurse a moment ago saying you have given him some rather nasty bruising to his face and may have fractured his jaw" Vance stated, Tony said nothing.

"Do you have anything to say for it?" Vance asked.

"He was being rudely disrespectful and verbally abusive" Tony answered.

"To yourself?"

"Yeah to me but not about me"

"So who was he talking about?"

"Ziva David" Tony replied.

"Well do I need to bring her in here to talk to her about this?" Vance then asked as he read the boy in front of him.

"No, she was not involved" Tony said a bit harsh.

"I thought you said she was? Being the one Derrick was talking about"

"No, Ziva wasn't involved; yes Derrick was talking about her but only to get at me"

"How is talking about Ziva going to effect you?" Vance questioned, he figured this had something to do with them dating, that's normally what guys fight about these days is girls.

"Because Ziva is my girlfriend, and he knew it would piss me off talking shit about her" Tony said. Vance ignored the language he used.

"And I guess by the fact he is injured right now I would say he succeeded?"

"Yeah, I tried to ignore it but he wouldn't leave me alone and I snapped when he got really disrespectful"

"So what did he actually say?" Vance asked and Tony gave him a look. Vance guessed it was something Tony didn't necessarily think he should hear or talk about, but Vance had to get all the facts.

"Just tell me what he said, I will not get offended, I do work with teenagers you know" Vance assured Tony.

"Well he was pretty much saying really disrespectful sexual things about her and he wouldn't stop, he was saying all this terrible things about 'fucking her' and all this, it made me so mad when he said those things about her, I couldn't let him just say them freely like that" Tony said getting a bit angry again about it. Vance nodded, knowing what he was talking about.

"Ok, well it still does not give you the right to go round punching him in the face, your teacher was very upset by what you did, you realise I will still have to punish you?"

"Yeah I do" Tony said as he hung his head.

"Don't think Derrick will get off easy though, he should not be saying those things and he has been in here several times for similar things, but I will have to ring your parents and you will be suspended for three days, so you can come back next Monday" Vance said and Tony sighed.

"I live with my uncle and he's over in Iraq at the moment so I don't know if you'll be able to get hold of him easy" Tony then explained, Vance nodded.

"Ok well I will get hold of him somehow, and I know you're in the football team so I think you will have to miss this week's football game with that hand of yours" Vance said motioning towards his hand in ice. Tony then sighed again.

"Let me have a look" Vance said and Tony removed the ice and put his hand on the desk where Vance pushed it in a few places, making Tony wince.

"It's not broken or anything but it will be sore, make sure you keep that ice on it and you should have it ready for your next game after this week" Vance stated.

"How do you know that?" Tony asked he was surprised the principle knew what he was talking about.

"My wife's a doctor, you learn things. Well I think I'll have to keep you here until the end of the day, you can write me out a statement and then do any homework you have" Vance stated and Tony nodded, knowing he wouldn't get out of it and Vance was being nice to him considering he smacked Derrick in the face.

Tony was placed out in the waiting room and sat on the edge of the assistant's desk as he wrote his statement. Derrick had been brought into the principles office just as the lunch bell rang; Derrick had given him an evil glare. Tony was happy that Derrick got what he did; he defiantly needed to be taught to shut his mouth. Tony then thought about Ziva, he was meant to be meeting her by their lockers for lunch. He looked up at the principles assistant.

"Um Miss can I ask you a big favour?" Tony hesitantly asked. The lady looked up at him and smiled.

"What's that dear?"

"Um do you think I could use my phone quickly to text my girlfriend that I can't come out to lunch? Otherwise she'll be waiting for me and I don't want to do that to her" Tony shyly explained. The lady smiled again.

"I should say no but I will let you have one text, for her sake and since I know you are a nice kid, not like some of the other shits we get in here" she said and Tony chuckled at her language.

"Thanks" he replied and quickly got out his phone and sent her a quick text before putting it back away and going back to his statement, he was guttered that he wouldn't be able to read her reply, but at least he got to let her know where he was.

Ziva had been waiting at the lockers for a few minutes and wondered where Tony was, she thought he must have just got held back a second in class. Then she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she got it out.

_From: Tony_

_Hey Ziva, I got to be quick with this because I'm not meant to be texting right now but I won't be out for lunch or last period, in the principles office, got in a fight, I'll explain later. Meet you at my car xx_

That had Ziva worried. He was in a fight? That doesn't sound like him, she wondered if he was ok and why he was in a fight and how much trouble he was in. She was worried. She quickly sent him a text back and then headed to the cafeteria to see Abby.

When she got to the cafeteria she went and sat down at Abby's table.

"Oh hey Ziva, where's Tony?" Abby asked and then she noticed her sisters worried face and wondered what happened.

"He's in the principles office, he was in a fight" Ziva explained.

"What? That doesn't sound like him, who was he in a fight with? Is he ok?" Abby asked, worried too.

"I don't know Abby" Ziva said and then Jake walked over to the table seeing Ziva and sat down next to her. He noticed her worried face.

"So I guess you heard about Tony then?" he stated.

"Only that he is in the principles office and had a fight, is he ok?" she asked.

"Yeah he's ok, I don't know about his hand though he hit Derrick pretty hard" Jake said.

"He had a fight with Derrick?" Ziva said slightly shocked.

"Yeah Derrick was talking shit about you and Tony was really upset about it and he socked Derrick twice in the face, Derricks pretty beat up" Jake explained.

"Derrick said what about me?" Ziva said getting angry herself.

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter, I don't think we want you in trouble for beating him up too, and I think Tony gave him what he deserved, Tony had your back don't worry" Jake said.

"Do you know how much trouble Tony's in?" Abby stepped in, changing the subject slightly.

"Um I don't know, but normally when someone has a fight Vance suspends them for a few days" he explained, Ziva wasn't saying anything she just sat there looking worried. So Jake gave her a soft pat on the shoulder and stood up.

"Don't worry he'll be fine" he said to her.

"Thank you" she whispered and he walked back over to his table.

"Ziva are you alright?" Abby asked her.

"Yeah I am just worried"

"You know he was just being protective of you, he is sweet like that and he wouldn't do anything he didn't think wasn't necessary" Abby explained to her.

"I know" Ziva said.

Ziva had sat all through lunch quiet and all through her next subject quiet and hardly doing any work. As soon as the bell rang for school to be over she walked as quickly as she could to his car.

Tony had finished the statement and most of his homework by the time the bell had rung for the end of school. As he was packing his gear up Vance had come out of his office and up to him.

"I got hold of your uncle, he told me to tell you he would ring you later" he explained.

"Ok thanks" Tony replied and then he headed out of the office. As soon as he got into the hall he checked his phone for Ziva's text.

_From: Ziva_

_I hope you are ok Tony, I am worried about you. I will see you at your car xx_

Tony was glad she worried about him but was also sad at the fact she would have been worried the whole time and would maybe be think the worst. So he got to his car as quickly as he could. As he exited the front doors of school he saw her waiting at his car and when he almost got to her she looked up and saw him. She had worry written throughout her eyes.

**Oh a bit evil with the cliff-hanger but I had to do it haha but I will hopefully have a fast update like always so you shouldn't have to wait too long :) So how was the more Tiva? And how did you like my little twist in the story? I sort of had it planned for a while; I have a lot of things planned for his I just have to wait until the right moments to put them in the story. Let me know what you thought **

**Hundan**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello amazing followers! Haha you guys are so awesome and I know I always say this but your reviews were great and I loved every single one! Just the best! Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy :)**

**p.s little bit of language and teenage hormones ;) **

As soon as Ziva looked up at Tony, Tony was right in front of her and he immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, she hugged him right back. After a moment of hugging she pulled back slightly and looked at him.

"Are you ok? I've been really worried" she said softly and brought her hand up to his cheek.

"Yeah I'm alright, my hands a bit sore but it was worth it" he replied. She stepped back a bit so she could grab his hand.

"Let me see" she picked it up gently and looked at it, it was slightly swollen and his knuckles were all beat up.

"Tony…" she said softly again and looked up at him with gentle eyes.

"Its fine, it's not that bad I just cant play football this weekend"

"Tony if it was fine you would be able to play this weekend" she said. He shrugged.

"Well he deserved what he got and I wouldn't take it back for anything, he cant disrespect you like that" Tony said as he pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Tony I don't know what to say" Ziva said, she had never had anyone protect her like this before and she was sort of shocked at it.

"You do not need to say anything, I will always protect you and have your back, no matter what because I care so much about you and you are part of me" he stated. He leant in and gave her a soft kiss.

"You never need to ask me to do it, I will always do anything for you" he added. She put her arms around him and pulled him close for a hug.

"And how much trouble did you get in?" she said as she eventually pulled back from the hug.

"I got suspended for three days and they called Sam" he grinned and shrugged.

"Tony, it's not funny you got suspended" she said looking at his grin.

"Well I would do it again, the principle said he only suspended me because I punched Derrick, and I think I had good reason so it'll be alright" he replied. She smiled and shook her head.

"I guess I can't win with you" she laughed lightly.

"Not on this one" he laughed along. He gave her a quick kiss when they stopped laughing.

"I guess we should head home to yours" he said lightly. She just nodded and walked around the other side of the car and jumped in her seat. When he sat in the seat he used his good hand to drive, he resented the fact he couldn't hold her hand with his other one as it was too sore. But it was like she read his mind she reached over and put her and on his leg and gave him a smile. He smiled back.

When they got home to her house Abby and Tim were home. As soon as Tony and Ziva walked through the door Abby attacked Tony with a big hug.

"Oh My Gosh Tony, I heard you were in a fight" she explained when she finally let go.

"Yeah I was" Tony replied.

"Were you hurt?" she asked.

"Yes he hurt his hand and he won't be able to play football this week" Ziva said. Tony shrugged.

"It was worth it" Tony said.

"Aw Tony you are so cute, I can't believe you did that for Ziva" Abby said.

After they all talked for a while about it Abby and Tim had gone upstairs and Ziva had sat Tony down on the kitchen bench and she went and got him some ice. When she got it she walked over next to him and gently put the ice on his hand.

"You should keep some ice on it so the swelling goes down" she said as she looked up at him and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know a lot of people have told me that today" he smiled at her. Then Gibbs and Jenny had walked into the house through the back door to the garage. They saw Tony and Ziva sitting there and Tony had ice on his hand.

"What happened to your hand Tony?" Jenny asked as she and Gibbs walked over to them.

"I um hurt it a bit" he said, he didn't want Jenny and Gibbs to think he was some psycho that went around beating people up, that wouldn't look very good. Gibbs stepped closer and took the ice off to have a look.

"What did you do? That's more than hurt a bit, did you hit something?" Gibbs said.

"Um yeah…I sort of punched this guy at school, but for good reason. He was totally disrespecting Ziva; you don't even want to know what he said. And so when he didn't give up when I told him to I snapped and punch him a couple times" Tony explained and he was expecting Gibbs to yell at him for getting in a fight.

"So you hit this guy standing up for Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah…" Tony said hesitantly, wondering what Gibbs was going to do. Gibbs raised his hand and Tony flinched when he thought Gibbs was going to slap him and tell him off or something but the Gibbs' hand came down on Tony's shoulder in a reassuring pat.

"Well then I am proud of you for standing up for her Tony, you had my daughters back" he said as he gave the younger man another pat on the back.

"Um thanks Gibbs" Tony said, not really expecting Gibbs to say that.

"So how much trouble did you get in for it?" Gibbs then asked.

"He got suspended for three days" Ziva said.

"Yeah and I cant play this weekend at the game cause' of my hand" Tony said sort of depressed about his hand, he didn't really care about not going to school, except for the fact he didn't get to see Ziva.

"You're lucky that's all you did to your hand, I have seen worse from a fight. Does Sam know about this?"

"Yeah he's meant to be ringing me some time tonight"

"Ok, well if he has enough time I would like to talk to him, if that's alright with you that is" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I don't mind, I'll ask him" Tony said and Gibbs gave him another pat on the shoulder before going out to his shed.

"I guess you are staying for dinner?" Jenny then asked Tony.

"Yeah I would like that thank you"

"Your welcome Tony, it seems you have had a hard day today"

"Yeah just a bit, the principle was quite nice about it though, I could have got worse" Tony replied.

"That's good, I will let you two know when dinner is ready" Jenny said and Tony and Ziva nodded before heading up to her room. When they got to her room Tony sat on the end of her bed and sighed. She sat next to him and put her hand on his back.

"My coach is going to be pissed at me, I'm out this week and I think Derrick would be too" Tony said as he ran his good hand through his hair.

"Your coach will get over it, you are the best player on the team and he will be happy when he gets you back next week, yeah he might get a bit mad at the start but he will forget about it" Ziva explained as she ran her hand up and down his back.

"Thanks Zi" he said and he turned and faced her. He brought his good hand up to her face and ran his thumb across her cheek.

"You know I don't know what I would do without you, that's why I would go out of my way to stand up for you" he said. He leant in and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. He was about to say something else when his phone started ringing, he pulled back and got his phone out of his pocket.

"It's Sam" he said to her before he answered it and put it up to his ear.

"Hello" he said.

"Tony, its Sam. I guess you know why I'm ringing you, your principle rang me, so can you explain to me what I hear about you beating a kid up, I mean I taught you to fight but I didn't expect you to go around and beat people up, that's not you Tony, what's going on?" Sam said slightly harsh, the side of the story he got was that it was Tony who did all the fighting (which was actually true but he didn't do it for nothing, but Sam didn't know that) and Sam was worried he was becoming violent for some reason.

"Sam I didn't just beat the guy up for no reason" Tony said as he stood up, he gave Ziva a soft smile before walking over to her window and climbing out and sitting on the roof. Ziva knew he needed his privacy so she went down stairs to see Jenny.

"Then why did you beat him up? Care to explain it" Sam said more harshly this time, Sam didn't want Tony to become violent, Sam knew too well what it was like when someone became violent, Sam's father had beaten him and Tony's dad when they were younger. And Sam hoped that Tony wasn't becoming like his grandfather with his violence, fighting at school was one of the first steps towards how Sam's dad was.

"Sam the only reason it hit this guy is because he was talking shit about Ziva! He asked how it was like to fuck her and told me I was a fucking virgin who couldn't handle her and asked me if he could have a go!" Tony said angrily into the phone, Sam was acting like Tony had just gone a beat this guy for fun or something. Sam felt guilty at what Tony said; by the sounds of things this guy deserved what Tony gave him.

"Tony I didn't know I'm sorry, if that was the case then I am glad you beat his sorry ass up. I was just worried that you were becoming violent like your grandfather used to be" Sam said. Tony didn't know his grandfather was ever violent.

"It's ok Sam; I know what it would have sounded like. You're saying that granddad was violent?" Tony asked. Sam sighed, he didn't really want to have to tell Tony his grandfather was violent but he guessed he had to one day.

"Yeah he used to beat your dad and I when we were young and I was worried because fighting at school could be a first sign of you becoming violent like him, and I didn't want you to be like him, you are a good man Tony, you are much better than that" Sam explained. Tony took in his uncle's words but he left the conversation as he knew it would be hard to have over the phone when they got more into it.

"Don't worry Sam I wont ever be like that, I was only standing up for Ziva"

"Well I am proud you did, how is she anyway? And how are you both?"

"She's good, and were good, we are really getting close Sam and it's great, I think I am falling for her" Tony explained, he smiled at the thought of her.

"Wow Tony you really must like her a lot if your thinking that, I cannot wait till I meet her in person" Sam said, when he first heard his nephew talking about her he thought he would have moved on after a few weeks but no she was still there and Tony had told him about how he asked her out and Sam believed Tony was actually serious about this girl.

"Yeah don't worry you'll like her, she's awesome, um I'm actually at hers right now and Gibbs said he wanted to talk to you if you had enough time?" Tony said as he climbed back in the window, he noticed Ziva wasn't there.

"Good old Gibbs ay, yeah I have enough time to catch up with him" Sam replied. Tony walked down the stairs.

"Ok I'll take the phone to him" Tony saw Ziva in the kitchen and gave her a soft smile as he walked out to the shed. He entered the shed.

"Hey Gibbs Sam said he can talk to you" Tony said as he held out the phone, Gibbs nodded and took the phone. Tony left the shed and went back inside, giving Gibbs his privacy.

"How are we DiNozzo?" Gibbs said as he answered the phone.

"Great Gibbs and how have you been? Haven't talk to you in at least ten years, still with Jenny I hear, and you've had a daughter and now you have adopted one, Gibbs I never saw you as the family type" Sam said and Gibbs chuckled.

"Oh we all have our surprises, and I've been good myself" Gibbs replied and Sam chuckled himself.

"So from what I hear you have taken a liking to my nephew, as soon as I heard he was dating your daughter I was sure he would at least be castrated by the first week" Sam joked.

"Na Tony's a good man Sam, much like you. He's around here most of the time so I have him figured out, mostly"

"And you let him come around that much, man I think you have changed in your old age Gibbs" Sam laughed.

"Maybe so, but he really goes out of his way to earn my trust, I have even been talking to him about things" Gibbs explained and Sam was surprised that Gibbs talked to Tony; Gibbs wasn't much of a talker.

"Wow you two have been talking?"

"Yeah, I know you know what its like not to have a father around much and with his dad gone since he was ten and your always off overseas, I've been helping out and talking to him about things that trouble him"

"I'm glad he has you there Gibbs, thanks for looking out for him"

"That's alright Sam, he's good for my daughter and I don't think he'll be going anywhere soon"

"Are they that serious?" Sam said slightly shocked that they were maybe more serious than he thought.

"Yeah Sam, you wouldn't believe how close they actually are" Gibbs chuckled.

"Wow who would have thought _my_ nephew would be serious with _your _daughter" Sam and Gibbs both chuckled.

"Yeah well when you come home next you'll see what I mean by serious"

"That bad? So have you caught Tony kissing your daughter yet?"

"Yeah I saw them kiss the other night, but it wasn't anything intense like your thinking" Gibbs chuckled.

"Well I am amazed he's still alive if you let him kiss your daughter, but if I'm right you'll probably be worried about them having sex right?"

"I think you know me too well DiNozzo, its creepy sometimes" Gibbs said and Sam laughed.

"Well I wouldn't worry too much, Tony's held on to his virginity longer than I did by far so I think he won't make any stupid decisions about it if he's waited this long"

"Yeah I know we talked about that"

"Wait you and Tony talked about that stuff?"

"Yeah well I was curious and he's very honest to me"

"Well keep an eye on him like I know you will, but I got to run, Staffs calling me, good catching up Gibbs"

"Yeah you keep safe marine, Semper Fi" Gibbs said before he ended the call.

Tony had walked back into the house and into the kitchen where Ziva sat at the kitchen bench while she talked to Jenny about something. Tony walked up next to Ziva gave her a quick kiss on her cheek from behind her and whispered 'sorry for leaving you beautiful' into her ear before he sat down on the seat next to her. Ziva forgot what Jenny was just saying when he came in and Jenny just smiled at her and went back to making the dinner. Ziva turned on her chair and faced Tony.

"Are you alright? How did it go?" Ziva said gently as she placed her hand on his thigh softly. He nodded but then shook his head.

"Yeah but no not really" he said sadly. Ziva was so sad at the look on his face; she didn't think he could ever look that down. Ziva brought her hand up to his cheek and lifted his head so he was looking at her.

"What happened?" she almost whispered it was that soft.

"I- Sam thought the reason I was fighting was because I was becoming violent and just felt like beating him up, but then I explained what happened and he told me he was sorry for getting angry at me when he didn't have all the facts, then…" Tony drifted off and looked down at the ground again. Ziva stood up from her chair and walked up to him and bent down so as he looked down he was now looking at her, she held onto both of his hands.

"Hey its ok, you do not have to tell me if you don't want to" she said gently as she ran her thumbs over his knuckles on his good hand and gently holding his sore hand. He finally met her eyes with his.

"No I want to tell you, it's just …hard. I-I found out…Sam thought I was becoming violent like my granddad, and I found out that my granddad used to beat my dad and Sam when they were younger…I-its hard to take it all in…I thought-I don't know I never thought that my granddad was like that and its difficult to think about" Tony managed to get out. The thought of Tony having a hard time about this made her sad. She stood back up and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him as close as she could.

His face went to her shoulder and he put his arms around her and hugged her right back, never wanting to let her go. His breath calmed slightly as she held him, her hands were caressing up and down his back, it was really calming him. He held onto her shirt with his hands, but as he calmed down he let go and moved his palms across her back his arms wrapping more tightly around her so he pulled her as close as he possibly could. Tony let out a deep breath into her shoulder and lifted his head slightly.

"Thank you Zi" he whispered against her neck.

"Your welcome" she whispered back and she ran her hand into the back of his hair, scratching his scalp slightly, relaxing him more. He planted a light kiss to her neck. She leant back slightly and rested her forehead against his, he looked up at her.

"You alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah I'll be alright, I think just the initial shock was bad" he replied. He then leant in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She brought her hand up to his cheek and then ran it through the side of his hair.

"Well I'm here for you when you need me" she whispered.

"I don't think anything else could really help me except for you" he whispered back and kissed her lightly one more time before he loosened his arms around her but kept his hands on her hips. She smiled down at him. Then the timer on Jenny's dinner went off. They both turned and looked at Jenny.

"Could you guys go get Abby and Tim for dinner?" Jenny asked as she turned around to face them. They both nodded at her and said 'ok' and he got up from his chair and they walked upstairs, holding hands. Jenny had seen the whole interaction between the two moments ago and she couldn't believe just how easily Ziva had him calm down and then cheer up, they really were even closer than she thought and she thought they were close _before. _She smiled at them being like that though, it was really cute and she was proud of how good they were with each other, she knew they would last a long time.

Tony and Ziva had got Abby and Tim and Jenny went out and got Gibbs. They all sat at the table in their normal seats. Gibbs had handed Tony his phone back before they sat down. Dinner went quickly and it was all cheery, that was good considering the day Tony had had today. Jenny knew it was mainly Ziva's doing that he was happy again.

After dinner Gibbs gave Tony a motion to come out and see him when he was free. Tony nodded as he understood what Gibbs was talking about. He leant down and whispered to Ziva.

"I got to go talk to your dad but I will see you upstairs after ok?" he gently said.

"Ok, you go do your thing" Ziva replied with a smile. She leant down and gave him a small kiss and ran her hand down his chin. He smiled at her and then went out to see Gibbs.

Tony walked into Gibbs' shed and automatically picked up one of the sanders and joined Gibbs working on his boat.

"Talked to Sam, he's still a smart ass like he was ten years ago. He really cares about you a lot, he's proud of you, more than you know. So am I Tony" Gibbs said starting the conversation. Tony just smiled and his cheeks flushed a bit.

"Thanks Gibbs"

"You know Tony you're a good kid, I was proud of what you did for Ziva today"

"Yeah well I would always protect her, I care way too much for her" Tony said and Gibbs smiled. Even though he had only talked to Tony about a week ago, it seemed as though Tony was even closer to Ziva already.

"So what are you going to do on your three days suspension?" Gibbs asked as he sanded his boat with the younger man. Tony shrugged.

"I don't know, stay at home and do nothing…" Tony really didn't think about what he was going to do.

"Well how about I give you something actually productive for the three days?" Gibbs said and Tony looked at him slightly confused.

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" Tony asked he wasn't actually sure what Gibbs was going to give him, _some essay or paper I have to write? _Tony thought. Gibbs smiled, knowing what Tony was thinking.

"How about you come with me to work for the three days, come see what I do?" Gibbs replied and Tony was slightly shocked at the offer.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can meet my team and see what its like to be a federal agent. Would be much more productive than sitting at home"

"Yeah ok it sounds awesome, I'm excited now" Tony said cheerfully. Gibbs chuckled.

"Oh but I still have to take Ziva to school and pick her up, is that alright?" Tony asked.

"Yeah that's fine, I'll give you the directions to my work and just go up to the front desk and I'll let them know your coming. Come after you drop Ziver off" Gibbs said.

"Cool, what do I need to bring or wear?"

"Just some thing nice would be best, I know you dress fine. And just bring yourself and maybe one of those music player things you kids listen to, just in case we get busy" Gibbs explained and Tony chuckled when he tried to explain a iPod.

"Ok thanks Gibbs, well I would stay and talk but I got to go see Ziva, so I will see you when I come pick Ziva up?" Tony said as he put the sander down.

"Yeah I will see you then, night Tony"

"Night Gibbs" Tony said as he walked back inside and headed upstairs where he knew Ziva was.

He slowly opened her door and smiled when he saw her relaxing on her bed in _his _boxers and t-shirt, she was on her phone doing something. When he entered she looked up and smiled at him.

"How was that?" she asked as he walked over to her bed and came and sat next to her where she leant against the headboard.

"It was good, I'm going to your dad's work for the next three days" he said excitedly as he looked over at her.

"I think you will have a good time there, I have been there a few times and his team is nice. Gibbs is different around his team sometimes though" she replied as she put her phone on the bedside table and then looked over at him.

"Really, how so?" he asked intrigued.

"Oh you will see" she smirked. Then he looked down at his clothes she was wearing before looking back up at her and smiling.

"I had wondered where they had got to" he smiled reaching over and pulling on the t-shirt.

"Well you are the one that let me borrow them, I thought you wouldn't miss them too much if I kept hold of them" she smiled and reached over and ran her hand through his hair. She really did love doing that.

"They seem to get more use from you" he still smiled as he moved over closer to her.

"They are my favourite things to sleep in" she grinned. His hand went on the other side of her on the bed so he now leant over her.

"Oh is that right?" he grinned right back. He felt her hand at the back of his neck now and it was pulling him closer to her; he was now so close to her that their lips were almost touching.

"Oh yes" she whispered right before their lips touched. He leant in closer as they kissed, pressing his lips into hers. Her hands were in his hair like she did a lot of the time, he loved the feeling when she did that. He felt her pull on his bottom lip as the kiss continued and got a bit more intense. As soon as she did he entered his tongue into her mouth and tangled it with hers. He moved himself and placed his leg between hers so he could hold his weight off his hand which is was previously on, so he could move his hand up to go to her cheek.

He felt her kiss him harder when he moved and touched her like that. He mentally smiled at it. The kiss was getting just like it had in the pool, a lot more passionate and hot. But as he kissed her Tony thought for a second, they couldn't always pull away when it got to hot, they weren't necessarily going to go all the way if they kept kissing when it got like this, he figured it wouldn't hurt if they just went with it for longer and just see how things went. Somehow she seemed to read his mind because she kissed him stronger and her hands moved to his back where she slipped them under the back of his shirt and her hands went across his bare back.

And the feeling of her hands on his skin was so good. He wanted to feel her skin with his own hands. So he did just what she had and slipped under the back of her shirt with his hands, her skin was so soft and hot under his hands it was great. He was glad he hadn't pulled back from this. After a while her hands moved around the front of his chest under his shirt, she ran them up to his shoulders and back down over his chest where she held them just under his navel, and he felt the room get a lot hotter when she did.

As she kissed him he felt her hands move, he then felt her hands tug at them hem of his shirt. He pulled back from the kiss and looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to keep going?" he asked softly as he looked down at her.

"Yes I am sure, I know we are taking this slow and if we continue we can still go slow with the big thing but it doesn't mean we have to keep stopping when things get a bit heated" she explained with a smile. He knew that the 'big thing' was meaning them having sex, and he understood where she was coming from about the whole thing. He certainly wouldn't mind continuing.

"Ok" he replied and gave her a soft peck before leaning back and lifting his arms as she pulled his shirt off. He smirked when he caught her check him out before she devoured his lips in another passionate kiss. Her hands went back to his chest and explored. He finally moved his hands from her back and went to the front of her stomach; he felt her muscles twitch under his touch.

Then he slowly moved his hands higher and pondered if he should touch her where he hadn't before. Her lips left his and kissed up towards his ear.

"You can Tony" she whispered in his ear, she could feel his hesitation when he stopped his hands just under her bra. She felt him kiss her neck a few times before he moved his hands over her bra and gave her a gentle squeeze. He kissed at her neck for a while, while he played with her through her bra. He wanted to go a bit further and he knew she would stop him if she didn't want him to continue and he reached behind her and after a little bit of fiddling with the clasp of her bra he got it undone.

When he felt her hands go back into his hair and she kissed at his neck he knew it was a silent permission at what he was doing. He bought his hands back to the front of her chest and this time he slipped under her loose bra and his hands gently cupped her bare chest. When she kissed at his neck harder she obviously was enjoying what he was doing, and so was he. He had never felt another girl like this before and the feeling was amazing he couldn't even describe how good it was.

She had pulled his lips back to hers and then her hands went to his lower back and pulled his body closer to hers. His leg was still in between hers and then suddenly she had them rolled over so she was now straddling his lap. He let out a gasp as her body pushed down on him.

"How did you learn that?" he managed to get out and gave her a grin as he looked at her.

"I figured it was just like wrestling moves that I have been taught" she smirked and he chuckled and kissed her again. She removed his hands from under her shirt for a second and as he kissed at her neck he watched her easily take the bra off and throw it away somewhere.

"That was really annoying me" she smiled down at him and his hands went back under her shirt for some more exploration and she gave him a hot kiss to his lips. His hands went down to her hips as she kissed him and he lightly pushed her hips against his.

Right that moment they both failed to realise that Abby had just walked in the door. Abby thought Tony had gone home and was going to talk to Ziva. But when she walked into her room Ziva was defiantly not alone and Tony was defiantly not gone. Abby was frozen speechless. Tony pushed Ziva against him again and Ziva pushed back herself this time, Abby's jaw dropped at how hot the two of them were getting right now, Tony had his shirt off and his hands went back under the front of her top, she had a feeling she knew what they were doing under there.

Then all of a sudden Tony pushed Ziva onto her back and he followed her, coming right on top of her and kissing her. Abby finally broke out of her shock and managed to clear her throat. As soon as she did Tony jumped and flew of Ziva in a manner of seconds, he then fell of the side of the bed with a loud _thump _to the floor on his back. Ziva had sat up in shock and turned to Abby.

"Holy shit Abby you gave us a fright, I thought you were Gibbs or Jenny" Tony said as he climbed up off the floor and realised who it was.

"Sorry I thought you had gone home Tony, Oh My God I'm sorry for interrupting" Abby said.

"Don't worry Abby I think it was time we stopped um… because it's getting late" Ziva said as her cheeks turned a rosy pink, realising what Abby had just caught them doing. Abby chuckled.

"But seriously you guys are totally hot for each other I mean did you just see that, oh and I think this is yours" Abby said picking up his discarded shirt and throwing it to him. He put it back on.

"Um thanks Abby, and yes we sort of did see it considering we were the ones participating" Tony grinned.

"Oh yeah true" Abby said laughing. "Well since I guess your leaving soon I will let you say goodbye, Night Tony" Abby winked and left the room. Tony turned to Ziva.

"Ok first we get caught by Fornell but now Abby we really have bad luck with that" Tony chuckled. Ziva laughed too and leant over and kissed him. They started kissing deeply again. He pulled back.

"I don't want to stop but you have school tomorrow and I'm going to your dad's work so I better head off now" he stood up and she did too.

"Ok, I might see you after school then?" she asked, he stepped closer and put his hand to her cheek.

"No I will see you in the morning when I drop you off at school" he smiled. Her face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course, goodnight beautiful" he said as he leant in and kissed her tenderly.

"Goodnight and I will see you in the morning Tony" she gave him her own kiss. He slowly dropped his hand from her cheek but before he left he gave her one more peck to her lips. He smiled and went downstairs, Jenny was asleep so he just went out to his car, he had already said bye to Gibbs hours ago. Tony drove home super happy, he had really enjoyed his time with Ziva and she had cheered him up from the terrible day he had. And as their relationship grew on an emotional level it was starting to grow on an intimate level too, the emotional was his favourite but how could he pass up the intimate stuff if they both were willing to enjoy it together.

As soon as Tony had gone Abby came into Ziva's room.

"Oh My God you two!" Abby exclaimed as she clapped and got all excited. Abby went over to Ziva's bed, but not before seeing something on the floor and picking it up. She gave Ziva a big smirk.

"Ziva I'm guessing this is yours" Abby said grinning holding up Ziva's bra, they both started laughing and Abby jumped in bed next to her sister and she asked her all about it, they both ended up falling asleep in Ziva's bed afterwards.

**Ok so I added a bit more of a heated Tiva moment cause' you guys seem to love the Tiva moments and teenagers being teenagers like to explore those things haha Hope you liked it. Let me know how this chapter went for you…**

**Oh and I would just like to say that I wont have a new update until after Christmas because it is Christmas a day earlier here in NZ and I will be busy on Christmas Eve (which is tomorrow) with work and preparing for Christmas, great I have to work Christmas Eve **_**Totally not cool**_**. Anyways I will have my new laptop after Christmas and so I will be getting to work on a new chapter when I get it! Haha **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE **

**Hope everyone has a good Christmas day and wish you the best…**

**Hundan **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you all had a good Christmas, thanks for all the many reviews, you guys are still the best people in the world. And now I have the next chapter for you :) **

The next morning Ziva and Abby had had the giggles the whole morning, mainly because Abby kept bringing up about her and Tony last night. Ziva was excited that Tony was still going to take her to school even though he wasn't going to school and he was going to Gibbs' work with him. She was overly excited by the fact Gibbs had invited Tony to work with him, it just showed more of the fact that Gibbs liked Tony, because Gibbs wouldn't take just anyone to his work with him, especially a teenager.

Gibbs was making himself and Jenny a coffee while Ziva and Abby ate their cereal at the kitchen bench when Tony arrived. He greeted everyone and came over and sat next to Ziva at the kitchen bench.

"Morning beautiful" he whispered to her and leant over and gave Ziva a kiss to the side of her cheek.

"Good morning Tony" she replied back with a smile. She was defiantly happy with everything this morning, well except for Tony not going to school, but she knew it would be alright, she would see him later. Gibbs had given Tony the directions to his work and told him that Jerry from security knew he was coming in. Jenny and Gibbs had then gone off to work, Tim had picked up Abby and now Tony and Ziva headed out to his car so he could take her to school.

They were just about to pull into school.

"I don't even know if I'm actually aloud into school grounds" he said laughing when he pulled into the school student car park area.

"I don't think they will mind, I mean you are dropping another student off" she grinned at him. He pulled up just in front of the school where the students were either walking into the building or hanging out in front of the school waiting for their friends and the bell to ring.

"Well have a good day at school Zi, I'll pick you up after school" he said.

"And you have a good day with Gibbs" she smiled. She leant over; putting her hand to his cheek she gave him a soft kiss to the lips. She pulled back and looked at him. After she did she leant back in and gave him another kiss, this time it was a bit deeper than a simple peck. She leant back and ran her thumb over his lips.

"See you Tony" she said as she pulled and climbed out of the car, she leant back in the window.

"Just reminding you Gibbs can be different at work so do behave even though he likes you" she gave him a big smile and a wink.

"Ok beautiful don't worry I will behave" he said with a laugh and he waved as she stood back out of the window and walked up into school.

Then following Gibbs' instructions Tony found his way to his work. Tony pulled into the front gates and was stopped at the security gate entrance and a larger looking man came up to his window.

"Hello can I help you son?" the security guard asked.

"Um yeah I'm here for Gibbs, he told me to come in and a man named Jerry would help me" Tony stated. The other man smiled.

"Oh yes Jerry's security at the front desk, you must be…Tony? Was it? Gibbs told me you would be coming in today and the next three days"

"Yep that's me" Tony stated, he felt like he was famous or something if everyone knew he was coming. _I can see how secured federal agencies are. _He thought.

"Well hello Tony, I'm Simon. There is visitor parking if you just go around to the left you'll see it, just park there for the next three days" Simon said.

"Ok thanks, I'll see you tomorrow" Tony said as he pulled into the NCIS base as the gate was lifted. Simon gave him a nod and a casual salute as Tony drove in. Tony had found a car park and walked towards the front doors of the building. The building looked huge on the outside and he could see a few people going in and some coming out. He guessed they were agents or people that worked in the building.

When he walked in he went up to the front desk where two security guards sat behind it.

"Hi I'm Tony and Gibbs told me to ask for Jerry?" Tony asked the two guards, one smiled and stood up.

"That's me, Hi its good to meet you Tony" Jerry said as he held out his hand and Tony shook it.

"Hi good to meet you too" Tony replied. Jerry picked up a laminated card with a clip on the top and gave it to Tony.

"So here is your visitors badge, you have to wear this at all times when your in the building, and just hand it back in when you go home tonight to me or Logan here" Jerry said pointing to the other guard.

"And when you come back the next two mornings just come see one of us and we will give it back to you. I will just buzz Gibbs and have one of his agents come down and get you" Jerry explained and Tony nodded, taking in all the information. After Jerry had called someone he turned back to Tony.

"So are you Gibbs' nephew or something? I know he has two daughters but he doesn't have a son and he didn't say who you were, I just figured you were family of some sort" Jerry asked intrigued at who Tony was to Gibbs. Tony smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Um no I'm not his nephew, I um I date his daughter" Tony said and Logan choked on his drink he was drinking and Jerry looked at him like he was from another planet.

"Really? And you're going to work with him? I wouldn't have believed I would ever see this day, ever!" Jerry stated in shock. Tony chuckled

"Yeah, he offered" Tony said.

"Wow I still can't believe it, I would have thought Gibbs would have threatened guys that dated his girls but the fact he's bringing you to his work is something" Jerry stated. Tony chuckled.

"I sort of grew on him" Tony replied with a shrug. Jerry nodded but he was still at a wonder, he was beginning to think that he didn't know Gibbs as well as he thought he did.

Then one of Gibbs' agents came out of the elevator.

"Hey Zach, this is Tony, he's with Gibbs for the next three days, take him upstairs would you?" Jerry said to the agent. The agent nodded and turned to Tony.

"Hey I'm Zach Williams, one of Gibbs' agents" Zach said as he held out his hand to the younger man, Tony shook it.

"Tony DiNozzo" Tony replied. Zach then led him to the elevator and they headed upstairs.

"So Gibbs knows your coming right? I mean if he doesn't know your staying with him the next few days he's going to be pissed" Zach said as they entered the elevator.

"Yeah he's the one that asked me to come in" Tony smiled and Zack let out a deep breath.

"Thank god, I wasn't in the mood for angry Gibbs today" Zach stated as they walked into the floor the elevator had stopped at. They rounded some desks and into the 'bullpen' as Zach had told him and Zach and Tony walked up to Gibbs' desk where he sat. Gibbs gave Tony a smile.

"Hey Tony you found this place, good to see you can follow simple instructions. Sign of a good agent" Gibbs gave Tony a wink. Gibbs then stood up.

"Team this is Tony, he's with us for the next three days" Gibbs explained to his team, Zachary Williams who Tony had already met, Dana Smith who sat in her desk to the right of Gibbs' and Cameron Marshall who sat to the left opposite Gibbs' desk. Cameron and Dana got out of their desks and said their 'hellos' to Tony, and introduced themselves. Just then Gibbs got a call on his desk phone, with a few 'ok's' and an 'I'll be right up' Gibbs stood.

"Director wants me so Tony you stay down here with these guys while I go see her and I'll be back soon, the rest of you make sure you get some of your paperwork done" Gibbs stated and he was gone, Tony watched him jog up the stairs just behind the bullpen.

"So Tony how do you know Gibbs?" Zach had finally asked. Zach always loved to know about Gibbs, he wanted to know everything about him so he could figure the man out, and after working with Gibbs for five years he still hadn't figured him out.

"I date his daughter" Tony replied. All three agents' jaws dropped.

"And he's nice to you?" Cameron then asked.

"Yeah, why does everyone think that Gibbs couldn't possibly like me because I date his daughter?" Tony asked.

"Because he is Gibbs" Dana answered with a smirk.

"Well he was a bit iffy about me when I first started hanging out with his daughter but I don't know I grew on him and we get along so I'm not complaining" Tony shrugged and the agents nodded.

"So let me guess…I don't think you look much like Abby's type so I'm guessing you date Ziva?" Zach asked and Tony chuckled.

"Yeah that's right" Tony replied with a smile. After that Zach sat at his desk and Tony pulled a chair next to him and Dana and Cameron pulled their chairs in front of Zach's desk, they were interested in Tony as he knew how Gibbs was outside of work, and the fact Gibbs liked him was interesting.

"So is Gibbs always up with the Director?" Tony asked when he noticed he had been up there a while.

"Yeah…" Dana smirked and all the agents looked at each other knowingly. Then a light bulb in Tony head went on.

"Ohh, Wow I didn't know Jenny was the Director" Tony said.

"Yeah he's always up there when we don't have a case, before we knew they were married I was always suspicious of him seeing her all the time, and when he realized we were getting suspicious he decided to tell us, I just didn't realize they were _that _close" Zach explained.

"I really like Jenny she's really great" Tony then said.

"She keeps the agency in line, and also Gibbs" Cameron smiled.

"I can actually see that" Tony replied and they all laughed.

"So do you ever get nervous when you're with Ziva around Gibbs?" Zach then asked. Tony shrugged.

"No not really ay" Tony replied.

"Have you ever kissed her in front of him?" Zach then asked and Dana punched him.

"Ow what was that for Dana?" Zach asked.

"Don't ask him things like that" Dana said. Tony laughed.

"Na it's alright, um no I don't think I have but Jenny I have, oh and do you know Fornell?" Tony asked.

"Of course! What happened with Fornell?" Zach said excited on what Fornell had done or witnessed.

"Well he walked in on Ziva and me kissing more than just a simple peck" Tony stated and they all laughed.

"Really? Wow I would have loved to see Fornell's expression" Zach replied.

After that Tony had shown them some pictures of him and Ziva on his iPod and they had all talked about random things, Zach kept asking Tony what Gibbs was like out of work and what Tony told him made Zach confused, he thought he had almost figured Gibbs out, but by the sounds of things he was totally wrong.

At the top of the stairs Jenny and Gibbs watched his agents interact with Tony.

"You know they seem to really like Tony Jethro"

"I know Jen, Williams probably just wants to know what I'm like out of work" Gibbs said with a chuckle.

"I'm glad you brought him here, it is better than him doing nothing, and he can experience the world and maybe something to help him in the future" Jenny said as she looked over at her husband as he watched his agents and Tony downstairs.

"You know Jen, Tony would make one hell of an agent" Gibbs stated.

"He would wouldn't he, I talked to Ziva a few weeks ago if she had any plans for what she wanted to do after high school, she didn't really know and she told me that Tony was thinking but he couldn't make his mind up, apparently he was thinking either a mechanic, continuing with football or even joining the marines like his uncle" Jenny old him and he finally looked up from the bullpen and over to her.

"He would make a great marine too" Gibbs said.

"He would, he reminds me a lot of how you were, so if he did that I think he would do very well"

"I think I should talk to him about what he's going to do, maybe I can help him out if he's stuck" Gibbs stated. Jenny reached over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You are great to him Jethro, I would never have thought you would take to him like you did but I think what you do for him is really helping him grow, he looks up to you Jethro"

"I think he just needs help that he hasn't really had around a lot and what he does for Ziva, making her that happy he deserves to have my respect with the way he treats her" Gibbs replied and Jenny smiled.

"You ever regret we didn't have a son Jethro?" Jenny asked softly. Gibbs looked back down at Tony.

"No…I think that with having Tim and Tony around all the time it's like I already have two son's, and the way I have bonded with Tony, he is close enough as a son to me and I am happy" Gibbs said as he looked down at Tony when he said something that made his team laugh, he smiled.

"You are a good man Jethro, it's why I love you so much" Jenny whispered. Gibbs looked back at his wife.

"Thanks Jen, I love you too" he whispered back. He sometimes hated that he couldn't hug or kiss his wife at work when they were out of her office like this, but he had her for life so he knew he could any other time.

Gibbs had gone downstairs after. His team was about to go back to their own desks when they saw him but Gibbs had smiled and told them they could stay and talk for a bit as long as they weren't too far behind in paperwork and it would only happen this _one _time. His agents had been ecstatic about their boss being in a generous and happy mood today.

Until lunch the Gibbs team had talked to Tony and mucked around a bit, Gibbs had watched for a bit with a smile and gone up to Jenny's office after since he had nothing to do. His team had gone out for lunch, taking Tony to their favourite place to eat that was just down the street from the NCIS building.

When they got back Gibbs told them to do some paperwork for the rest of the day and if they finished they could go home early. Gibbs was going to take Tony for a tour around the building. He took him upstairs to show him MTAC; Tony thought it was awesome. After Gibbs took him to see Jenny's office, Tony talked to Jenny for a bit, telling her that Gibbs' team had told him some stories and other things. Jenny smiled at Gibbs, they were both glad to see he liked it here.

Then Gibbs had taken Tony down to see the interrogation rooms, Tony loved those, Tony was even lucky to see one of the other teams in the middle of an interrogation. Gibbs had shown him the break room, a few other departments in the building, and he was now taking him down to what Gibbs had called the Forensics Lab. When they got there they were greeted by an early thirty's woman with curly brown hair and a really bubbly attitude, she dressed in a little sunflower dress and it reminded Tony of a woman from the 60's with her clothing style.

Her name was Rebecca Tyler; Gibbs had called her 'Bex' though. Gibbs seemed to be close to her, he gave her a small kiss to the top of her head and she gave Gibbs a big hug, sort of like the ones Abby gives him. Tony had gotten a hug too when Gibbs had told Bex that he was Ziva's boyfriend.

"Ziva is so awesome and you are so cute, I can see you two together" Bex had exclaimed excitedly, Tony had chuckled at how much she had reminded him of Abby, except she dressed the total opposite to Abby and the music that was paying in the Lab was soft blues music instead of Abby's crazy music she listened to. Tony had given Gibbs a look concerning how alike they were and Gibbs had just smiled at him. Tony knew Gibbs was close to Bex because of how much she reminded him of his daughter.

After that Gibbs had taken Tony to Autopsy. That is where Tony met Donald 'Ducky' Mallard. Tony liked the older man, he was Scottish and when Tony had got him talking he wouldn't stop until Gibbs interrupted him. Ducky, Tony thought was an awesome nickname for the man, considering the older mans first name was the famous duck cartoon characters name and his last name was a type of duck. Ducky had even shown Tony a _real _dead person, Tony was excited and disgusted by the whole thing.

And before Tony knew it, it was almost time to pick Ziva up from school. He was back in the bullpen and sitting on the other side of Gibbs' desk. He looked up at Gibbs who was doing something on his computer.

"Um Gibbs is it ok if I go pick Ziva up from school?" Tony asked and Gibbs smiled.

"Yeah that's fine Tony, I will see you when I get at home" Gibbs replied. Tony smiled.

"Thanks Gibbs, yeah I'll see you at home" Tony said as he stood up. He said bye to Gibbs' team and told them he would see them tomorrow. They had all returned the farewell as he left. When Tony had left Zach had smiled and turned to his boss.

"So boss I didn't know you got along with any boy involved with your girls, you seemed to really like Tony" he grinned at his boss, he had wanted to stir his boss up all day about it. Gibbs looked up at his Senior Field Agent; he had expected this from him all day.

"I don't but there is always an exception Williams and he is the exception" Gibbs told the younger man.

"And how did he become the exception?" Zach then asked he was truly puzzled at how Gibbs had liked someone so easy. Tony was great and a really awesome person but Zach had seen other people just like Tony around Gibbs and he hadn't taken to them like he has with Tony. Gibbs sighed.

"Williams you want my answer as your boss or a father?" Gibbs told him. By now both the other two agents were watching and listening. Zach pondered the question for a moment.

"Both" he had answered.

"As you boss I would tell you to shut up and mind your own business but as a father I would tell you it's because he respects me, he is honest with me and he treats my daughter with the utmost respect and care and makes her extremely happy, is that a good enough answer for you to go back to your paperwork?" Gibbs asked. All three agents were dumfounded and had their mouths wide open, they had never heard anything that emotional from Gibbs before. Dana was the first to speak.

"That is really nice Gibbs, defiantly a good reason for him to be the exception" Dana thought it was great her boss liked Tony that much; she thought Tony was a lovely young man. Gibbs gave Dana a nod and went back to his work, Zach and Cameron still looked at Gibbs like he was a robot or something.

Tony was so excited to see Ziva, he hadn't seen her all day and he actually missed her. He thought he wouldn't miss her being only one day but he had. He pulled into the school grounds where he had dropped Ziva off this morning and it was dead quiet, no one anywhere like there had been this morning. Tony pulled over just as the bell went for the end of school. Kids started running out of school and going off in all different directions, glad that school was over.

Tony watched the door and waited for Ziva to come out. As he waited people were looking at him in his car, obviously it had gone around that he had been suspended and now they looked at him wondering why he was at school when he shouldn't be. He didn't care because the next minute he saw Ziva walk out of school. She looked over at his car and smiled, and then he smiled when he saw her jog over to his car.

She opened the passenger door and immediately leant over and gave him a kiss. He kissed her back; after she leant back she sat in her seat and buckled up.

"How was your day?" Tony asked as he pulled out of school.

"It was ok, it was boring without my funny boyfriend who makes me smile every time I see him though" they both smiled.

"And how was it with Gibbs?" she then asked.

"It was fun, I met his team and Bex and Ducky, he showed me around the building, but I missed not being with you" he smiled at her. She leant over and placed a simple kiss to his cheek.

"Ziva I'm driving" he laughed. They had both talked about their day on the way home to hers.

When they got to hers they were the only ones home and so they went into the lounge and flopped down onto the couch and watched some Television. They weren't really watching they just kept talking. He had his arm around her and she leant her head on his shoulder, his head rested against hers.

"Have you realized how alike Abby and Bex are? Besides from their clothing and music they are like twins" Tony said.

"That's who she reminds me of!" Ziva excitedly said, she lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him.

"I was always puzzled about whom she reminded me of, I knew it was someone I just couldn't place it, yes her and Abby are very much alike" Ziva added. Tony just smiled at her.

"Oh and Ducky he showed me a dead body, it was creepy in a way but it was also exciting cause' I had never seen a dead person before" Tony said.

"It makes you think though, when you see a dead person all you want to do is live your life to the fullest and spend every moment happy" Ziva suddenly said. Tony reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"And everyday I see myself living it to the fullest with you in my life, you make me the happiest guy in the world Zi" Tony said, trying to lighten the mood, he hated when she got sad and talking about dead people could defiantly do that. Ziva smiled and placed her hand on his chest.

"Without you I wouldn't be this happy Tony, you make every minute that much more when I'm with you" she replied. She then leant her forehead against his and ran her hands into his hair. He leant the last inch forward and captured her lips in his. When he leant back he whispered to her.

"Zi I want to ask you something?"

"Yes Tony?" Ziva whispered back, no one was home but for some reason they were whispering, she thought it was cute.

"Last night wasn't too much was it?" he still whispered, he was slightly nervous about asking her about it. She brought her hand to his cheek and looked him directly in the eye.

"No Tony I enjoyed it, I have never been touched by anyone like that before but I am glad we did it because it means we are moving forward step by step with each other, becoming closer to each other in more than an emotional way" she explained. His answer was simply another kiss to her lips. But then he leant back again.

"If Abby hadn't interrupted us do you think we would have gone too far?" he asked her.

"I think we would have stopped when we felt it was the right time to stop, we are both in this Tony and we both know that we want to do this right, its alright Tony you don't have to worry" she smiled and gave him a light peck.

"Sometimes you worry too much, it is lovely you do but sometimes you just need to go with how _you _feel, I will always let you know if I want to stop anything" she again explained. She thought it was very cute of him how he was always sincere and worried about her.

"Ok beautiful" he whispered and kissed her before she laid her head on his chest and relaxed against him while he ran his hand up and down her back comfortably.

Abby and Tim had come home about an hour later, Ziva had fallen asleep in his arms and he was just watching a football game on TV while he held her close. Abby and Tim had smiled and whispered 'hello' to him before going upstairs to Abby's room. Gibbs and Jenny had come home half an hour after that and Tony was still watching the football while Ziva napped.

They had both smiled at the two on the couch. Jenny had gone to the kitchen to start the dinner while Gibbs quietly joined Tony in the lounge to watch the game. By the time dinner had been ready Ziva was still asleep and the game was still on.

"Ziva wake up sleepy head" he whispered. Ziva had moved slightly and her hand went up sleepily and covered his mouth.

"Go back to sleep Tony" she said half asleep still. Gibbs had chuckled at the whole interaction. Tony had pulled her hand gently away from his mouth so he could talk.

"Zi dinners ready and we are not in bed you fell asleep on the couch" he said and she automatically sat up and blinked a few times, waking herself up.

"Oh" she had simply said and she blushed slightly when she looked at Tony and Gibbs. Tony and Gibbs had chuckled. They had all got up and had dinner. After dinner Tony had taken Ziva up to her bedroom, she was obviously still tired. He told her she should go to bed early tonight and she had complained at first but then given in knowing he was right.

She had then pulled her jeans and t-shirt off right in front of him and he couldn't help but stand there and stare while she did. He watched as she put his boxers and large t-shirt on and climbed into bed. He finally snapped out of his day dreaming when he realized she wasn't almost naked in front of him anymore. He walked over to her bed and bent down and gave her a light kiss to her lips, he was about to say his farewell when she grabbed his hand.

"Tony could you lie with me until I fall asleep?" she asked as she looked up at him. He couldn't say no to her and her deep chocolate eyes that were looking up at him like that.

"Ok" he simply said and slipped under the sheets behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close so he was spooning her. He dropped a few light kisses to her neck before whispering.

"Goodnight beautiful" and she had sighed contently comfortable and whispered back to him.

"Thank you Tony, goodnight" she said as she entwined her hand into his that was over her waist. It wasn't long before she fell asleep in his arms. He was going to leave when he knew she had fallen asleep but he decided to stay a bit longer, he stayed for about an hour longer after she had fallen asleep, he just lay there holding her, thinking about _her. _

When he felt his own eyes start to droop he decided it was time to leave, and he carefully unwrapped himself from around her, he was successful in not waking her up. He went downstairs and Jenny was asleep and Gibbs was out in the shed. He went and said goodnight to Gibbs but Gibbs could see he was too tired to talk so he would talk to Tony another time.

When Tony finally slipped into his own bed that night he realized just how quiet and dead his house was. It wasn't like the Gibbs house where it was full with life and family, his house was empty and unoccupied by people except for himself. He realized just how much he loved being at the Gibbs' house, being part of their family, it was much more fulfilling to be in then his empty home. And at his house his arms were cold without _her _in his arms to fall asleep with, which he always loved so much.

**There we go, I know there wasn't as much Tiva but there will be soon :)**

**Did you like Gibbs' team? And I felt like putting that tiny bit of Jibbs in there too haha **

**Love to know what you guys think.**

**Hundan **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my awesome followers! I have the next chapter here for you because you are all so wonderful with reviews! It is slightly shorter than the other chapters but I am finding it easier for me to not do them so long when I am updating so much, cause' if the are too long I get annoyed with writing constantly so I chose to stop where it was comfortable, sorry if that is an inconvenience but I will update as much as I can :) enjoy. **

The next morning Tony had picked Ziva up and dropped her off to school again, both not forgetting the sweet goodbye kiss when she left the car. Then Tony headed to NCIS, he said hello to Simon at the front gate and then collected his pass from Jerry at the front desk that morning, Tony was let upstairs by himself with no escort this morning.

Tony walked into the bullpen and only Dana and Cameron were there at their desks.

"Morning Tony" Dana greeted him as she looked up from the book she was reading.

"Good morning Dana, Cameron, where's Gibbs and Zach?" Tony asked as he stood in front of Dana's desk.

"Well Gibbs is out getting coffee and Zach is late as always" Dana replied with a grin. Tony turned to Cameron and he just nodded in agreement.

"You see Zach is always late because he either slept in or stayed at a girl's apartment last night" Cameron pointed out.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Yeah and I think it's staying with a girl because lately he has been quite happy when he comes to work, right Dana?" Cameron asked her.

"Um yeah I guess so when you think about it, you never know he might just be happy for no reason" she looked up at them but didn't look them in the eye when she replied, which made Tony suspicious about something.

"Zach? Na he can't be that happy for no reason" Cameron stated completely oblivious to Dana's reaction. Dana shrugged.

"Well he has matured a lot lately so you never know" she said still not looking them in the eye before going back to her book. Tony would keep an eye on her; something wasn't right when she talked about Zach, almost as if she was avoiding talking about it to get some sort of suspicion away from her.

"True, you never know with him" Cameron shrugged.

"With who probie?" Zach said strolling into the bullpen with a big grin. He was definitely in a good mood today Tony noticed. And Tony also noticed the quick glance he and Dana shared, and it brought a smile to Dana's face, Tony knew there was something going on.

"Zach do you have to call me that, you know I am not a probationary agent anymore" Cameron complained as he shot Zach an unhappy look when Zach sat down at his desk.

"Probie I'm always gonna say it so I don't know why you complain about it, I mean boss still gets call probie by his old boss and his boss is retired" Zach explained. Cameron sighed an ignored that conversation for now.

"So Zach why are you so happy? Who is she? You have been coming into work late and all smiley like that for weeks now" Cameron prodded. Zach gave a glace to Dana, which Cameron seemed to miss, _man Cameron is totally oblivious to these two _Tony thought.

"Well Marshy that is none of your concern but because I'm such a good friend to you I will tell you that _she _is someone and that this time I think it's serious" Zach said, glancing at Dana again, and she smiled slightly. And _still_ Cameron was missing it but Tony saw it all.

"Ok serious, for about a month then I bet you'll move on" Cameron rolled his eyes at Zach, he was the least serious man in the world, he would date constantly and Cameron didn't think he could ever be serious for more than a month.

"No Probie, this time it's different" Zach said before looking at Tony.

"Hey Tony!" Zach greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Zach" Tony greeted back and gave Zach a look saying 'I so know' and Zach realized what Tony's look meant and gave him a look that said 'tell you later'. Tony nodded with a smile and went and sat behind Gibbs' desk.

Gibbs came in not long after that and smiled at Tony behind his desk and said hello. He told his team it was paperwork today and he went upstairs to see Jenny. Tony had put his iPod in and listened to music while Gibbs' team did their paperwork. Tony had made himself comfortable by propping his feet on the desk and leaning back in the chair with his hands behind his head.

Tony didn't relies he had fallen asleep until someone tapped him on the shoulder and woke him. Tony opened his eyes and pulled out his earplugs to his iPod and looked up at Zach who was looking at him.

"Hey Zach, sorry fell asleep" Tony said.

"Don't apologize it's a sign of weakness" Zach automatically replied. Tony was confused.

"Huh?" he asked Zach and Zach smiled, _Gibbs didn't obviously apply his rules at home_, Zach thought, another thing he now knew.

"Gibbs' rules, there's about fifty of them, that is rule number six" Zach explained.

"Really? He has rules for you guys"

"Yeah he says it's what makes a good agent" Zach explained. Tony nodded.

"I might have to learn some of these rules" Tony chuckled.

"Don't worry I'll teach you some, anyways I woke you to see if you wanted to get lunch with me today?" Zach asked, Tony noticed he was slightly tense when he asked.

"Heck is it lunch already? Was I asleep that long?" Tony asked looking at his iPod to see the time was in fact just after twelve. Zach chuckled.

"Yeah you were sleeping for ages, so did you want to go get something?"

"Yeah sure" Tony got out of his chair and followed Zach to the elevator; he noticed Dana and Cameron weren't following them.

"How come Dana and Cameron aren't coming?" Tony asked Zach when they entered the elevator.

"I'm bringing them back their lunch, and I had to talk to you alone" Zach said and Tony gave him a weird look. Zach sighed and pressed the emergency stop button on the elevator.

"Are you even aloud to do that?" Tony asked looking at the emergency stop button and Zach laughed.

"Don't worry Gibbs does it _all _the time" Zach stated.

"Ok, so what did you want to talk to me about?" Tony asked.

"Well you seemed to pick up on something this morning when you gave me that look, normally I'm not as on guard around Cameron because he is completely oblivious when it comes to me and Dana" Zach explained.

"Yeah I noticed that, so what's with you and Dana?" Tony asked.

"Well you see, we have worked together for about five years now and we have always had something but we didn't do anything about it because of Gibbs' rule twelve, never date a co-worker, but we couldn't keep away any longer cause' our feelings grew too strong and we couldn't stay away so we thought it through and decided to just go ahead and start a relationship together" Zach said and Tony's jaw dropped.

"Seriously? Does Gibbs know?" Tony asked.

"Yeah seriously, and it's good, I am glad I am finally committed to someone in stead of casually dating, and no he doesn't know yet, we don't know if we should tell him or not" Zach said.

"I think you should tell him, you'll get his respect more if you tell him, that's what I did and it worked out good for me, if you don't he might just … well I dunno kill you or something" Tony joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ok, I think your right and I mean if it worked for you we could give it a shot right. Thanks Tony" Zach said as he gave Tony a pat on the shoulder before restarting the elevator.

"I am seriously going to get the mother of all head slaps though" Zach said laughing, Tony laughed too.

Tony and Zach had picked up lunch for everyone and headed back to NCIS and gave everyone there lunch. Zach had given Dana hers, and Tony saw when he bent down and whispered to her and she looked up at Tony and gave him a soft smile. Tony just smiled back giving her a nod and a wink. When Tony sat down at Gibbs' desk to eat his lunch he still couldn't believe that Cameron didn't notice anything between the other two agents.

Zach was sitting on the edge of Dana's desk and they were obviously flirting and laughing with each other, Cameron just sat there eating like nothing was even going on. It made Tony confused because Cameron was an investigator and Tony would have figured he would have noticed. But then Cameron looked up at Tony and winked, then Tony realized he did notice it, he just acted as though he didn't. Then Tony's phone rang while he was in the middle of his people watching. He looked down at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey Zi, how's your day been so far?" he asked when he answered; Ziva had lunch now so that's why she would be able to call him.

"Hey Tony, it's alright, again boring without you but I'm handling it. I'm sitting on the bleachers today"

"Really? How come?"

"I dunno, it was too crowed in the cafeteria and I love it out here, also it reminds me of you"

"Aw Zi your so cute you know" Tony replied. He was too involved in his phone call to Ziva he didn't notice that the three agents in the bullpen were now watching him, smiling at him.

"How is it at NCIS?" she then asked.

"Good but it's quite slow today, I fell asleep before" Tony laughed.

"Maybe I am not the only one that's tired lately"

"Yeah maybe, anyways I was thinking on Saturday did you want to stay the night at mine? I have something special planned for you"

"Oh really? I think that would be great, I will defiantly be there" she replied and he smiled.

"Awesome, don't worry I know you're gonna love it" he told her.

"Well I have to get to class now, but I will see you after school?"

"Yep don't worry I will be there, bye Zi have a good afternoon"

"Bye Tony, you too"

When Tony hung up his phone he was beaming with a big smile and he looked up and noticed everyone looking at him.

"What?" he asked still smiling. Zach smiled and stood up from by Dana and walked over by Tony.

"Something special planned for your girl ay? I hope it has Gibbs' approval" Zach smirked.

"Zach, just because the boy has planned something special doesn't mean it involves the two of them in bed!" Dana exclaimed and Zach pouted at her.

"Hey I was just asking, he is a guy remember" Zach said and Dana rolled her eyes.

"Not all guys revolve around sex like you do Zach" Dana said and Tony couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey don't take her side, she just likes to pick on me" he said giving Dana a fake glare which made her smile and shake her head. He turned back to Tony with a smile and Tony thought they were a funny couple, _its good when you can joke with your partner like they do, they must be really good together to do that_ Tony thought.

"So what do you have planned Tony?" Zach then asked, more serious this time.

"Well I thought I would cook her dinner, you know with the whole candles and romantic thing, spoil her a bit" Tony shrugged.

"Tony that is lovely, she will love it. You are quite the gentleman" Dana exclaimed from her desk. Tony smiled.

"Thanks Dana" he replied and Zach leant in closer to Tony so he could whisper.

"You know I did that for Dana once and she totally loved it, and it totally works for the loving afterwards" Zach said and gave Tony a wink. Then a paper ball hit Zach on the side of the head, he turned to Dana who was the one who threw it.

"Dana stop it!" he exclaimed.

"I told you to stop talking about sex" she replied with a smirk, he rolled his eyes and turned back to Tony.

"Well I wasn't really trying to do it to get her into bed or anything cause' we don't have sex" Tony explained and Zach looked at him weird.

"What do you mean you don't have sex?" Zach then asked.

"Ziva and I are taking things slow cause' we want our relationship to work out really well and we both haven't had sex before so we want to wait till its right you know" Tony said and there was an 'awww' from Dana's desk.

"Tony that is so cute, I defiantly like you a lot more just because you're such a gentleman to Ziva" she explained. Tony chuckled.

"Well I guess that's alright then, you know I regret doing it to young sometimes, at least you two both have the right mind to wait" Zach explained and Dana gave him a weird look, she had never expected that from _him._

"Thanks guys" Tony said.

"You're very welcome" Dana explained. Then another paper ball hit Zach in the head.

"Hey!" he complained turning around to Dana, but saw his boss standing there.

"Get back to work and stop trying to teach Tony about your sex life, I don't want you changing Tony he is fine as he is" Gibbs explained and slightly smirked when Zach went back to his desk, Gibbs didn't fail to provide a nice head slap on his way passed though.

"Thanks boss" Zach said as he sat down on his chair. Gibbs walked over to Tony.

"Tony would you like to come get coffee with me?" Gibbs asked and Tony could tell Gibbs was nicely asking for him to come so they could talk.

"Ok Gibbs" Tony said as he got up and followed Gibbs out of the building. When they had left Dana threw another paper ball at Zach.

"Look now you got him in trouble" Dana exclaimed and Zach shrugged.

"Gibbs likes him he'll be fine"

Tony and Gibbs had gone down the street to a star buck's coffee shop and Gibbs got a coffee and got Tony a hot chocolate and they sat down by the window at a table.

"Don't let Zach annoy you, it's his nature" Gibbs finally said.

"He's alright" Tony shrugged.

"He is a good man, good agent too, he has also grown a lot, and even though he and Dana broke my rule they are both happy so I am fine with it because they are both serious" Gibbs then explained and Tony looked at him weird.

"How did you know?" Tony asked amazed at how he knew when everyone thought he didn't.

"Tony I know everything about my agents" he explained.

"How do you do it Gibbs? Know everything?" Tony then asked.

"A lot of years of practice at reading people, and those two are a lot more obvious then they think" Gibbs smirked and Tony laughed.

"Yeah I can agree with that"

"So Tony you are having Ziva over on Saturday night?" Gibbs then asked and Tony still couldn't believe how he knew everything even though he had just told him how.

"Um yeah, I guess you already know my plans?" Tony smirked.

"Yeah, you know its really nice gesture for her, I don't think she has been treated like this before, I know it will make her happy" Gibbs smirked and sipped his coffee.

"Yeah, I just wanted to do something special for her you know, show her how much she means to me" Tony explained.

"Have you said it yet?" Gibbs asked as Tony was saying he wanted to show her how much she meant to him.

"Na not yet, I know I am falling even more in love with her, I just don't think I'm ready to say it yet" Tony replied.

"Ok its good you know what you are doing Tony"

"Yeah we are both working with this together at the same level" Tony explained. And Gibbs watched him for a minute.

"You two planning anything else for that night?" Gibbs asked and Tony knew what he meant.

"No, we are taking things slow, we want things to be right between us when that time comes" Tony explained and Gibbs nodded.

"I know that if I say this now I won't have to bring this up again but I want to know that when you two do decide you are ready you will be safe right? I don't want you two to have to give up your possibilities in the future because you have to raise a child together at a young age, you get where I'm coming from Tony?" Gibbs asked and the topic made Tony slightly nervous.

"Yes Gibbs, don't worry we will"

"Good, you both have bright futures after high school. I have nothing wrong with you two like that but I just want you to be safe and respectful to each other when it comes to the time"

"I would always respect Ziva Gibbs, and I would always make sure what we did was safe" Tony replied and Gibbs nodded.

"I am glad Tony, but if you two ever need anything you can always come and ask me or Jenny"

"Yeah I know Gibbs" Tony explained. Gibbs nodded again and gave Tony a pat on the shoulder.

"You're a good man Tony, I respect you like a son" Gibbs said and Tony couldn't believe Gibbs actually thought of him like a son.

"Thanks Gibbs, you're just like a father to me too" Tony and Gibbs both smiled. They drank their drinks and talked a bit about football and sport. And before long it was time for Tony to go pick Ziva up so he went back to the office with Gibbs and said goodbye to everyone before heading to school to pick Ziva up.

**So how was it? I had to put in another Gibbs/Tony moment, I love those. Also how was the team? Did Zach and Dana remind you of anyone we all know so well? Haha **

**Anyways hopefully if you guys are good to me and I have the time I will have another update tomorrow :)**

**Hundan**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter! You all gave me wonderful reviews for the last one, and you all seemed to get that I was making Dana and Zach like Tony and Ziva from the show :) as DiNUTZzo put it, Zana haha anyways here is the next chapter :)**

Tony arrived slightly early at school to pick Ziva up and he sat in his car waiting for school to finish. He was quietly sitting waiting when there was a knock on his car window; he looked out and saw Principle Vance standing there. So Tony opened his door and climbed out.

"Hello Mr Vance" Tony greeted when he stood next to his principle.

"Hello Tony, I heard rumors you had been at school" Vance said and gave Tony a small smile but also a look that told Tony he had to explain.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I know I'm not meant to be on school grounds but I pick up and drop Ziva off to school everyday and I couldn't make her walk" Tony hoped that Vance would be alright with that. Vance nodded his head.

"Alright I guess its ok then, have you been productive with you day's suspension and learnt something or did you do nothing and learn nothing?" Vance replied. Tony let out a relieving breath that Vance was ok with him picking Ziva up. And then Tony smiled knowing he had in fact been productive.

"Well actually I've been going to work with Ziva's dad for the last two days and I'm going back tomorrow" Tony smiled. Vance was slightly shocked to hear Tony had been to work with his _girlfriends dad, _Vance thought he must be a good kid if that was so.

"Where does he work?" Vance asked now intrigued with the schools football star.

"NCIS, a federal agency" Tony explained with a bigger smile. Vance was again amazed, _if he is accepted by a federal agent whose daughter he dates, he must be a good kid. _Vance thought, but then again Vance had a feeling that Tony DiNozzo was a good kid.

"Well you have been quite productive then Tony, I am glad that you have done something with your time, how's your hand?" Vance asked just as the bell rang for the end of school. Tony lifted his hand up flexing it.

"Yeah it's alright, I'll still have to rest it and miss the game tomorrow night but it'll be fine next week" Tony explained. He noticed people were looking at him talking to the principle and then whispering things, _they probably think I'm in trouble _Tony thought.

"That's good, we can't have you out for too long" Vance smiled and then Ziva walked up to them both, she shot Tony a look wondering what was going on. He gave her a look back that assured her everything was alright.

"Hello Mr Vance" Ziva cheerfully greeted the principle.

"Well hello, you must be Ziva?" Vance asked.

"Yes that is me" Ziva smiled.

"Well you are lucky to have someone like Tony to look out for you, but I must be off, you enjoy NCIS tomorrow Tony and I will see you at school tomorrow Ziva" Vance replied and Tony and Ziva said goodbye and Vance walked back up to the school. As soon as he was gone Tony turned to Ziva and kissed her lightly.

"Hey Zi, Vance just came over asking why I was in school grounds, I explained to him I was picking you up and he was ok with it" Tony grinned. Ziva smiled back and leant up and gave him a soft kiss to his lips.

"I am glad he is" she replied and they both smiled at each other.

"Ok let's get out of here ay" Tony said walking to his driver's seat. She nodded and climbed into her seat.

Tony drove them back to her house and they talked about what they did today, Tony told Ziva about Dana and Zach and Ziva hadn't expected that but she knew something was 'fishy' about the two when they were around each other. When they got to Ziva's house Tim's car was parked out front and when they walked inside they were greeted by Tim and Abby who were having a snack in the kitchen.

Abby had greeted them cheerfully as always and everyone sat around the kitchen bench talking for ages about random things like the latest gossip at school, Abby knew a lot about that. Abby was mid conversation when the house phone rang.

"I'll get it Abby you finish your story" Ziva said and Abby smiled and continued on. Ziva went over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Ziva said when she picked up the phone.

"Hey Ziva, I just rang to let you guys know Gibbs and I wont be home till late, Gibbs' team just got a case. So will you guys be alright getting dinner?" Jenny answered.

"Yeah mom that's fine, I guess we will see you in the morning then?" Ziva replied.

"Most likely, I might be home before Gibbs, if I know him, which I do he might not even be home tonight, but yes I will see you in the morning. Make sure you are not up to late with the boys ok Ziva?"

"Yeah mom, I know school night, night mom" Ziva smiled.

"Night Ziva" Jenny said before they both hung up. Ziva walked back into the kitchen.

"Who was that Ziva?" Abby asked.

"Mom, she said her and Gibbs wont be home till late, Gibbs probably not at all as he just got a case, she said for us to get ourselves dinner and that" Ziva explained.

"I've got dinner covered" Tony suddenly said and then three pairs of eyes were looking at him confused.

"I'm going to take you guys out, it's on me" Tony said smiling. Abby gave Tony a hug.

"You are such the coolest brother" she exclaimed, Tony just laughed and Ziva and Tim watched with smiles on their faces. Abby then ran upstairs saying she'll get her jacket, Tim followed her. Then Ziva walked up to Tony. She stood between his legs where he sat on the chair.

"Tony you do not have to do this you know" Ziva said as she ran her hand gently into the side of his hair. He placed his hand on top of hers.

"I know Zi but I want to, and did you see how excited Abby was, you can't so no to that' Tony smiled. Ziva smiled and shook her head lightly before leaning in and capturing his lips with hers.

"I don't know what I am going to do with you" she said as she leant back and smiled at him. He smirked.

"You could kiss me again?" he said and she chuckled and leant down and kissed him. When she leant back Tim and Abby were coming down the stairs, well Abby was running with Tim trialing behind. Ziva stepped back and Tony hoped of the chair. They all headed out to Tony's mustang and climbed in.

They started driving and Abby was getting all excited in the back.

"So Tony where are we going for dinner?" she asked. Everyone smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Well, there is this ninja friend of mine that I promised to take back to the best pizza shop in the world, so how does that sound?" Tony said looking at Ziva, she smiled remembering the first time they hung out together on the sort-of-but-not-really date they had.

"Oh yay!" Abby clapped, she loved pizza. Soon they arrived at the restaurant and they sat in a booth, Tony next to Ziva on one side and Abby and Tim on the other. Suddenly as Abby was reading over her menu something went off in her brain and she put her menu on the table and looked at Tony and Ziva.

"By ninja you meant Ziva! Oh My Gosh is this where you guys had your first date?" Abby asked. Tony and Ziva looked at each other then at Abby.

"Yeah but it wasn't really a date, we were just friends hanging out" Ziva said and Tony nodded in agreement. Abby laughed.

"Not even, look at you two, your like the cutest couple, whatever you say it was a date because it lead you to this" she said pointing between the two of them, they smiled.

"Ok Abby, so what does it make this then, a double date?" Tony said stirring her up. Abby looked at Tim and they both blushed. _Oh they so like each other _both Tony and Ziva thought when they looked at each other.

"No it's just dinner" Abby defensively said and Tim nodded in agreement.

"Ok Abby" Ziva said sarcastically and Tony and Ziva chuckled.

They went back to looking at the menus and Abby looked over at Tony and Ziva.

"So what are you guys getting?" Abby asked them. They looked at each other smiling.

"Pepperoni" they said in unison.

"Ok well I was thinking the vegetarian one, what are you getting Timmy?"

"I like the look of pepperoni too; I didn't know you were a vegetarian?" Tim replied.

"I'm not I just like the look of it" she shrugged.

"Well you guys could get a half and half, cause' the pizzas are big and I don't think you'll get through a whole one by yourself" Ziva said. Abby smiled at her.

"Aw is that what you guys did on your first date? Cute!" Abby exclaimed and everyone laughed at her. Tony and Ziva got the pepperoni and Abby and Tim got half pepperoni and half vegetarian. They all ate and had many laughs, Abby made Tim try her vegetarian and he actually liked it better than his pepperoni. Afterwards Tim insisted on helping pay but Tony paid for everything, telling him it was his shout.

For some reason Tony and Ziva wanted to go for a walk, just like they did on that first date.

"Do you guys want to go for a walk?" Tony asked Tim and Abby. They both nodded and said ok. They started walking down the street; Tony and Ziva were in front of Abby and Tim. Abby and Tim watched as the two of them held hands and leant into each other, Tony would whisper to her every now and then and she would smile looking up at him. Abby thought it was absolutely adorable.

Then Tony and Ziva had lead them into a park, that very same park where they had bonded so well and talked about themselves to each other that night. Abby pulled Tim away from following them to give the two some privacy. Tony and Ziva had both then realized Abby and Tim had gone, they smiled at each other and they walked to that very same bridge over the little pond that they had been on that night.

Ziva had stood looking over the pond and Tony wrapped himself around her from behind, she leant back against his chest and she brought her hands down and rested them on his that were on her stomach. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You remember that night Zi?" he asked her.

"Of course I remember" she smiled.

"That was when I realized I had finally found someone special in my life that would make me happy" he whispered to her. She entwined her fingers with his on her stomach.

"I never thought I would ever find someone like you Tony, I always thought I would join Mossad and never have a life of my own, but I have that here in America, with you" she whispered back. Tony buried his face into her neck. Right at that moment he wanted to tell her he loved her but he didn't know if he was really ready, he had never said it and meant it like he did for her.

"Zi I…" but before Tony could finish Ziva turned around in his hold and faced him. She could fell what he was trying to say and his hesitation, but she knew he wasn't ready even if he wanted to. She reached up and put her hand to his cheek and he looked at her.

"It's ok Tony you do not need to say it, just wait until you are ready" she whispered looking deeply into his eyes.

"But Zi-" he started, he wanted to, he wanted her to know.

"Sshh, it's alright. I know Tony you don't need to say it for me to know how you feel" she said. She felt the same way but she also didn't know if she was ready to say it, it was such a strong word how they were going to use it and they both knew it would come one day when it felt perfectly right. He leant his forehead against hers. Then her lips reached up and touched his softly.

He leant into the kiss loving how when he kissed her he felt so happy inside and his heart would start to race, because he loved her and she knew even though he hadn't told her yet. If he couldn't tell her just yet he wanted to show her with the kiss that he cared so much for her. He kissed her lightly at the beginning, showing how he would care for her forever. He then kissed her deeper, much more passionately when he slipped his tongue in to join hers, it showed his endless love he had for her.

He moved his hands to her hips and pulled her closer to him as he kissed her passionately, he leant her against the railing of the bridge and leant into her, that showed her his lust he had for her. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss, she understood everything he was showing to her, and she knew just how much he cared for her deep down inside his heart. They were so close in their relationship that she just knew him through and through without the needs for words, he knew her in just the same way.

Tony leant back and his face went to the crook of her neck, he kissed her there and kissed up her neck towards her ear. She ran her hands into his hair. After he kissed her neck for a while he went back to her lips and gave her a long passionate kiss. After he leant his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes.

"Do you believe in soul mates Zi?" he asked her.

"Yes but I never believed so before I met you, but after I had met you I knew they were real" she whispered.

"You're my soul mate Zi and I am never going to let you go" he replied and she smiled softly and kissed him gently.

"I never want you to let me go Tony" she whispered. He gave her one more long loving kiss before he stepped back form her, he held out his hand.

"I guess we should go find Abby and Tim before it gets too late" he said and she nodded and gathered his hand in hers and he pulled her close as the started walking. They walked for a bit and then they saw Abby and Tim sitting on one of the park benches. Abby had her head rested on Tim's shoulder. Tony and Ziva looked at each other smiling.

"I wonder when they're going to realize that there is more there then a friendship" Tony said smiling.

"Well we took a while to actually get into things, maybe they are doing what we did" she smiled back and rubbed her thumb over his hand that she held. Tony smiled then turned towards Tim and Abby and did a loud whistle. They both turned around and looked at Tony and Ziva standing there, Tony and Ziva could see them blush from where they were standing.

They all quietly headed back to Tony's car after that, no one said anything about Tim and Abby, they were glad that Tony and Ziva didn't ask about it because they were both unsure themselves. On the drive back they all sat in comfortable silence, Abby smiled when Tony and Ziva held hands in the car the whole way. Tim said goodbye to Abby when they got home, he gave her a hug and Tony and Ziva smiled.

Abby, Tony and Ziva went inside, no one was home yet and Abby said thank you and goodnight to Tony before heading up to her room. Ziva and Tony went to Ziva's room. Tony watched as Ziva slipped her jeans off and climbed into bed. And like it was a natural thing he climbed under the sheets with her. He pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you for tonight Tony it was wonderful" she said breaking the silence.

"Your welcome beautiful" he said as he ran his hand through her hair. There was silence for a while and Tony thought Ziva had fallen asleep but then she whispered.

"Can you stay tonight Tony, please" she said so quietly. Then she felt him get up and out of the bed, she thought he was going to leave but then he took his jeans off and climbed right back into bed, holding her how he did before.

"Anything for you beautiful" he whispered. He pulled her closer and she snuggled into him as close as she could.

"Don't leave me" she then whispered after a while. He gave her a gentle squeeze and kissed her forehead.

"I would never" he whispered back. Not long after he felt her breathing slow and she went into a peaceful sleep in his arms.

"I couldn't live without you" he whispered to her but he knew he was the only one that heard it as she was asleep. He was happy he was in her warm arms as he fell asleep that night, it was so loving and caring to be with her and sleep in her arms, having her this close. He would love to do it every night for the rest of his life.

Little did he know she was only almost asleep when he had whispered those five words, and she did hear him. She hoped that the one tear that escaped her eyes in happiness would not wake him.

**So I put some more Tiva in this one as the last one didn't have hardly any haha oh and a tiny bit of McAbby, not much of a fan of that but it just came out haha and NCISlover-n1 I'm sorry but I have a plan for when its going to happen and I just couldn't do it in this, I was just about to but I didn't, don't worry it will be soon :)**

**Reviews would be awesome! I know I can count on you guys without asking though :)**

**Hundan**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow you guys are AWESOME! I got lots of reviews that chapter and it got me all hyped up and I got the next chapter done as soon as I could. So here we are…**

Jenny had arrived home with every fiber in her body wanting to sleep that night just after one in the morning. She was going to head straight to bed but decided to check on the girls first. Abby was quietly asleep with her phone open right in front of her face in her hand, _she must have been texting someone when she fell asleep _Jenny thought and quietly entered and removed the cell phone from Abby's hand and put it on its charger.

After that she crept down the hallway to Ziva's room. She opened the door, what she saw she wasn't expecting but it wasn't like she didn't expect it at the same time. Ziva was snuggled into Tony, they were both sleeping peacefully. She smiled; she didn't think they could get any physically closer than they were at that moment. She quietly closed the door and went down to her own bedroom, quickly dressing and flopping into bed.

She didn't know still to this day how her husband did it, stayed up working hard without no sleep, his agents always fell asleep at their desks but he just sat there wide awake the whole time. She figured it may have to do with all the coffee he drunk, she was sure his blood was half made of coffee. She told him he shouldn't drink so much but he would just shrug and say 'got to stay on my game when there's a murderer on the loose Jen'. She shook her head; there was no way at getting that man away from his coffee.

Over the years Jenny's body had learnt to only need a minimum of four hours sleep, with the job she had had for so long it grew on you to have small sleeps. Jenny woke the earliest in the house getting up at six. She was making a coffee when the first person to wake besides her came downstairs. Tony walked in and sat at the kitchen bench.

"Morning Jenny, um I don't know if I should have stayed over last night being a school night but Ziva didn't want me to go and I couldn't say no" Tony began explaining and Jenny just smiled.

"It's fine Tony, you are welcome to stay when you want, a few school nights wont hurt but if you guys get into the habit of sleeping together it'll be harder when you can't Tony" Jenny explained softly and she stood on the opposite side of the bench to him as she drank her coffee.

"I know, I know we wont always be able to I mean we are only seventeen so there will be times when we can't for a long time, but it's just so much better to fall asleep with her in my arms" Tony replied as he ran a hand through his bed hair. Jenny smiled, knowing the felling well.

"It can get hard Tony, when Jethro went to the marines for a few years I would be alone a lot and it was hard for both of us because we were so used to having the other there, but we got through it and here we still are" she explained and he smiled.

"I never want to be away from her" he then said. Jenny reached across the table and grabbed his hand, like a mother would to her son.

"I know, but life is only in the beginning for you and you will be apart in some stages of your future, it is inevitable but you just have to stay strong" she reassured him.

"Does anything help when you're not together?" he asked.

"Keep her on your mind, remember the good times you share" Jenny smiled; she remembered when she had to think of Jethro when he was away so long, it was the only thing that helped.

"Thanks Jenny" he replied and she gave his hand a soft squeeze before letting it go.

"You're welcome Tony"

"So since Gibbs has a case does he still want me to come in?" Tony then asked.

"Yes, just come and see me when you get there and I will sort out something for you if Jethro's busy" she explained.

"Ok cool" just then Ziva walked down the stairs to join them in the kitchen.

"Morning Ziva" Jenny called.

"Morning Mom, I hope it's alright that Tony stayed" she said as she walked over and sat next to him at the kitchen bench. Jenny smiled.

"Its fine, Tony had already asked the same thing" Jenny replied and Ziva smiled at Tony.

"Sometimes he reads my mind like that" Ziva said smiling at Jenny.

"Well I think I should get back to the office, I will see you later Tony and Ziva I will see you after school" Jenny said as she grabbed her things for work.

"See you" Tony and Ziva said in unison.

"Oh and make sure Abby's up for school" Jenny called as she walked out the door. They both nodded and waved goodbye.

Tony turned to Ziva and she smiled back at him.

"It's Friday" he said.

"I know, it means you only have one more day left of your suspension" she smiled. He leant forward and brushed her hair behind her ear with his fingers.

"And then I can be back at school with you, where I belong" he said and leant in giving her a soft peck.

"I have been busy" Ziva then said and Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've been working more on the interior of the car, I managed to carpet the floor the last two days and today I'm going to clean up the dashboard and inside of the doors" she said with a grin.

"My little ninja has been busy" he smiled again, and leant in and gave her another light kiss. Just then Abby came downstairs.

"Tony? What are you still doing here? Did you stay the night? Oh My God does mom know? What did she say?" Abby started rambling.

"Abby slow down with all the questions" Ziva laughed. Abby just nodded and looked to Tony and Ziva for the explanation.

"Yes I stayed the night and yeah Jenny knows, she said it was alright" Tony finally explained.

"Ok then, well I am going to go get ready for school" Abby exclaimed and raced up the stairs, Tony and Ziva chuckled.

"Do you guys feed her some special energy juice or something? How is she all energetic like that, all the time?" Tony asked with a smile.

"Oh if I knew I would tell you but honestly I have no idea" she replied laughing.

"I think I might have to ask Tim, he'll know" Tony replied and they both laughed.

After that they had both eaten and dressed for the day, Abby had been picked up by Tim and now Tony and Ziva were getting in his car. They drove in a peaceful silence, his hand wrapped around hers, she had the window down and the wind blew her hair, just the way he loved it. When they pulled up to school he really didn't want to let go of her hand but he did, he had to.

When he did she smiled at him and let over the seat.

"Have a good day Tony" she whispered against his lips. Then she leant that tiny bit closer and kissed him softly. He couldn't help it when his hand went into her hair, holding her lips to his so he could kiss her for as long as he could. When she felt him hold the kiss she parted his lips with her tongue and kissed him deeper, he let her in and kissed her right back. But then she pulled back, too soon for his liking but he knew she had to get to school and he had to get to NCIS.

"Yeah have a good day beautiful" he smiled at her and she gave him one last peck before climbing out of the car and heading into school. Once she had disappeared into the building he pulled out and drove to NCIS.

Once he had got to NCIS and got his pass he headed upstairs to the bullpen. When he walked passed it was empty so he headed up to Jenny's office. Her secretary let him in; she said the Director was waiting for him.

"Hello Tony" Jenny greeted warmly with a smile.

"Hey Jenny" he replied as he took the seat on the opposite side of her at her desk.

"So what are the plans for today?" he then asked eagerly, she smiled at his eagerness.

"Well Jethro and his team got a lead this morning and are just picking up the suspect, he said you could come down and watch the integration when they get here and then he'll tell you what else to do from there" she explained.

"Awesome, do I get to see Gibbs in integration action?" he asked, he hoped he would get to see Gibbs at the prime of his game. Jenny chuckled.

"Yes I would say you will" she replied. Just then she got a call and she answered and said a few 'yes's' and an 'I'll send him down'. When she hung up she looked at him with another smile.

"That was Jethro, they are just taking the suspect to interrogation, and you know where it is right?" she asked, he nodded.

"Ok well he said for you to head down and meet them there" she said. He was out of his seat in a second.

"Thanks Jenny" he said grinning as he raced out her door, excited to see the integration. Jenny just smiled and shook her head.

Tony got down to the interrogation rooms and Cameron was standing outside one of the doors.

"Hey Cameron" Tony greeted when he got to him.

"Hey Tony" he greeted right back, Cameron then opened the door and Tony followed him inside the integration viewing room. Zach and Dana were in the integration room talking to the suspect.

"So boss told me to fill you in, last night there was a marine murdered, Corporal Jack Walter, this guy here is Duke Sanders was brought up by the widow of Walter, Sandy she said that Duke and her husband had been having verbal disagreements over the past few weeks at home, Walter wouldn't tell her what they were about but she overheard some things and his buddies in the core said he was involved in some bad stuff and this guy Duke's name came up again, apparently Duke had been selling Walter faulty weapons and Walter was trading them for marine weapons. Walter was getting paid by someone, to do this, we think Duke is behind it but we need the confession, we don't have evidence of Duke trading the weapons, it's just what some of his buddies believed. We also have had many reports in the last month of faulty marine weapons come up so that would link the theory we have of the weapons trading. Now all we need to do is get Duke to confess" Cameron explained and Tony took it all in.

"Ok got it, so why is Zach and Dana doing the integration?" Tony asked, he thought Gibbs was the big guns. Cameron smiled.

"They are just warming him up for Gibbs, Gibbs will get it out of him" Cameron explained and Tony then smirked. He couldn't wait to see this.

Tony watched as Zach sat at the table and spoke to Duke while Dana leant against the wall.

"So you're not denying that you had a verbal disagreement with Walter?" Zach pried. Duke pointed his finger into the table.

"No, I told you we had a disagreement, not over no weapons or anything like your saying" Duke said, he was starting to get agitated. Zach leaned back in his chair casually.

"We've heard different, seems to me by the sounds of things you have in fact been dealing weapons, we have two people to confirm this story" Zach explained. Duke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What! I don't know what you're talking about, I don't deal any weapons!" Duke yelled he was obviously cross about the whole thing. Then Dana moved from her spot on the wall and leant across the table staring Duke down.

"What were you and Walter ageing about then if you _say_ you had nothing to do with weapons?" Dana pushed, Duke sighed.

"Alright he cheated with my wife, but I wouldn't kill the guy, not over that worthless bitch, I left her as soon as I found out" Duke explained. Dana leant further across the table.

"I don't believe you" she whispered and then she and Zach left the room.

"Hey where are you going? I didn't kill him!" Duke shouted. Tony turned to Cameron.

"I think he's telling the truth" Tony said. Cameron raised his eyebrows.

"Really, I thought it sounded a bit made up" Cameron said. Then Dana and Zach walked into the room with them. They both gave a quick wave to Tony.

"I'm not to sure with him" Dana said talking about Duke.

"I know he's hard to read, I mean we got the two marines saying he was dealing with Walter" Zach replied.

"Yeah but what if the two marines who said he did it are just making him the fall guy, and really the two marines are behind this cause' I don't think he was lying in there" Tony suddenly said and three pairs of eyes were looking at him.

"Yeah but the wife said that Duke and her husband were fighting about money and weapons" Cameron said.

"Well then the wife's involved too, I mean don't crimes always lead to the wife?" Tony said with a little grin.

"I think I have to agree with Tony's theory here guys, I mean that guy in there seemed pretty innocent and the only thing that is making him guilty is the two marine statements and the wife, right?" Zach said and Dana and Cameron nodded. Just then Gibbs busted into the integration room and Duke jumped in his seat.

"Gibbs will find out, after all he is the human lie detector" Zach said with a smirk.

Gibbs grilled Duke in integration, Tony was amazed by his raw ability to scare people shitless by just staring at them, Tony had had that glare once when Gibbs first met him, it was bad enough when he got it but the glare that Gibbs gave this guy was ten times worse than the one he had got. Tony thought Gibbs was amazing; Duke had ended up almost in tears, saying he didn't do it and that he was telling the truth that he was arguing with Walter about his wife cheating with him.

Gibbs knew he was telling the truth and left integration and walked into the viewing room where everyone was.

"The guys telling the truth" Gibbs said when he walked in.

"Yeah well boss we think we may have figured it out" Zach said.

"Well spit it out Williams" Gibbs said.

"Actually Tony came up with the idea so he can tell you" Zach then said and Gibbs looked at Tony.

"Well, the only evidence you have against Duke is what the two marines and what the wife said, what if they are behind it and using Duke as there fall guy" Tony explained. Gibbs half smiled, he was obviously in to much of a case focus mode to fully smile.

"Good job Tony. Marshall you take Tony along with you to pick up Mrs Walter, Dana, Williams you two are with me" Gibbs ordered and they all moved out.

Tony followed Cameron to the parking lot and they jumped in one of the NCIS Doge charger's. Tony was so excited, he was going out to pick up a potential murderer with Cameron, in a NCIS vehicle, and Cameron had his gun, it was all so unreal to Tony. When they arrived at the Walter house Cameron told Tony to wait in the car. He did.

As Tony was waiting he heard some shots go off and began to get worried, and then he saw a guy in marine attire run out of the building with a gun. He obviously didn't see Tony in the car but Tony didn't want him getting away so he jumped across the seat into the drivers seat of the vehicle. Lucky for him he knew how to hotwire a car and within seconds he had the Doge running. Tony clicked it in gear and drove after the guy; he pulled up as close and as fast as he could to the guy so he was right outside Tony's door.

In one hard swift motion Tony swung his door open and it smacked the guy tumbling to the ground. The guy didn't seem to be moving so Tony pulled the car over and went over to him. He quickly kicked the gun away and then he carefully checked the guys pulse. He had one. Tony sighed with relief, even if the guy was a murderer he didn't want to kill the guy. Then Tony remembered the gun shots. He couldn't go back and check and just leave this guy here, so he opened the trunk to the car and found some hand cuffs.

He lifted the guy, _jeez you're heavy, _Tony thought as he moved him over to the street lamp and laid his back against the pole and handcuffed his arms together around it so he couldn't escape if he woke up. Then when he was secure he ran back to the house. When he ran in the front door the saw a woman, _must be Mrs Walter, _unconscious on the floor, he checked her pulse, she had one.

"Cameron" Tony called and then he called again and heard a groan from down the hall. He ran down the hall and Cameron had been shot in the shoulder. _Shit shit shit shit._ Was all Tony could think.

Tony acted quickly, remembering what his uncle had taught him about first response to an injured person; don't ask him why his uncle taught him he just had. Tony pulled his shirt off he was wearing and applied it to Cameron's shoulder wound and pressed down firmly with his right hand. With his left hand he pulled out his cell phone and dialed for an ambulance.

When the emergency line answered he told him he was with NCIS and there was an agent down, shot in the shoulder, then told them there was two others unconscious. Then gave them the address and they said they were on their way. Then Tony quickly called Gibbs.

"Gibbs" Gibbs answered, Tony didn't waste any time in saying hello.

"Gibbs it Tony, Cameron's been shot in the shoulder, ambulance is on the way, also Mrs Walter is unconscious and one of the marine guys is outside unconscious too, he's handcuffed to a lamppost so he's not going anywhere" Tony rambled.

"Ok be right there Tony hold on" Gibbs said quickly and Tony heard him yell something at Dana and Zach before he hung up.

**Cliffhanger! I know I'm evil I just had to :) I know there wasn't much Tiva in this one but this one was more about the Tony working with Gibbs blah blah blah, don't worry Tiva will be soon on its way don't worry about that :)**

**So how was this? Was a bit different, I wanted to add a bit of a twist into this, hopefully it got you guys excited haha not used to shooting and crime in this fic so I threw it in there :) next chapter will as always be up asap**

**Hundan**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here we are my awesome-best-reviewing people! **

Tony waited for what felt like ages, he kept talking to Cameron to keep him awake, luckily he was able to keep him awake until the paramedics got there. They rushed in the house, Tony heard them.

"Down the hall" he called. Then he saw them come rushing down the hall and quickly took over from Tony. Tony stepped back and watched as they fidgeted with Cameron's shoulder and then lifted him onto their gurney. One of the paramedics called for another bus on his com, and then he stood up and walked over to Tony who was still standing there watching.

"Son are you the one that called in?" the paramedic asked him.

"Yeah" he said and nodded at the same time.

"Ok, I need to check on the woman in the next room so do you think you could help my friend lift your friend to the ambulance?" he asked and Tony nodded and walked over to the other paramedic by Cameron.

"Ok son can you lift that end of the gurney and we'll take him outside?" the paramedic said.

"Yep" Tony replied and nodded again. The paramedic nodded and when he said 'lift' they both picked up the gurney with Cameron on it and headed outside. When Tony walked passed the other paramedic he saw he had the woman waking up slowly. Just as Tony and the paramedic were lifting Cameron into the ambulance Gibbs pulled up. He, Dana and Zach all came rushing out of the car.

They ran up to Tony and the paramedic who were in the back of the ambulance loading Cameron in.

"What's the condition Doc?" Gibbs immediately asked, holding up his badge.

"Bullet penetrated the right shoulder, he will make it if we get him into surgery soon" the paramedic replied.

"Ok, Dana you ride with Marshall, get me an update as soon as you can" she nodded and climbed in the back and Tony climbed out. The paramedic gave Dana instructions to put pressure on the wound as much as possible before climbing out and shutting the back, he then climbed in the front seat and drove the ambulance off.

As soon as they had left the next ambulance arrived, they came up to the agents.

"Ones in the kitchen with a paramedic and ones over there" Tony said pointing down the street to the lamppost where he was tied to. One paramedic ran inside the other to the guy at the lamppost. Gibbs gave Tony a quick pat on the shoulder before going down the street with the paramedic and Zach went inside to the woman.

Tony stood there for a moment before sitting down on the edge of the road. He had never witnessed anything like that in his life, he had never seen someone shot in the shoulder and bleeding that much before, Cameron was just _so _pale. Tony sat there with no shirt on, on the side of the street with blood everywhere on him. He hoped Cameron was going to be ok.

Tony sat there for what felt like hours. He noticed when Mrs Walter had been loaded into the other ambulance with Zach and the other paramedics. Then Gibbs took the marine guy and put him in the back of his car, the guy was awake now and was yelling something at Gibbs. The paramedic that had been with Gibbs came over to Tony and asked if he was hurt at all.

Tony just shook his head and the paramedic smiled at him and patted his back before climbing into the ambulance and it drove away. Tony then saw Gibbs walk over to him and he squatted down in front of Tony.

"Tony are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Yeah Gibbs I'm fine, just a bit shaken up that's all" Tony replied with a sad smile. Gibbs put his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"You know how proud I am of you Tony, you saved Cameron's life, you some how took down a murderer with a gun and you did it all without getting hurt yourself. I am so proud of you Tony" Gibbs said and Tony looked up at him.

"Thanks Gibbs, I would have done it all again if I had to" Tony said.

"That's what makes you a good man Tony and one that I am glad to think cares for my daughter" at that Tony did smile a bit.

"Thanks Gibbs" he said again. Gibbs stood up and held out his hand, Tony took it and Gibbs pulled the younger man to his feet.

"Do you think you could take the car back to NCIS? I'll give Jenny a call on the news and she'll bring you down to the hospital if you want to come down?" Gibbs said and Tony nodded.

"Yeah that's alright, I'll come down" Tony said and Gibbs nodded.

"There should be a spare shirt in the trunk" Gibbs said as he gave Tony a light pat on the shoulder before going back to his car. Tony nodded and headed down to the other car.

When he got to the car he went into the trunk and found the clothes in there _must be for emergencies like this _Tony thought. He slipped on the grey t-shirt which had NCIS written across the front. He then climbed into the front seat of the car, realizing he still didn't actually have the keys he had to hot wire it again. Tony sighed as he began to drive because he could see Cameron's blood all over his hands.

He pulled into NCIS but Simon didn't ask what was up with the bloody hands and stuff, Simon had heard an agent had been shot so he knew it had something to do with that. When Tony got to the front desk they didn't ask either, they also heard about the agent that got shot and Tony looked bad enough without asking about what happened.

Tony walked up to Jenny's office, her receptionist let him in without saying a word, everyone knew what happened in the building. Tony walked in and as soon as he did Jenny stood up and walked over to him.

"Tony are you alright?" she said as she gave him a worried look, he looked slightly lost.

"Yeah I'm alright Jenny I've just never-it was a bit scary to be honest" he replied truthfully. Jenny felt terrible, he did so well by the sounds of what Jethro had said but it still can be a hard thing to go through. Jenny gave Tony a gentle motherly hug.

"It can be hard to see what you did but you did so well, you saved Cameron's life" she said as she pulled back from the hug.

"Yeah I know I'm really glad I did" he said honestly. She nodded and grabbed her keys.

"Shall we go see how Cameron's doing?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that" he replied.

The whole way to the hospital Tony was silent and when they got there he was still the same. They had walked to the part of the hospital where Cameron was, and they found Dana, Zach and Gibbs all in the corridor waiting for Cameron to get out of surgery. Jenny walked over to Gibbs and started talking to him. Dana got out of her chair next to Zach and gave Tony a big hug.

"Thank you Tony, if you weren't there Cam probably would have died if it weren't for you" she said, it sound as though she was almost in tears.

"My pleasure Dana" Tony replied with a light smile. Zach pulled Dana off Tony as it looked as though she wasn't going to let go, he sat her down and whispered something to her before standing up and giving Tony a quick man hug.

"I know we cant say it enough Tony but thanks, Cam's like my best mate even though I tease him all the time and things you know" Zach said. Tony nodded, he understand what Zach meant.

Zach then went back down and talked to Dana. Then Ducky and Bex had arrived too, Bex had enveloped Tony in a hug and saying thank you before going down and hugging Dana. Jenny was worried about Tony.

"Jethro I'm worried about him, I think he took this hard, you know its not always easy to do what he did at the age of seventeen, he's never seen anything like it before" Jenny whispered to her husband.

"He will be ok, he's a strong kid, if anything he'll need a bit of comfort and then he'll be ok" Gibbs said looking at his wife, she got the underlining message. She nodded and turned to everyone.

"I just have to head out and grab something, does anyone need anything?" Jenny asked her agents. They all shook there heads.

"Ok I will be back soon" she said, as she passed Tony she gave him a reassuring smile. He was still standing there watching the agents, not really moving or anything. Zach had looked up at Tony, he felt for the kid, he was only seventeen but he managed to save his best mate after being shot, Zach had no idea how Tony knew what he was doing though. And Zach knew Tony had taking down the marine too, the kid had done so well but Zach could see he was a bit troubled by the whole experience. Zach shot his boss a look concerning Tony, his boss gave him a look saying it was being taken care of.

Jenny had understood her husband, they both knew the one thing that would help Tony, comfort him and make him feel better. Jenny headed straight to the high school. When she got there she went to see Principle Vance so she could excuse Ziva from school. She was let into his office.

"Mrs Gibbs, how may I help you" Vance asked the redhead woman who sat across from him.

"I need to remove my daughter Ziva David from school for the rest of the afternoon, it is a family emergency" Jenny explained. Vance could see the worried look on her face.

"You work at NCIS right with your husband?" Vance asked.

"Yes that is correct" she replied, wondering what he was getting at. Vance put some facts together.

"Tony DiNozzo didn't get hurt or anything did he?" Vance asked, sincerely worried. Jenny then realized Vance knew a few things and had put the facts together.

"He is fine, he is a bit shaken up but fine" Jenny replied.

"What happened?"

"An agent was shot today" Jenny said.

"Oh dear, well I hope your agent is alright, and it is perfectly fine if you remove Ziva from school, my assistant will take you to her" Vance said and Jenny nodded and said thank you before following his assistant. She led her through a few corridors until she stopped at a door.

"Your daughters in this class Mrs Gibbs, just tell the teacher that you have spoken with Leon" the assistant said before leaving her. Jenny walked through the doors and it led her into the gym. She saw Ziva playing basketball on the courts with mainly just the boys while most of the girls sat on the bleachers in the gym and talked, Jenny smiled at that. She walked over to the teacher who was watching the game.

"Hello?" the teacher asked, wondering who the lady was.

"Hi I'm Jenny Gibbs, Ziva's mother, I have talked to Leon already as I need to remove Ziva from school for the afternoon" Jenny explained and the teacher nodded.

"Vicki Small nice to meet you, you have a wonderful daughter, my best student-" she was about to say something else when Ziva interrupted.

"Mom?" Ziva called from the court, dropping the ball she had in her hands. Ziva knew something bad had happened for her mom to be at school. The whole class was silent as they watched. Ziva ran over to Jenny.

"What happened?" Ziva asked immediately.

"Tony-" as soon as Jenny said his name Ziva freaked out.

"Oh My God don't tell me he got shot or something, Oh My God, no no no" she said worried. Jake and Lucas had heard Tony's name and came over.

"Ziva hunny Tony didn't get shot, Cameron was shot but Tony saved his life, Tony's a bit shaken up by the whole thing but he will be ok, he just needs you there" Jenny said and Ziva looked as though she was scared, her eyes were slightly glassy. Ziva nodded.

"So Tony's alright?" Jake asked. Jenny nodded.

"Yes Jake he is fine, he just needs Ziva" Jenny explained and Lucas and Jake both understood what Jenny meant. Jenny put her hand on Ziva's back and walked her out of the gym. Ziva quickly grabbed her clothes from the changing room and followed Jenny silently to the car.

On the trip to the hospital Jenny explained what had happened.

"He saved Cameron's life but he is shaken up by the whole thing Ziva, he needs you to comfort him, be there for him" Jenny explained and Ziva nodded. They entered the hospital and Ziva followed Jenny through the corridors. When Jenny came onto the hall everyone was still waiting and Tony was still standing in the same spot. Jenny could see they worried looks that Zach, Ducky and Gibbs were all giving him while Dana was comforting Bex. As soon as Ziva saw him she ran down the hallway.

"Tony" she called out to him and finally for the first time since he got here he moved and he turned around to look at her.

"Ziva?" he whispered almost to himself. She reached him and threw he arms around him pulling him as close as she could to her. He actually reacted and pulled his arms around her waist and buried his face into her neck.

"I was so worried about you when mom told me what happened" she whispered to him. Everyone knew he was taking it hard and small smiles appeared on their faces as they watch Ziva get a reaction out of him. Bex thought it was adorable, she whispered to Dana.

"They are so cute" and for some reason Ziva being there and making Tony feel better had made them all that little bit happier.

Tony clung to Ziva, not letting go.

"I am glad you are safe Tony" Ziva whispered, she wasn't getting a reaction out of him. But then she felt him react when he pulled her even closer. Ziva lightly ran her hand through his hair softly, calming him. She leant back slightly and placed a small kiss to his forehead.

"I am proud of you" she whispered and then he finally looked up at her. His eyes looked slightly teary and it made her sad to think what he went through. She remembered when she first had to witness someone after they had been shot and there was blood everywhere, she was thirteen and she had cried and had nightmares for a few weeks.

"I'm worried about him" Tony then whispered. Just then Cameron's doctor came out and everyone looked at him.

"What's the news Doc?" Gibbs asked.

"Mr Marshall's surgery went well, the bullet was removed from his shoulder and it missed all the major nerves and tendons so after about six weeks it should be recovered enough to be back in his field work and he will be fully healed after two months" the doctor explained. Everyone had smiles on their faces at the good news.

"May we see him?" Bex asked.

"You sure can, right this way" the doctor led them to his room.

Everyone had seen Cameron; they talked to him and told him how happy they were he was ok. Cameron had thanked Tony immensely for saving his life. Tony had actually smiled and told him he was welcome. Bex and Ducky had stayed with Cameron at the hospital while everyone else went back to NCIS to close up the case.

Tony's theory had turned out to be correct, the two other marines, Marcus Todd, who Gibbs, Zach and Dana had arrested before they got Tony's call, and Jacob Locke, who Tony had taken down and knocked unconscious with the car door, had been using Walters for his access key to the weapons lock up as he had the clearance and they used his key to get in and trade faulty weapons for good marine weapons which they traded for cash to some scumbag dealer who had also been arrested when his name was given. The wife had been in on it too, she helped the two marines distract her husband when needed and stole his access key, she had been in it for the money and she slept with both of the marines for a bonus.

Jack Walters had been shot by Jacob Locke when Walters confronted Locke and Todd about the scam and said he was going to go to the police. Then Locke went to Walters home and beat the wife up because she was starting to freak out about getting caught and Locke couldn't risk her ratting them out. Cameron had walked in while he was beating her and Locke had shot Cameron, then Tony had taken Locke out.

Marcus Todd and Sandy Walters were charged with accessory to murder and illegal weapons dealing. Jacob Locke was charged with first degree murder for killing Corporal Walters and charged with the assault and battery of Mrs Locke, also charged for aggravated assault against a federal officer and illegal weapons dealing. Jacob Locke will be in prison for the rest of his life, thanks to Anthony DiNozzo Jr.

Dana and Zach had finished their statements and headed out to see Cameron before they went home. Gibbs sat at his desk as he watched Tony sit at Zach's desk while he finished his report. An agent hadn't been with him when the events happened as Cameron had been shot so he had to write a report up about what happened. Ziva was upstairs with Jenny so Tony didn't have a distraction while he wrote his report.

Tony had finished his report and walked over to Gibbs' desk and sat it on the desk. Tony looked at Gibbs and Gibbs motioned Tony to come around his desk by him. Tony did and now he stood in front of Gibbs.

"Tony not many people would be able to do what you did today, whatever you decide to do in life I know you will excel at. But if you ever want to you are always welcome to become an agent under me, I would be glad if you ever wanted to be an agent, you proved yourself today that you could do it. I want you to remember this day as a wonderful experience, you saved a man's life today and got a murder off the street, don't remember this as a burden on you because it is not and everyone is so very proud of what you did today" Gibbs explained to the younger man that stood before him. Gibbs pulled out a little dark blue leather like box and handed it to Tony.

"I want you to have this to remind you of what you have heroically done today Tony" Gibbs said and Tony opened the box to reveal a medal of some sort sitting in the box. Tony ran his hand over the medal lightly.

"I can't take this Gibbs, this was probably given to you" Tony said looking up from the medal.

"And I am giving it to you Tony, I want you to have it" Gibbs said and Tony nodded knowing Gibbs wouldn't take no for an answer. Tony looked back down at the medal.

"What does it mean?" Tony asked quietly.

"It's The Navy Meritorious Civilian Service Award, it's given to someone who performs a praiseworthy contribution of a high value, and that's what you did today Tony" Gibbs explained. Tony ran his hand softly over the medal one more time before looking up at Gibbs.

"Thank you Gibbs" he whispered and Tony couldn't help but lean down and give Gibbs and father-son hug. Gibbs smiled and actually hugged back.

"No thank you Tony" Gibbs replied when Tony leaned back. Jenny and Ziva were just coming down the stairs at that time and had witnessed the end of the emotional moment between Tony and Gibbs. Jenny thought it was the mostly lovely thing Gibbs had done to another before.

Gibbs and Tony picked up their things and walked over to the two girls. Tony clutched the case Gibbs had given him in his right hand and Jenny smiled knowing what was in there.

"Shall we head home then?" Jenny asked no body in particular. Everyone nodded. As they walked towards the elevator Ziva gathered Tony's hand in hers, she would be there for him to comfort him for as long as he needed her.

**I loved writing that last moment between Gibbs and Tony :) **

**Ok so I am going to tell you guys something but before I do don't shoot me alright? Ok well I am going out to the beach like in an hour so that means I wont have internet connection, and I'm out there for four or so days so I wont be able to update for the next few days. But I can still take my laptop and I hope to still write some chapters :) **

**And the next to chapters will have a lot of TIVA which I know a lot of you have waited for in these last two chapters.**

**Reviews would be great as always I know you guys are good to me with them :)**

**Hundan**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm back! Hope you guys didn't die while I was gone, I almost did without internet haha but I got busy and have been surfing and out on the boat doing the crayfish pots, good times for the new years and I hope everyone had a good new years. Thank you so much for all your reviews and opinions on the story. Anyways here is the next chapter, wont keep it from you any longer :) **

Ziva rode with Tony back in his car, they didn't talk yet but her hand was in his and he was giving it a gentle squeeze every now and then so she knew he would talk soon. Gibbs and Jenny said they would pick some pizza up for everyone on there way home as Abby and Tim were at home. Abby and Tim knew what had happened as Jenny had rung them and explained.

Tony and Ziva had just arrived at her house and went inside. Abby and Tim heard them come in and Abby ran up to Tony and hugged him.

"Oh My Gosh Tony I was worried, I knew you were ok but I was still worried for my big brother" she said as she hugged him tightly. It had produced a small smile on Tony's face.

"Thanks Abby" he said when she pulled away. Abby was going to ask questions but she saw something in Tony's face and decided to let him be, she would ask Gibbs and Jenny when they got home.

"Mom and Dad will be home soon they are just picking up some pizza, tell Mom we'll be in my room" Ziva said and Abby nodded. Ziva then took Tony's hand and pulled him up the stairs to her bedroom. When they got there he sat on the edge of the bed and she sat down next to him. Tony was holding the blue leather case that Gibbs had given him and he was staring at it while he ran his fingers over it. Ziva didn't know what was in it but Tony seemed to be cherishing it.

Ziva waited for a while at his side, waiting for him to begin talking.

"Your dad gave me this" Tony said quietly still looking at the case. He then opened it slowly and it exposed a medal.

"He said its The Navy Meritorious Civilian Service Award, it was his but he gave it to me for what I did today" Tony said and he finally looked up at Ziva, she was looking at the medal.

"It is beautiful Tony" she whispered and then she looked up and met his gaze.

"I think it's my dearest possession" he whispered. She nodded lightly and brought her hand up to his cheek, she soothed her thumb across his cheek affectionately.

"You deserved it Tony" she said. He smiled slightly and gently closed the case and brought his hand up and covered hers. He entwined his fingers with hers and brought their hands to his lap. He brought his gaze back up to meet hers.

"Is it alright if I go take a shower, I still have bloody clothes and I think I need to clean myself up a bit" he said gently and she smiled and nodded.

"Yes I think that is a good idea. Would you like me to go get your bag from your car while you do that?" she asked, he nodded. They both stood up then and he placed his case on her desk before walking back over to her. He looked at her for a moment and leant down and lightly kissed her. He leant back giving her a kind smile and then went down the hall to go to the bathroom.

Ziva went downstairs and headed out to his car. She grabbed his overnight bag he had in there and closed his trunk just when Gibbs and Jenny pulled into the driveway. Gibbs was carrying four pizza boxes and Jenny came over to her.

"How's Tony doing?" Jenny asked.

"He's ok, he's just taking a shower and getting cleaned up from today. He's still a bit quiet but he is very fond of the medal that Gibbs gave him" Ziva explained as they followed Gibbs back into the house. When they got inside Abby and Tim were right into the pizza and Ziva was about to head back up stairs when Jenny called out her name. Ziva turned and looked over at Jenny.

"Here take this upstairs, make sure he eats something" Jenny said as she handed Ziva a plate full with pizza slices. Ziva nodded and took the plate.

"Ok I will" Ziva replied and then headed upstairs again. She went into her room and set the plate of pizza down on her desk then she was about to head down to the bathroom to give Tony his bag but he came into her bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist with his hair still wet.

"I was just about to bring your bag down" she smiled, and she felt a little happier when he actually smiled back. Ziva handed him the bag.

"Thanks Zi" and he exited her room and was back after he had changed into a clean t-shirt and some boxer shorts.

He returned and saw her sitting against her headboard with a plate of pizza next to her on the bed. When she looked at him and smiled he knew without words that she wanted him to come and sit and eat something. So he walked over and sat next to her. She picked up the plate and held it to him.

"You should eat something" she said softly. He smiled again which made her feel better.

"Only if you eat some too" he said playfully and that made her smile. They both took a piece of pizza. They both sat silently and eat all the pizza on the plate and then she picked up the plate and put it on her desk before coming back and joining him on the bed. They sat in the same position, resting their backs against the headboard and staring ahead of them.

"I have never been in such a frightening position before, and there was all that blood coming out of Cameron that I thought he was going to die" Tony explained breaking the silence between them. She reached over and took his hand in hers; he gave it a gentle squeeze and he turned to look at her.

"The first time that happened to me was when I was about thirteen, my uncles car just pulled up the driveway and I went out to greet him when I found he was shot and bleeding everywhere…he wasn't so lucky though, he died in hospital that night" Ziva whispered. Tony knew if one person knew what he was going through it would be Ziva. He squeezed her hand and his eyes told her he was sorry.

"You are brave to do what you did Tony, and as my grandma once told me '_life goes on and you have to live each day with as much happiness as you can provide it'_, it is better to grow from the experience Tony rather than be faltered by it" she explained to him. His mind began to think over her words and he knew she was right and he knew had her to make him have that happiness.

He reached over and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks Ziva, you don't know how much you have helped me" he explained and she smiled up at him.

"You are very welcome Tony" she replied and he leant down and softly captured her lips. When he leant back she moved so she lay on the bed, he followed her. She felt him move again and this time he moved her legs apart and went to move between them, she wondered what he was doing.

"Tony I don't think now is the best time for this" she said watching him as he move his body between her legs.

"Don't worry Ziva it's not what you think" he replied and she loved how his smile was also in his eyes. She watched as he moved down the bed more between her legs and then after he gave her a quick smile he laid his head on its side on her stomach. She smiled at him, he was so cute sometimes, and this was one of those times. She moved her hands into his hair and softly stroked her fingers in his hair. He sighed contently and fully relaxed into her; he brought his hands up to the sides of her waist and moved his thumbs in circles. She too relaxed more into the bed with him resting on her stomach.

"I think I could just lay like this for the rest of my life and be totally happy" he mumbled and she could feel his breath across her stomach.

"Me too" she replied and he moved his head and looked up at her smiling.

"I am so grateful to have you beautiful" Tony whispered and he kissed her just above her navel. She smiled and ran her hand into the side of his hair.

"You will always have me" she replied and she sat up a bit and bent forward and kissed him softly on the lips before lying back against the bed. He rested his head back against her stomach and smiled at how she is able to make him forget everything bad about his day.

He could feel how her hands began to slow in his hair and he knew she was beginning to drift off to sleep. When her hands stopped all together he knew she was asleep. He moved slightly and looked up at her sleeping peacefully. He thought she looked so adorable in her sleep. He slowly moved up from his position and he noticed she was till in her jeans so he leant back down and undid the button. For some reason it felt intimate taking her pants off, he hadn't done it before but this was nothing like he would of thought it would be like when he would be taking her pants off.

He started to pull them off and Ziva stirred, awoken by his movements.

"Ssshh Ziva I'm just taken your jeans off so you don't have to sleep in them" he whispered to her and she seemed to hear him when she relaxed. He pulled them off and threw them somewhere; he then gently pulled the sheets from under her and placed them over her. He then climbed in next to her. As soon as he did he felt her moved and she rolled into him and rested her head on his chest. He smiled and pulled her closer to him.

He lay there until he felt her fall fully asleep again. He then couldn't help himself whispering to her.

"I love you Ziva" he whispered. She didn't hear him of course but he said it anyways, it felt right to him, he was ready to tell her. He pulled her closer and he knew that tomorrow would be a good day for him, for them. He also knew she was going to love the dinner he had planned for her.

The next morning Tony woke first, and as soon as he woke and moved slightly he felt Ziva stir beside him. She opened her eyes and looked up at him smiling.

"Good morning beautiful" he whispered before kissing her lightly. She knew it would be a good day because he seemed to be back to his cheerful self, she was happy about that.

"Good morning indeed, how are you this morning?" she asked him. He smiled and leant down so his forehead and nose rested against hers.

"I am feeling fantastic" he replied and she giggled slightly at the way he was smiling at her.

"I am glad you are feeling better" she said before lightly kissing him again. When she leant back he leant down and kissed her again, tenderly this time and he brought his hand up to her cheek as he kissed her. When he leant back he ran his finger down her jaw.

"I cannot wait until tonight" he whispered.

"Me too, I am excited for this little date you have organized" she whispered back and smiled. He leant down and kissed her again.

"You will love it" he explained with a grin. She just chuckled and kissed him again before getting out of bed.

They had gone downstairs and Jenny had made everyone pancakes. No one readdressed what happened the day before because Tony seemed to be back to normal and they were glad he was happy again. It wasn't hard for any of them to figure out who had made him happy again. If the few times he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close or the one time he kissed her during the morning had anything to say, it said that Ziva made him who he was again and they were defiantly happy again.

Tony left just after lunch as he had things to prepare for dinner, he asked Jenny if she could drop Ziva off at his, Jenny agreed with a knowing smile. With one last tender kiss Tony said goodbye to Ziva for the morning, he told her to dress nicely, and she was starting to get excited for whatever he had planned. He was excited because he knew what he was going to say to her tonight.

**I cut this one a little short as I want it to stop here so the next one can be all of the dinner :)**

**Hope you liked this chapter **

**Hundan**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok so I know it took a bit longer to get this chapter up then normal but I am having a bit of writers block, but I pushed through it as much as I could and spent ages working on this chapter and changing it round and things haha anyways, this chapter might be considered a stronger T but hopefully not by much, I am trying to keep things simple and fluffy for this story but some things I think need to be said to understand. Enjoy the chapter!**

Ziva started to get really excited for their date. Tony told her to dress nicely and she had decided she was going to wear a dress tonight. It was a plain black dress with spaghetti straps, it hugged her upper body and fell freely from the waist and went down to her knees. She even did her hair in perfect curls that fell over her shoulders, just how she knew _he_ liked it.

Abby had been ecstatic telling her how pretty she looked and forced Ziva to let her take a photo. Gibbs had given her a hug and kissed the top of her head and whispered 'Have fun and stay safe' she didn't quite understand his full meaning but she just smiled and thanked him. And now Jenny was driving her to Tony's house as Ziva didn't have her own car. When they pulled over at his house Ziva grabbed her bag by her feet and turned to Jenny.

"Thanks for the ride mom" she said.

"That's alright Ziva you have a good time tonight" Jenny said, she had a feeling Tony had something very special planned for Ziva tonight as Jenny had been talking to Jethro. Ziva climbed out of the car and walked up to Tony's door. Then Jenny drove off as she saw Ziva knock on the door.

Tony opened the door and when he saw Ziva he smiled.

"Wow Ziva you look so beautiful" he said as he looked at the dress she was wearing and her hair, and just everything about _her. _Ziva looked at Tony and she had to say, he looked very handsome tonight, he was wearing dark blue jeans and a black dress shirt, he looked very smart.

"Thank you Tony you look very handsome yourself tonight" she said smiling. He then leant in and gave her a soft peck to her lips. When he pulled back he pulled a single rose out from behind his back and held it to her.

"This is for you milady" he said and she smiled softly at his romantic gesture. She took the rose from him and looked at it.

"Tony this is…" she couldn't describe how much the simple gesture meant to her.

"Your welcome Ziva, would you like to come in?" he asked stepping to the side. She nodded and stepped into his house. Tony gathered her free hand in his.

"Follow me beautiful" he said as he walked her towards the dining room. When they entered she gasped at what he had done. The lights in the dining room were off and there was a table set up just for two, it had a vase of roses in the center and there were candles on the table and around the room giving it a soft lighting. It was the most beautiful most romantic thing she had ever seen before.

Tony led her to one of the chairs and he pulled it out for her as she sat down.

"Tony did you do all this for me?" she asked amazed.

"Yes" he said with a smile.

"You shouldn't have" she said out of breath at what he had done.

"Maybe not but I wanted to, for you" he whispered as he leant down in front of her. She leant up and kissed him softly.

"I will be right back" he said when he leant back and he disappeared towards the kitchen and returned with a bottle in his hands.

"Now I know there is normally wine to go with a dinner like this but being seventeen I figured sparkling grape juice would be an alright substitute" he said with a smile as he poured them each a drink in a wine glass. She chuckled lightly.

"Tony it is perfect" she smiled. And he smiled back at her and whipped back to the kitchen. This time when he returned he held two plates. He put one in front of her and one by his chair and then he sat down at his seat. He grabbed a remote and pressed a button and then a light sound of relaxing background music came on. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He then pointed towards the dinner.

"Its chicken casserole with couscous, I did some research and it's said to be a Jewish Moroccan meal, is that right or did I get it wrong? I hope I did it took a bit for me to figure out how to cook it right" he said with a hopeful smile.

"No Tony you got it right, this is wonderful you defiantly didn't have to do this much Tony. I have not had a chicken casserole since my mother lived with us" she explained, overjoyed by what he had done for her. Tony reached across the table and gathered one of her hands in his.

"You deserve to be spoiled Ziva" he said gently. She smiled softly and could feel tears of joy build their way up but she pushed them away.

"Thank you Tony" she said. He gave her hand a little squeeze before letting it go and picking up his glass, she copied his movement.

"Cheers to the beautiful woman sitting across from me" he said and she clinked her glass against his.

"Cheers to the wonderfully romantic man in front of me" she said with a smile.

The had eaten dinner with a comfortable atmosphere of talking and laughing, it really was the best thing Ziva had been given, a wonderful romantic dinner all set up by the man she loved. _Wait did I really just say to myself in my mind that I loved him? I think I did. _Ziva thought to herself.

Once they had finished Tony grabbed their plates and told Ziva to wait there. When he returned he had a soft smile on his face and he walked over by where Ziva sat in her chair. She watched him carefully, wondering what he was doing. He didn't say anything he just bent down onto his knees as close as he could beside her in her chair and he was looking up at her. She started to get a bit nervous when he lightly gathered her hand in his.

"Ziva there is something I want to say to you and all this time we have been together and things we have shared it has built up to this and I feel as though I am ready to say this to you and express what I feel" he said quietly as he looked into her eyes as she looked down at him. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently before holding against his chest by his heart.

"I love you Ziva" he said and he watched as she began to process his words. A single tear escaped her eye before she leant down and kissed his softly and lovingly. When she leant back she leant her forehead against his.

"I love you too Tony" she whispered and he was in so much joy that she returned his love. He then leant in and captured her lips in a tender kiss. He brought a hand up to hold her cheek as he kissed her. Her hands came up into his hair and the kiss became a bit more heated as his tongue found its way into her mouth and tangled with his. After the need for air came they both pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Tony?" she asked.

"Yeah Zi?" he replied as he ran his thumb down her cheek.

"Can we watch the stars?" she asked quietly and he smiled softly.

"Of course we can, I will be out in a second I'll just put out the candles ok?" he said as he stood up and pulled her to her feet gently by her hand.

"Ok" she replied and gave him a soft kiss before heading outside. He quickly blew out all the candles with a smile on his face, he had finally told her he loved her and she had said it back, he was so happy right in this moment. He then headed outside and saw her already lying on the tramp; he climbed on and lay down next to her on his back. As soon as he did he entwined their hands together. They lay there for a while quietly watching the stars. Then he turned onto his side facing her and he softly spoke.

"You know this is where we shared our first kiss" he said quietly and she turned to her side and faced him. Her hand went gently to his cheek and his went to her waist.

"I know I remember" she said with a smile. He couldn't help smiling back and leaning closer and kissing her softly. He kissed her again and again, there kissing got more passionate with his tongue tangling with hers again. He felt her push her body closer to his and then he rolled them over gently so his body was on top of hers pressing her into the tramp while they kissed deeply.

They kissed like that for a while, making out on his tramp. Then he felt his body push against hers more and while he kissed her one of his hands went to her knee and slowly found its way under the bottom of her dress. She didn't seem to mind when he did so he moved his hand higher and higher up her smooth bare leg under her dress. And suddenly his hand was on her hip and her dress was pushed high up her thighs.

They had taken things a bit further on the tramp in that moment. They had been out there for a good hour or two. They had kissed passionately; they had kissed down each others necks exploring some more. He had touched her under her dress where he had never touched a female before and she had happily let him. When she went to return the favor to him he said she didn't have to but she said she wanted to, and he had gasped when she reached down his pants because no one had ever touched him there except himself.

They had both been slightly awkward about their exploring as they had never really touched another like this before but they had talked to each other telling them what they were doing that felt right and they had both enjoyed the new things they had experienced together. They hadn't gone any further than hands touching though and they were both comfortable with that.

After they had climbed of the tramp and headed back inside. Now that it was late they decided to head to bed and they both changed into sleepwear and climbed into his bed. She had snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. He softly stroked her hair with one of his hands as they lay there together.

"Tony?" Ziva said breaking the silence.

"Yeah beautiful?" he replied moving his head looking down at her as she looked up at him.

"I know we have talked about waiting and things but we have never talked about it, and I think it might happen soon and I think we should talk about it" Ziva said quietly, she was nervous about asking about this but she needed to. He knew what she was talking about and he moved her so she now lay above him and she rested her chin on his chest so they could look more directly at each other.

"I think we should too Zi, what's on your mind?" he said gently as he pushed her hair out of her face.

"I am not sure I will know what to do and I am worried I will do something wrong" she said. Tony gently ran his thumb across her cheek.

"Hey they is nothing to worried about, when the time comes we will take things slowly and it will come naturally, I'm in the same situation as you Ziva and there is nothing you could possibly do wrong" he said gently.

"Do you think it will affect our relationship?" she asked.

"I know that I will still love you as much as I do now after it happens and I think if it does happen it may bring us closer together but I will still love you the same, remember that" he explained. She nodded and just looked up at him for a moment.

"I think that we should be prepared when the time comes, as in maybe I should go on birth control?" she asked.

"I think that would be a good idea, maybe, if you want to, you could talk to Jenny? Only if you are comfortable with talking to her about it" he said gently and he played with her hair.

"Yeah ok" she replied. He leant down and kissed her softly.

"And then when the time comes it comes, I don't think we should plan too much into when it happens because it might make us nervous about it if its all planned out, it will happen when we both know we are completely ready and comfortable about it" he said softly.

"Ok Tony, I think I am glad you are the one I will share this with because I love you and I know you will respect me" she said.

"Of course I would always because I love you and would always do whatever it takes for you to be happy" he said. She was glad they talked about it because she felt calmer about it now they had. After they had talked he kissed her gently a few times and she rolled off him and he snuggled up behind her with her back against his chest and his arms wrapped around her holding her close. He kissed her neck.

"Sweet dreams Ziva, I love you" he whispered to her.

"Sweet dreams to you too Tony, I love you" she whispered back and he pulled her closer to him and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Tony woke first. Ziva was still asleep and he suddenly came up with an idea. He carefully slipped out from behind her, trying not to wake her. He succeeded and he walked to the door of his bedroom, he stood in the doorway and looked back at her sleeping and he smiled before he quietly closed the door. He walked down to the kitchen and he quickly cleaned up the dishes from last night.

He then got out a few things and began to cook some breakfast. When he was finished he put it onto a plate on a tray and headed back to the bedroom, on the way passed the table from last night he picked up a rose and put it on the tray next to the breakfast. He opened the door slowly and could see Ziva was still asleep. He put the tray down on his bedside table and sat down on the bed next to her.

He leant down and kissed her forehead lightly and brushed the hair of her face while he whispered her name. She stirred and looked up at him as she woke.

"The sun rises just to see your beautiful face. Good thing you're up" he said lightly and she smiled brightly. She then leant up and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Tony you are so cheesy sometimes it's cute" she chuckled. He picked up the tray and when she sat up he put it on her lap.

"Well your cheesy boyfriend made you a whole lot of pancakes with syrup and some orange juice, complementally flower of course" he smiled down at her as she looked at what he had made her.

"Tony you did not have to do this" she said as she picked up the rose and smelled it lightly with a smile on her face. He lifted his hand to her chin and lightly lifted her gaze to meet his eyes.

"I do it all because I love you, and I wouldn't miss making you smile for the world" he said softly and leant in and lightly pecked her lips.

"What did I do to deserve you in my life Tony?" she said smiling as she ran her hand into the side of his hair.

"I don't know but whatever it was I am glad because it means I get you" he said still smiling and he leant down and kissed her again.

After breakfast they both showered and changed for the day. Tony was just doing the dishes from breakfast when his cell phone rang from his bedroom where Ziva was doing her hair.

"Hey Zi can you get that?" he called out to her from the kitchen.

"Yeah sure thing" he heard her reply. Ziva went over to his bedside table and picked up his phone that was ringing.

"Hello?" Ziva answered.

"Ziva?" a male said, Ziva knew the voice but couldn't place it.

"Yeah…?"

"Oh it's Lucas, is Tony free to talk to?" he asked and Ziva then recognized the voice.

"Oh hi Lucas, yeah I will just get him"

"Ok thanks" Lucas replied as Ziva walked to the kitchen. Tony dried his hands when he saw her coming with the phone, she handed it to him.

"It's Lucas" she said quietly and he nodded and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Lucas what can I do for you buddy?" Tony said.

"Are you doing much at the moment?" Lucas asked.

"Na just at home with Ziva, whys that?" he wondered.

"Well do you think you could do me a big favor?"

"Sure bud, anything just name it?" Tony replied and Lucas was grateful for a friend like Tony, he would always go out of his way to help out.

"Well the thing is Kate had a big fight with her parents last night and I said she could come stay at mine, but the problem is she doesn't have a car and my mom had to borrow mine this morning cause hers wouldn't start and Kate lives on the other side of town, so I was hoping you could help me out?" Lucas said hopefully.

"Sure Lucas I can do that, did you want me to pick you up and we can go get her or just pick her up?"

"Um could you pick me up? I dunno how her parents are going to think about her leaving and coming to stay at mine so I better come" he said.

"Ok we'll be over soon"

"Thanks Tony"

"No problem Lucas" Tony said before hanging up. Tony then turned to Ziva.

"Ok so I think we are playing taxi today Zi" he said jokingly. She looked confused.

"Playing taxi?" she asked. He chuckled and grabbed his keys.

"Long story short Kate had a fight with her parents so she's going to stay at Lucas' but he doesn't have his car so we are going to pick them up" he grinned at her as she followed him out the front door.

"Oh I see now, I hope Kate's ok, she told me her parents don't accept her being with Lucas and I could give one guess at what they were fighting over" Ziva said as she climbed in the front seat next to Tony. They both looked at each other.

"Lucas" they said in unison. He then pulled onto the road.

"Yeah well ever since they started dating they have had problems with her parents, she wants to move out as soon as she turns eighteen, Lucas' family said she can live with them when she does" Tony explained.

"Really?" Ziva asked. She really wanted to meet his parents they seemed very nice.

"Yeah Lucas and Kate have been very serious about each other for a long time and his parents know that and they also know what her parents are like, one time Lucas' dad even went over to talk to Kate's dad about things but Kate's dad just yelled at him and told him he was encouraging Lucas' and Kate's relationship when that was something Kate's parents didn't want, it didn't go to well"

"Wow sometimes I am glad to have Gibbs and Jenny as my parents, I feel sorry for Kate" Ziva explained.

"Yeah Kate sort of ignores her parents words because they are so crazy, she pretty much lives with Lucas and is part of his family" he replied.

"Well she is lucky to have a good man like Lucas, just like I am lucky to have you" she said reaching over to hold his hand.

"I am glad to have you too Zi" he replied smiling at her softly. They both knew they were lucky to have parents who accepted what they did and who they dated. Ziva was lucky to have parents like Gibbs and Jenny in her life, they were more than she could have ever asked for, and they accepted and even really liked Tony, and it made her so happy they accepted the one that she loved.

**Ok so how was that?**

**I just want to have a little ramble here, I hope that it wasn't too much for the T rating I get confused over it sometimes as I said at the start I'm trying to keep this not to detailed, make it fluffy but have it so you guys know what's going on, but if anyone thinks it should be changed let me know. **

**Also I want this to be realistic and not just have Tony and Ziva jump into things and realistically if they are waiting until they are ready I think its healthy for them to discus things about having sex, it is always good for people who experience their first time to talk to their partner and make sure they are ready sort of thing (I hope this isn't too much of a life lesson haha) so that is why I have taken my story this way :)**

**p.s I am trying my hardest to fight my writers block it is annoying cause I know where I want to take this (hint I think I am going to do a sequel with what I have planned ;) we will see in the future though) but I just cant get the words out when I want too, hopefully it'll be all over soon because you guys are the best and I love updating quick for you :)**

**Ok that's my ramble over, I did warn you haha**

**Hundan**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello my wonderful people, I have the next chapter ready for you! Haha I am still having a bit of writers block but I think it is starting to go away with the more I push into writing things :) Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all so very much for your reviews on the last chapter, I was happy with what you all thought. **

They pulled up to Lucas' house and Tony jumped out and knocked on the door. Lucas answered and by the looks of things Lucas was thanking Tony for coming. Tony then climbed back into the front seat and Lucas in the back.

"Hey Ziva" Lucas said as he got in.

"Hello Lucas" Ziva replied as Tony pulled out onto the road.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your boyfriend" he said with a smile. Ziva turned in her seat so she could see Lucas as she talked to him.

"That's alright Lucas, I have him a lot and its only fair to share" she smiled back. He chuckled.

"So what did Kate say when she rang you?" Tony then asked him.

"Well she said her parents had a big argument with her about her staying at mine all the time and she argued with them and she said her mom slapped her for being rude to them, I'm really worried about her" he said. Hearing Lucas sad made Tony and Ziva feel the same, Kate was their friend and who wouldn't feel bad for their friend when they were being treated like that?

"Don't worry Lucas she will be safe with us soon" Ziva assured him and she gave a quick glance to Tony and could tell he wasn't just worried about Kate; he was worried about Lucas too. Not too long after that they pulled up outside Kate's house and they all got out. As they walked up to the house they could hear screaming coming from the inside and then Lucas ran to the door and started pounding on it and yelling.

Tony went up behind Lucas and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him. But Lucas kept screaming for them to open the door. Lucas only stopped yelling when he heard Kate's dads reply.

"Go, leave, and get off my property, leave my daughter alone" Kate's dad yelled through the door. Lucas began screaming back and Tony was trying to keep him calm. While they did that Ziva watched them, then she heard a door slam on the top floor and looked up. She saw someone pacing in the room upstairs and she had a feeling it was Kate. So as Lucas still yelled at the door and Tony stood by him, obviously not seeing what she had, she walked down the side of the house.

Eli had taught Ziva how to break into houses and buildings as part of her training so she knew she could do this. She noticed the fence next to the house and she worked out that if she climbed onto it she should be able to jump across and grab onto the roof that would take her onto the second floor of the house. So she climbed the fence and jumped, she grabbed hold of the edge of the building and with all her strength was able to pull herself onto the roof.

_I need to work out more _she thought to herself as she walked quietly across the roof to the bedroom window that she was looking into earlier. Ziva could still hear Lucas yelling, and she could also hear Tony yelling now. She walked up to the window and could see the person crying on their bed, she could also see that there was a dresser pushed in front of her door. And she also knew the person in the room to be her friend Kate. So she quietly knocked on the window.

She saw Kate drop her hands from her face and look at her. Kate looked at her with wide eyes and she walked over to the window and opened it.

"Ziva what are you doing here?" Kate said quietly, not wanting to alarm her parents of anything. Ziva smiled and climbed into the room.

"We are here to take you to Lucas'" she explained.

"I know I can hear that" Kate said sadly "But why did you come onto my roof? And how did you even get up there?" Kate asked.

"Because your parents wouldn't let us in or let you out so I had to intervene" she said with a wink. Kate just shook her head and smiled. Then they quickly packed some of Kate's things into two backpacks and they climbed back out onto the roof.

"Ziva are you sure this is safe?" Kate whispered as she walked slowly with shaky legs across the roof while Ziva walked like she was walking casually down the street. Ziva turned back and saw she was scared so she walked over to her and put her arm around her waist, helping her walk across her roof.

"It is ok Kate, you are safe with me" Ziva replied and Kate nodded. When they got to the edge of the roof where Ziva had climbed up at the start Ziva sat Kate down.

"You wait here I will be right back" Ziva whispered and Kate nodded her head. Ziva then walked back across the roof until she was on the edge of the roof above where the door was. She lay down on her stomach and leant her head over the edge looking down at Tony and Lucas who were at the door still.

"Tony" she whisper yelled and as soon as he heard her whisper his name he looked up, Lucas obviously hadn't heard her.

"Zi?" he looked up with a worried glace that she was on the roof, his glanced turned into a proud confident one after he remembered about her fathers training and all the things she knew how to do.

"Tony I need you to come to the side of the house" she said pointing towards what side she meant, he nodded. She then climbed back up and walked back over to Kate. When she did she heard Lucas stop yelling and then a second later she saw them below where she and Kate sat on the roof. Ziva threw the two bags down at them and they caught them and then put them on their backs.

"I'm going to lower Kate down as much as I can and I need you both to catch her, then I will need you to do the same with me" Ziva explained and both the boys nodded. Ziva then turned to Kate.

"Are you ready?" she asked her.

"Yes, I am scared though" Kate whispered.

"It's ok just trust me and the boys, you will be ok and you will be down on the ground in no time, alright?" Ziva said and Kate nodded. Ziva then grabbed Kate strongly by both of her forearms.

"Now I need you to go on your stomach and hang your legs off the edge" Ziva said and Kate followed her orders and did just that. Ziva could feel her shaking though.

"Good Kate, now I am just going to slowly lower you down so the boys can catch you ok?" Ziva said as she put her feet either side of Kate and pushed them into the raised lip of the last tiles on the roof to hold herself in place. Kate nodded again and then Ziva slowly lowered her down over the side of the roof more. She watched as Kate closed her eyes tightly. When Ziva had her lowered off the roof and Kate only had her fingers just touching the end of the roof Ziva knew it was time to drop.

"I'm going to drop her now guys" Ziva said and she heard the boys reply with a 'ready'. And then Ziva let go of Kate's arms and dropped her. She leant over and watched the boys catch her and she smiled. Kate had made it ok. Without wasting anytime Ziva turned onto her stomach and gripped the edge of the roof with her hands.

She then lowered herself off the edge of the roof and was now hanging off the roof holding onto the edge of the roof.

"Ready" she heard the boys call and she let go and fell into their arms. As soon as she did Tony grabbed her and she saw Lucas grab Kate and they ran to the car. As they started climbing into the car Kate's dad walked out the door and stood there looking at them.

"You are not welcome back in my house Caitlin!" he yelled and then walked back into the house and slammed the door. Tony jumped into the car and drove off. The car was silent except for Kate crying. Tony looked in his revision mirror and could see Lucas holding Kate to his chest as she cried. It made him feel sad, but everyone including Kate knew it was what was best for her, her family had never treated her respectfully, just like a piece of dirt.

He gave a look over at Ziva who was looking at him. He gave her a soft smile and she gave one back before looking out her window. When they pulled up to Lucas' house Kate's crying had stopped and she was just holding onto Lucas. Tony and Ziva got out and grabbed the two bags while Lucas helped Kate out of the back. They walked into Lucas' house and Tony and Ziva put the bags down and Kate looked up at them.

She enveloped Ziva in a big hug.

"Thank you so much Ziva you are a very good friend to me" she whispered to her. Ziva hugged her back

"You are very welcome Kate, you are a good friend to me also" she replied. When Kate stepped back she was smiling at Ziva.

"I don't know how you got onto my roof but you will have to tell me one day" Kate said smiling and Ziva smiled back.

"One day" Ziva smirked. Kate then gave Tony a quick hug.

"Thanks Tony, you have always had Lucas' and my back" she said.

"I will always Kate, you are welcome" he replied. She just smiled. Lucas then gave Ziva a hug and also thanked her and he gave Tony a guy hug and thanked him too. Afterwards Tony and Ziva left, giving Kate and Lucas their privacy that they knew would be best for them. They climbed into Tony's car and as Tony drove off he gathered Ziva's hand in his.

"Ziva you are amazing at what you did today, I am glad you're a ninja, it comes in handy sometimes" he said with a smile.

"Well I had done that many times before so it was not much of a challenge" she smiled back. He chuckled at her.

"You are a crazy ninja and I love it" he said. They drove back to his house and when they got there they realized it was almost four in the afternoon. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He leant down and kissed her gently.

"I love you so much Ziva" he said. She smiled at his random affection. She leant up and kissed him back.

"I love you so much as well Tony" she said. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms more around her and buried his face into her neck.

"If we didn't have you today I don't think we would have got Kate" he whispered against the skin of her neck. She brought her hand up and gently ran it into his hair.

"I am glad I was. Did you see how happy it made Lucas to have her in his arms?" she asked.

"Yeah I did, he loves her so much that he would do anything in the world for her you know" he said and he leant back and looked at her, for some reason she didn't think they were talking about Kate and Lucas anymore.

"And she loves him so very much that she do anything for him" she replied. He leant down and kissed her again. He brought his hand up to her cheek as he kissed her and when he leant back he ran his thumb softly over her cheek.

"I think I should take you home for dinner?" he said quietly.

"I think that is a good idea" she smiled back. He slowly let her go and they went and gathered her things before jumping in his car and headed home to her house.

Jenny was just walking into the kitchen when they walked into the front door.

"Hello you two, how was your time?" Jenny asked when she saw the two walk in the door.

"It was wonderful mom" Ziva said with a big smile and Jenny knew that whatever Tony did must have been great.

"That is wonderful, are you staying for dinner Tony?" she then asked.

"Um yes please Jenny" he answered. They both sat down at the bench in the kitchen as Jenny filled a pot up with water.

"Ok, Abby and Tim will be home soon, they went out at lunch time" Jenny said as she began fixing things for the dinner.

"Is Gibbs home?" Ziva asked, wondering how quiet the house seemed.

"No, he is out with Fornell, he will be home in time for dinner" Jenny replied. They both nodded.

"So are you both excited for Christmas this year? It is only a month away, December starts in two days" Jenny began.

"Yes I am very excited to celebrate my first Christmas" Ziva said smiling. Jenny looked up at Tony.

"What about you Tony?"

"Well yeah I always love Christmas cause' I get to see Sam and I normally just spend it with him but he cant make it home this year which sucks, but I get to spend Christmas with you guys so that is awesome" he said smiling, Jenny and Ziva could both tell he was still disappointed about his uncle though. Ziva gathered his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze and Jenny saw him smile a bit more.

"What about your dad Tony? Do you talk to him on Christmas?" Jenny then asked.

"Yeah it's the only time I talk to him, he normally rings me on Christmas morning and says 'Merry Christmas' and other than him sending me a present that's about it" Tony said shrugging.

"Well I guess the thought counts" Jenny replied and Tony nodded slightly. After that McGee and Abby had come home and Tony and Ziva hung out with them until dinner. Gibbs had arrived home just as dinner was being served.

Dinner had gone nicely, everyone was talking about work, school and Christmas which was coming up, Abby was excited about that. Tony had gone home not to long after dinner, he gave Ziva a kiss goodbye and whispered 'I love you' to her which she replied right back. Then Ziva had gone up to her room and changed for bed, but before she got into bed she decided to go see if Jenny was still awake. She went downstairs and knocked on her bedroom door, Ziva knew Gibbs would be out in the shed.

When Ziva heard Jenny say she could come in Ziva opened the door and Jenny was sitting in bed with her book, when she saw Ziva she smiled and took her reading glasses off and put her book on the bedside table. Ziva smiled and walked in and sat next to Jenny.

"You alright Ziva?" Jenny asked her as she watched Ziva think about something.

"Yeah I just wanted to come and talk to you about something" Ziva said.

"Ok Ziva, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Jenny asked softly.

"Well I have been thinking and I talked to Tony about it and I, we were thinking that… you know just in case we um, just incase we end up having sex sometime that I was on the birth control pill so we were safe when it did eventually happen and he said I should talk to you about it and I agreed with him" Ziva managed to get out, she was sort of nervous to talk to Jenny about this but when Jenny gave her a reassuring smile Ziva felt much more comfortable. Jenny smiled that Ziva had come to her to talk about this, it made her happy she did, she also liked how she and Tony had been talking about it and were making sure they were being responsible about what they were doing.

"I think you are both being very mature about this and it makes me happy to see you are. I think you going on birth control would be a sensible idea if you are planning to take the next step in your relationship together" Jenny stated.

"Yeah well we both know that it will happen sometime and we just want to be prepared for when that time comes" Ziva said.

"That is good; we can go to see the doctor sometime this week if you like?" Jenny asked her and Ziva smiled.

"I would like that, thanks mom" she replied.

"It is my pleasure to help you with this Ziva, I am glad you came to talk to me about it" Jenny explained. Jenny could tell Ziva was still nervous about something so she put her hand softly on hers and Ziva looked up at her.

"Um does it, you know the first time it happens, does it hurt?" Ziva asked hesitantly. Jenny smiled.

"Some women say it does some women say it doesn't, it all depends on the woman and how their partner treats them. If you just relax and make sure you are ready for him then you should be fine, but don't get worried if I does hurt a bit it is natural, just make sure you talk to Tony when it happens, it is better if your partner knows what is happening" she said gently and Ziva nodded.

"Have you two discussed protection for him?" Jenny then asked.

"Um no we haven't talked about it but we both know he will" she said, she knew he would and he knew she knew he would so they didn't really need to talk about it. Jenny nodded.

"Ok that is good, I am glad you tow are being responsible about this it makes me trust you two a lot more" Jenny said and Ziva smiled.

"Thanks mom" she said.

"You are welcome, now I think we should both get to bed, its getting late and you have school and I have work tomorrow" Jenny said smiling and Ziva slowly got off the bed.

"Thanks again mom" Ziva said as she gave Jenny a smile before walking out. Jenny just smiled and made sure she remembered to call the doctor and make an appointment for sometime this week.

When Ziva got into her bed she was happy at how well that had gone with Jenny, she was glad she went to her because Jenny was so willingly helpful with her and that made Ziva happy to have a mom like Jenny.

**Ok so how was that? I know a few of you wanted a Ziva/Jenny moment and I thought this was an appropriate way at doing it :)**

**Also if you want go vote on my poll on my page! I would like that :)**

**Hundan**


	24. Chapter 24

**So after writing and then rewriting this chapter it is finally done :)**

**I have had this planned for a while now and was just waiting until I could fit the idea in haha Enjoy**

**p.s this one has a bit of bad language. **

The next week Tony was back at school, Ziva gone with Jenny to see the doctor and they had put her on the birth control pill. All was happy as things were back to there normal routine. It was now Saturday morning Tony and Ziva were in his kitchen, Tony was making breakfast while Ziva sat at the kitchen bench, she offered to help but he insisted he would do it and for her to just relax her pretty little self. She had smiled at that. Ziva had stayed at his house last night and Ziva was going with him to his football training today.

As Tony cooked Ziva was sitting there thinking and she just remembered something and smirked.

"Tony, do you remember that time we were outside McDonalds sitting on the hood of your car eating dinner after your game?" she asked and he looked at her over his shoulder and smiled.

"Of course I do, I would never forget it"

"Well do you remember that offer? The one involving me and one of your football trainings?" she said with a cheeky grin. He chuckled and stopped what he was doing, turned around and walked up to the kitchen bench and leaned over at it looking at her closely.

"You mean the one where I sneak you into training to play?" he grinned back. She was still grinning and she ran her hand into the side of his hair.

"Oh so you do remember"

"How could I forget. So are you trying to hint at something here?" he asked trying not to laugh with his big grin on his face.

"Well I am in the mood for some fun today" she replied.

"And that fun involves you dressing up in my football gear and running round on the field beating up all the guys you can in one go?" he smirked.

"I think you know me too well sometimes" she chuckled.

"Right then its settled, you are coming to training…under one condition" he said looking down at her, she smiled.

"What would that be Tony?" she replied. He stood up straight.

"That I am not taking the blame if you hurt someone" he said walking backwards while smiling at her. She made a face at him like she was pondering the idea.

"Hmm ok deal" she said and they both laughed.

After breakfast they went to Tony's room to get his football gear. He pulled out two sets of football equipment. He had two because his uncle said it was easier having two sets of everything, just in case.

"Ok ninja, lets figure this out… normally I just wear compression shorts and nothing else underneath…I guess you could wear a pair of them, they might not be tight fitting but still its something, and then a singlet or something?" he asked.

"Yep sounds good, you're the one that knows what he's talking about" she said smiling.

"Ok then, here's the shorts and a singlet" he said pulling them out of his draw and throwing them to her.

"Have you been wearing these shorts with nothing underneath?" she asked holding it away from her and pretending to be discussed by it. He laughed.

"Aw get over it, no I haven't, I wear a cup and a cup-brief under it" he said. She just smiled at him.

"Well ok then I _guess_ that's alright then" she said smirking. He just shook his head smiling.

"You are such a tease sometimes" he said and she just shrugged. Then she dropped her boxer shorts and put the shorts he gave her on. He couldn't help but stare when she did; she was so casual about it. Then as he was still staring he watched as she pulled off her top and then slipped the singlet on.

"Tony close your mouth and get dressed" she said smiling at him staring. He snapped out of it.

"Well it's not my fault you deiced to strip down in front of me like that" he said smiling back. She chuckled and walked up to him.

"Well if it's too distracting I can stop doing it?" she asked as she stood so close she was almost touching him.

"Na its fine" he said smiling. She chuckled again and leant up and lightly kissed him.

"Now we need to get dressed before we are late for training so get a move on" she said as she tapped his cheek lightly.

"Ok ok I'm getting a move on" he smiled and grabbed his own compression shorts and his cup and cup-briefs and walked down towards the bathroom. When he returned he was just in his compression shorts. She was the one that stared this time.

"Babe close your mouth and get a move on" he said mocking her.

"I am waiting for you to dress me so you get a move on" she smirked and that made him laugh.

"Alright I'm coming" he said as he picked up a chest guard and lifted over her head. He tightened it so it fit her comfortably. He then gave her a pair of his football shorts which she put on. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you know how ridiculous you look right now?" he said looking at her small body covered in big football gear. She leant over and punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey!" he said smiling.

"Do not call me ridiculous or I will beat you up" she smirked. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Ok, you don't look ridiculous you look beautiful" he said and leant in and gave her a light kiss. Tony then put one of his football training tops over her chest guard. He then got her to tie her hair up so when she had the helmet on you couldn't see it. She put on his spare boots, which were a bit big for her but they would do.

He then got dressed in his gear which was much the same. After he picked up his two helmets and walked over to her. He put it on her head and tightened the jaw strap.

"Hmm I can still tell who you are cause I can see your face…Oh I know, I'll put one of my dark visors on so you cant see your face" he smiled at his great thinking. He then went in his draw and got out a visor and clipped it on.

"There we go, my uncle bought them for me but I don't wear them cause' I don't like them" he said with a shrugged.

"Oh and I'll give you some gloves to wear so they can't see your little girly hands" he smiled as he gave them to her; she swatted him on the chest with them.

"Hey, it's a compliment, you wouldn't want man hands would you?" he asked in his defense.

"I guess I can let you off for that one" she said smiling.

After that they walked out to his car, she was fully dressed with helmet and all so you couldn't see who she was but he didn't have his helmet on yet.

"You are excited aren't you?" he said laughing as he saw her all fidgety next to him.

"Yes I am, I cannot wait to play, it looks like so much fun I cannot wait to do it" she said and he could just see the smile under her visor.

"Well remember they are guys, ruff guys, are you sure you still want to do this? You could get hurt?" he asked just realizing that fact and it made him worried.

"No Tony I will be fine, I have endured things much more intense than getting smashed over by someone while in full protective gear" she explained. Her answer didn't make him feel better though, knowing she had done worse things was a worry but he knew his kick ass ninja girlfriend would be fine, he hoped. She saw him worry and reached over and gathered his hand in hers.

"Hey, it'll be fine I promise, you do not need to worry Tony" she said gently and he nodded at her.

"I know. I will always worry about you when I have a reason to, even if I know you will be fine" he said and looked at her before looking back at the road.

"I do love that you do though" she said and he smiled at her.

When they arrived at training they both got out and walked over to where training had just started. Tony arrived late purposely so no one would ask questions about his _friend _that he brought to training. He walked up to his coach Mike Franks.

"Coach sorry I'm late, brought a friend to training, they're good don't worry" he explained and Franks nodded and then shouted a few things at the team. Tony then put his helmet on and smiled at Ziva. Tony was put at quarter back on one of the teams and Ziva was put as a receiver on his team.

Tony had told Ziva some things about being a receiver and he knew she would catch on fast like she always did in sport. Also her being fast on her feet and a good catcher, he knew she would do well. Jake was another receiver on Tony's team for training and he saw the new person Tony had brought.

"Hey" Jake said and Ziva just gave him a nod in response so Jake just left whoever it was alone thinking they didn't want to speak and wanted to focus on the game. Then they started the game and Ziva was running into space like she had seen the receivers do, she was bumping against someone from the other team that was defending her. But Tony threw the ball to Jake as he was more open than she was.

The game went on for ten more minutes and Ziva almost got off her defender but not quite. Then Tony changed his team around a bit and Ziva was on the other side of the field as receiver. Then Ziva realized just who the defender on the other team was that was guarding her, it was Derrick. She smiled to herself. The next play began and Derrick was bumping against Ziva but she did a spin and broke away from him and then she was thrown the ball by Tony, she caught it and got about five paces before Derrick brought her to the ground.

He was a bit ruff but Ziva handled the hit and when she stood up she saw Tony looking worried but when he saw her get up and look fine she could see him smile. They did another play and Derrick was again ruff, but she broke free again and caught the ball from Tony, she picked up her speed into a sprint and out ran Derrick and dodged another player that came at her and made it to the end to get a touchdown. When she did she saw Derrick get angry.

They did another play and she broke away from Derrick again, it seemed to be easier to do when he was angry and she got another touchdown. After that Franks called Tony over to him and made someone else take over from his position. Tony walked over to Franks and watched as Franks watched Ziva run out for the ball again.

"Who's your friend DiNozzo, he's good" Franks said when Tony got to him. Tony smirked.

"Yeah I know, they haven't played before" Tony then said as he watched Ziva push Derrick around and Derrick get frustrated by it. Franks looked at Tony.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nup this is their first time playing" Tony replied.

"Why aren't they on my team already?" Franks asked him with a smirk. Tony chuckled and shrugged. Just then they watched as Derrick started bumping into Ziva more than he should, and pulled a few dirty moves on her. Then Derrick managed to intercept the ball that was being thrown to Ziva because he was cheating by using dirty moves, he smirked and began to take off but he was stopped short as Ziva smashed into him, _hard _and he smashed onto the ground while she stayed standing.

Tony got a bit worried when he saw Derrick stand up quickly and rip off his helmet; he knew Derrick had a bad temper. Ziva stood her ground as Derrick walked up to her pissed off.

"Dude what the fuck is your problem?" Derrick spat and Ziva shrugged. Derrick then shoved Ziva in the chest and she stepped back. Tony held his ground by his coach; he would step in if it got over the top.

"Are you going talk to me or be a fucking coward, who the fuck are you anyways, one of Tony's piece of shit friends? Who say's you can just rock up here and act like you fucking own the place" he spat again and pushed her again, with more force this time. That's when Ziva had had enough; she pulled off her helmet and shoved it into his chest.

"Get a grip on yourself you prick" Ziva spat back. As she pulled her helmet off she heard everyone on the field go dead quiet. Tony noticed a few people turn and look at him. Derrick looked at her with wide eyes.

"_You!_ Your Tony's stupid bitch, do you even know what you're doing? This is a _mans _game" he yelled. She just smiled.

"I do know what I am doing and it looks to me that _you _are the one that does not know what they are doing, maybe you are just upset that a _girl _took you out" she smirked. That made Derrick wild. He went to slap her face but Ziva was quick and grabbed him by his wrist and then bent his arm behind his back while she tripped him and sent him falling to the ground on his front. She still held his arm in a very painful position behind his back and she leant down and whispered to him.

"Now I do not like you because you are repulsive and you have been running your mouth too much, but if you do not shut up and stop talking shit about people-" she got halfway through her talk when he began to try and get out of her hold, she moved his arm over slightly and heard him wince in pain.

"I would not move if I was you, if I move you arm a little more I can dislocate your shoulder in a second. Now back to what I was saying, if you don't stop talking shit about myself or Tony you will not just have him to deal with. Also you need to control yourself, I do not take lightly to people who cheat in sport just because they have some anger problems that they can't deal with, you understand Derrick?" she said.

"Ok, just get the hell off me" he grumbled into the ground. She let go of his arm and stood up. Everyone was looking at her. She glanced over at Tony who was proudly smiling before turning back to everyone.

"What? Are you all just gonna stand there looking at me or are we going to get back to the game we were playing before someone rudely interrupted it" she asked with a smile. They all began moving but still looking at her.

"That's what I thought" she said with a bigger smile as she put her helmet back on and walked over to her position.

Tony turned to Franks who was looking shocked.

"Didn't think a chick could be that good right? And take out a guy like that?" Tony asked smirking.

"No, isn't that your girlfriend DiNozzo?" Franks said turning to him.

"Yeah so what about it?" Tony asked smirking. Franks just chuckled.

"Well tell her she is welcome at training whenever she wants, now get back out on the field" Franks said and Tony smiled and put his helmet on before running onto the field. Derrick was just getting off the ground and holding his shoulder as Tony walked passed.

"You really shouldn't have played dirty with her, she doesn't like people being assholes" Tony said as he passed Derrick.

"Whatever, just piss off Tony" Derrick spat as he stood up and stormed off the field. Tony chuckled and took his place back as quarter back. Once everyone had gotten over the initial fact that there was a female on the field they game got really good. Ziva scored another try and Tony's team ended up wining. As Franks blew the end of game whistle everyone was saying 'good game' or 'you were awesome' or 'nice one for kicking Derrick's ass' to Ziva before they headed to the showers. Then Tony walked up to her and took his helmet off.

"You my little ninja are amazing, it is why I love you so much" he said looking down at her before kissing her. A few of his football buddies were walking by and looking at them.

"You know you still look ridiculous though" he smirked as he pulled back from the kiss. He saw her give him an evil glare and she went to punch him but he stepped back laughing.

"Tony!" she called out and began chasing him.

"What?" he called back as she ran after him. Then she caught up to him as she was faster but as soon as she did he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Tony!" she complained and tried to get off his shoulder but he held her there.

"I am not putting you down so you should get comfortable up there" he smiled up at her over his shoulder.

"I'm going to get you back for this" she smirked and he just shrugged and carried her back across the field.

"See you coach" Tony said as he walked passed his coach who was looking at him funny as he carried Ziva.

"See you Tony" Franks said as Tony walked passed. Ziva smiled at Tony's coach and waved from where she was slung over Tony's shoulder. Franks waved back slowly. Franks then shook his head and laughed, _well that was a training and a half, at least Derrick got what was coming to him, and it happened to be by a girl which was even better. _

When Tony got back to his car he put Ziva down on her feet in front of him.

"I think you enjoyed yourself too much Ziva" he said with a smile.

"It was very exciting" she said smiling. They then took off their dirty boots and took off their shirts and chest guards. They put them in the trunk of Tony's car and he pulled a shirt on. After he did he turned around and saw Ziva eyeing him up again. He smirked and walked over to her and put his hands on her waist.

"At least you will let me touch you now because I'm not the only sweaty one after training today" he said as he leant his forehead against hers. She brought her hands up to the back of his neck and chuckled lightly before bringing his lips down to hers. He kissed her back and pushed her back slightly until he had her pushed up against his car while he pushed into her and began to kiss her deeper. They didn't realize how long they had been doing it for until some of his football buddies came out into the car park.

"Tony, Ziva, go home before you end up giving everyone _too_ much of a show" they heard Jake call out and they looked over at him from where they had been kissing. They just laughed.

"Ok Jake, whatever you say" Tony said as he stepped back from Ziva and they climbed into his car. They honked at Jake as they drove passed. Tony then looked over at Ziva who had a big smile on her face, today had definitely been a fun day, _all because of her. _He thought as he smiled and gathered her hand in his as they drove off.

**Ok so Derrick go some more of what was coming to him, by Ziva this time haha I know some of you wanted to see Derrick back and wanted Ziva to teach him a lesson for being for dick, so there you go haha **

**Anyways I think Christmas will be soon for this story, and I have a really awesome idea for it but…you guys will have to just wait and see haha**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you all for the reviews they were great! I am glad you all liked how Derrick got what he deserved and from ninja Ziva haha**

The next week passed quickly. Derrick was still pissed off at Tony but he wouldn't say anything he would just keep it to himself. It was now Friday early evening and Tony, Ziva, Abby and Tim were all inside playing a board game in the lounge. Then Gibbs and Jenny walked into the house.

"It's starting to snow outside guys, it's the first snow this winter" Jenny said when she came into the lounge. As soon as she said it they were all on their feet and running outside. Jenny was about to remind them about wearing their coats but they were gone before she got the chance.

"They'll be fine Jen, they wont be out there long" Gibbs spoke up from next to her. As soon as they had got outside they all smiled and looked up as the snow was softly beginning to fall around them. Ziva hadn't seen snow in a very long time, the last time she did was before her mother went away. She held out her hands and closed her eyes as she felt the snowflakes fall against her skin. It was a wonderful feeling.

Then she felt two hands sneak around her waist and a face nuzzle into her neck from behind her. She smiled and opened her eyes. She turned her head and smiled at Tony. When she turned her face forward again she rested her hands on top of his and looked out in front of her. Abby was jumping about in excitement and Tim was watching her and laughing at how excited she was. Ziva was just basking in this beautiful moment as the snow fell for the first time this winter.

They were out there for a while; Abby and Tim were still doing the same thing while Tony still held her from behind. She was beginning to feel cold as more snow dropped and she hadn't brought her coat out.

"You're getting cold" Tony mumbled into her neck.

"I know" she replied.

"I think we should head back inside" he then said as he stepped back from her and grabbed her hand in his.

"Abby its getting cold out" Ziva called and waved Abby to come inside. Abby and Tim followed them back inside. When they walked back inside Gibbs was standing by the door in his coat.

"How about we go pick up a tree tonight? We haven't got one yet and Christmas is in two weeks" he said as they entered. They all turned and looked at Abby as she squealed in excitement, everyone knew Abby loved Christmas.

"Me and Mom will get out the decorations while you guys go get the tree" Abby called out before running towards the back door as she knew the decorations were in Gibbs' shed. Jenny just smiled at Gibbs.

"Ok guys, grabbed your coats and let's go get a tree" Gibbs said. Ziva went upstairs to her bedroom to get her coat while the boys went out to their cars to get theirs. Then they all got into Gibbs' car, Tim in the front while Tony and Ziva jumped in the back and Gibbs headed off.

"So I decided since its Ziver's first Christmas that she can pick the tree this year" Gibbs said looking back into the revision mirror at her.

"Are you sure Gibbs? I mean I do not know what a good tree is meant to look like" Ziva said. Gibbs smiled.

"We will help but the decisions up to you Ziver" he replied and she nodded with a smile.

Gibbs pulled into the usual Christmas tree place he goes to every year and parked his car and they all got out. Ziva noticed how there were a few people walking around looking at all the trees and there was one guy that looked like a lumberjack and Gibbs walked up to him and started talking. The guy nodded at Gibbs then patted him on the back and walked off. Gibbs came over to them.

"So Ziver you can pick whatever tree you want and me and the boys and Tommy over there will load it up and take it back home" Gibbs said and Ziva nodded.

"What tree do I want, they all look the same?" Ziva asked him.

"When you see the tree you will know Ziva" he smiled and patted her on the shoulder before her, Tony and Tim all headed out into the area which had all the trees and they started looking at them.

"Abby told me the other day when she gets her own house she's going to get a black tree" Tim said smiling and Tony and Ziva laughed.

"How would she get a black one though? Trees are all green" Ziva then asked.

"Zi, these are real Christmas trees but you can by fake ones, they can come in many colors, you can still get green ones, mainly people by fake ones when the are allergic to the real ones or get hay fever from them" Tony explained and Ziva nodded.

"I would really like to see this black tree when Abby lives on her own" Ziva smiled at the thought, it was typical Abby to have a black tree.

"Well she plans on finishing school then going to collage to study criminology, chemistry and forensic science, just like Bex did and then she plans on working at NCIS when Bex leaves so I would say she would have her first black Christmas tree in her dorm first year of college" Tim explained.

"Wow Tim you really know a lot about Abby" Tony said smiling.

"Well you know she's my best friend and she does talk a lot so it only figures I know a lot" Tim replied smiling back and Tony chuckled. They were walking in between the rows of trees and Ziva was now slightly ahead of the two boys as she was looking at all the trees while they talked.

"So Tim, what are you doing when you leave high school?" Tony then asked.

"Well I want to go to MIT and study computer forensics and I was thinking about also studying Biomedical engineering and then get into something to do with those degrees" Tim said.

"You are such a computer nerd Tim, but I would have to say the coolest computer nerd I know" Tony replied with a smile.

"Thanks, I think. So what about you Tony? Football in college I'm guessing?" Tim smirked.

"I dunno, I was thinking I could continue with football and go into college league then maybe go pro if I was good enough, I could also go into mechanical engineering because I'm good with cars, but I was also thinking about the possibility of the Marines, and then the other day when I worked with Gibbs it was really exciting even though what happened so maybe I was thinking about joining NCIS or being a cop but I really don't know at this point" Tony said.

"Wow Tony, that's a lot of different choices, you would be good at any of them though, you are lucky you have lots of things to choose from, I've always just been a computer person so MIT was the logical choice for me" Tim said.

"Thanks Tim, glad you would think I would do good at any of them, I bet your gonna be a awesome computer genius one day and work for the government and hack into top secret places" Tony and Tim laughed.

"If you say so Tony" Tim replied smiling.

"Hey guys what about this tree?" Ziva called from up ahead. They walked up to the tree she was pointing at. It was a tree that was not too tall but not to short, it was full with braches which gave it a great thickness, and it was a warmer green. It was a great tree.

"Its perfect Ziva, see you did know how to pick a tree after all" Tony said smiling at her.

"I'll go get Gibbs and Tommy" Tim said and Tony and Ziva nodded. A few moments after Tim disappeared he returned with Gibbs and the lumberjack Tommy.

"That be a great tree y'all got there, think it be one of me best" Tommy said in a funny accent.

"Well take it Tom, great choice Ziver" Gibbs said giving Ziva a smile.

"Thanks" Ziva replied. Then Tommy, Gibbs, Tony and Tim all picked up the tree and lifted it and walked it to Gibbs' car. The boys then put it onto the roof and while Gibbs went to pay Tony taught Ziva and Tim how to strap the tree down so it wouldn't come off as they drove.

"Me and Sam always get a tree, he taught me how to strap them onto your roof right" Tony said as he pulled the last strap tight, securing the tree to the car. Ziva could tell Tony was still disappointed his uncle wasn't going to be here this Christmas and it made her sad he couldn't have Sam with him this Christmas. Then Gibbs came back over and looked at the job they had done.

"Great job guys, I see Sam remembered what I taught him about securing equipment and things onto vehicles" Gibbs smirked at Tony, Tony smiled back. It was funny how much Gibbs knew his uncle; it was like a funny sort of fate that Tony had ended up being with Ziva. They all climbed back into the car and headed back home with the great tree Ziva had picked out.

When they arrived home they all got out and removed the tree from the roof and pulled if through the front door. It was a task to get it through the door as it was a bit wider then their door but they managed to get it through in the end. Then they had stood the tree up in the corner of the lounge and everyone was looking up at the great tree they had brought.

"This is a beautiful tree guys" Jenny said.

"Well Ziver here picked it out" Gibbs said smiling at Ziva.

"Ziva you are so picking the Christmas trees from now on!" Abby exclaimed excitedly and everyone laughed. Then they had all spent about two hours decorating the tree and putting little things around the lounge. They took so long because they would muck around for a bit and then get back to the decorations. Jenny had to help Gibbs out because he was really awkward with putting decorations up. Ziva had laughed when Gibbs hung an ordainment upside down on the tree and then Jenny had showed him it was the wrong way.

Abby had a precise setting out of the tree and told people where to put everything, a few times Ziva had to laugh at just how serious Abby took this, she even told Tim off at one stage for putting it on the wrong side which made the tree 'unbalanced and gave it an unnatural flow' Abby had explained. Tony however was contently happy with the whole thing, he had never really been part of a big family like this, it was always just him and Sam and there was something about all the people around sharing joy, laughter and love which he really enjoyed.

At the very end of decorating all that was left to do was put the star on the top of the tree. Gibbs was the one who did it every year being the father of the family. So everyone stood back and watched as he got onto the stepladder and placed the shinny silver star at the top. When he climbed down after he had placed the star Abby began jumping up and down and clapping.

"Yay it looks so beautiful! It's the best tree ever!" she squealed with excitement. Everyone chuckled at the sight of her jumping around.

The next two weeks went by quick and before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve.

**Ok so I know this one is a bit shorter but…I wanted to end there so I had the Christmas ones starting next chapter and I think the next chapter will be a long one so it'll make up for the shorter one this time :)**

**Hope you liked this one and let me know what you thought about it :)**

**Hundan**


	26. Chapter 26

And the Christmas Eve chapter is here, and there is an exciting surprise in this chapter :) I hope you like the surprise! haha

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, Friday afternoon and Jenny was busy in the kitchen preparing dinner for that night, Gibbs was out somewhere and no one knew where he was, well Jenny knew where he was but she wouldn't tell. Abby and Ziva were up in Abby's room wrapping up a few final presents before Tony and Tim came over.

"So Ziva are you excited for Christmas tomorrow, I am really really excited" Abby said smiling at Ziva, Ziva chuckled.

"Yes I am very excited for my first Christmas Abby" she smiled.

"So do you think Tony will like his surprise?" Abby asked with a grin.

"Oh I think he is going to love it very much when he gets it" Ziva replied and both girls laughed. The girls then picked up all their wrapped presents and took them downstairs to put them under the tree. Then there was a knock at the door. Abby and Ziva put the last presents under the tree then went to the door. They opened it to find a smiley Tim with a bag of presents in one hand.

"Timmy!" Abby squealed and pulled him into a big Abby hug.

"Hey Abby and Ziva" he said as Abby finally let go.

"Hey Tim" Ziva replied as they walked into the house. Then Tim went and put his presents under the tree.

"So did you find out what time you can come over tomorrow?" Abby asked. Normally each year Tim would come over on Christmas Eve and go home late at night so he could spend Christmas with his family in the morning and then Tim would come over to Abby's at about lunchtime. Tim just smiled at Abby.

"Well actually this year since grandma and grandpa are older and staying at the nursing home now we aren't going to see them until the afternoon so mom said we are going to have our Christmas later in the day so we can have it with them" Tim said and Abby frowned.

"So does that mean you can't come over tomorrow?" Abby said beginning to get upset and she wondered why he was still smiling because it wasn't a good thing.

"Mom said that I can stay tonight and come home in the afternoon when we go to see my grandparents, because we wont be doing anything in the morning except having breakfast because we are doing presents and things until we are with our grandparents later" Tim explained and Abby squealed again and gave Tim a big hug.

"Oh My Gosh Timmy that is like the best Christmas present for me!" she exclaimed and Ziva and Tim just chuckled at how excited she was to have Tim stay Christmas night.

"Well I am glad Abby" Tim said with a big smile at Abby's excitement. Just then there was another knock on the door and Ziva's face lit up. Abby and Tim stayed in the lounge when Ziva went to get the door.

"Hey Tony" she smiled at him when she opened the door.

"Hey beautiful" Tony said as he stepped forward and wrapped his free arm around her in a hug. When he leant back he gave her a soft kiss.

"Now where do I put all these goodies I have here?" Tony smirked as he lifted his bag with presents. Ziva just smiled at him and motioned for him to follow her. After greeting Tim and Abby Tony put his presents under the tree. Then Tim and Tony went and said hi to Jenny in the kitchen.

Not long after talking to Jenny the four of them found themselves on the couch watching Christmas specials on TV. Ziva sat next to Tony and rested her head on his shoulder as he held his arm around her. Tim and Abby were sitting next to them. They were all enjoying the Christmas shows that were on and every time something came on that Ziva didn't understand they would explain to her the Christmas tradition or event that was happening, Ziva learnt a lot by just watching a few shows.

Gibbs had arrived through the back door suspiciously a little while before dinner. The four on the couch watched him sneak in, they knew he had been up to something and they also knew it probably had something to do with Christmas. Abby was convinced he was hiding something in his shed and wanted to take a peak but everyone had told her no because it would spoil the surprise, she had complained but got over it as soon as the next show came on TV.

Then they all heard a knock at the door and Tony and Tim wondered who it would be, Ziva and Abby just smiled because they knew who it was.

"Tony can you get that" Tony heard Gibbs call out from the kitchen, he looked at Ziva who shrugged at him acting as though she didn't know what was going on, which she did.

"Ok" Tony called back and he stood up and when he walked passed the kitchen he saw Gibbs and Jenny were busy in the kitchen. He shrugged to himself and walked to the door. When he opened it he had to blink a few times because he thought he was hallucinating. There stood his Uncle Sam, dressed in his marine uniform holding a rucksack on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Tony" Sam said and then Tony knew he wasn't hallucinating. Tony stepped forward and enveloped Sam in a big hug. Sam dropped his bag and hugged him back. When they stepped back Sam smiled.

"You have grown up since I saw you last, you are looking more and more like a man each time I come back" Sam said, Tony smiled.

"Sam, how are you here? I mean you said you couldn't come home this year?" Tony asked confused suddenly. Sam chuckled lightly.

"Well somehow someone got hold of my CO and apparently my CO served with him in the when this person was in the marines and somehow he convinced my CO to send me home for a few days over Christmas" Sam said with a smile, they both knew who the ex-marine was that had rung his CO. Gibbs. Tony leant forward and gave Sam another hug.

"Well I'm so happy you are here Sam, I've missed you" Tony said quietly. Sam gave him a light squeeze.

"I know I've missed you too Tony" Sam said. Tony and his uncle had always been close; Sam was like his father and best friend all in one.

"Now where is Gibbs" Sam said smirking. Tony laughed and motioned him to come inside. Sam walked in a dropped his bag to one side and he looked up and saw Gibbs and Jenny smiling at him from the kitchen. Sam walked over to them and Tony watched with a smile.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs said and surprisingly to Tony Gibbs gave Sam and guy hug.

"Gibbs, I think I have to thank you for this" Sam smirked at Gibbs. Gibbs shrugged.

"Your welcome" Gibbs simply said and then Sam turned to Jenny and gave her a hug.

"Ah Jenny you still look as pretty as you were ten years ago" Sam said with a smile and then Gibbs slapped him around the back of the head. Sam just laughed.

"Aw I've missed that affection from you Gibbs" Sam replied and Gibbs just smiled and shook his head.

"Thank you Sam, you have certainly grown into a fine man yourself, a great marine too I have heard" Jenny replied. Sam shrugged.

"I try my best" Sam replied. Sam turned around and saw three more people standing next to Tony; they all had big smiles on there faces. The one that had black hair with pigtails came up to him.

"Hi, I'm Abby Gibbs" she said with a gigantic smile, he could tell she was overly excited.

"Ah so you are the wonderful daughter of the famous Gibbs and Jenny. Sam, nice to meet you Abby" Sam said smiling and then all of a sudden Abby pounced at him and hugged him. When she leant back she blushed.

"Sorry I just like to hug people" she said and he chuckled.

"That alright Abby, you give good hugs" Sam said and she smiled even bigger. Then a boy Sam hadn't met before walked up next to Abby and pushed her away from Sam gently.

"Abby calm down he's not going to disappear in the next second" the boy said laughing before he turned to Sam and held out his hand.

"Hi I'm Tim, Tony's friend" he said, it felt good to Tim to say that, he always appreciated the friendship he had grown with Tony. Sam shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Tim" Sam said and then Tim nodded and walked over by Abby. Sam looked up and smiled at the person standing next to Tony with a smile on her face. She walked up to him.

"It is wonderful to finally meet you in person Ziva" Sam said.

"I am glad to finally meet you too Sam" Ziva smiled and then she leant in and gave him a hug and he hugged her back.

"You've been keeping him in line I hope" Sam said smirking as he pulled back from the hug. Ziva looked back at Tony and then to Sam.

"Oh I sure have don't you worry Sam" Ziva said with a wink. Sam chuckled.

"Good, I knew I could trust you" Sam smiled at Ziva.

"Well dinner is ready so Abby can you and Ziva set the table and Tim and Tony can you help take the food out" Jenny then said. Sam watched as they all moved into action and did what Jenny had asked without another word. Gibbs walked up to Sam and handed him a beer.

"Wow, that was something" Sam said motioning to the kids. Gibbs smiled.

"Well the amount of time they are all here they get used to how things work" Gibbs shrugged.

"Are you running an orphanage here or something with all these kids around all the time?" Sam said smirking.

"No it's just good to have a house full of family, Tim and Tony are just like family in this house" Gibbs explained.

"Well I thought I would never see the day where Jethro Gibbs had four teenagers running around his house and he was comfortable with it" Sam said chuckling.

"You'll want it one day" Gibbs smiled at Sam. Sam nodded.

"Well I do have to thank you though, for looking out for Tony, I know he has grown a strong bond with you and he looks up to you you know" Sam said.

"Yeah I know, and you are welcome" Gibbs said before they walked into the dining room and took a seat at the table.

Sam loved to watch the family interact at the dinner table. He watched as Abby and Tim joked around and laughed, he could tell they were really good friends. He watched Tony and Ziva do much the same but he noticed the way they looked at each other and momentarily touched, or shared food, he could tell they were in love. He had experienced that when he was in high school, but for him it didn't turn out that great, she had moved across the ocean to some other country when her parents got a new job overseas. It had broken his heart and he had joined the marines the next summer.

He just hoped they wouldn't suffer a similar fate as he had, it had broken him and he couldn't live to see Tony or Ziva end up like that. Sam then watched Gibbs and Jenny with a smile, they were still the same as he had remembered, still in love and going strong. Sam also thought they had produced a beautiful daughter and she was a very friendly person, more like Jenny in that way. And also their daughter they had willingly taken into their family fit in just like she had been there since birth, he believed Ziva was truly part of this family.

After dinner Gibbs and Jenny washed up the dishes while they let the kids talk to Sam in the lounge. They talked about school and what was happening at the moment; they talked about what it was like overseas in Afghanistan for Sam and football, just catching up on things Sam had missed while he's been overseas. Then it was almost 11pm.

"Guys since its Christmas tomorrow don't you think we should head to bed?" Abby had asked all excited; to be honest she just wanted to go to sleep so Christmas day would be here quicker.

"I think that is a wise idea Abby" Sam had replied. Abby smiled and grabbed Tim by the hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on Timmy, night guys" Abby called out as she dragged Tim upstairs.

"Night Abby and Tim" the others called out. Then Sam stood up.

"Well good night you two, I'll see you in the morning" Sam said.

"Ok night Sam" Tony and Ziva said in unison. Sam smiled at them snuggled on the couch before he walked into the kitchen where Jenny was preparing the last of the food for Christmas day.

"Do you need any help Jenny?" Sam asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"Um yeah ok" Jenny said and she gave him a task to do. He was mixing something for her on the kitchen bench and he watched Tony and Ziva from where he stood. He saw them stand up off the couch and she giggled at something he did and she turned around and pushed his chest playfully while he just smiled at her. He watched next as Tony brought his arms around her and pulled her to him. She just smiled up at him and they whispered to each other.

Sam was pretty sure he could read what they were saying and he smiled, they had whispered 'I love you' to each other. Then Tony leant down and kissed Ziva lightly on the lips. Sam had never seen his nephew kiss someone before and he smiled. When they leant back from the kiss Tony tucked her hair behind her ear in a loving gesture while smiling at her and then taking her hand and walking out of the lounge.

Sam made it look as though he wasn't watching when they walked passed. They said night to Jenny and Sam watched them head upstairs.

"They're something right?" he heard Jenny say and he turned to her and saw her smiling.

"Yeah they are aren't they" Sam agreed and went off in thought of just how strong their bond truly was. After helping Jenny finish the food for tomorrow she went to bed and he headed out to Gibbs' shed. He walked in and saw Gibbs working on a half built boat.

"You are sanding your boat on Christmas Eve?" Sam asked with a smile as he walked around and picked up another sander. Gibbs poured him a drink.

"Yeah calms my mind, keeps me busy" Gibbs said as he handed Sam the drink.

"Thanks" Sam said and he took a sip of the strong bourbon.

"Wow haven't had good stuff like this in a long time" Sam said with a smirk.

"Yeah one thing bad about going on tour is the good bourbon you can't get" Gibbs smiled back as he sanded and took a sip from his own glass. They were silent for a while; all that could be heard was the brushing of sandpaper against wood and the occasional sip of a drink. Until Gibbs broke the silence.

"So Sam what's keeping you overseas all the time? You're a good marine son but I know you have been overseas a lot more than any other marine I know" Gibbs questioned.

"To be honest Gibbs I don't know, I want to be here at home for Tony but I just get drawn back overseas, I think it has something to do with my father disrespecting soldiers that go over to other countries to fight in war, he always used to say 'we were fighting another mans war' and I think I just do it because deep down I want to do all I can to prove that basted wrong" Sam admitted. Gibbs just nodded and let him continue.

"I have told you a bit before but I haven't told you everything about my dad. I got my first beating from him when I was six, my brother Rob, Tony's dad was eight. I got beat up because I accidentally knocked over his whisky bottle and it smashed everywhere, he beat me and then sent me to bed right after" Sam said with a sigh and took another drink from his glass.

"Rob used to try help me when we were younger, he would get a beating too for it, he had been getting beatings since he was seven. But one day when I got home from school dad was drunk and mad for some reason and he just beat me, I was eleven at the time and Rob was thirteen, it was the first time he didn't help me, he just stood there and watched" Sam said and Gibbs still listened.

"Not long after that Rob started to get in trouble a lot at school for beating up other kids, when he found Lucy and married her I thought he had changed. Then they had Tony and when Tony was about eight Rob started acting up, he started drinking a lot and cheating on Lucy with other woman. Tony doesn't know this and I have never told him, I thought it was better to keep his soul clean of all the bad things his father has done. When Lucy passed away Rob used to just leave Tony and home for days without returning, when I found out I took custody of Tony, Rob didn't really care about him" Sam sighed.

"But Rob keeps in contact with Tony now?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, well when Rob got older I think he started to realize things, he calls Tony every Christmas and sends him a expensive present on Christmas and his birthday, he thinks he can re-buy his sons love with money but Rob still doesn't want to be physically part of his life, he just wants Tony to love him. He doesn't deserve Tony's love, if he did he would go see Tony and maybe even take him back into his custody instead of one phone call a year, but he's still running around chasing skirts at this age and he is too busy earning as much money as he can to be bothered with trying that hard" Sam said bitterly. He really didn't get along with his brother, not since he had treated Tony like he did.

"Tony doesn't need him he's got you Sam, I know he loves you like a father, you have treated him with so much care and love, and he knows that. Tony wont just run back to his dad because of money, Tony is better than that and he knows deep down you are the father he wants, not Rob but you Sam, the better man" Gibbs explained. He smiled lightly at the thought that both Tony and Sam came to him for advice and to talk. He was turning into the DiNozzo therapist. Sam smiled softly.

"Thanks Gibbs, I never thought I would ever go to you for a pep talk" Sam said chuckling lightly.

"I don't think Tony did either" Gibbs smiled back.

"So you two are pretty close now huh?" Sam said smiling at Gibbs.

"Yeah we talk a lot, I help him out when he sometimes has problems with things" Gibbs shrugged. Sam saddened a bit.

"Yeah I know it's hard for him when I'm not around" Sam said sadly. "Thanks for being there for him Gibbs, you don't know how much that means to me" Sam added.

"Hey your welcome Sam, I enjoy it sometimes, I never had any boys and he and Tim are like sons to me" Gibbs said with a smile.

"Well they are lucky to have someone like you around, I learnt a lot of things from you Gibbs, you're a good man, and I have noticed you're an even better father" Sam said and if Gibbs was a man that blushed he would right now but Gibbs being Gibbs he didn't blush.

"Thanks Sam, you're a good man yourself and you have raised one hell of a man you know, Tony's a good man, he reminds me a lot of you" Gibbs said. Sam's eyes lit up.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you know Tony saved one of my agent's lives a few weeks ago. He was at my work when he got suspended from school. He and my agent went to get a suspect, an easy suspect but one of the dangerous suspects we were after was there and my agent got shot while Tony was out in the car, Tony saw the guy run out and he managed to knock him out with the car door and locked him to a street lamp, then he went and applied aid to my agent which saved his life, apparently you taught him that?" Gibbs asked with a smile.

"Yeah I taught him first aid and stuff when he was younger when we went camping a lot, for emergency purposes really, did he really do all that?" Sam asked astonished.

"Yeah, I gave him my Navy Meritorious Civilian Service Award for what he did, he deserved it" Gibbs replied.

"You gave him that? Do you know how respected those things are?" Sam asked he couldn't believe Gibbs had given him that medal; he must have really deserved it if Gibbs gave it to him.

"Yeah, he really did deserve that honor Sam, he saved my agent and stopped a violent killer off the streets and he's only seventeen, I couldn't think of anyone better to deserve it" Gibbs said proudly as he talked about Tony.

"He's gonna do well in the future I just know it, he's going to do something good with his life and now that he has Ziva I don't think I have seen him any happier in his life" Sam stated.

"Yeah they are good for each other, we hadn't had her here long before she met him and I haven't seen anyone at there age quite like them these days, to be honest it is slightly scary how easily they are one with each other, a while back Ziva had a bit of a traumatic experience and Tony was the only one who could calm her, and the same happened when he was troubled over what he faced that day when he saved my agent, the only one that could calm him was Ziva" Gibbs explained. Sam was looking into the distance thinking about something.

"They really have that look to them ay? Like they have been together for years, and the little I've seen tonight you can see just how much they work in sync with each other when they move and stuff" Sam said looking back over at Gibbs.

"Yeah its something isn't it" Gibbs replied.

"Yeah it sure is" Sam said raising his glass to Gibbs and taking the last sip. After that Gibbs and Sam headed back inside, it was time they went to bed when they have Christmas day tomorrow, well considering it was passed midnight it was already Christmas. Gibbs gave Sam some blankets and stuff and put him on the pull out couch bed.

"Merry Christmas Sam" Gibbs said when Sam was lying on the couch.

"Merry Christmas Gibbs" Sam replied before Gibbs disappeared to his own bedroom.

* * *

Surprise, Sam is home for Christmas haha I had that idea in my head for ages, hope you guys liked it! Ok so there wasn't much Tiva in this one but there will be next chapter, I had to do a bit of Gibbs/Sam in this one, just because really. And so next chapter will be the one you guys have been looking forward to, Christmas!

Let me know how you liked this chapter.

Hundan


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok so beat me up if you will I'm sorry it took a bit longer to get this up for you guys, I had a bit of writers block and have been busy with school starting back up in a week for me. Hopefully you'll forgive me after you read this chapter :D Well this is part one of Christmas, so enjoy all the lovely Tivaness I put into this one :)**

* * *

Tony woke the next morning and smiled when he felt a warm Ziva in his arms, resting her head on his chest, he always loved waking up with her. He glanced over at the clock by her bed and it read 5:43am. He couldn't wait to say Merry Christmas to Ziva for the first time and he figured it would be an alright time on Christmas morning to wake up so he brought his hand up to her hair and ran his hand through it gently.

"Ziva" he whispered into her ear. That slowly woke her. She mumbled something incoherent and moved around a bit, then while her eyes were still closed she sleepily moved her hand that was on his chest up and blindly found his cheek. She rubbed her thumb across his cheek softly in a caress.

"Hmm is it Christmas yet?" she asked groggily. He grinned and she felt it with her hand so she blinked her eyes a few times and looked up and his smiling face.

"Yes it is beautiful, Merry Christmas" he whispered and she smiled.

"Merry Christmas" she whispered right back. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her up so her face was by his and he kissed her gently. She held his cheek as he kissed her, holding him there. They leant back and she rested her forehead on his.

"I think Christmas day is fantastic already" she said smiling down at him.

"Me too, I have a feeling this is going to be my favourite Christmas ever" he replied as he leant forward and kissed her softly again.

"I love you" he whispered as he leant back.

"I love you too" she said with a smile and leant down and kissed him again. This time she kissed him a bit stronger and she moved herself so she rested above him. He kissed her back and ran his hands up her sides from her waist. One of his hands went to her cheek and he deepened the kiss. After a while she leant back and smiled at him as she ran her hand into the side of his hair. He smiled back with one of his charming grins and she chuckled lightly and leant her head down and nuzzled her face into his neck.

He ran his hands up and down her back softly which made her relax.

"You know, even though it's Christmas I could spend the rest of my day just like this with you" Tony said softly and she gently played with his hair as she lay on top of him all relaxed.

"I could too" she mumbled against his neck.

"I love you so much Ziva" he said gently and he gave her a light squeeze around the waist. She lifted her head up to look at him and brought her hand to his cheek again.

"I love you so much Tony and I cannot begin to explain how great it feels when you treat me how you do, you make me so happy" she said and kissed him again.

"I would do anything to make you happy Zi" he said.

"You already do everything that makes me happy" she explained smiling down at him. Then there was a soft knock on the door, followed by,

"Are you guys awake?" they heard Abby say.

"Yeah we are Abby" Ziva replied and Abby opened the door slowly and they could see a half asleep Tim standing behind her. When Abby saw them she smiled at their embrace. Abby ran in and jumped onto Ziva's bed next to them, making them bounce. They laughed.

"Merry Christmas!" Abby exclaimed as she hugged around both of them.

"Merry Christmas Abby" Tony and Ziva both said. Then Abby lay down next to them and patted the bed next to her, the little space that was left anyways.

"Come on Timmy we can all fit" Abby said and Tim looked at Tony and Ziva.

"You guys have clothes on under there right?" Tim asked and Tony and Ziva chuckled again.

"Yes" they said in unison and then Tim smiled and went and lay on the bed next to Abby.

"Good, Merry Christmas" Tim said.

"Merry Christmas Tim" Tony and Ziva replied.

"Oh My God you guys it's Christmas!" Abby squealed excitedly and began bouncing the bed. When she did Ziva slightly slipped on top of Tony and accidentally elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ohhff" Tony gasped as he got slightly winded by Ziva's elbow. Tim grabbed Abby and stopped her bouncing. Ziva looked down at Tony who groaned a little from the blow but he smiled.

"Tony I'm so sorry" Ziva said as she put both of her hands on the sides of his face and looked down at him. He shook his head in her hands.

"Na its ok" he said chuckling slightly and the worried look on Ziva's face.

"Sorry guys I was just excited" Abby then said.

"Na its ok Abby it didn't hurt that much, she just hit me in the right place and it made my lungs feel funny for a second, don't worry I'm fine" Tony said honestly trying not to make them feel bad.

"Ok then, I'll stop the bouncing now though" Abby said with a grin.

"Good idea" Tim added. Then as Ziva still held the sides of his face she leant down and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Ok but I still feel bad for beating you up on Christmas day" Ziva said when she pulled back and looked at him.

"I don't mind, I mean I got to kiss a beautiful girl so I'm happy" Tony said as he grinned up at her. She smiled back and leant down and kissed him again, not pulling back this time. Then they were hit with a pillow and looked over to see Abby and Tim staring at them with smiles.

"Can you guys not do that when we are in bed with you, it's sort of like we are intruding or something" Abby stated still smiling away though.

"Well you guys are the ones that wanted to come into my bed with us" Ziva replied smirking back. And just to be cheeky she leant down and kissed Tony again, she didn't back away from this kiss either. She felt the bed move next to them when she still kissed him and Abby and Tim had got out, then they pulled the covers back and Abby and Tim grabbed their ankles and pulled them making them break the kiss and they were almost pulled off the end of the bed.

"Come on were going downstairs now" Abby said smirking at the two of them. Tony groaned in frustration but got up and Ziva just chuckled and got up. Then they all headed downstairs into the lounge where they found Jenny, Gibbs and Sam all up and drinking coffee.

"Merry Christmas guys, I wondered when you four were going to finally get up" Gibbs said with a small smile.

"Merry Christmas!" Abby cheered hugging all three of them. When she had finished she gave a smirk and looked at Tony and Ziva and then back to Gibbs.

"Well we would have come down sooner if these two could stop playing tonsil tennis" Abby said, Tim laughed and Tony and Ziva blushed slightly. Sam and Jenny were smiling looking at the two because they knew what Abby meant but Gibbs looked confused.

"What the heck is tonsil tennis?" Gibbs asked. Abby opened her mouth to explain when Tony put his hand over her mouth.

"How about we all sit down and get into the Christmas spirit!" Tony said as Abby mumbled against his hand. Abby had then broke out of Tony's hold totally forgetting about explaining 'tonsil tennis' and was more excited about opening presents.

"Presents!" Abby cheered and sat down in front of Gibbs on the floor in which Tim followed and sat next to her. Gibbs then got what 'tonsil tennis' meant and gave Tony and Ziva a look. They both smiled embarrassedly at him and sat down on the floor in front of Jenny and Sam.

Then Tony had realized that he hadn't got a present for Sam because he didn't know he was coming. Just as he was about to say something he saw Ziva give him a look and grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze. Then she leant over and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry we have him covered for you" she whispered quietly so Sam wouldn't hear her. He looked at her wondering how she even knew what he was thinking, but some how she did and he actually liked that she had.

"Thanks" he whispered back. She smiled and gave his hand another little squeeze.

After that Gibbs and Jenny had decided they were going to give out their presents first. They gave Abby two tickets to the Brain Matter concert she wanted to go to; also they got her a new computer desktop screen. They gave Ziva a laptop and a music shop voucher. Tim got two tickets to a computer/gaming convention and a week experience with the NCIS cyber crimes unit. They got Tony two tickets to the New York Giants vs New Orleans Saints game. Tony was originally from New York, Long Island, so the Giants were his favourite team, they also got him into the Giants training school, it was a week long experience where he and other teenagers work and learn from some of the Giants football players.

Sam's present was his trip home but they had also given him baseball tickets, Gibbs knew how much Sam loved baseball and he had also brought the tickets for a game when Sam was home off duty next time. Everyone had been ecstatic about what they got and they all went round hugging and thanking Gibbs and Jenny. Sam hadn't gotten any presents for anyone so he felt bad because he only just got off the plane and came straight here, but everyone told him it was fine because him being here was all of their present.

Tim had also gotten the new computer game he wanted from Tony, Ziva got him a headphone with a microphone for his online gaming and Abby got him a new hard drive he wanted. Abby had gotten the collection of vampire novels she wanted from Ziva, Tony got her an art kit because he had found out how much she loved to draw and Tim had gotten her a miniature coffin jewelry box that she loved. Sam had gotten one more present which was from Tony and Ziva, it was a really nice watch, Sam was so thankful for the gift. Tony had thanked Ziva quietly after because it was a great watch.

Tony had gotten a Giants football jersey signed by all the players from Abby and Tim. He was thankful for it because he knew how hard it would have been to get. Ziva was given speakers for her new laptop from Abby and Tim had found out how she had loved reading but hadn't done so in a long time, he got her some books he thought she would like. They all loved what they had received, and everyone knew there were only two presents left to give, but everyone made themselves look busy looking at their new gifts while they quietly watched Tony and Ziva out of the corner of their eye.

Ziva was the first one to give her present. She gave him two presents; he opened the bigger one first. Inside it had a fully black varsity jacket, but the sleeves where black leather. The inside of the jacket was silk red fabric and the jacket was totally plain except for the one word stitched in link writing on the right breast of the front. _Bashert. _

"It means soul mate in Hebrew" Ziva whispered to him. He traced his hand over the letters and then looked up at her.

"Ziva this is beautiful" he said quietly, she smiled at him.

"Open the next one" she said. He picked up the smaller parcel. He opened it and it had a fancy leather wallet inside.

"I know your old one was horrible so I thought a new one would be good" she said with a shrug. He opened it to look inside and he found a beautiful little picture slipped inside of it of Ziva. He looked up at her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you Ziva, I love it all" he whispered into her ear. She hugged him back and kissed his neck gently and he leant back and gave her a light kiss to the lips. He leant over and picked up a small present with an envelope on the top and handed to her. All the while everyone was watching the two of them, and they all had smiles watching the two young lovers.

"Open the present first" he said with a smile and she smiled back and opened the present. Inside was a long velvet box and she opened it slowly.

"Tony…" she said softly looking down at the small simple silver heart that hung from a tiny silver chain. It was beautiful in all its simplicity; it was a very Ziva type of necklace.

"Read the back" Tony said quietly as he watched her remove the necklace. She turned the heart around and on the back it was engraved with small words.

_Forever holding my heart, T._

It was so perfect; Ziva had never received something so wonderful. She held it in her hand and his came up to hers and slowly took the necklace from her.

"Turn around" he said gently and she did so. He pushed her hair to one side gently and brought the necklace around her neck and clasped it together before gently running his hand over her neck. She turned back around and was about to say something when he did.

"Open the envelope" he said with a smile and she smiled back and picked up the envelope and carefully opened it. Inside of the envelope were two notes. She opened the smaller one first. It said on the note that she had a weekend away somewhere _special_, just her and Tony. She looked up at Tony and was going to say something when he smiled and pointed to the other note. She opened it and she recognized Tony's handwriting down the letter.

_Ziva_

_I have never met such a strong, passionate, courageous, kind, unique, and loving woman in my life. You are so special to me, the way you smile, the way you laugh and you talk, every single thing about you makes me happy and fills my heart with love. I would live for you and I would die for you, because without you I wouldn't know what to do with myself, you are the strong heart that keeps my direction focused. When I first met you there was something about you, you are like no one I have ever come to meet, you are unique and have a special way about life, and I am glad that you share it with me. You'll forever hold my heart in you hands; no one could grasp me like you do. It's been said that you only truly fall in love once, but I don't believe it. Every time I see you, I fall in love all over again._

_I love you_

_Anthony DiNozzo_

By the time Ziva had finished reading the letter silent tears ran down her cheeks. She looked up at Tony who was watching her carefully and she leant over and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you Tony, so much, you do not know how much this means to me. I love you so much Tony" Ziva whispered into his neck as silent tears escaped from her. Tony brought his hands around her and pulled her close while rubbing her back softly.

"Your welcome beautiful" he whispered into her ear. "I love you" he added. She still held onto him tightly and he turned his head to see everyone watching them. He smiled sheepishly at them and they just smiled at the two of them in their embrace. Abby had her arm linked with Tim's and was watching how cute they were. Jenny and Sam both had proud smiles on their faces and Gibbs gave Tony a very proud respectful nod. Tony smiled and closed his eyes, holding Ziva closer to him.

* * *

**So how was that? I tried to get a really cute moment between Tony and Ziva, and it took me AGES to come up with ideas for all the gifts, so hope it was good and I will have the next part of Christmas up as soon as I get time to write it :)**

**I would love to hear from you guys.**

**Hundan**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: So I know I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy at school and seriously haven't been able to come up with an idea on how to finish off Christmas. I felt so bad for not updating in ages but I was seriously stuck again. But now I have finally finished this chapter after re-writing it like five times :)**

**

* * *

**

Not long after everyone had settled down to have breakfast for the morning. Jenny had prepared pancakes for everyone; it was a traditional Gibbs house thing to have for breakfast on Christmas morning. Abby's second favourite part of the day, first being the presents of course. The first laugh at the table had happened when Tim had accidentally dropped a piece of pancake on his lap just before it was about to go in his mouth.

Then Tim had blushed when Abby began wiping the syrup of his pants. Tim caught Tony watching him with a grin across the table, and then Tony waggled his eyebrows at Tim, which made Tim go a deeper red when he realized what Tony was implying between him and Abby. Then Sam had told everyone about the time his unit had played a prank on Gibbs when he was their instructor. They had filled his helmet with cake icing and filled all the pockets in his rucksack with cereal. However Sam did also tell them how they had to run for a straight 7 hours and then were woken up an hour after lights out to go for another hard exercise, Sam said it was worth it though.

Sam had watched in one moment when Tony had leant over and stole one of Ziva's pancakes off her plate and then gave her his fruit, which she seemed to go along with like it was a casual thing they did. He saw the way his nephew smiled and looked at Ziva and the way she returned his looks just the same. Sam could say he was proud of Tony; he had something that Sam himself had not had in a very long time. Sam loved to have a woman around, he was a bit of a ladies man in high school but these days he didn't see many woman.

With all his tours overseas he didn't get any time to go out and find woman, the only woman he saw were some of the military woman on base, and he was always on the clock then so he never got a real chance. And then when he was home off tour most of his time was spent with Tony. Sam had only told one person about Cindy, Cindy was his girlfriend right before joining the marines and Sam was in love with her so much, he never wanted to be apart from her. When he told Cindy he was joining the marines she had cried but she was proud of him, she loved him too.

But one night, a week before he shipped out to go on his first tour overseas Cindy had got pregnant, Sam had done it for them, to keep them together but when Cindy found out what he had done she wanted nothing to do with him, ever. He thought it was a good thing to do at the time, but he was only 17 so what did he really know? He's never seen his daughter but he knows she's a girl, she would be about twelve now. Cindy wouldn't let him see her or have anything to do with her, and Sam was ok with that deep down it was his fault and he deserved that as punishment for what he did.

Sam still sent money to Cindy every week no matter what, he still did to this day but he only heard from Cindy once a year. He would get a letter in the mail from her, hand written, and it would tell him his daughter Rebecca was fine and well and that Cindy wishes him well for the next year. Sam knew he still felt something deep down for Cindy and she did for him, they were each others first love, and a strong one at that and they would always be connected.

Tony and Ziva reminded him of himself and Cindy a lot, he just hoped they would last better than he and Cindy had. For some reason he had a feeling they would do what was right and be together a long time. Sam had taught Tony everything about treating a person and a woman right, and Sam hoped that what he had taught Tony, from knowledge from his own experiences, would be used well. It had been so far by the looks of things. He would however make sure he talked with Tony before he went back overseas.

After lunch Gibbs had taken everyone outside and he and Sam went into his shed. They brought out a hammock that Gibbs had brought for Jenny for Christmas, it was what Jenny had wanted for a long time now, and Jenny never wanted much except to be happy with her family. To say the least Jenny was ecstatic, she actually jumped up and down and even squealed a bit, much like Abby. Then Tony, Tim, and Ziva had realized just where Abby had got her personality from. Then Gibbs explained to Jenny he hadn't seen her get excited like that in a long time.

Abby remembered the last time she saw her mother do that, it was when her Dad had brought them the new house; it was always her Dad that made her Mom react like that, no one else. Sam and Gibbs had set up the hammock and Jenny had climbed on it and not moved, she would be happy to lie there until she had to go make cook dinner later. Gibbs had however retrieved her book for her to read.

Tony, Abby, Tim and Ziva had gone inside and Abby and Tim showed Ziva how her new laptop worked and they all played around on it. Jenny hadn't stayed outside long as she wanted, it was winter after all and when it started to snow again she came inside.

Later in the day while it had began to slow down from snowing Abby had suggested they go and get in the hot tub before Tim left. They had agreed and all changed. Abby loved to go in the hot tub on a chilly afternoon just after it had snowed, she didn't know why she just loved sitting outside in the cold inside hot water. Sam, Gibbs and Jenny had enjoyed watching the kids run a scramble to get to the hot tub out in the cold air while only in their board shorts and bikinis.

Jenny had done that once and she wasn't pleased when she found the hot tub wasn't even on when she got to it, and she had to run back inside and get in the hot shower to warm up. Her courageous run to the hot tub hadn't been worth her while in the end and she hadn't attempted it again. But she had seen Abby and Tim do it many times before, Abby seemed to like it out in the hot tub in the cold air.

Once they were in the hot tub they all were relived to get in the warmth that the water provided. Naturally Tony sat next to Ziva and Tim next to Abby.

"So wasn't that fun or what?" Abby exclaimed.

"What? Running through the really cold air and having bare feet in the snow sort of fun?" Tony replied sarcastically but he grinned at her. She just splashed him.

"Hey you got my hair wet!" he complained and splashed her back.

"You're such a girl Tony" Abby replied. Then she was drowned by a wave of water from Tony, she just laughed though.

"I am not, I'm much more of a man then Tim" Tony fired back and they all laughed at the unpleased look on Tim's face.

"Don't bring me into this" Tim said trying to keep a straight face, which he failed at when he also laughed.

"I don't know Tony I think Tim has that very masculine brainy look, don't you Tim?" Ziva replied, smirking from ear to ear as she teased with Tony.

"Yeah I think so" Tim replied winking at Ziva.

"Aw not cool, you guys are picking on me now, even you Ziva" Tony stated and he gave Ziva a pout. Ziva put her hands on either side of his face and rubbed her nose against his playfully.

"Aw Tony you are so sensitive" she smiled and leant in and gently kissed him. When they didn't pull away from the kiss both Tim and Abby splashed them with the water.

"Get a room you two" Abby called out, and Tony and Ziva just grinned at Abby and Tim when they pulled away from the kiss. After a while of talking and relaxing in the hot tub Jenny came out.

"Tim your Mom just rang and she said she was on her way" Jenny stated and Tim nodded and climbed out of the hot tub, followed closely by Abby.

"Hey thanks guys and Merry Christmas again" Tim called out to Tony and Ziva as he headed back inside.

"No problem Tim, Thank you too" Tony called back.

"Your welcome, stay safe Tim, say Merry Christmas to your family for us" Ziva added and Tim nodded and gave a final wave goodbye before going inside. Once they were left alone Ziva found herself snuggling closer into Tony's side, he was more than welcoming to her as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. It was silent for a while and all that was heard was the sound of the air jets in the hot tub before Ziva spoke.

"So has your Dad called you yet?" Ziva asked breaking the silence.

"Na, he normally calls later on at night" Tony replied and Ziva just nodded. Then Tony turned her so she was facing him.

"You know this has been the best Christmas I have ever had, thank you Ziva" he told her. She smiled up at him.

"You are always welcome Tony, I enjoyed Christmas morning, it was very nice" she replied. And he just smiled down at her with the most caring, happy and loving smile she had seen him wear.

"And I love you so much Ziva, I think I say that too much but I just have to tell you all the time" he said lightly as he leant his forehead down against hers and cupped her cheek with his palm.

"I love you too Tony, and it makes me smile every time you say it to me" she replied before leaning forward herself until their lips touched again in a soft embrace.

Sam was walking into the kitchen to get a beer for him and Gibbs when he spotted Tony and Ziva out the window above the sink in the kitchen. The way the kissed was nothing like a frustrated teenager that only kissed for lust or want, their kiss was loving and gentle. He didn't doubt for a second though that they don't have those lust driven kisses with each other too but he was just captured in the sight of their sweet kiss that meant so much more than just a simple kiss.

He felt like he was intruding after a while so he got the two beers and headed back to the lounge where Gibbs sat on the couch watching a Christmas movie, Bad Santa. Sam remembered when he caught Tony watching this movie when he was thirteen; Tony had been embarrassed because it wasn't really a movie he should have been watching. About a month after that Sam remembered when he had had the 'sex talk' with Tony.

When he handed Gibbs his beer he was so far in thought he hadn't even heard what Gibbs had said to him.

"Sam?" Gibbs asked as the younger man just stood in front of him.

"Huh? What?" Sam asked coming back to this moment in time and taking his seat next to Gibbs on the couch. Gibbs studied him for a moment.

"You alright Sam?" Gibbs asked seriously.

"Yeah yeah I was just thinking about things" Sam trailed off and took a sip of his beer.

"What things?" Gibbs asked and when Sam looked over at him he recognized that face, the one where you wouldn't be done with Gibbs until he found out what he wanted. Sam sighed and couldn't see any reason to lie to Gibbs.

"I was just thinking about the time I had the 'sex talk' with Tony" Sam replied, a little smile gracing his face as he thought back to the time. Then Gibbs smirked.

"I'm guessing you saw two certain teenagers kissing?" Gibbs asked. Gibbs didn't really have a problem with what Tony and Ziva did, he had talked to Tony about it and Jenny had to Ziva. He knew they were responsible and old enough to make that decision, he trusted them both.

"Yeah" Sam replied with a bashful grin.

"You not worried are you?" Gibbs asked, being straight with the man. Gibbs knew about his troubles he had with Cindy.

"No I…yeah maybe a bit, I just don't want them to end up doing what I did you know? I want them to be happy for a long time" Sam stated and Gibbs gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

"They are responsible Sam, and what happened to you _can't _happen to them at the moment" Gibbs said and Sam read over his words. He understood what Gibbs meant when he said what happened to him couldn't happen to them; they were taking precautions for what was to come. Sam gave Gibbs a nod and a smile. Sam was truly happy to see Tony happy, other than his time in the marines Tony was the rest of his life and Sam would give anything to see Tony happy, and he was, he had Ziva and they were in love. It made Sam very happy.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you are still staying with me on this; I have quite a few things planned to come still in this story so hopefully you will be interested in staying. I will update as soon as I get time to write :)**

**Hundan**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello awesome followers! I have finally got this chapter done and it has a bit more drama to it so things get all pumped up again. Hope you like it!**

* * *

There was only one month left of school and everything in Tony's life was perfect. He had the most wonderful girlfriend in the world, and they were so much in love that he knew they would be together for a long time, and he liked the idea of that. School was good, he and Ziva had almost finished the Audi and he was going well in all his other classes. Football had just finished for the season and his team had come out on top.

And prom was three weeks away and he was excited about that. His relationship with Ziva's family had only grown stronger, it was like his family. And after spending Christmas with his uncle Tony was excited to see him again when he came home a week after school had finished, Sam had told Tony he had three months at home until he went on his next tour. Tony was excited to spend time with his uncle; he had over Christmas but not as much as he wanted.

Tony was at his house with Ziva, she was on the couch watching a movie while he had got up to get them a drink. On his way back to the couch his phone began ringing. He gave Ziva her drink with a smile and then answered the call.

"Hello?" Tony asked.

"Anthony DiNozzo?" the voice on the other end asked, it sounded important. He gave Ziva another smile before he walked down the hallway so he didn't interrupt her watching the movie.

"Yeah that's me, who's speaking?" Tony asked as he sat down on his bed in his room.

"This is Captain Daniel Michaels, commander of your Uncle Samuel DiNozzo's unit" he said. Tony was worried what the call was about; he had never been called by on of Sam's officers before.

"Yeah ok" Tony replied.

"Son is Samuel your only caregiver?" Michaels asked.

"Well yeah but I stay with someone a lot of the time, sir can I ask you what this is about?" Tony said. He heard the man over the line sigh.

"Son I am sorry to inform you that your uncle has been shot" Michaels said and Tony felt his heartbeat pick up.

"He's alright though right?" Tony said hopefully.

"I'm sorry son but he didn't make it, he went down like a hero, he saved half of his squad by taking the hit" Michaels said and Tony's breathing stopped for a moment and he couldn't reply.

"Son is there someone you can stay with in the meantime, is there someone I can contact to know you are safe?" Michaels asked, he knew Tony wasn't 18 yet.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Tony managed to get out.

"Ok son I'll give him a ring, you stay with him ok, my deepest sympathies to you Anthony. Your uncle was a great man, great marine who served his country continuously with pride" he said.

"Thanks" was all Tony could manage. Then he heard the line go dead. The phone slipped out of Tony's hand and fell to the ground. Was this really happening? Did that really just happen? Tony couldn't believe his uncle was gone, _no he can't be, Sam isn't gone, he just can't be_ Tony thought and then he stood up and began pacing the room. _Sam, he cant, I don't know, he can't! _Tony couldn't help the anger as it boiled up inside of him and snapped.

Next thing Tony knew is he was hitting his fists into his wall as hard as he could, then he turned and saw himself in his mirror, he snapped again and pounded his fists into the glass, shattering it everywhere. As he punched again and again he let out a scream. He then kicked his mirror frame and it bounced off the wall and crashed onto the floor. Next he was attacking the wall again and his punched so hard his fists began denting the wall as he screamed out in anger.

As soon as Ziva had heard Tony scream and the sounds of smashing and banging could be heard over the movie she was watching she got up and quickly ran down to his bedroom. When she saw him she gasped, she had never seen him like this before. His hands were all bloody, there was a smashed mirror all over his floor and where he was attacking the wall there was holes in the wall. He flashed a glance at her and turned his head away and rested it on the batted wall in front of him, hiding his face.

His hands rested on the wall above him and he seemed to have calmed from his violent outburst it seemed he had just had. She saw his shoulders begin to shake before she heard him begin to cry. She slowly walked up behind him and gently placed a hand on his back, she was being careful, she had seen a few fits like this when she was younger with her father and people that worked for him, it was always best to be careful just in case they hadn't resolved all of their anger.

As soon as her hand touched his back his crying escalated and his whole body began shaking. He then slumped down to the floor and the shakes ripped through him violently. He was still facing the wall, looking away from her. She bent down behind him and put both her hands softly on his shoulders.

"Tony" she whispered gently. He didn't reply so she moved around his front as much as she could next to the wall and put one hand on his shoulder and looked at his hunched shoulders and bowed head as he cried, she could see the tears drop onto the floor beneath him.

"Tony look at me" she said a bit louder and he slowly looked up at her. His eyes were red and tears still spilled down his cheeks, she had never seen him this emotional or upset, ever.

"Sam's dead" was all he got out before more cry's escaped him. As soon as she heard the confession she felt her eyes begin to water herself. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into her, he buried his face into her shoulder and brought his arms around her and held onto her tightly. He cried and cried into her shoulder and she felt it become wet with his tears. She felt herself begin to cry herself and they held onto each other even tighter.

"Ziva" he managed to weep out.

"I am right here Tony I will not let you go" she whispered to him and she felt him grip her shirt in his hands. She knew how much he loved his uncle, he was like a father to him and she knew he was the only real family he had left around him and now that that was taken from him she knew how alone he would feel. She was sure they sat there for at least twenty minutes crying and holding each other until Tony's sobs slowed.

He leant back a bit and sniffled as he wiped his hand over his teary face. Then she saw something else to worry about. His hands were still bleeding and they looked terrible, she could see some glass fragments imbedded in his knuckles.

"Tony your hands" Ziva said as she gently lifted them into her hands and he finally looked up at her with sad eyes. She saw the blood spread across his face from where he had just wiped his face with his hands.

"Tony we need to get you looked at" Ziva said and he just nodded. She then stood up and helped him to his feet. She went into his bathroom and grabbed a towel and brought it out to him and wrapped his hands in the towel. Then she grabbed his keys and took him out to his car and sat him in the passenger seat.

She decided it would be better to take him to Gibbs than to the hospital so she drove him home. Tony had fallen asleep in the passenger seat by the time she had got home and she wasn't sure if it was because of his emotional tiredness or something worse. She sprinted out of the car and ran inside as fast as she could; she heard the sport going on the TV so she ran to the lounge.

Gibbs was in the lounge watching football with Fornell and as soon as Ziva ran into the room they both looked up. Gibbs took one look at her blood covered clothes; messy hair and bloodshot teary eyes and he stood up quick and stepped over to her in panic.

"Ziver what happened? Are you ok?" Gibbs asked he knew Ziva was at Tony's.

"Tony…he…" was all she managed to get out before Gibbs jumped to a conclusion.

"What? Did Tony do this to you? I can't believe it I thought I trusted him" Gibbs began to get angry. All he saw was a hurt bloody Ziva who was meant to be with her boyfriend and even though how much he knew Tony was a good kid he knew about his father and what he used to do, he thought Tony had ended up having the violent gene. Just as Gibbs was about to storm past Ziva to go get his keys Ziva pushed his chest forcefully and looked madly at him.

"No, no! Tony did nothing to me, you god damn know he would never! It's not my blood it's his" Ziva raised her voice to her father and as soon as he processed her words he felt bad for jumping to a conclusion. He knew Tony wouldn't if he really thought but the knowledge about Tony's violent family history had jumped into his mind and he didn't think about anything else but worry for his daughter.

"Ok, where is he? What happened?" Gibbs began asking, he was know really worried for the kid he saw as a son.

"He's in the car, he had an accident and he he…" Ziva couldn't get herself together to explain in a rush, she was really upset. Gibbs just nodded.

"Fornell can you call Ducky and get him over here" Gibbs called to his friend, Fornell nodded and picked up his phone as Gibbs rushed to the front door, Ziva was following right behind him. When they got out to the car Gibbs went over to the passenger side and reached in and picked Tony up out of the seat.

He carried him back inside and put him down on the couch that he and Fornell had been sitting on, Tony had woken up when he was picked up but he was to upset to even say anything. When Gibbs lay him down he looked down at Tony with worry in his eyes. He looked at the bloody towel wrapped around Tony's hands and gently pulled it off.

What he saw made him worry more, he knew exactly what these injuries were a result from, and Fornell looked over his shoulder knowing just the same thing.

"Tony what happened?" Gibbs asked the younger man, trying to get a response out to him, he had been rather silent.

"I…this, I…Sam" Tony mumbled and Gibbs was worried at the word 'Sam', he didn't like the sound of the name involved in Tony's accident. He turned to Ziva who was standing back and crying silently.

"Ziver what happened? Did something happen to Sam?" Gibbs asked and he watched his daughter swallow the lump in her throat before speaking quietly.

"We were watching a movie and Tony got a phone call and he took it into the other room. Then I heard crashing and screaming and I ran down to the bedroom and he was punching his walls and breaking things, he saw me and he began crying really bad and then he told me that Sam had been killed" her voice caught in the last bit, she hadn't voiced it and it seemed much more real when you did. She watched as Gibbs closed his eyes briefly at the news, it would be upsetting to everyone, even Fornell looked sad at the news, he had shared a beer with Sam and Gibbs the night before he left at Christmas time.

"Ziva" Tony mumbled. Gibbs looked up at Ziva and she went over to Tony and bent down in front of him.

"I'm here Tony I told you I wasn't going to leave" she said gently and brought her hand up to cradle his cheek gently. He smiled sadly up at her.

"He's not coming back is he?" Tony asked, he just wished this was all a bad dream.

"No Tony he's not, I'm sorry Tony" she replied sadly. He closed his eyes at her reassurance that his uncle was in fact not coming back. He sobbed again and Ziva hated to see him so upset like this, it was terrible.

"Sshhh its ok Tony, please don't cry" she pleaded, she knew she was about to start crying again if he didn't stop. He didn't stop and she found herself joining him but when she turned around she noticed they were alone.

Gibbs and Fornell had given the two some privacy and Ducky had just arrived. Gibbs explained that Tony had had an upsetting attack on his wall and he didn't come out much of a champ, he told him about Sam too. They decided to leave the two in the other room for a few more minutes alone. When they went in Ziva stood up and gave her place to Ducky who bent down and looked over the young mans injuries.

Ducky had to remove all of the glass that was imbedded in Tony's knuckles and then he had bandaged up his hands. He had fractured one of his hands but the other one would be alright. Ducky had told Gibbs the main worry was not his physical but his emotional state.

Gibbs had called Jenny, who was out shopping with Abby and Tim, and told her what had happened to Tony. They had come home not long after Gibbs had called them. Abby had come in crying as Jenny had passed the message on, she ran straight to Ziva who was in the kitchen with Gibbs and launched a hug on her.

"Oh My God Ziva is he ok? That is so terrible I can't believe that Sam died" Abby exclaimed and began crying again. Ziva felt the confrontation from Abby began to affect her and she was about to cry again when Tim softly pulled Abby off Ziva seeing how much it was upsetting her. Abby turned and buried herself in Tim's shoulder. Ziva could tell both Tim and Jenny had cried too.

Jenny walked up to Ziva and gave her a light hug and a small kiss to the cheek. As Ziva looked up at her mother she knew Jenny would like to go see Tony, Ziva silently nodded at Jenny and Jenny followed Ziva upstairs. Abby, Tim and Gibbs stayed downstairs; Gibbs didn't think Tony would be ready to have a visit from an emotional Abby just yet when he needed to get his own emotions in check first.

Jenny and Ziva quietly walked into Ziva's room where Tony lay on her bed. He tiredly looked up at them as they entered and Jenny saw how bloodshot his eyes were from too much crying. For some reason Ziva felt as though she should leave Jenny and Tony so she slipped out of the room and left them alone. Jenny walked over and sat next to Tony on the bed.

"You've had a hard day I hear" she said softly.

"Yeah, it's been a bad day" he replied quietly. Jenny looked to one of the walls in the room for a while and then turned back and looked down at Tony.

"I know this must be really hard for you Tony, you have lost too much in your life and this is simply unfair on such a good man. But we don't get to choose what happens in life, it just does. One time when Jethro was overseas I got that call, they told me he only had a fifteen percent chance of making it, I was a right mess, much like you" Jenny explained and Tony listened carefully. She paused again but then continued.

"I have never told anyone this before, no one except Jethro and I know; before Abby was born we had another child, a son. He was about four when it happened, that day was the worst. I was driving him to daycare when this man ran a red light and crashed into us, our son died immediately from the impact and I suffered some broken bones but was ok, I had never seen Jethro so upset" Jenny explained and a few tears escaped as she explained the memory to Tony.

"Jethro did just what you had today, he lost his anger on the wall so he would be punished, he then began to drink too much and I wouldn't see him until very late at night when he came home drunk and would just flop down on the bed a sleep, we never talked. It was upsetting but one day I confronted him about it, I told him if he didn't stop I would leave him" Tony couldn't really believe she was sharing this with him.

"I told him to stop and to think about it, if he continued to do what he was doing, how was he supposed to move on from it, I told him the best thing to do was to move on with life and make our son proud with having a good life and doing the best we could. He understood where I was coming from and he stopped his obsessive drinking and he got the job at NCIS. We moved on and had another child, but we will always remember our son" Jenny said and Tony took some of the words to heart, she was telling him this story so _he _understood that _he _had to move on too, make the most of his life and not ruin it because he was too depressed and upset. He had to make the most of what his uncle had raised him for, to be a good, strong, hard working man that was happy. And he would do that for Sam, he would make Sam proud.

"What was his name?" Tony then asked her. She smiled at the memory of her son.

"Logan Jackson Gibbs" she said and he smiled at the wonderful name.

"I like that name" Tony replied and it brought a soft smile out of Jenny.

"Me too" she replied. Then she reached out and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You think you will be ok, you'll be strong and grow from this? I know how much you loved Sam and that he was the only family you had left but I want you to have a good future Tony and you are part of this family so I want the best for you, your like a son to me and Jethro and the way you care for Ziva makes us both happy as we could ever be" she confessed and Tony smiled up at her.

"Yeah Jenny I will be good, I have you guys and Ziva and I have to make you proud. Also Sam, I know he would want me to be strong, he was always excited to see what I was going to do in life"

"That's because he knew how much potential you have Tony" Jenny told him. Tony smiled again.

"Thank you Jenny, for everything and your secrets safe with me" Tony replied.

"Sam raised you a good man Tony" she said and gave him a light kiss to the forehead like a mother would and she smiled once more at him and left the room.

Not long after Jenny left Ziva entered the room. She walked over to the bed and climbed on it next to him. She carefully rested her head on his chest as he gently rested his battered hand on her hip while her hands gently clutched his chest.

"You ok?" she whispered.

"Yeah I am now" he replied and softly pulled her closer.

"You'll always be family here you know right?" she explained and he smiled.

"Yeah, you're the second to remind me that today" he said and she smiled then. He closed his eyes and knew he would be ok because he had this family and most importantly he had Ziva.

"I love you Ziva, so much" he whispered to her.

"I love you too Tony, you know I'm always right here" she said and held him tighter, he knew she was reminding him to be strong and that she would never leave him, she would always be by his side for him.

* * *

**So who saw that coming? I loved Sam but he had to be killed of for my next plan, hope you guys don't get too upset that I killed Sam. Oh and I really liked writing the Jenny/Tony bit. Let me know what you think, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Hundan**


	30. Chapter 30

**I have to say that your reviews were some of the best ever and I am glad I was able to surprise you with Sam's passing; however I did love Sam's character. And I did get some inspiration from you guys and my new idea and this randomly came out tonight when I was meant to be doing homework, but I enjoyed writing so I'm glad I did. Please enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Tony had been alright for the next week, he had been upset under the surface but it was hard to tell he was still upset because he was doing what Jenny had told him to, he was trying to move on and continue his life. However Ziva knew that the one day that Tony was going to have trouble and would need her would be Sam's funeral. And it was tomorrow morning.

Sam was having a respectful military funeral with the highest honors, he was even going to receive the Silver Star medal and the Purple Heart, he was that highly appreciated for what he had done for his platoon. Tony was the one that would receive his uncle's medals for him.

Tony had stayed at her house ever since the accident, so he was closer to people and family. And he had been extra snuggly towards Ziva at nights, holding her close to him and making sure he told her each night before they went to sleep how much he loved her. She knew he was worried that someone else he loved would be taken from him and he was just making his own way of coping, she didn't mind the feel of being protected and loved by him.

He hadn't been upset and cried to her, she knew it would be the funeral when he would need her, by his side, being strong for him. She just hoped she could be strong enough for him. The past few nights he had been working at her desk in her room, he was making a speech to say at Sam's funeral, she hadn't read it, no one had but she had seen how much he was putting into it. He wanted it to be perfect.

He was up early the next morning and she woke to an empty bed. When she went downstairs she found him outside sitting on the deck reading over his speech as the sun was beginning to come up. She quietly walked outside and sat next to him; he turned to her and smiled softly.

"Morning beautiful" he whispered and leant over and gave a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Good morning. How long have you been up for?" she asked him as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"A few hours, I couldn't sleep much last night" he confessed and she understood, today was an important but hard day for him. She rested her head on his shoulder and reached over and gathered his other hand in hers. It was the beginning for her; this was when she had to start being there for him today.

By ten everyone was up and dressed. The males were dressed in nice black suits and the females wore black dresses. Tony and Ziva were taking his car and Gibbs was taking Jenny, Tim and Abby in his car.

The funeral looked to be huge, already a lot of people had arrived and there were rows and rows of seats in a semicircle around the platform in the centre where the coffin would be placed. There were three large photos on stands by the platform one a portrait of Sam in his formal marine uniform, one of him and his platoon in Iraq and one of him and Tony when Tony was twelve.

Just the sight of that picture made Tony wish his uncle was still here, he missed the great times he had with Sam he really did. There were three seats in the front row, one for Tony, Ziva and the last one he guessed was meant for his father. Tony wasn't going to be seated by Ziva at the beginning but he insisted that if he was up front she would too; he couldn't do this without her there, next to him.

So Tony and Ziva were seated at the front and as more people arrived a few of them came up to Tony and gave him there condolences. And a little before the funeral a woman and a girl about fifteen came up to him.

"Hello your Tony right? Sam's nephew?" the woman asked.

"Yeah that's me" Tony replied, he wasn't sure who this woman was exactly but Tony was sure he had seen her somewhere before, maybe in one of Sam's photo albums.

"Hi I'm Cindy and this is my daughter Rebecca, Sam was a dear friend to me and the reason for Becca, we didn't talk much anymore but I will miss him, I always loved Sam very much, and he has brought you up to a fine man. He made me proud you know" the woman said and Tony was speechless at the new information, he never knew Sam had a kid before.

"Thank you. He never mentioned he had a daughter" Tony wondered.

"We parted when I got pregnant but he always supported me, I don't think I would have made it if it wasn't for Sam" Cindy explained. Tony was confused but he thought he understood.

"It's good to meet you" Tony said and shook her hand.

"You too Tony" Cindy replied and her and Becca went and took a seat. Then his father arrived.

"Anthony DiNozzo" he heard his father greet and he stood to greet his father back. His father looked a lot older than last time he saw him, it was about three years ago the last time he had seen him in person.

"Dad" Tony replied and even though it wasn't that comfortable it was respectful and he gave his father a hug, even though he didn't see him as much of a father anymore.

"You have grown a lot since I saw you last, you're so tall now" Rob exclaimed as he looked over his son.

"Yeah a lot has changed Dad" Tony replied and that's when Rob saw the young Israeli woman sitting in the seat next to Tony's.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Rob said looking over to Ziva. Ziva stood and introduced herself.

"I'm Ziva, Tony's girlfriend" she said and Rob gave Tony a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Ziva, I'm Rob, Tony's Dad" he introduced and Ziva knew that he shouldn't be aloud the title of Dad but she let it be and gave him a smile. Just then someone announced the funeral was about to begin. Everyone took their seats and everything went quiet.

Seven formally dressed marines lined up at the back of the hearse and the funeral began. One marine stood at the front of the coffin and gave commands to the other six marines who formally removed the USA flag covered coffin from the hearse. The man at the front marched to the rear of the coffin and they marched the coffin as bugle began to play the traditional military funeral song 'Taps'.

The coffin was slowly marched to the platform where it was lowered and the marines carrying it filled off and took seats, they were good friends of Sam from his platoon. Then before the preacher got up to speak seven marines lined up to the side of the funeral and gave the official 21-gun salute. Then the preacher stood up on the podium beside the photos of Sam.

"I would like to thank all the family and friends here today to the farewell of Corporal Samuel DiNozzo, a loved friend, brother, and father" the preacher said, Tony knew by father it was meant both to him and Rebecca.

"I would like to invite, first off, the commander of his unit Captain Daniel Michaels to speak" the preacher stepped down and the man who had called Tony on the phone got out of his seat and took his place behind the podium. Tony saw how many medals the Captain was wearing on his chest; he would be a highly respected man.

"Sam was one of the best marines I know, he has served for a very long time and he always offered himself to go overseas when he was needed by his country. I didn't know him when he first joined but I know he was trained by a respected marine in this audience today and from then on Sam has done nothing but make his country proud by the lives he has saved and served for" Michaels began and Tony knew just who he meant by the respected marine who trained him, Gibbs.

"Sam will be greatly missed by his platoon, he was the one who was serious and on task when he needed to be but when we were in down time he would be the one to make the men smile and laugh, he was the one who made everyone feel good when they were down. I even remember at night each week he would act out some of the funniest scenes from movies, I'll always remember the time he acted out Detective Frank Drebin from The Naked Gun" Michaels said and Tony remembered the time when he and Sam had watched that movie together. Tony found himself reaching out for Ziva's hand with his own, he found it and her fingers laced into his and gave a light squeeze showing she was there for him. Tony could see Michaels become glassy eyed.

"Personally Sam had saved my life once and I owe my life to him, I will always remember him and I speak for many when I say that no one will forget Sam, he is imprinted on the lives of those around him and I know that he has hugely impacted the life of his nephew who he raised from a young age. My heart goes out to you son" Michaels said looking right at Tony, Tony knew people would be looking at him but he couldn't stop the lone tear that rolled down his cheek.

"It is also my duty to inform the people that with the decision from the U.S Marine Corps and United States President, Samuel DiNozzo is being awarded the Silver Star and the Purple Heart for his courageous, heroic acts and injuring himself for the safety of his country and fellow service men which resulted in the loss of his life. Samuel DiNozzo _will _be remembered as aHero" Michaels stated and he stepped down from the podium and walked up to Tony who stood from the seat. Michaels shook Tony's hand.

"Your uncle was a great man Tony and I will teach those who come after me about your uncle. He has affected my life so much" Michaels said to Tony before handing Tony two glass cases with Sam's medals in them.

"Thank you, thank you so much" Tony replied and Michaels gave Tony and light pat to the shoulder.

"Your welcome, and if you ever need anything you call the Marine Corps headquarters and ask for me, I will always help you if you need it" he said and Tony gave him a quiet nod before Michaels returned to his seat. Then the preacher came back up to the podium.

"Next Ex-Marine Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs would like to speak" he said and then Gibbs got up from his seat and took his place behind the podium. Tony gripped Ziva's hand a little tighter when Gibbs gave him a brief look, Tony knew Gibbs speech was going to be strong.

"I knew Sam since he was 17; I had the wonderful pleasure to teach the man all I knew in the core. Sam was one of the quickest learners I had come across in the core, he was a hard working Marine and a great man. I helped Sam out a lot, he didn't have a father around and he would come to me for advice a lot, I grew close to Sam and he even helped me with some of my own problems even though he didn't know that" Gibbs began.

"And it wasn't until recently until I saw Sam again, I hadn't seen him in about ten years, he had been off living his life and I had gone into a new line of work. He came back into my life when his nephew began dating my daughter and it was such a coincidence for that to happen, bring us back together because of our children. Sam spent Christmas with my family and he was a happy man but he missed his nephew, he missed being there for the man who is like a son to him" Gibbs' words were strong as Tony thought they would; Tony didn't know his uncle missed him that much and Tony held his emotions in even though a few more tears slipped. As he did he felt Ziva's thumb began to rub the top of his hand.

"Sam will be missed by many people and I know that Sam's life will continue on through his nephew, he taught him all he knows and has made him a great man. I am so very proud of how far Sam has come in life, I am proud to say I know him and that he was a part of my life, which I will never forget. Semper Fi" Gibbs ended his speech and walked over to Tony, Tony stood up and he was close to heavy tears but he would only let a few escape. When Gibbs reached Tony he didn't shake his hand he pulled him into a strong hug.

"Tony Sam lives in your memory, you make him proud. I love you like a son Tony" Gibbs whispered and Tony would have never expected those last words, it made him cry a bit stronger when he promised not to.

"Thank you Gibbs, I'll always see you as a father, I always can turn to you" Tony whispered back and he knew to keep his voice low with his father right there.

"Your always welcome in my home" Gibbs added before he parted from Tony and went back to sit at his seat. The preacher returned to the podium again.

"Now I would like to invite Sam's nephew to speak, Anthony DiNozzo" he said and Tony felt his heart rate pick up. Ziva leaned over then and gave his hand a squeeze and his cheek a light kiss.

"Tony you can do this, do this for Sam. If you get nervous just look at me" she whispered and he nodded and gave her a nervous smile before getting up and walking to the podium. When he got up there he realized just how many people there were, Sam must have affected the lives of so many. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. He could do this.

"Sam has always been a father to me. Since I was ten he had raised me and I learnt everything I know from him, things he taught me have already saved one mans life and I am glad to put that mans future there because of my uncle Sam. I will never forget Sam, my life and future I dedicate to making him proud because he is the one person who I look up to" Tony began. Once he got going he was feeling more confident about it.

"I remember all the times I went camping and hunting with Sam, all the days and fun weekends we spent together. He taught me about his love for movies which has rubbed off on me, he taught me how to fix cars, how to drive and how to play football. He taught me how to be loyal and respectful, he taught me how to treat a woman with respect and I follow everything he taught me, he has set me up for a good life ahead and I thank him dearly for that gift" Tony felt a tear escape and he saw out in the crowed as a few people were crying.

"I love Sam so much and I will always have him in my heart and in my memory as I know how much he has done for me and others in his life. He has achieved success and has lived well, laughed often and loved much; who has gained the respect of intelligent men and the love of children; who has filled his niche and accomplished his task; who has left the world better than he found it, whether by the teaching of a life skill to those that follow him, given laughs and smiles, or a rescued soul; who has always looked for the best in others and given them the best he had; whose life was an inspiration; whose memory a benediction" Tony only just finished before he began to cry and he stepped down from the podium and looked into the crowd to see many more people crying at his words. He didn't see anyone who wasn't at least shedding an escaped tear, even one tear escaped Gibbs. He took his seat back next to Ziva and she turned to him and he saw she had been quietly crying.

"Tony that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard, Sam would love it" she whispered and he gave her a teary smile and leant over and gave her and small kiss and gave her a short gentle hug.

"Thank you Ziva, for being here for me" he whispered as he leant back and took her hand in his. Then again the preacher took his place as two of the marines went to the coffin and perfectly folded the U.S flag into a triangle.

"Samuel's flag is presented to his nephew Tony, the closest person to his heart shall hold his flag in honor and memory of him" the preacher announced and one of the marines walked over to Tony and gave a salute before handed him the folded flag.

"Keep this dear to your heart and keep his memory alive" the marine said and Tony nodded.

"I will Sir" Tony replied and the marine gave his own nod and walked away.

"Thank you all for coming to wish a goodbye to Samuel and with the gratitude of his service, love and care for others may he happily rest in peace" the preacher stated.

The next two hours went by as a blur for Tony, he was spoken to by so many people he didn't remember all of their names. All of them wished him well for the future and told him how greatly his uncle had affected them in their own experiences. Many told him stories of his uncle, many of them made Tony smile and think, _yes that sounds just like Sam. _

Tony hadn't been too upset his father didn't make a speech about his own brother because Tony knew that his father didn't really know who Sam was nowadays, not since Sam was 14. Tony was just glad to see his father even turned up. Tony did catch out of the corner of his eye, as he was talking to someone, Gibbs and his father Rob having some what of a heated discussion in the car park of the graveyard. He would have to ask Gibbs about that later.

Once everyone had left Tony picked up Sam's two medals and his flag and gathered Ziva's hand in his as they walked back to his car. Tonight he would spend with the love of his life, no doubt sharing his fond memories of his uncle with her and maybe cry a bit. And she would listen, smile and laugh at the tales and Tony would be happy in the memory and the way sharing them brought happy memories shared now.

Then he would kiss her good night and tell her how much he loved her before pulling her into his arms and drift off into a peaceful sleep knowing that whatever he did with his life would be in loving memory of his Uncle Samuel DiNozzo.

* * *

**So this one was a bit deep, I tried to get right into it and I hoped it worked :) Hope to hear what you think!**

**Hundan**


	31. Chapter 31

**Wow thank you all so much for your reviews they are so heartwarming :) Now I found myself writing for this story again tonight and thank god for study in the morning where I can finish the last of my homework. Anyways I would say that this would be maybe a stronger T but it isn't explicit, this is a T rated story. Well enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

In Auto that week Tony and Ziva had finished the Audi. It was perfect. Fresh shiny black coat of paint on the body of the car, fully furnished on the inside, smoothly running engine. Tony had even brought a fancy set of black mags for the car. Tony had taken it to a car decal shop when his teacher had signed it off for them to take home. He didn't tell Ziva what he was up to as it was the last part of the surprise.

Then Tony drove the car to Ziva's everyone was home in the kitchen talking about their day. Tony walked up behind Ziva and hugged her, she giggled. Then as she was about to say something he put a blindfold over her eyes.

"Tony what are you doing?" she laughed, everyone else knew about the surprise so they all smiled and followed Tony as he directed Ziva outside.

"Well I have a surprise for you, and its something that you get to keep, it will be all yours" he whispered to her. She laughed and was actually confused. When they got out to the footpath by the car Tony gave a smile to Tim, Abby, Jenny and Gibbs who were all watching, waiting for the reaction.

"Since we started this Ziva I knew it would end up in you possession" Tony said before he pulled off the blindfold and Ziva looked at the Audi they had spent that passed nine months fixing up. She turned to Tony.

"Tony are you saying you're giving me the Audi?" she asked with a huge smile.

"I sure am Zi" he replied and she jumped on him and squealed in a un-Ziva and un-ladylike manner.

"Oh my gosh Tony I cannot believe this, I love this car so much!" she exclaimed and everyone was smiling at her excitement.

"And look I even personalized it so they know who is driving" Tony pointed to the back windscreen and when Ziva saw a white decal saying 'Ninja' across the back window she laughed.

"Tony you are fantastic!" she said and gave him a big hug and a kiss before he gave her the keys.

"Its all yours now _ninja_" he smiled.

* * *

The prom was in two weeks and school finished for the year in three. Tony couldn't believe how quick this year had gone, it would always be his favourite, he had met Ziva the very start of the school year and now he was madly in love with her and she knew that and returned his feelings. They were inseparable.

They had been going out for eight months now and their relationship was one of the strongest ever. They still hadn't gone all the way together in the relationship yet, they hadn't reached full intimacy yet however they were still having intimacy with each other, just not the last step. They still hadn't had sex.

Gibbs was sure a about a month ago they had but when he was having one of those talks he did sometimes with Tony, Tony had told him they still hadn't. And Gibbs was honestly surprised, they were still waiting and it had been a long time since they started dating. He didn't have a problem with the fact they hadn't though, he was still a father and he still worried about his kids.

Tony had turned 18 about a month ago and they had held him a party at their house, he had had a great time, everyone had and he had passed the milestone and become an adult. And his father had brought him a motorbike, which Gibbs worried about sometimes but he trusted Tony when he took Ziva out on it, he trusted Tony with a lot as he had deserved that trust for a reason. Tim had also turned 18 but Ziva still had two months and Abby had about four.

Since Sam's death Tony had been really thinking about his future, what he was going to do when he left school this year and he had thought long and hard before he came up with his decision. He hadn't told anyone yet but he planned on telling Ziva first, and he wasn't going to wait long to tell her either.

Kate and Lucas had become closer friends with Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby, they had spent more time hanging out and Tony and Ziva had even gone on a couple double dates with them.

* * *

It was a Saturday night and earlier that day Ziva, Kate and Abby had gone shopping for prom dresses while Tim, Tony and Lucas shopped for suits. But now Lucas and Kate had gone home, Abby and Tim were at Tim's house, Jenny and Gibbs were working late and Tony and Ziva lay on Ziva's bed together. Ziva rested on his chest and he lightly played with her hair as they relaxed together and let their thoughts roam in their minds.

Tony knew this was the right moment to tell her, to tell Ziva his plans.

"Zi?" he said quietly and she slowly lifted her head from his chest and turned to look at him.

"Yeah Tony?" she replied and ran her hand into the side of his hair gently.

"I have something I want to tell you" he said and she couldn't remember the last time he said that. She could remember actually, it was when he was about to tell her he loved her. He was serious about something and she knew, she just wondered what it was. She did however concentrate more on him and waited for him to speak.

"I've decided that I'm joining the Marines" he told her, he didn't blink he just looked right at her. She sat up a bit and looked at him and he sat up next to her, waiting for her reaction.

"You have?" she asked, making sure she heard right. He gathered her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah Ziva. I always saw it as a possibility and I just think if I do it it's something for Sam as well" he said quietly and she didn't really know what to say. She was proud of him for doing it and doing it for Sam but she knew what it meant, it meant he would be away from her. She looked at him.

"You've thought about this for a while haven't you?" she then asked and he nodded.

"Yeah I have, and I called Captain Michaels and he got me enlisted, I start my training in two months" Tony stated and it got to her now that he was really doing this, he had already set it up and he was sure about it.

"I'm proud of you Tony, so much" she stated, he knew it was from the heart but he saw the sadness in her eyes and he knew why.

"Ziva I know its going to be hard, for us both. And you know I love you so much right?" he said. He knew she was sad because him being in the Marines meant there would be times when they were apart from each other for a while, and they would really miss each other. Ziva nodded to him, she understood but a tear still fell from her. He knew this was an emotional thing to bring up on her, he was pretty much announcing he would be gone for a while.

He brought his hand up to her cheek and wiped the tear away.

"Hey Zi its ok, look at me" he whispered and she lifted her gaze to his.

"Ziva you know how much I love you and I always will. Not seeing you everyday and possibly not for months is going to be so hard but we'll get through it together and every time were together it will be treasured. And I'm not just doing this for Sam Ziva; I'm doing for us, for you. You won't be here your whole life and I want to be able to support you Ziva" he told her and she knew just how much that last bit meant. He was an adult now and she would too soon, she would move on with life and move out of home and he was the one that wanted to support her, to provide for her. She leant forward and wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her close as she buried her face into his neck.

"Tony I love you, I'm blessed to have you" she whispered into his neck. He pulled her closer to him.

"You're my life Ziva; from now on things I do are to support you, care for you and make sure you have a happy life. That will make me happy" he said and he could feel her cry against him.

"I love you Ziva, _don't forget_ that" he whispered and his own tear escaped.

"I will never forget that Tony" she whispered back and lifted her face to look at him. He brought his hand up to her cheek and he stared into her eyes and he stared right back into his, they both knew their love was a strong bond between them. He leant in and kissed her gently, she kissed him back, not wanting him to let her go.

They didn't stop kissing, they held each other and kissed more and more, it didn't slow down when his tongue joined with hers and he gently laid her on her back on the bed as he followed after her. Ziva's head rested gently against the pillow and if he was to lean back it would give her the perfect leverage to lean back up and kiss him again.

His hands were confident as they brushed against her skin under her shirt. She knew he was appreciative of her body and soon her shirt was gently removed and his hands feathered across her with the touch he softly held. He unclasped her bra without stumble, she had only a once been this exposed to him fully but she always felt safe with him.

When he leant back and gazed into her eyes she looked back closely into his green eyes and she could see her refection in the gloss, she could see herself within him. They kissed again and soon his shirt followed hers and his brawn was dominating her vision as she looked up at him. She looked at his smooth face above her as his lips moved towards her again.

And as he kissed her now she felt something different radiating off of him. A tremble. He had trembled slightly once, the first time she had touched him underneath his pants but this time she hadn't and she wondered what it was from, was he nervous for where they were heading or was he lost in the effect she had on him.

His hand drifted from the side of her knee up to her hip and he stopped at the boxers she wore and quietly as he looked into her eyes he slowly removed them and she was bared in front of him. She felt as though she was ready and so did he. _They_ were ready. He had the decency and pulled the covers from under them and placed it back over them, hiding their secrets shared together from anyone else. This was to be shared just between them.

He still wore his boxers and she wondered if it was his way of staying in control, however when she pushed against him and he knew she was ready for this he undressed himself while keeping his lips to hers. He parted from her lips and he leant over to the draw next to her bed, they would hold their responsibility and be protected.

When they joined he held her hand and her gaze with his. She hurt for a moment but as it soon passed she kissed him again and they continued. It was awkward in a few moments as neither had the experience but they knew each other and ended up finding smoothness.

As he lay above her afterwards he kissed her gently and she believed she knew everything about him now, they had become one now they had shared such a treasure between them. He quietly held her for a while before he escaped to the bathroom briefly before returning to her warm embrace. At the knowledge that others may return home later he put his boxers on and she the same with one of his sleeping shirts she had stolen over their time together.

It was the way he held her the same and encased her with his presence in a hug beneath her sheets now that she knew they were still the same, they hadn't changed they had just grown together. She was the same and he was the same and they still loved each other all the same. The first words after their experience was him reminding her that.

"I love you Ziva" he whispered and she looked into his eyes as she watched another silent tear fell, this one overjoyed and from the depths of his heart.

"I love you too Tony" she whispered right back and in this moment they shared soft silent tears because they had come all this way together. Their relationship was in full bloom now and from now on he was going to be the adult man with a career, the one to water them, to water the flower they had become as they grew together even more. He was the one who promised to provide and supply that water, to provide the future for them together. To provide for her.

* * *

**Ok so I had no idea where the whole flower thing came from at the end but it did and I left it there haha I hoped you liked this chapter, it was really a chapter of them finally sharing themselves and I hope I did it right for this story. And Tony joining the Marines, what do you think of that? I've had that idea for ages, about as long as the idea to kill off Sam :( anyways let me know what you thought?**

**Hundan**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello I am back from that little hiatus I disappeared on. Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter, many were very helpful and made me think a bit. I apologize if anyone doesn't like the fact Tony is joining the marines; it's just how I had always had it happening in my mind :). And if you're reading this chapter thank you for sticking with me. Sometimes I loose all motivation on a story for a while which sucks because I love to share new chapters with you guys. Here is the next chapter…**

* * *

When he told everyone that he was joining the marines everyone was proud to see he was doing something with his life, going somewhere. Gibbs respected the fact Tony was joining the same core he once had; it gave them a stronger bond in a way. When Gibbs asked Tony why he had decided to join the marines he said 'I want to do this, serve for my country, show honor and respect. I want to learn for my future and to be able to provide. Sam was a great man and I've always looked up to him, I want to become a great man like him'.

Gibbs knew Tony was already a great man but he also knew he wanted to be like his uncle; he looked up to him so much. And how Tony wanted to provide, Gibbs knew that involved his daughter more then Tony would state out loud.

* * *

Tomorrow night was the prom and Tony knew that was going to be his last school dance. His last year as a senior was almost up and after this he would be out in the big world, not in the safety of school anymore. Tony also knew that tomorrow night is going to be special for him and Ziva. The homecoming dance was when they had started their relationship and this dance at the end of the school year shows just how strong their love has become.

He knew that in one month he would be off on his marine training and that he would be away from Ziva for a while. He knew that would be the beginning of the real test of their relationship. Ziva had told him many times in the past week since he had told her about joining that she would never leave him; he believed that with his heart.

Tonight he wasn't with Ziva at the moment; he would go over to hers later as at the moment he was at Lucas' house having a chat to him.

"You're nervous about it?" Lucas asked Tony. They were on the subject of Tony joining the marines.

"Yeah a bit. I just don't like being away from her much but this is what I've chosen to do so I got to deal with that right?" he asked his best friend. He wasn't regretting joining the marines, he had thought about it a lot before he signed up. He had always thought about joining the marines after leaving school and it was the thing he decided to do.

Sam had told him once that your life in a career is twice the amount of years you study in schooling and that you didn't have to do one thing forever you can always change in life. He knew he wouldn't be in the marines forever, he wasn't like Sam in that way but he believed for the beginning of his career life it was something that he personally felt would be good for him. Gibbs had been a prime example in his eyes of that.

"Yeah it comes with growing up, being away from each other. Even if you weren't in the marines and went to collage you would still be apart doing your different studies. It's a way of life for some" Lucas said. Tony knew that Lucas had his fair share of separation. Kate was going up state to study Medical in the hopes of becoming a doctor one day and he was going to a different campus where he was doing a Phys Ed degree and doing football. They were separated but determined to stay together just like Tony and Ziva were.

"I guess were both just going to have to deal huh?" Tony smiled lightly.

"Yeah. You know they're going to shave your head right?" Lucas chuckled. He knew that Tony loved his hair how it was. Tony ran his hand lightly through his hair.

"Yeah Ziva's more upset about that then me" he smiled. Lucas raised his eyebrows. Tony shrugged.

"She adores my hair, I don't know why" Tony continued to smile. She always had a thing for running her hands through his hair. Lucas nodded his head in a neutral agreement.

"What's with women and our hair anyways?" he smiled, Kate had a thing about his hair too.

* * *

While Tony was over at Lucas' Ziva was up in Abby's room with her having a chat about university. Abby was going to study forensic science at one of the universities. And Ziva was the only one who didn't know what she was doing when she left school, even McGee knew what he was doing, he was going to MIT.

"So you still don't know what you want to do Ziva?" Abby said swinging softly side to side on her computer chair as Ziva lay on her back in front of her on her bed. Ziva sighed.

"No I have no idea. I mean I have useless skills that my dad taught me when I was younger but other than that I'm pretty basic" Ziva explained. She had trouble deciding what she was going to do when high school was over. She didn't want to study anything to work behind a desk all day as that wasn't her. She wanted an exciting career, she just didn't know what.

"Why don't you join the army or something? That's the sort of stuff your dad trained you for when you were younger so you would be good at that wouldn't you?" Abby asked. As much as she hated Tony going away to join the marines she wanted Ziva to do something with her life that she was good at and enjoyed, she knew Ziva enjoyed sports and the outdoors.

Ziva had thought about joining the army or the navy as it was true she did have skills of things from what her father had taught her but she didn't know if she wanted to do that. She didn't know what the heck she wanted to do.

"I dunno, maybe I just need more time to think about what I want to do" Ziva explained.

"I'm sure it won't hurt if you don't do anything right away. I mean people take a whole year off to go travel sometimes before they start Uni after high school" Abby replied. Ziva sat up and gave Abby a nod.

"Yeah I guess that's right" Ziva said. Abby looked at her for a moment.

"So how are you holding up about Tony? I didn't mean to the other night but I was coming upstairs to my room and Tony was in your room with you and I heard you crying" Abby confessed. She was worried about her favourite couple; they were so adorable together that she didn't want to see them away from each other. But it was inevitable. Ziva didn't like to be caught crying about things like what she had been, Tony going away.

"I'll be alright, I mean he'll be back and I'll still be waiting. Well get through this together" she smiled lightly. Over the week she had made herself more confident about him going away, she knew they were strong enough to get through it.

"You two will, I mean you can just look at the two of you and know that you'll be together forever" Abby said. Ziva couldn't help but smile at her sister's observation on her and Tony.

"I only hope Abby" Ziva replied. Abby smiled as she watched her sister's eyes loose focus and she knew she was daydreaming about something, she would have a good guess and say it was about her and Tony.

"So Ziva?" Abby smiled as she thought about something she had been meaning to ask her sister. Ziva pulled out of her daydreaming and looked up at Abby.

"Yes Abby?" she replied and matched her sister's smile. She knew Abby had something interesting to ask.

"You know that other night when Tim and I were downstairs playing Xbox while mom and dad were out and you and Tony were upstairs in your bedroom?" Abby asked. Ziva had a feeling she knew what this was about.

"Yes…" she drew out, just waiting for Abby to say it. Abby grinned.

"Well I came upstairs to get one of my games and I couldn't help but hear the noises coming from your room" and now Abby was smirking. And yes Ziva was right in thinking where Abby was going with this.

"We weren't…" Ziva stated but Abby saw her cheeks and ears redden slightly.

"Oh My God you two so were! I knew it!" Abby exclaimed and grinned like and idiot while Ziva just chuckled.

"Whatever I caught you kissing Tim the other day" Ziva shot back with a smile. Abby gave her a look that said 'no you did not'. Ziva laughed.

"I so did and it wasn't a friend kiss either" Ziva smiled and they both laughed.

"Whatever Trevor" Abby replied crossing her arms and faking being upset.

"You're so childish" Ziva joked and Abby jumped off her chair and tackled her sister into a hug. To be truthful Abby was going to miss Ziva when she went to collage.

* * *

When Tony got to Ziva's he found her on her bed on her laptop. She gave him the biggest smile when he walked in and climbed on the bed next to her, kissing her cheek.

"Hey beautiful, what you doing?" he asked looking at the computer screen.

"Just looking at some photos" she said and she clicked on one of the things she was looking at and up came a picture of them. It was from the day when they had gone out for dinner for Tony's birthday and before they went Tony and Ziva were waiting in the kitchen for Gibbs and Jenny to get ready.

Tony was leaning his back against the kitchen bench and Ziva stood in front of him with her back to his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist and he buried his face in her neck. Ziva had her head turned slightly sideways and was smiling at him for what he was whispering to her. And Abby had walked in and snapped a photo when they weren't looking.

"You remember what you said to me?" Ziva smiled across at him. He smiled right back and leant in closer and rubbed his nose lightly against hers.

"I sure do, I told you that I had found my favourite hoddie that I lost in your draws" he said. He had in fact at the time lost his favourite hoddie and she had loved it too so she had stolen it without him knowing. And he caught her. She giggled.

"But yet you still let me have it" she replied, watching him lean in closer to her.

"Because you are so cute in my clothes" he whispered against her lips right before he kissed her.

And even though Gibbs and Jenny were home and Abby was in the room next door they shared themselves with each other that night. Since just after Christmas when Gibbs had walked in on them kissing in bed he had learnt to knock from then on. And they knew that. And Jenny, she just always knocked anyways.

And later just before they fell asleep with her resting above his chest, just how he loved to fall asleep, he asked her about the photos.

"Hey Ziva?" He asked. She turned slightly on his chest to look up at him with tired looking eyes.

"Yeah?" she replied. He softly ran his hand over her back.

"You know those photos? Do you think you could print a few out for me? So I can take them with me?" he asked quietly. She knew he was talking about when he went away to his training and away from her. He wanted to take her with him and this was the way he would do that considering he couldn't take _her _with him.

"Of course I will" she replied softly and leant up and kissed him lovingly. She leant back with a smile, which he returned, and she lay back down on his chest. He pulled her closer to himself and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks beautiful" he whispered before closing his eyes.

* * *

**So the next chapter will be the prom of course. Hopefully you liked this chapter and I will update quicker then I did to get this one up :) Thoughts will be very appreciated. **

**Hundan**


	33. Chapter 33

**Ok so I've been having trouble uploading this but I hope it works now. Wow I cannot believe I have reached over 500 reviews, it makes me super happy to know how well this story has come. I never thought it would ever get this long, and it is still going and has much left to it. Thank you again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Hope you like this one.**

* * *

When she walked down those stairs in that beautiful dress he was much more in love with her then the first time they had done this. And she was his and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

Gibbs watched Ziva come down the stairs with Abby. Both of his girls were so beautiful. They had grown so much and they were two beautiful woman that he was proud to say were his daughters. He watched as Tony looked at Ziva. The look in the younger mans eyes was pure adoration. He knew how much Tony cared for his daughter and he was happy that he was the one she was going to be with. He was a good man and continued to become better.

He had even influenced Tim. Gibbs had known for the past month that something had changed between Abby and Tim and then when Tim had come to talk to him about it, following in the footsteps of Tony, he had been happy to know Tim and Abby had grown and decided to become closer than friends after all these years. It wasn't a news broadcast though, only he and Jenny knew about it.

He watched as Tony walked up to Ziva and pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly. They weren't shy to show how much they loved each other in front of everyone. He wasn't much of a strong romantic but he felt all tingly inside when he saw them look at each other just like that.

* * *

The dress she wore was blue, and doing his part his tie matched it perfectly. He always loved her in blue, and that dress she wore in blue was the best thing he had ever seen. The strap looped around her neck and the fabric that felt soft under his hands clung to her figure until her waist where it dropped freely to her knees. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Ziva you're absolutely gorgeous" he whispered in her ear. He watched her ears go pink; she always loved it when he told her that. She leant back to see his face.

"Thank you handsome" she whispered and kissed him gently.

Prom was a bit different to homecoming. At prom there were tables set out all fancy for people to have dinner at. Tonight they got to have a formal dinner with there friends at prom before the dancing and all that started. Tony and Ziva shared a table with Abby, Tim, Kate, Lucas, Jake and his date Sophie.

"So my parent's beach house is still a go after the prom if you guys still were keen to come?" Jake told the table as he dug into his juicy looking steak. A few weeks ago Jake had come up with the idea that they all head to his parents beach house after prom to hang out and have a good time, just the eight of them. Tim and Abby had come to become good friends with Tony's friends now.

"Yeah it sounds like a good idea to me" Lucas stated as Kate smiled across at him.

"What did Gibbs say?" Kate then asked the others.

"He said it was alright as long as we behaved ourselves" Tony replied. He knew he was looking forward to the fun with his best friends before they all went their separate ways.

Tony leant over closer to Ziva and whispered in her ear.

"I think the cafeteria lady finally made something edible" he whispered. She smiled and turned slightly to face him; if she went any closer she would be kissing him.

"I do not think she made this" she replied, smiling down at him as she watched him watch her lips.

"Actually I think your right" he replied, looking back up to her eyes. There was a special twinkle in his eyes tonight that she found different, maybe it was just the light, or maybe he had just been looking at her like that ever since he saw her in the dress she wore.

"When am I never right?" she grinned. Her hand went to his knee then and he was about to kiss her when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to see Mr Grayson, the history teacher, standing there looking at them.

"No kissing" he simply stated and made a motion with his hands for them to separate more. When he was satisfied he walked off.

"Kill joy" Tony murmured and the table shared a laugh.

After dinner they all separated from the table and went out for a dance. At the start the music was the popular stuff that everyone loved. People were jumping in the air and spinning around and doing all sorts of moves. There were the serious dancers, who lived to dance hip hop, to one side of the dance floor that were getting really into their moves. Tony thought maybe a bit too serious for a prom but he found it entertaining to watch.

He himself was waving his hands around and shuffling his feet. He wasn't much of a dancer; his dancing consisted of just shaking his body in any movement along with the beat. And he looked over to Ziva next to him who was doing the same and grinning at him as she watched him dance.

By the time someone came on the stage to talk it was so hot in the hall from everyone dancing it wasn't funny. They had been playing songs for a long time now; even a few school bands had gone on stage and performed. The girl that walked on stage was the senior from school that always did event organizing, her name was Sarah Pullen.

Sarah came to the microphone on stage just as a song ended and she got everyone's attention when she spoke.

"Gather around everyone, it is time for the best part of the night" she exclaimed enthusiastically. Everyone moved around the stage so they could see and listen.

"So since it is our last year as seniors it is a time to be remembering the things that made us all different this year. It's time to give out the 'senior awards'" she smiled and everyone cheered. The senior awards were the amusing little awards given out for the funniest and random things. Followed by prom king and queen of course.

"And first up tonight we have class of 2011's 'funniest student', it was a close decision but James Dominic came out on top" she announced and everyone in the crowd roared. James had always been the 'funny/crazy/stupid' kid at school; he was definitely the one who fit that award. James went and received his little award.

Many more awards were given out like, smartest, sportiest, most in trouble at school (it wasn't the best award to win but the schools troublemaker Tom was excited to win it), funniest moment, most awkward moment, best dressed (went to the girl at school Cathy who was always dress in the most perfect outfit and makeup), bets prank, best performance, most likely to achieve, and top awards for best in there hobby or sport group at school.

Tony was proud when Lucas received the award for best football player this year. Lucas had tried his best to do all he could in football, get the scholarship he wanted, which he did. He deserved that award. Also Tim got the computer genius award. Then they had partner awards like, best dancing pair (which went to the two people who competed in a ballroom dance competing this year and won), and the most likely to be BFFL went to these two girls at school her were like born to be friends and were never not at each others sides.

"And the next award goes to the cutest couple at school" Sarah smiled "And of course it goes to none other then Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David" she grinned more. Everyone started cheering really loud and Tony turned to Ziva, who at the moment he was casually hugging from behind, and smirked at her. Everyone was looking at them now and he took her hand and led her to the stage. Sarah handed them their award and in reply to winning the award for 'cutest couple' Tony decided it was fitting and leant down and kissed Ziva softly, it brought another cheer from the crowd.

When they got back down in the crowd and a few more awards were being handed out Tony wrapped his arms around her from behind again and whispered in her ear.

"Cutest couple huh? I did not see that coming" he stated and she could feel him smile against her cheek.

"Well we are inseparable" she whispered back and he chuckled lightly. She was right about that.

"And you are very cute" he replied and this time she chuckled.

The cheerleader captain got prom queen; Tony thought it was a bit over the top when she cried because she won. And Tony cheered loudly when it was Jake who won prom king; he got along with _everyone_ so it would make a lot of sense that he won it.

"Ok guys so that's the end of the awards, thank you all for coming along tonight, I hope you enjoyed yourselves. One last song for the night, so grab your partner and make sure its something you'll remember" Sarah stated. Tony turned to Ziva with a gentle smile and the music began.

It was a very soft song, Ziva had heard it before, she loved this song. It was by Kelly Clarkson. As the song began she felt Tony place his hands on her hips softy and pull her to his chest. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist as they swayed slowly to the song.

_If I told you it was all meant to be,_

_Would you believe me_

_Would you agree_

_It's almost that feeling that we met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come here and now_

_A moment like this _

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

_Everything changes but beauty remains_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain_

_Well I may be dreaming but till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

She felt him pull her that bit more closer, this song was so very much them.

_Could this be the greatest love of all_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For the moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Oh Oh like this_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Some people search forever, oh yeah yeah_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Oh like this_

He pulled back only slightly and leant his forehead against hers.

"I knew the moment I loved you when I realized there was no one else I would rather laugh, cry and make memories with" he whispered. She knew at heart he was a real romantic sometimes, and she loved it when he was like that with her, it made her all happy and her heart beat faster. She brought her hand up to the side of his cheek.

"Those are the memories I cherish. I love you" she whispered back. He didn't care if he was going to get in trouble, he should be aloud to kiss the love of his life whenever he wanted, so he leant down and kissed her softly.

Sometimes when he kisses her like this nothing else in the world matters to him because he can feel her love through the way she kisses him with her soft lips and the way her hand gently plays in the side of his. He is lost in her. He pulled her closer and held the kiss for as long as he desired, no one would tell him otherwise. When he pulled back from the kiss he buried his face in her neck and she did the same. They just held each other.

Never wanting to let go.

* * *

**If anyone wants to know the song is A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson. The next chapter shall be up as soon as I can. Hundan.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello everyone. Thank you all for the fantastic reviews I got from the last chapter. I hope you like this one.**

* * *

The had all arrived at Jake's beach house a little later, the girls changed out of their dresses into something more comfortable while the boys got rid of their ties. They were all milling around together, having a few drinks together, just having a good time without going over board. However Tony and Ziva had gone off on their own for a while, in favor of the moonlit beach.

His arm was slung across her shoulders, pulling her to his side. Her hand gripping softly around his waist as they walked slowly down the beach together. They stopped part way down the beach and she turned into him, resting her head on his chest while she wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled her closer with his arms around her shoulders.

"When you go you'll write to me?" she whispered into his chest. He could feel her hands grip the back of his shirt tighter. He nodded.

"Of course I will, every spare moment" he whispered back. He brought his hand to the side of her cheek and brushed her curly hair back. She lifted her head from his chest to meet his gaze with her own. Her eyes he noticed in the moonlight were slightly glassy.

"What your doing is it a long term thing? I mean are you doing this as a career like Sam did?" she asked. She couldn't take him being gone all the time forever, she just couldn't. He gently ran his thumb across her cheek.

"No, not like Sam did. Training, tour, do my duty and then I'm home. Home to you" he told her. He leant his forehead down to rest against hers. Her hand came up and weaved through the side of his hair slowly before she lightly scratched her fingers at the ends of his hair at the back of his neck.

"You promise?" she asked. She was talking so softly now he had to block out the sound of the waves behind them to hear.

"I promise" he whispered right back. She smiled softly at him before closing her eyes. After a little while she spoke up.

"I talked to Jenny the other night about what I'm going to do when I leave school" she stated. He closed his eyes too and relaxed and slowly moved his hands up and down her back.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Yeah. I'm going to go study a criminology degree at uni and then we were talking about after that I could do the training course and join NCIS as a probationary agent" she smiled. And even though his eyes were closed he could feel her smile.

"I like that. You're excited about it" he observed.

"Yes, I am very excited about finding something I will enjoy to do after high school" she replied. She felt it but didn't deny him when his hand softly slipped under the back of her shirt. His hands were warm against her skin.

"How long is your study?" he then asked. He continued to softly trail her back with his hands.

"A year and a half, it's only the smaller course" she replied. He opened his eyes and found her looking up at him, smiling softly.

"You know if you don't want to stay on campus I can get you an apartment…get us one. The recruitment guy I talked to said the Marines pay well and when I'm on leave I'm only going to be one place" he smile down at her. The only place he was going to be when he was on leave was with her.

"If you want to" she replied. They hadn't actually talked about what was going to happen when they finish school and he goes to the marines. Sure they knew they were going to stay together but now that they were moving out of home, they hadn't discussed what they would do living wise. If it was together or separate.

"Of course I do Zi. You want to right? It's not too much straight out of home or anything? We can wait if you want?" he asked, making sure what they did together was comfortable for both of them. She leant up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"No of course not. I would love to. You pretty much live with me as it is now" she smiled against his lips.

"You know what?" he still smiled. He would forever smile at the sight of a smile on her face.

"What?" she asked, amused by him.

"I love you so much" he replied and leant down and kissed her again.

* * *

When they returned inside Kate and Lucas were in the kitchen making ice-cream sundaes while Abby, Tim, Jake and Sophie were in the lounge eating theirs. Tony and Ziva decided that ice-cream sounded like a good idea and went to the kitchen. Kate was laughing at something Lucas had done when they walked in.

"Ah so the cutest couple returns" Lucas joked as they walked in. Tony put his arm around Ziva shoulders.

"Don't be jealous" Tony joked back and they all shared a small laugh. Lucas and Kate had one part of the bench where they were making their sundaes and Kate would take things out of his bowl and put it in her own and they would laugh with each other. Tony brought his hands to Ziva's waist and she looked up at him with a smile, silently asking him what he was doing.

He just smiled back and lifted her up onto the counter.

"Don't move" he warned with a big smile. She laughed lightly and looked over to see Lucas and Kate smiling at her. She playfully rolled her eyes to them about Tony. Tony stood next to her and she watched him full a bowl with things like ice-cream, banana, chocolate and stuff. She lightly pushed him in the side with her knee.

"Extra banana" she said. He smiled.

"Yes I know beautiful" he replied and went back to what he was doing. He knew her much too well. While he was putting some cream on the sundaes she reached over and stuck her finger in it and brought it up and wiped it on his cheek. He looked up at her trying to glare but she could see the laughter on his face. And before she knew it Tony had picked up a handful of the cream and whatever else he had put in the sundae and rubbed it on her face.

"Oh no you did not just do that Tony" she laughed. He just gave that guilty little smirk of his when he knew he was in trouble but didn't really care because he thought it was hilarious. She jumped down from the bench and grabbed her own handful of something out of the bowl and threw it at him, hitting him right in the side of the head when he tried to duck out of the way. Then she heard Lucas and Kate in hysterics and so she smiled and picked up some cream and threw it at them.

It hit them and Kate stood there with a shocked face while Lucas grinned and threw something right back. Luckily Jake's kitchen was fully tiled because otherwise the mess that they ended up making would take a while to clean up. The other four had come in from the lounge when they heard the commotion and Jake and Abby had joined it but Tim and Sophie had stayed well clear of the mess.

There was no ice cream left after, it was all on the floor or their bodies. And once the laugher had died down and the sweet edible ammo for their food war had run out they had given up and began cleaning up their mess, they couldn't leave it over night, it would be horrible in the morning. However they didn't mind, cleaning up now was well worth the food fight they just had.

Abby, Lucas and Kate had gone to the two available showers to get clean first while Jake went to get all the towels out for everyone. Tony and Ziva were cleaning up the little last bits in the kitchen. Ziva was wiping up the last of the bench when Tony came up behind her and pinned her softly against the bench while he brought his hands around her waist.

"I never got to have my sundae" he whispered into her ear and she smiled when she felt his tongue lick ice cream off the side of her neck.

"Tony…" she warned him softly but they both knew it held no real warning behind it.

"Hmm?" he hummed into her neck as he began kissing up her neck and removing the sundae off her skin. She found herself giggling softly at him and then his hands moved on her waist and spun her around until her lips met his. Not caring what sort of cream or topping she had on her hands she wove them into his hair. He obviously didn't care either by the fact he kept kissing her.

He moved her backwards slowly until her back met the bench and he pressed himself into her. And when his tongue met hers it tasted of ice cream and chocolate, definitely the best tasting kiss she had had from him before. Then they heard someone from behind them clear their throat loudly and the pulled apart, only slightly. It was Jake, he was grinning at the two of them.

"One of the showers is free now if you two are done with…" he said pointing his finger in the direction of them and wriggling it around in the air. Tony chuckled slightly.

"Come on Ziva, you're dirty its shower time" Tony said as he stepped back from where he pined her against the bench. She gave him a smile and patted his cheek lightly before kissing him.

"I am not as dirty as you" she whispered against his lips and walked away from him towards Jake where he gave her a towel.

"Thank you, I do apologize for my boyfriend's behavior and how he started the food fight in your kitchen" she said smiling.

"No problem, I was just going to deal to him" Jake joked back. They both shared a small laugh before Ziva disappeared down the hallway and Jake turned to Tony.

"Hey it wasn't my fault ok, she started it but she's just manipulative" Tony defended himself but then he and Jake laughed. Jake then took a seat by Tony and Tony leant his forearms on the bench.

"She's a real keeper Tony, I am glad you two have gotten serious. You two are good for each other and by the looks of things you two are happy" Jake smiled. Tony smiled back, knowing he was talking about them kissing before. Tony also knew this was a serious talk he was having with his friend right now.

"Yeah she's real good for me, I am glad I wasn't like I was when I was a junior, if I was I would have fucked up my chance on having something like I do now with her" Tony admitted and Jake knew that to be true. Even though Tony didn't do much other than make out with chicks when he was a junior, he still changed his girlfriend all the time. And if he was still like that when he met Ziva he would have spent his time with Ziva and moved on. Tony thanked god he wasn't like that anymore.

"You guys going to find it hard when you go away?" Jake then asked. He knew about Tony going away in the Marines would mean he and Ziva wouldn't see each other for a long time sometimes.

"Yeah it'll be hard but we'll get through it. I want to do this and she knows that, she respects what I want to do and I know she won't leave my side even if I'm on the other side of the world" he explained. Jake could see in Tony's eyes that he was going to miss being with Ziva, but he was growing up and doing something he wanted to in his life.

"It's good to see you doing this Tony, I don't think I could handle being in the Marines" Jake told him.

"Yeah, I can just see myself enjoying doing something physical with my life, I can't have a desk job, I am a hands on guy really and I loved it when Sam would take me camping and hunting" Tony replied, smiling at the memories of him and Sam.

"You better come see me when you get time off" Jake then said. Tony saw the smirk Jake was giving him. Jake was one of his best friends and he knew neither of them wanted to lose that friendship.

"Don't worry Jake I'll come see you and how you're doing at your gaming thing" Tony stated. Even though at heart Jake was a big sports person he loved his gaming and computers, he was going to hopefully become a gaming designer. It was his dream job.

"Just you wait Tony, I'll have one of the best games out by the time I'm thirty" Jake promised. Tony chuckled.

"If you do I'll be in the store and buying it" Tony replied. Tony was proud of Jake in his own way. Jake had always been a bit of a different jock at school, he was the one who got along with the nerds and computer people. He got along with most people and when he was a junior he got a lot of shit for it, but Tony had his back and Jake was always happy for that. Jake did what he wanted and Tony respected that, a lot.

"I'll hold you to your word on that" Jake smiled. Then he stood up and held out a towel for Tony.

"I'm sure there's enough room in Ziva's shower for two" Jake whispered to Tony with a grin and giving him a wink. Tony chuckled and took the towel.

"Alright, thanks Jake" Tony said talking about the small talk they just shared.

"Right back at your bud" Jake replied before Tony disappeared to go find Ziva and have his shower.

* * *

**There we have another chapter. I have been working on some new story ideas lately and I still managed to get this done. I'll have another chapter up soon hopefully. Love to know what you thought. Hundan**


	35. Chapter 35

**I emerge from the darkness again. I have sat with this chapter for a good few weeks and a blank document has been staring at me, but tonight my muse came out and I got it down :). **

**Just before I let you read this I have to say, that scene last week :O loved it! And I am so excited for tonight! **

**Ok you may read the chapter now haha**

* * *

The next day at the beach had been spent swimming and having fun with everyone. It was a day spent with your best friends that you would remember when you are all separated from each other, thousands of miles away.

And the next three weeks went way too quickly for Tony; it only seemed like yesterday when he was at prom. And too quickly had school finished; today had been his last day at school, forever. He wouldn't be going back there to learn anymore. They had taught him as much as they could and he had to go into the real world and use everything he had gained in all those years at high school.

And today he had graduated. He always pictured his graduation differently in the past years. Sam wasn't sitting out in the crowd like he used to picture, sometimes he even pictured his actual dad there, but he knew that wouldn't happen anyway. There were people there for him however, Gibbs was there, and Jenny. Jenny had tears in her eyes from watching Ziva, Abby, Tim and even him get there diploma's. He felt loved in this family; he felt a part of something important.

Most of it was a blur to him; he had talked to so many people today. Friends, kids from school he didn't really know but they knew him and looked up to him, he was happy to talk to everyone. He even had one of the collage football coaches come up to him and ask what collage he was going to. When Tony told him he wasn't going to Uni and was joining the marines, the coach looked surprised but wished him well.

Right now though, he wasn't at his graduation anymore. Right now he was at a nice restaurant with Ziva, Gibbs, Jenny, Abby, and Tim. It was a graduation dinner thing that Jenny had organized. However there was one other reason for it, it was also a dinner to wish Tony good luck for his Marine service which started in a couple days now. It would be his farewell dinner.

Jenny asked him if he wanted a dinner the day before he left, he didn't really want to. He confided in her that he didn't want that, he would become much too emotional than he wanted everyone to see, if he had a nice dinner right before he left it would all come crashing down on him and the realization of leaving his friends would be there. He didn't really want that the night before leaving.

She had understood, she remembered when Gibbs had gone away for the first time. And she set it to be a mixed dinner with the graduation dinner. He had liked that. And anyways he wanted to only be one place on the night before he left. With Ziva, in her arms for the last time for a short while.

It wouldn't be too bad this first time because he was being sent to his training where he would get weekends off every two or three weeks and he could come home to her. However it would still be hard considering how much time they had spent together. He couldn't remember the last time he hadn't seen her every day. But what was life if it wasn't getting past things and growing from experiences you learn?

He felt Ziva's hand on his thigh under the table then and he looked up to see her eyes reading him. She leant over to whisper to him.

"You ok?" she asked softly. She leant back and he looked into her eyes, she knew there was something rattling around in his head that bothered him. He shook his head.

"No I'm ok, just thinking" he replied quietly. She nodded in response but wasn't fully convinced. She knew him much too well, but it could wait till they were alone later. She had a feeling he was just worried about leaving. Her hand didn't leave his leg and he brought his own down and wrapped it around hers.

He looked up at the table then and he could see Gibbs watching them. Gibbs had been watching them a lot more carefully the past few weeks and Tony had a feeling he was watching them to gauge how they were coping with the inevitable that would be in a couple days. Gibbs had been through it before and he wanted to make sure his kids were ok. And if they weren't he would be there for them.

Just then their meals were all brought out and before everyone dug into their food Gibbs picked up his glass and tapped his knife against it, it brought a small laugh out of the table.

"Before we eat I just want to say how proud I am of each of you for graduating today. You have come a long way and I know you are all excited to move onto your future and begin the education that really matters to what you'll end up doing. Your all capable of doing something great and I don't want you to give up on what you want, never accept anyone's definition of your life, define yourself" he began and then he turned his head to face Tony.

"And Tony, you have definitely grown on me a lot since the first time I met you and you haven't let me down once. I know it's nervous to be leaving and so soon but I _know _you will make a great marine and you will do us all proud, you have a very strong future on your shoulders son" Gibbs stated, tipping his glass in Tony's direction. Tony felt a prick in his eyes, why did Gibbs have to say something as nice as that? It made him feel…well, loved. His hand gripped around Ziva's a slight bit tighter.

"To family and the future!" Jenny announced and raised her glass, everyone lifted their drinks and they all said 'to family and the future'.

* * *

Later in the evening when they had all gone home, Tony had found himself out in Gibbs' shed; he was going away in two days and he needed a talk with Gibbs about everything before he left. He didn't have a sander in his hand tonight, neither did Gibbs. The two of them sat silently, Gibbs waiting for Tony to say what was on his mind.

"What did you find the hardest Gibbs?" Tony finally asked, looking up at Gibbs from his hands where he had been staring previously.

"The hardest part Tony…" Gibbs began as he looked at nothing in particular and thought back to when he had left for his training and when he left Jenny behind, "The hardest thing is not having them there when you become so used to it, and I know that's what you two will find the hardest" Gibbs explained. And yeah that's the thing Tony had been thinking about a lot. He wasn't regretting joining, he was really excited about beginning, he was just going to miss her being around all the time.

"How'd you do it Gibbs? When you went away from Jenny?" Tony found himself asking, he needed advice on how to cope. Gibbs smiled slightly at the memory.

"We'd write to each other, call when we could, it wasn't always easy but we kept in touch as much as we could. And if I couldn't get hold of her I would always keep her on my mind, memories are a beautiful thing of the mind" Gibbs stated. To Tony Gibbs sounded a bit strange, sure he had seen Gibbs soft on his approach to Tony but this was almost a love struck teenager, much like himself in the form of Gibbs. Tony realized then that Gibbs was a deeper man than that of his outer appearance and Jenny had stayed with him for a reason, he had a strong loving heart.

Gibbs broke out of his memory and turned back to Tony.

"I know you two will be alright, your relationship is very strong, stronger than mine and Jenny's was then. I know you two will make it" Gibbs observed. The confidence Gibbs, the father of the love of his life, had about their relationship gave him a satisfying chill. It was important and made himself much more confident to have such an opinion of someone that mattered so much, and someone who was on the outside looking in on their relationship.

"There's nothing more important than her to me" Tony then said. Gibbs knew that of course, he could simply see it in the younger man's eyes but every time Tony told him again about that fact it seemed so much stronger.

"Heard you were going to get an apartment in the long run?" Gibbs asked. Jenny had been talking to Ziva and the conversation about Tony buying a place for he and Ziva to share had come up. That information had found its way to Gibbs.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it yes" Tony replied. He hadn't thought too much in depth about it but he knew once he started getting paid he would think it over a lot more.

"Not much use for it being in the marines in the first year would it?" Gibbs asked. He knew Ziva was part of the apartment plan Tony had but Tony didn't know he knew. He wanted to hear Tony's thoughts straight from him. Tony shrugged.

"I know but I was thinking Ziva could stay there while she did her course at Uni, saves her having to work way too much to pay for her own place" Tony replied, giving Gibbs a small smile. Gibbs was proud of what Tony was doing, not many men as young as him would fork out their money for a place mainly for their girlfriend. But saying that Ziva was so much more to Tony and Gibbs knew it.

"You two talked about it?" Gibbs then asked. He knew sorting out payments and all that stuff between two people was tricky when it's so new to you.

"I guess a little, but not much about the important stuff, just that it's something we are going to do. She said she was thinking about getting a small part time job to help out, she didn't want me paying for everything" he stated, smiling at the memory of the conversation they had about it. Gibbs nodded, Ziva wasn't going to Uni for a while yet and so the complications would be sorted out later on.

"And Sam's place, have you thought about that?" Gibbs asked. The house had been sitting unoccupied for a long time now, Tony had all but moved into their house since Sam's death. He watched Tony sigh and run a hand through his hair.

"It's been in the back of my mind a lot but yeah I have been thinking about it. I know there are a lot of memories for me there but I guess I have to move on from that, and if I sold it, it would help me get a good apartment" Tony explained.

"You know for eighteen you really know what your priorities in life are Tony, I know your going to be one heck of a marine and I'm proud to have you as part of my family, your like a son to me and I'm proud that it's my daughter you care for" Gibbs said. Tony lifted his eyes and stared at Gibbs quietly for a moment. Maybe it was the chicken he ate for dinner, maybe it was the air floating around in the shed with all the sawdust- heck what was he thinking? He couldn't blame the clench in his heart and the dampness of his eyes that, this was deep emotions, is what it was.

Why Gibbs seemed to bring this out in him by his heartfelt words was beyond Tony. All he knew was he was proud to have Gibbs' daughter, proud to have a father figure like this, supporting him.

"Thanks Gibbs, you know that means a lot" Tony choked out followed by taking a deep breath. He calmed himself, Gibbs like this also reminded him of Sam. Gibbs stood up from his stool and walked over by Tony. He didn't think any less of Tony for acting as he was, Tony had a lot of things going on and even a marine had the right to cry if he wanted. Gibbs placed his hand on Tony's shoulder and the younger man looked up at him.

Gibbs didn't say anything and neither did Tony, but Tony stood up and he didn't know why but he ended up finding himself held by Gibbs. He didn't know when the silent tears had released but they had and Gibbs held him just like a father would his son when he needed him to.

"I love you just like a son Tony, your going make everyone proud of whom you become on day" Gibbs stated. Tony pulled back and looked at Gibbs. He saw it in the older mans eyes, he didn't think he was weak right now, he himself hadn't been any better when he had to leave Jenny. And Tony saw that.

Tony nodded at Gibbs, finding the words to reply to such a comment. And he knew that even though he had everything to deal with, Sam not being there, leaving Ziva, leaving his friends, leaving his family. Growing and becoming a man, worrying about a home, selling his old home and moving on. _Leaving Ziva_. He knew he would do everything in his power to make Gibbs and everyone else proud.

"I'll make you proud Gibbs" Tony promised.

* * *

**Ok so in the show this maybe OOC but I wanted it here in this AU. :) Hope the Tony/Gibbs bit was good, I haven't written that in a while and I miss it. Tiva in the next chapter, a lot too. **

**P.s All have our fingers crossed for some Tiva tonight!**

**P.s 2# Love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Hundan**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you so, so much for all the fantastic reviews you have all given me, they make my day. I would love to reply to them but for some reason FanFiction will not let me review reply. Anyways here's my longest chapter in a while, you'll see why.**

* * *

The next day was his last to be with _her_ for the next three or four weeks. He had to be at the recruitment base by 0900 the next morning, packed bags and ready to begin his marine training. And tonight she was at his home, he was cooking her dinner. He didn't want to go out to a restaurant; he wanted to spend it at his home with her, just the two of them. It also maybe the last time he spends in his home before he decides to eventually sell it.

He had spent all day with her, nothing much important but they had lounged around her house not doing much, just being together. Laughing, smiling, kissing. He wanted his last day to be about the two of them, something for his thoughts when he missed her. But right now they were both in his kitchen, he was making her dinner and she kept trying to help.

"Zi I insist that you just sit over there and look beautiful while I cook for you" Tony exclaimed, smiling at her as she stood next to him, trying to get passed him to help with the cooking.

"Can I at least do the vegetables or something?" she asked, giving him a cute little pout that she knew he couldn't say no to even if he wanted. He sighed and chuckled slightly.

"Fine, don't say that I wasn't trying to be the gentleman and do everything for you" he grinned across at her as she picked up a knife and began cutting some vegetables. He saw the smile on the corner of her lips.

"Well this lady loves her gentleman but she also loves to do things, you know how she hates being bored" she replied, sending him a cheeky look out of the corner of her eye. He turned to face her and she looked up as he stepped closer. He leant down and kissed her softly. He was only meant to kiss her once but he found himself doing it multiple times before he pulled back to say what he was meant to in the beginning.

"You're adorable" he whispered and she chuckle lightly. It was most likely his natural charm that had her feeling giddy all the time. Whatever it was about him, she loved it.

He'd set up a table, candles, fancy glasses and plates. He was still a romantic at heart, he got that from Sam. Dinner had just been put in the oven and so dinner would be ready as soon as it was cooked. He finished wiping his hands dry as he turned around and found her leaning her back against the bench and giving him a cute little smile as she watched him. He smiled back and walked in front of her.

"You know I love your smile right?" he said as he placed his hands either side of her hips on the bench while he came into her space more.

"Yes I do" she replied and her smile was beaming even more than a second ago, he was sure of it. He dipped his head forward then and leant his forehead against hers as he brought his hands off the bench behind her and placed them on her hips gently.

"I'm really going to miss it" he whispered, if he hadn't been so close to her she was sure she would have missed it. She gazed up into his beautiful green eyes as they looked down on her. His hands shifted around to her back and moved in gentle, relaxing motions. She had assured him multiple times today that everything would be ok, that she would still be here when he returned, however he continued to worry about leaving.

She brought her hand up to rest against his chest.

"Tony we will be fine, we are strong, nothing will get in between us and you know that" she assured him for at least the tenth time today. He sighed and his eyes closed while his hands stilled and tightened around her.

"I know, I know you're right. I'm just nervous" he replied. That was the first time he had admitted that fact to her verbally. She knew he was, so was she. But he was yet to admit it, until now. She moved her hand until it rested on his cheek, he opened his eyes and looked down at her when she did.

"You're going to do fine Tony. I know you will" she replied, leaning up and kissing him lightly. She wove her hand into the side of his hair, the hair that will be cut off before the next time she saw him.

"I don't doubt for one second you're not going to do fantastic, if Gibbs thinks so much of you being an ex-marine I know that just by that that you will do great" she explained. Tonight he needed her reassurance, he needed her confidence. He was going to take everything she would and could offer him tonight, before she wasn't there to ask and console in when he needed it. His hands moved on her back slowly again.

"I know, it's just change that I'm worried about. I was never very good at big changes" he stated and she could tell by a little flicker in his eye that there was more to that reason. He knew she'd caught it in his eye so he didn't hesitate to continue, he didn't keep secrets from her. No matter how big they were.

"It started not long after my mother died, when a lot changed. My dad changed, my life changed, in a big way. I was sent to Sam and stayed there, so much happened and I couldn't handle it, I had a panic attack the first night at Sam's house after everything that happened that day…" he began and she listened silently in slight shock at the story he was confessing to her. His arms tightened around her again.

"Three weeks after my mom's death my dad just couldn't take it anymore, and at the age I was I hadn't seen it coming. My dad he had just got home from a bar, I think, and he came into my room, he began screaming at me, saying her death was my fault. He yelled all these things at me that night and he ended up grabbing a bag, shoving a few of my things in it and then he dropped me off on Sam's porch, he drove off not even talking to Sam. That night I had a panic attack because everything had happened so fast and I was too young to handle everything that went on… that's why I don't do big changes well" he explained. She saw the tears fogging his eyes but it was _hers_ that had escaped her eyes. This was a big confession on his part, and she understood now why he was so nervous. She just couldn't get past the fact of what his dad (if you could call him that) had done to Tony at such a young and fragile age.

"Tony…" she whispered and ran her hand across his cheek, gazing deeply into his eyes.

"I got over it a long time ago, all that stayed with me was my worry about change. It was so many years ago, I think it won't hurt me anymore. I just get nervous" he explained to her. And she understood that, there were things about her past and her father that had affected her too; you can't change something's in life that happen in the past.

"You've grown into a very strong man, am I right?" she asked. He nodded against her.

"You'll be ok then, you maybe nervous but if you think about it, this is a change for good, for the future right?" she stated. Again he nodded against her, the way she explained to him, made him more confident about changing.

"And I'm not going to change, your families not going to change so if you do ever have problems with changing you know that we will still be here for you, I will be right here waiting whenever you need me. I want you to remember that when your away ok? If you're ever getting worried you think that I'm right here for you when you get out. I'm not going anywhere; I'm not going to change" she said. His hands moved on her back again and pulled her as close as she would go to him.

"I love you so much" he whispered against her lips before kissing her. The kiss wasn't as soft as the last one they shared a while ago, no this one was stronger, one of _need_. But it didn't last too long, the buzzer on the oven went off and he pulled back. He focused on her for a moment before turning his attention to the dinner.

"Sorry for loading that all on you. Thank you though, you helped a lot" he whispered, giving her a shy smile. He hadn't meant to bring that all up tonight, it just had happened. She brought her hands up and cupped his cheeks softly.

"No that is ok. I am glad I helped" she said softly and leant in, giving him a little kiss. He smiled. What had he done to deserve her in his life?

* * *

After dinner he cleaned up and told her to relax. She smiled and let him do this by himself, let him be the gentleman without her insisting to help. She really did love the side of him that was so insistent of taking care of her. When he found her after he had finished cleaning up he smiled. She was standing in his bathroom, in one of his shirts and he couldn't tell what else because his shirt was so big on her, he would bet she was only wearing her panties under.

And she was standing there, humming quietly to some song and brushing her hair. That picture was beautiful. And when her eyes found his in the mirror the humming stopped and she sent him a beaming smile.

"Relaxed I see" he observed, smiling back at her. She just chuckled lightly and continued brushing her hair as he walked into the bathroom and came up behind her, placing his hands on her hips and resting his chin on her shoulder, looking at her in the mirror. She stopped her brushing and placed her brush on the basin before bringing her hands to rest on his hands that now settled on her stomach.

"I love how relaxed you are around me" he stated randomly. He really did love how she was so casual around him. How she wore his clothes and wore no make-up and didn't care what her hair looked like. She would wake up and not care too much for what she looked like in front of him; she didn't need to dress up every time he saw her for him to think she was beautiful. And the first time he had come into the bathroom while she was doing something with some cream on her face before bed she hadn't even minded him as he watched her do it.

He couldn't think of many girls that he knew of that would do that. When he was younger he dated this girl once who would continuously take bathroom breaks while they were on a date to reapply her make-up. He loved how Ziva wasn't like that; Ziva was truly his type of woman.

"I have gotten very used to you, it's easy to be relaxed" she replied, still smiling at him. He chuckled at the thought, they really had been together a while now and they had grown so close. He smiled and turned his face into her neck, kissing it lightly. He kissed it again and again and when he looked into the mirror he saw her eyes closed at the sensation.

He pressed his body more fully into the back of hers then and he moved his hands to her hips again. He could feel her lean into him. He began kissing up her neck again; he had come to know she loved that. He moved his hands down her sides, leaving the shirt covered hips to find her soft bare legs, and he slipped his hand underneath the shirt and ran his hands up the sides of her hips again.

"Tony?" he heard her whisper.

"Yeah Zi?" he replied, murmuring against the skin of her neck. He pulled back slightly when he felt her move in his arms, and she turned so she faced him, smiling up at him.

"Kiss me" she replied. His hands went back under the shirt then and ran up her back as he brought his lips down to hers and kissed her. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she pressed her body into his. Her lips parted for his when his tongue begged its entrance. Out of breath he pulled back and stared deep into her eyes.

"I never want to let you go" he whispered as his hands ran across her back in soft motions. She knew how he felt, she didn't want to let go either. His hands moved to her waist then and she found herself being lifted and slung across his shoulder. She giggled as he walked her down the hallway to his bedroom, where she knew they would spend many of their last hours together. He would hold her, kiss her, make love to her, before he had to leave in the morning.

* * *

She woke in his arms the next morning, his alarm had gone off. He moved behind her as he reached and turned the alarm off before returning his hands back to snuggle around her. She knew he had set the alarm for 0630 so he had a lot of time to get down to the base. He knew he would need some time with her in the morning before he left.

His hands moved to find hers at her stomach and he entwined his between hers.

"I love you so much" he whispered against the side of her neck from his position behind her. Her hands tightened around his.

"I love you too Tony" she whispered back. Why they were whispering? They didn't know but they were.

"I'm going to miss this" he stated. God would she miss it too, one of her favourite things was being in his arms like this. She was going to get used to not having it there though.

"I know, so will I" she replied. His arms moved and it pulled her closer to him. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. She was imprinting it to her memory. He was silent for a very long time before he spoke again.

"I don't want to go, I don't want to leave" he stated, she knew by his voice he wasn't just saying that because he was going to miss her, he was saying because he was having doubts now, realization was setting in and he actually didn't want to go. She turned in his arms then, facing him. He had tears in his eyes. She brought her hands up to cup his face softly.

"It's ok to be scared, but you want to do this Tony, this is the beginning of your life" she stated. He sighed and a tear slipped from his eye. She felt herself tear up at the sight of him like that.

"I don't want to leave you, I can't do it" he exclaimed, his hands tightened his hold even more on her and it felt as though he was shaking slightly.

"Don't say that Tony, I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here when you get back" she replied, a tear escaped her own eyes.

"I don't think I can handle not being around you, I haven't been apart from you for a long time, I can't" he replied. She knew what was happing now; he was becoming afraid of change. Just like what he had explained last night, it was happening. Right now.

"Tony change is good; change is what we need in this stage of life, if we don't have any change we can't grow. You want to grow together right?" she asked.

"Yes" he choked out. She ran her fingers gently down his cheek.

"Then this is what you want, it's going to be good for you, for us. Change is _good _when it's done right, this is right Tony" she whispered, looking deeply into his glassy eyes.

"I'm just worried things could change when I'm gone and I wont be able to be there for you and you'll find someone else-" he began but she cut him off.

"No, no I won't Tony. No one can be who you are to me; no one in the world could replace you. No one" she stated. She would never in her life go off with someone else.

"What if-" he began again, but she cut him off this time too. She shook her head.

"No one Tony" she lifted his hand in hers and brought it to her chest, right above her heart.

"This belongs to you; no one else will ever hold the pieces to my heart like you do. I am yours forever" she whispered. Another tear escaped his eyes.

"I think…I think I can do this" he replied, swallowing the lump in his throat. Damn his father and what he did to Tony when he was younger, what he did has left Tony scarred, he cannot handle change like he should.

"You can, I have faith in you Tony" she replied. He nodded softly.

"Change is good right?" he then asked, repeating what she had explained moments earlier. She brought her hand up to hold his cheek again while her other one still clutched his hand.

"Yes Tony, very good" she stated. If she wasn't so sure of him right now, he didn't know what he would have done. He needed her to help him through this change in his life, in their life. Because he wasn't good at change.

"Ok, I can do this" he said, mostly to himself than to her. She smiled lightly; he was going to get through this. She soothed her hand through the side of his hair.

"Yes you can" she said lightly. He read her eyes and leant in and kissed her very softly, holding the kiss.

"Without you, I don't think I could" he stated when he pulled back from the kiss.

"I am right here, remember that" she replied before kissing him again. Repeating what she told him last night.

* * *

He was strong in the morning after he had got out of bed; he had one thing on his mind that kept him strong. _She was there for him, and that change was good._ And it helped; it gave him the confidence he needed. He had gathered his bag full of things he was told to bring, he didn't think it was very much considering, but the recruitment guy had told him he would be given a lot of the stuff he would need.

They had gone in his car to Ziva's house, Gibbs, Jenny, Tim and Abby were all coming to see him off. Ziva and Tony rode with Gibbs in one car on the way. And it didn't go missed by Gibbs how quiet the two of them were, how they gripped onto each others hands like it was their soul lifeline, how they both looked as though they were about to breakdown any minute.

They pulled into the base and Tony held his breath while his hand held Ziva's tighter. This was it. There was a bus parked with people on it and people lining up to get on. All of them were about Tony's age. There was also many parents and friends of the other people gathered around, most likely wishing people goodbye. Staff Sergeant Travis (the recruitment officer) spotted Tony and Tony walked over to him, with everyone right behind him.

"Tony, good to see you made it" he smiled. Tony found himself smiling back; maybe this was good after all.

"Yes I did Staff" Tony replied.

"Well when you have said all of your goodbyes and things just grab a seat on the bus. We're heading out soon" Staff stated and Tony nodded, turning back to everyone. First it was Tim who gave Tony a very strong handshake and wished him well. Then it was Abby who crushed him in a hug and began crying, she told him she was going to miss her brother. It was always heartwarming when she called him that.

Then there was Jenny. She hugged and kissed him on the cheek, telling him she was very proud of him and whispered to him to be strong. She could see in his eyes how he was going to miss Ziva dearly. Gibbs followed; first it began as a handshake but then turned into a hug. Gibbs told Tony he was going to be a damn good marine, he finished with saying 'Semper Fi' and Tony smiled softly.

Last but not least he turned to see Ziva, watching him, tears in her eyes. He stepped up to her, and silently his arms wrapped around her and hers around him. He was trying to be as strong as he could right now, he did not want to break down right now. She was strong for him this morning; he would be strong for her right now.

"I will miss you, every minute of my day" he whispered into her long curls, she shuddered against him gently. She was crying. She had been stronger this morning but now the realization was hitting _her _and _she_ was breaking down.

"I will think of you, always" she managed to reply. He held her closer, closing his eyes. He held her for as long as he could before he leant back. Looking into her eyes he brought his hand to her cheek, caressing it softly with his thumb.

"I love you…" he whispered, letting that one tear escape, nothing more.

"I love you too" she replied and before she knew it his lips were on hers, desperate for that last feel, that last kiss. It was tender and long. It was a goodbye kiss, one that lasted. When he pulled back he stared at her. He didn't want to but he stepped back, his fingers the last things to leave her, falling from her cheek. He picked up his pack and climbed on the bus, holding her eyes with his the whole way.

Guys may have stared at him when he got on the bus, he didn't know, he was still looking at her. he found an empty seat next to the window and sat. As the bus pulled away he watched her, she watched him. When he got too far in the distance he watched Jenny pull Ziva into her arms, she needed someone to hug right now. So did he but he would deal, he was in the marines now, and they don't give hugs.

Anthony DiNozzo looked out the window; this was all new to him. He was starting this new life, one that he would build at the strength of his being, how Sam and all his educators had raised him. He would have support of the people he called family and the support of her, Ziva David. The woman who was no longer just considered the 'new girl' to him anymore. She was His Girl.

* * *

**Ok so don't worry, this is NOT the end of this story. I decided to finish it here on this story as it is the point where they have finished high school and are beginning to move on in life to other things. I am writing a continuation to this called 'His Girl' and I will start that in the next week hopefully, it's pretty much this same story, just beginning in a new story set up. I hope that all makes sense, its just I feel I should start it as a new story because this one was about high school but now that has finished its about their progress in life.**

**Alright I'm going to stop that explanation before it goes on and on haha Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you at the continued story of this. ****I wonder if anyone caught the link to the first chapter in that last bit of this chapter :)**

**Hundan**


End file.
